Lucky
by A11y50n
Summary: AU. Sarah is dead and Kurt has custody of Sawyer. Mayfair is still alive. Jane was found in the same way but doesn't have the 'Kurt Weller FBI' tattoo so is dealt with by the NYPD. Jane is a classroom assistant in Sawyer's class.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is AU, Sarah is dead and Kurt has custody of Sawyer. Mayfair is still alive. Jane was found in the same way but doesn't have the 'Kurt Weller FBI' tattoo, so she was dealt with by the NYPD. Jane is the classroom assistant in Sawyer's class.

Lucky

She watched as the little boy concentrated on his work. He was a quiet boy. She didn't know if he'd always been that way or not but since she started working at the school she's only known him as the quiet curly haired boy. It wasn't a surprise really; he lost his mom the week she started working at the school. His uncle kept him from school for that week. Since the death he hasn't said a word. He does communicate but nothing verbal. The Uncle doesn't seem too worried about it though. He's always been a sensitive child she assumes that's because of the circumstances. He still plays soccer and he likes his swimming classes so that's something.

He's always so focussed but she loves the end of the day. The first time she saw it was just by chance. She happened to be at the window watching all the kids leave, he was her favourite even though they're not supposed to have favourites, she watched as he slowly walked outside waiting to be picked up, he didn't see them straight away but as the other kids cleared away he saw the two of them. They were standing next to each other waiting, their eyes on him waiting for him to see them and when he did the transformation was amazing, gone was the subdued 10 year old and in his place was a vibrant pre-teen. She saw the boy light up with the widest smile and he began to run to the man and woman waiting for him. This must be the Uncle that took custody after his sister's death and the woman was probably his wife although she could see that neither wore wedding rings which didn't really mean anything, she was heavily pregnant. She watched as Sawyer ran to the man who she assumed was his Uncle, it was someone he loved anyway, he ran to him and the Uncle bent down to catch him and the two held each other for a while then they broke apart and she saw Sawyer turn and hug the woman and she thought although she may have been mistaken that she saw Sawyer speak to the baby. The woman rubbed her hand protectively over the boy's head. Each of the adults took one hand of the boy and they walked to the black SUV that was parked. The man made sure Sawyer was safe and sound before walking to the driver's side.

The next time she saw the man was a couple of weeks later, she always watched when Sawyer was picked up, the man would always be waiting for him, the woman would be there every so often. Sawyer came in with a note saying that he was going to be picked up later than usual and by someone named Tasha Zapata and please keep him indoors until she can collect him. It wasn't the usual procedure but she had to stay and get ready for the next day anyway, she was a classroom assistant and the classroom teacher thought that meant she could be used as a slave. She was lucky to have this job and she knew the police officer that found her called in a lot of favours to get her the job here, she had to cover up, even to the extent of wearing fingerless gloves because of all the tattoos that covered her body, the only one that the kids could see was the bird on her neck. Some of the kids called her the 'painted lady'. The kids were nice despite the horrible class teacher. She started to get the supplies ready for tomorrow's art class ready, she had all the equipment ready, all she had to do was put it on each desk, so she started to do so, after the second desk was complete she saw Sawyer out of the corner of her eye begin to help her with the other desks. The job took half the time with the additional help.

"Thank you! You saved me a lot of time. Do you need any help with your homework?"

He nodded his head.

"Ok, show me what you need help with."

He took her hand, which was a complete surprise, and led her to his desk and she saw that he was working on his spellings.

"Well spellings are not my thing but I can teach you a few tricks to help you if you want?"

She received a nod in response.

"Ok, so I find if I write it out at least ten times saying each letter out loud, you can do it in your mind, then it seems to stick in my mind a bit better, then we can try using the words in sentences to help us remember them. It's like with anything, the more you use it the easier it becomes. Does that make sense?"

Again she received a nod in answer. They worked together for a while until a voice stopped them.

"Hey Buddy, are you ready to go?"

They both turned around at the voice and she watched as Sawyer pushed his chair back so quickly that it almost toppled over it was only her quick reflexes that stopped it from doing so not that Sawyer noticed he was too busy running towards his Uncle who was as usual on his knee waiting for the hug and Sawyer didn't disappoint, he hugged his Uncle as if he hadn't seen him a very long time. The Uncle looked at her over Sawyer's head and she was shocked by the connection she felt to him, she had to look away quickly. She couldn't have feelings for him, she didn't even know him, he was married or at the very least with someone. This was the first time she felt something more than friendship for someone and it was disconcerting. She moved to pack up Sawyer's stuff; she started to put his things in his book bag. By the time she was finished Sawyer was by her side, she offered him his bag and he took it and was making his way back to his Uncle when he stopped and rushed back and quickly hugged her, she felt her arms going around him and the two stood like that for a few seconds. She looked at the Uncle and saw his awed look; apparently Sawyer wasn't free with his affections.

They broke apart and she watched as Sawyer ran to take his Uncle's awaiting hand.

She knew that she was crossing a line but she couldn't help it, Miss Moore was being insensitive. How could she expect Sawyer to make a Mother's Day card with everyone? She secretly thought Miss Moore was deliberately making an issue so she could have a 'private' meeting with the Uncle, at least that's what she heard from the gossip in the staffroom, surprise, surprise, Miss Moore wasn't that well liked. She was going to make it right, well as right as she could. That's why she was emailing the Uncle.

Dear Mr Weller,

I'm not sure if you are aware of what this Sunday this? It is Mother's Day. Miss Moore is insisting every child make a card for their mother. I know it may be a sensitive topic (understatement I know) for Sawyer however I do think it may be helpful as well. You could take Sawyer with the card to the cemetery or where her ashes were scattered or spend the day celebrating your sister's life, eating all her favourite foods, going to her favourite places etc.

Kind regards.

Miss Doe

Kurt wondered why he received an email from the school, if there was an emergency then they would have called him. He knew it wasn't the annoying Miss Moore who seemed intent on starting a relationship with him and using Sawyer as a way to do so which is why he asked Allie to come to the school with him several times. It seemed to stop the unwanted advances of Sawyer's teacher but he knew he would have to bring Allie and their daughter when she was born every so often even though they weren't together, thankfully Allie didn't take advantage of the situation, her price was decent considering she was heavily pregnant with his child and seemed to have cravings for every ice cream flavour under the sun, Connor loved when Allie came with him to Sawyer's school as that was a night he didn't have to leave at 2 am to look for some weird ass flavour, that was his job and he pre-empted the situation by finding the most unusual flavours and buying four tubs each time. When he opened the email and finished reading it he was livid, not with Miss Doe but with Miss Moore he knew this was one of her ways of instigating a private meeting with him about Sawyer, for warned was for armed as the saying goes. He would talk to Sawyer tonight.

Monday morning

Jane couldn't help but smirk, Miss Moore seemed a little miffed that a certain Uncle wasn't there at the start of the day to have a 'meeting' about Sawyer and the Mother's Day card. Jane watched as Miss Moore arrived early, she was barely in on time most days and because Jane got the class started no one knew any different. When Sawyer walked in with a smile on his face and no seriously handsome Uncle behind him the false look of happiness faded from Miss Moore's face to be replaced by one of confusion. It was pathetic how she tried to engage Sawyer in conversation about his weekend, Sawyer just looked at her, he didn't give anything away, it took everything for Jane to keep a straight face but she almost lost it when she thought she saw the curly haired boy wink at her, she did a double take then dismissed it, why would he be winking at her she thought.

She got into the habit of checking her email at the end of the day not that she got anything interesting just school emails that didn't really concern her. So once the classroom was empty and every child had been picked up she sat at the computer, Miss Moore, surprise, surprise left two minutes after the kids, she knew that a lot of the staff chose to come in early, stay late, work through lunch or take work home but Miss Moore did none of these things but she seemed to get away with it just because she smiles at certain members, the male members, of the Senior staff. She was shocked to see that she had a reply from Sawyer's Uncle.

"Dear Miss Doe,

Thank you for your previous email concerning yesterday, yes I did forget that it was Mother's Day but thanks to your email I was able to have a conversation with Sawyer that night. I asked him what he wanted to do to celebrate his mother's life and gave him your suggestions (thank you by the way) or asked him if he wanted to do something else. He took his time to decide but on Friday night he let me know that he wanted to take her card to the cemetery after a breakfast of burnt chocolate chip pancakes, if you knew my sister this would make total sense, and we watched a couple of films that Sawyer and my sister used to love watching together. It was a nice day, as nice as it could have been anyway and I just want to say thank you for thinking about Sawyer during this difficult time.

Kind regards,

A very grateful and appreciative Uncle.

Jane read the email three times before she logged out of her account. She left school with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It became a regular thing for Sawyer to stay behind a couple of times a week with Jane. He would help her set up for the next day and then she would help him with his homework. He seemed a little happier which made her happy. Miss Moore was still a pain as ever but she seemed to have rethought starting a relationship with Sawyer's Uncle, mainly because he didn't give her the time of day.

One Monday Sawyer came in with a very apologetic note asking if it was ok if Sawyer stayed behind every day that week. It was also mentioned that she would be financially recompensed for her troubles, which was sweet in a way she supposed but she was also insulted. At the end of the day when they were in the middle of long division they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey buddy!"

As usual, Sawyer leapt up from his chair and would have knocked it back if it wasn't for Jane's quick reflexes. She didn't get tired of watching the scene in front of her, the Uncle on his knee waiting for Sawyer's hug which was always so heartfelt. Instead of collecting the boy's things and putting it in his bag as she usually did she left it on the desk so when he came to it she would have an opportunity to talk to the Uncle. Even though she spent a lot of time with Sawyer she barely exchanged a few words of the verbal variety with said Uncle and only a few more in email.

"Hi Mr Weller. Thank you for your note this morning however let me get one thing straight, I do not need to be 'financially recompensed' for hanging out with a great kid like Sawyer! Is that clear?!"

Kurt was taken aback. He didn't mean any insult by the remark but obviously it came over that way.

"Hello _Jane_ , I'm sorry you took offence I just didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you."

"Ok, as long as we're on the same page. Sawyer's a great kid; he's a credit to both you and your late sister."

"Thank you."

They nodded at each other and Sawyer was by their side as soon as they finished their brief conversation. As usual Sawyer hugged her just before he left and she watched as Uncle and nephew left hand-in-hand.

The next day Jane was reading a book to Sawyer and he would stop her if he didn't understand a word. They were both getting into the story that neither heard the person enter the room.

"What is going on here?" demanded Miss Moore

Both of them startled, not because Miss Moore scared them but it wasn't the voice they usually heard or expected.

Before Jane could explain Sawyer's Uncle was behind Miss Moore.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. Miss Doe is doing me a favour by looking after Sawyer for an extra hour or so after school until I can come and collect him. I was running late and the traffic was horrendous on the way over here…"

"Oh,…oh Mr Weller…"

All three watched as Miss Moore tossed her hair and started to giggle in that annoying way even though nothing funny was said, she even touched his arm. Kurt just about managed not to roll his eyes but it was harder not to chuckle when he saw both his nephew and the esteemed Miss Doe look at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time. Instead he cleared his throat and took a step back so her hand would fall from his arm. That was Sawyer's cue to run and hug his Uncle and they carried on with their routine ignoring the irritated teacher standing close by. Jane packed his bag and when he came back he hugged her which made Miss Moore eye's bulge. When Sawyer ran back to his Uncle, he nodded his thanks to both women even though he knew it was Jane that took care of Sawyer. Miss Moore waited until they left the classroom before she launched into Jane.

"What the hell was that about? How long has that been going on? Do you really think you can cosy up to the Uncle?"

Jane just stood there with her mouth open.

"It's lucky that I forgot something that I had to come back for!"

With that she flounced out of the classroom.

The next day Miss Moore was so perky, she even treated Jane decently which was very unlike her. The end of the day arrived and the kids and Miss Moore left so it was just Sawyer and Jane as usual. Today was spelling, which Jane actually didn't mind. They were finished and started on Sawyer's reading book when they heard the familiar voice.

"Hey buddy!"

Sawyer leapt out of his chair that didn't topple thanks to Jane and ran to hug his Uncle. There was also, Jane assumed Sawyer's Aunt, the Uncle's wife with their baby. Sawyer hugged the woman and spent a few seconds cooing at his cousin. Sawyer came to collect his bag and the Aunt came with him and before they could be introduced in walked Miss Moore. Jane and Sawyer looked at each other and then had to look away before they burst out laughing; the look wasn't lost on either Kurt or Allie. Allie bless her started to pay attention to their fussy daughter and hid behind their baby when she caught a glance to what made the other two want to laugh. There in front of Kurt stood Miss Moore in a sport's bra and very tiny shorts. Kurt did not like the woman at all and thankfully always kept his eyes on her face and nothing else.

"Why, hello Mr Weller! Fancy seeing you here, I was just getting ready for my gym class. It's important to keep fit and flexible don't you think?"

Before he could even think of an appropriate reply his daughter started to cry. At the sound Miss Moore turned around in shock and saw the gorgeous woman standing there with a baby.

"And who is this? You're sister? I mean I assume you had two sisters…"

Kurt watched as Sawyer just shook his head in despair, Jane turned her back to him and was laughing, he knew because he could see her shoulders move up and down and Allie cuddled their daughter to hide her laughter. They both walked towards Allie and the crying infant.

"Miss Moore, may I introduce you to Allison Knight and _**our**_ daughter Isabella or as I like to call her Ella."

"Oh, isn't she a cutie. Are you having trouble with her? I'm very good with babies I could show you how to calm her if you want? May I have a hold?"

Allie took exception to that comment and was reluctant to hand over her beloved child to such an obvious piece of something but a quick glance at Kurt and his nod found their baby in the hands of the hated teacher. A natural she was not, she held Ella far from her body for a second or two and then eventually pulled her closer to her but it was all very awkward, just as Ella was leaning on her chest she threw up much to the disgust of Miss Moore and amusement of the rest. The squeal was so loud it made Ella cry. Allie took Ella from Miss Moore and was going to comfort her when Jane stepped up.

"Would you mind if I have a hold? I love babies and their baby smell. You can help Miss Moore."

"Are you sure? She may spit up again."

"Hah, what's a little spit up? Please?" begged Jane

"SPIT UP? SPIT UP? That wasn't spit up, that was projectile vomiting!"

Everyone ignored the irate woman with baby vomit running down her body. Allie without a second thought gave Ella to Jane who quickly adjusted her hold making sure to hold her head and placed her against her shoulder. She sat down and Sawyer was there.

"Hey Sawyer can you please get a wipe from your Aunt's diaper bag and just wipe Ella's mouth please?"

Just as Sawyer was going to do what Jane had asked Ella threw up again, some of it caught the back of Jane's top but most of it landed on the floor beside her.

"Oh, there, there are you feeling better now? Let it all out you'll feel better after all of it is out." Jane said to Ella

Once the vomiting was finished Sawyer wiped his cousin's mouth.

"You know you have a really important job." Jane said

Sawyer looked at her confused.

"You have to let your cousin know how to get around your Uncle and Aunt. Will a hug be enough or does she have to give them their favourite candy? You have to help her and protect her. She will look up to you. Plus you have to make sure she believes in Santa and the Easter bunny for as long as possible or at least make sure your Aunt and Uncle think she still believes!"

Jane watched as Sawyer smiled. They turned to see Kurt cleaning the mess from the floor.

"Oh, Mr Weller, you didn't have to do that. I would have done it after…"

"It's no trouble, I'm used to it aren't I Sawyer?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

Allie came back minus Miss Moore; the other three just looked behind her.

"Oh Miss Moore decided to change into her work clothes and head home. How was my angel?"

"Oh she was a dream! You're very lucky."

"I know I'm Allie by the way. Kurt is using me today…"

At Jane's confused gaze Allie expanded.

"Kurt had this feeling that ' _ **the delightful Miss Moore'**_ would be a little direct today and decided she needed to meet our angel. We're biased of course, so is Connor, my boyfriend but Ella is an angel and more fool anyone who tries to tell us otherwise! Oh I see that you caught some of her vomit…"

"Don't worry about it, it was worth it. You're right she is an angel. I was just telling Sawyer here that he needs to teach his cousin everything he knows!" said Jane

"Of course plus we've already made a deal that he will help me when the time is right to convince his Uncle that Ella will be allowed to date before she's 18!"

"Not going to happen! No boy is going to be good enough for our Ella!" declared Kurt

Jane and Allie shared a look and Allie rolled her eyes.

"I saw that!"

"Good luck with that, I have a feeling that it will be you and Ella against, her dad, Connor and Sawyer on that topic!"

"I'm already dreading that talk! Anyway, I'm really sorry but we have to go now. I'm really glad to meet you. Sawyer really likes you!"

"Well I really like him and it was great to meet you as well!"

For the rest of the week Miss Moore did not appear when Sawyer was collected, much to everyone's relief.

The following week Sawyer handed her a note and she was wondering what would be in it this time. When she opened it she was shocked to see it was from Sawyer not his Uncle. He was wondering if she would be able to take him shopping on Saturday. He really need to buy something for his Uncle but obviously didn't want to buy it in front of him.

"Can I ask you, is it a special occasion?"

Sawyer nodded. She watched as the boy wrote his answer.

'Father's Day!'

"Oh, of course I don't mind taking you shopping but your Uncle may not want me to take you. Is there anyone else just in case?"

'My mom used to take me.' He wrote.

"Of course. Okay I'll ask but it doesn't mean that he'll say yes. At worst I may have to meet you at the Mall and I'll come with you to buy what you want while your Uncle is at another part of the store ok?"

She watched as his shoulder drooped but he nodded.

At the end of the day he was collected on time so she didn't have a chance to have a word with the Uncle. Thankfully Sawyer stayed behind the next day. While Sawyer began to pack his book bag Jane took the chance to speak to Sawyer's Uncle.

"Mr Weller, can I have a word with you please?"

Kurt looked at the lady in front of him and she seemed nervous but he couldn't understand why.

"Sure!"

"Erm I was wondering if I would be able to borrow Sawyer on Saturday?"

"You want to borrow my nephew? Can I ask why?"

"Well, he's going to help me with some shopping."

Kurt looked at her and she was starting to blush and fidget. He also saw out of the corner of his eye that Sawyer was paying attention to every word that was being said as he packed his book bag and he had an idea that this was his nephew's idea not Miss Doe's.

"Let me get this straight, Sawyer is going to help _**you**_ with some shopping?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Why don't I come with the both of you?"

"NO! I…I mean no, thank you…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this emphatic answer.

"…I mean, you should take time for yourself, you can have a couple of hours free and do whatever…you do."

He watched as she rolled her eyes and it took all of his control not to smirk at her discomfort.

"You could have someone else come with us if you would like?"

Now he was completely confused, she didn't mind if someone came with her but she specifically didn't want him. He was curious, very curious.

"I mean what about Agent Reade? She could…"

A cough from Sawyer and Jane stopped talking and took a couple of seconds to regroup.

"I mean _**he**_ couldn't come either but Agent Zapata or Agent Patterson could join us if they're free!"

"So let me get this straight, you want to borrow my nephew for a shopping trip but you don't want either me or Agent Reade to accompany you? Have I got that right?"

"Yes, that's correct!"

He watched as she gulped but he also saw Sawyer watching with hopeful eyes.

"Ok, so this Saturday, shall we say 8:30?"

He saw both of them breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's great thanks!"

He watched as she walked back to Sawyer, he thought he heard her mutter something.

"Great I just lied to an FBI agent. I'm going to end up in jail!" but he wasn't too sure.

On Saturday morning Sawyer got up early and got ready. He was eating his breakfast of cereal when there was a knock on the door. He knew it was Jane but he was not allowed to open the door, he knocked on the door instead.

"Sawyer is that you? Knock one for 'yes' and two for 'no'."

One knock.

"Is your Uncle still asleep?"

One knock.

"Can you go and wake him up?"

One knock.

Sawyer rushed to his Uncle's room and started knocking on the door, relentlessly after he opened it.

"Sawyer? Why are you knocking on my door as if the apartment is on fire? What's the hurry?"

The knocking continued. Kurt knew he wasn't going to get any rest so he got up and saw that his nephew was not only wide awake but dressed ready to go but where he couldn't think. Then it hit him.

"Is Miss Doe here already?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

Kurt walked out of his room, through the living room and towards the door noticing the empty cereal bowl on the table and opened the door.

"Morning, sorry about the wait I was still asleep and I forgot you were coming at 8:30!"

"No worries, is Sawyer ready?"

"Yep! He's dressed and he's already had his breakfast!"

"Great shall we get going?" Jane aske Sawyer

"One minute. Sawyer go and use the bathroom and even if you don't need to use it you still need to wash your hands so please do that!"

They watched as the boy rolled his eyes and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Ok, we've only got a few minutes, if that. Let me give you some money for whatever Sawyer would like to buy…"

Kurt had started to take some notes out of his wallet that he brought with him from his bedroom but Jane stopped him.

"Thank you but it's not necessary. Sawyer has enough money…"

"I could buy him whatever he wants, why is he asking you to go with him?"

"This is important to him."

"You promise me that he's not being bullied and being made to buy the bullies something is he?"

"NO! Of course not. He's well liked in school!"

"Fine!"

They watched as Sawyer came back.

"Ok, can you take my number and call me if there's any problem ok?"

"Ok."

Sawyer watched as Jane took his Uncle's number and she gave him a call so he would have her number.

Kurt turned to his nephew.

"Ok Sawyer, do you need any more money?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, now make sure you're good for Miss Doe. Do as she tells you and stay close to her. If you lose each other then go to a police officer and if you can't see one then go to a store and hand them my card. Do you still have them?"

Sawyer took out his Minion wallet and pulled out a stack of cards with his Uncle's number on it, Kurt noticed the amount of notes Sawyer had in his wallet.

"Ok, give me a hug and have a good time!"

If Kurt hugged Sawyer for longer than normal neither Jane nor Sawyer said anything or showed anything in Sawyer's case, Jane held out her hand and Sawyer willingly took it and left the apartment, Sawyer turned around and waved to his Uncle.

They returned a few hours later, Kurt opened his door to the knock to find the shoppers on the other side of the door. He noticed that Sawyer's backpack was full and that he held a very familiar box, a favourite box of Kurt's.

"Hey, did everything go ok?"

Sawyer nodded his head as he entered the apartment, he placed the box on the table and went back to hug his Uncle.

"Yeah, Sawyer was great, he was organised knew what he wanted and where to go!"

"Great! Erm, do you want to stay for lunch, I'm making my famous spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Oh er thanks but I think I better go."

"If you're sure?"

"Yeah, maybe next time? Oh by the way Sawyer made sure that he bought dessert home."

"I saw and it will take all of my willpower to wait until after lunch to have a donut!"

"You should have seen Sawyer asking me every ten minutes if he could have another one, this is after we both had one when we bought them."

"Yeah, Sarah his mom, always blamed me for getting him addicted to them, but there SO good!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Thanks again for taking time out on your Saturday…"

"Its fine and it was a pleasure."

"Sawyer did you say thank you to Miss Jane?"

"Yes he oof…" Jane started to say when Sawyer ran into her and wrapped his arms around her "he did, just before we knocked!"

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it."

"No worries, any time!"

Kurt watched as the two fist bumped and waved to each other.

Two Mondays later…

"Dear Jane,

I know I should probably call you 'Miss Doe' but that's too formal and ' Miss Jane' just doesn't sound right to me so from now on you're 'Jane' to me. I cannot thank you enough for your shopping expedition with Sawyer. He gave me the gifts yesterday, a New York Yankees baseball jersey with 'Weller' and '1' on the back, a framed photo, of my favourite photo, of the three of us together, I can't even remember who took it maybe it was Reade, we were playing football in the park and Sarah was trying to stop me, she jumped on to my back but that didn't slow me down so Sawyer tried to help his mom by grabbing and holding onto my leg but you've seen him he's not exactly heavy so I kept on walking, lifting him with each step I took, so I could score a touchdown and all three of us were laughing because even with my sister and nephew literally on me they just barely slowed me down. That was such a great day. Anyway, it's in a nice blue frame with 'Best Dad' written on it in Sawyer's handwriting. I also got a lovely handmade card; I'm assuming curtesy of Miss Moore's class and a bar of my favourite candy. I woke up to find the gifts by our breakfast. He had toasted pre-made chocolate chip pancakes and got some fruit ready and because he doesn't and is not allowed to make coffee he had a can of Red Bull ready for me as well as a juice box of orange. The card would have been enough and as usual I hadn't realised what day it was until I opened the card. I think I nearly suffocated him by hugging him for so long. We had a great day, I beat him (although he would say he 'let' me) at Mario Kart, watched a movie, went for a walk and met up with Reade, who Sawyer considers his second dad seeing as Reade was going to marry his mom. Reade says thanks for helping Sawyer to buy the Superman mug for him, I love my Spiderman one! Zapata and Patterson just rolls their eyes when they see us using them, they're just jealous though!

Thank you again.

Kurt

Jane read the email several times. She remembered the trip, it wasn't so long ago but she was amazed at how much thought Sawyer put into each of the gifts.

A few days later Jane was with Sawyer and he completed all of his homework and they were reading his book neither noticed the time until the school keeper came to let them know that it would be time for them to leave in about 15 minutes. Sawyer looked to Jane with tears in his eyes.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions, if something had happened to your Uncle someone would have come and told us! I'm going to check my email and phone."

She stepped away from him to check her phone for any messages and there weren't any. She then logged onto a computer to check her email, she didn't like her email being on her cell, again no news.

She could feel Sawyer's eyes on her for every second she was checking.

"Ok, so I've emailed your Uncle to let him know that you're going to be with me at my place and I'll send him a text as well, gather up your stuff."

She watched as he slowly packed his stuff up. Her place was 40 minutes away from the school and she chatted to Sawyer all the way home not that he replied. She was worried but she had to hope that 'Uncle Kurt' was fine; nobody should have to grieve for two close family members within months let alone a 10 year old boy!

They made it to her place and thankfully Sawyer was interested in the drawings on the walls, he looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Yes, I did draw them and they're mostly of my tattoos…"

She watched as he walked slowly around the room taking in as much as he could.

"Ok, I'm assuming pizza is fine? Or would you like a salad?"

She smiled when he scrunched up his nose at the idea of a salad instead of a pizza.

"So pepperoni and peppers ok?"

Another scrunched up nose.

"Hey, I have to try and be a little healthy; if there are no vegetables your Uncle is not going to be too happy with me! Besides I may or may not have more than one flavour of ice cream in my freezer if you're still hungry afterwards."

His smile always made her smile.

They ate their pizza, she had no idea why she ordered an extra-large, there were several slices left and worst case scenario they could have it for breakfast. She let Sawyer have two bowls of ice cream, she couldn't resist those eyes. They watched a programme that she probably shouldn't have let him but she was worried, no text or call from Mr Weller was concerning although she tried not to show it, she wished she had the forethought to ask for Allie's number just in case of situations like this but hindsight is always 20-20. It was getting late, Sawyer wanted to stay up hopefully see his Uncle walk in, but he was falling asleep and she took him to her room, the only furnished one upstairs, she gave him a spare toothbrush and tucked him in when he finished using the bathroom.

Once she went downstairs she rang Weller's cell and left a message once it went to voicemail. She called and texted him every ten minutes but there he never replied. She was a little jumpy so went to get the frying pan to use as a weapon just in case. She must have dozed off in front of the TV because the next thing she knew Sawyer was standing in front of her with tears rolling down his face, it must have been a couple of hours after she tucked him in, she patted the seat by her and Sawyer jumped onto it, she couldn't leave him alone again.

"Hey, it's late why don't you lie down and put your head in my lap at least you'll be comfortable if you fall asleep."

Sawyer got comfortable, he was still in his clothes from school, he made himself as small as possible, his knees to his chest and his head in her lap, she pulled a blanket over him and they watched the food channel together while she stroked his hair. His breathing eventually evened out so she knew he was sleeping. It must have been a while later that she woke up and felt that she was being watched, Sawyer was still asleep. She heard something at the door and decided to go and see what it was, there was no way she was letting anything happen to Sawyer, not on her watch! She carefully lifted Sawyer's head off of her lap and rested it on the sofa, he didn't even move. She had the kitchen implement in her hand and walked slowly to the front door, she knew she heard something; she just got behind the door when she saw it start to open. She waited until she could do a lot of damage with the pan; she lifted it up with both hands on the handle and swung it at the dark clothed individual who was entering her home. She watched as the intruder just stopped and looked into the living room and then with some sixth sense or something turned in her direction and lifted his arms up in defence and managed to stop the frying pan from hitting him on the head.

"Jane, it's me!" whispered Kurt

There was silence for a few seconds. Then the loudest whispered conversation took place.

"WELLER?! WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU BREAKING INTO MY HOME? HAVE YOU HEARD OF A PHONE OR I DON'T KNOW…KNOCKING?" whispered Jane

"I looked through the window and I saw you and Sawyer sleeping…"

"That still doesn't explain why you broke in!"

"I didn't want to wake either of you! I thought it would be a nice surprise if you woke up and I was here."

"Are you insane?! You do realise that I could have done some serious damage to you with the frying pan, right?"

"You do know that you're supposed to cook with that right? It's not a weapon."

"Hey, it was going to knock you out so I wouldn't scoff if I was you! Besides if I actually used it to cook with then that really would be a weapon, you really do not want to taste my cooking, you'd probably end up in the hospital…" Jane took a closer look at him " speaking of which shouldn't you be there now? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. How's Sawyer?"

"He's ok, I suppose. He didn't stay in bed for long before he came down so I let him sleep down here, he cried himself to sleep."

"God, I really didn't want to put him through this. A routine case went completely wrong and well this was the result…" he said as he pointed to himself "plus my cell is busted and I couldn't contact you, Zapata is in the hospital just for observation and Reade is staying with her, I had to come and get Sawyer!"

"Don't be stupid! You and Sawyer can have my room; he was using it before he came down…"

"What about you?"

"I tend to be a night owl, its fine."

"I don't want to wake him…"

"Trust me; he'll want to see that you're ok."

She watched as he walked to the sofa and kneeled down by it and shook Sawyer softly until he woke up. At first he thought he was dreaming then he realised that his Uncle was there and sat up and launched himself at his Uncle. He buried his face in his Uncle's neck. Kurt felt Sawyer's tears on his neck; it was the best feeling ever. They held each other tightly.

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm fine, I'm fine."

At some point Sawyer relaxed his hold on his Uncle and leaned back to get a good look at him, and was shocked by what he saw. His Uncle had cuts and scrapes all over his face, there was blood on his clothes where they were torn, and this was not the Uncle he was used to seeing. He looked into his Uncle's eyes asking questions.

"It was a case that went wrong and I got a little hurt. I promise I'm fine."

Sawyer relaxed at the last comment then he sat up again wanting more answers and looked to his Uncle for them.

Kurt read the questions easily from his nephew.

"Reade is fine. Aunt Zapata was injured, she had a bad fall and they're keeping her in the hospital for 24 hours to make sure she's fine and yes Reade is with her."

Sawyer relaxed back into his Uncle, until his Uncle's stomach rumbled, loudly.

"Sawyer, why don't you grab a plate and some napkins for your Uncle he can have some pizza…"

The two adults watched as the boy ran to the kitchen to gather the items. He sat by his Uncle's side as he ate. Kurt managed to finish a couple of slices of pizza before he felt his eyes begin to droop.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to go and get our 'go' bags ok?"

Sawyer looked at him anxiously.

"Sawyer, you can look at me from the window, I parked in front of Jane's place. C'mon, let's have a look."

Kurt took Sawyer's hand and walked him to the window so he could see the SUV. Sawyer watched as his Uncle quickly walked out to car to grab their two bags and return.

"Sawyer has his own 'go' bag?"

Nephew and Uncle exchanged a look and smiled.

"Of course!" stated Kurt

"Of course!" parroted Jane sarcastically

"Ever since he found out about my 'go' bag he wanted one, so he's got one!"

"A Superman one?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the man of steel!"

"He wears his underwear on the outside! There is definitely something wrong with that!"

"C'mon Sawyer, we'll leave Jane to it. When you have superpowers you can wear what you want how you want! Some people just don't get that and they're probably jealous that they haven't got the style to carry it off. Haters are going to hate!"

Jane rolled her eyes at Kurt. Sawyer was loving the exchange. He went to hug Jane and she wrapped her arms around him then he went to his Uncle and took his out stretched hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow or should I say later today? Goodnight?"

"Goodnight." Jane returned

She returned Sawyer's wave and watched them head upstairs.

He awoke with a start and thought Sawyer must be having a nightmare but when he looked to his right he saw that he was tucked up by his side. His head snapped in the direction of the stairs, Jane was the one having the nightmare. Kurt gingerly moved so he didn't disturb his nephew.

By the time he arrived downstairs he could see Jane striving against something in her nightmare, she was tossing and turning. He wanted to comfort her but he knew touching her could cause more problems than solve them. He couldn't stand the torturous cries that escaped her mouth.

"Jane. Jane. JANE!"

She wasn't responding to him. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Sawyer standing on the last step terrified of moving forward.

"Jane, it's me Kurt. You're safe. Jane."

He noticed that she stopped crying out so he tried to wake her one more time.

"Jane!"

Something woke her up with a start, she was sweating which wasn't anything new, and when she looked around she saw Kurt standing in front of the sofa, a concerned look on his face. She woke him up with her nightmares, she closed her eyes and wished the ground would just open up and swallow her but that wasn't going to happen. When she opened her eyes to face the music she realised that Sawyer was standing by the couch.

"Sorry for waking you guys up. I'm fine now; you can go back up…" Jane said as she sat up

Uncle and nephew shared a look and came to a decision without saying a word.

"Actually, Sawyer was having trouble sleeping. Watching a movie helps him fall asleep, would you mind if we watched something? You can go and sleep in your own room if you like?"

"I don't think I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight."

"So is it ok if we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks."

Before Kurt finished saying thanks Sawyer was by Jane's side on the sofa. Jane smiled at him.

Kurt settled on the other side of Sawyer and took control of the remote. He switched the TV on and when straight to a kid friendly channel. He found Toy Story which Sawyer absolutely loved. They got comfortable, Kurt with his feet on the coffee table and Sawyer with his head on his Uncle's lap and legs stretched on to Jane.

"Jane, why don't you lie down as well? You may as well be comfortable."

"Erm…"

"C'mon. As far as Sawyer's concerned that's the only way to watch a movie or anything on TV. I swear the only reason why I see him is because the TV is in the lounge. If he had one in his room…"

Kurt looked to Sawyer as the young boy looked hopeful.

"…not going to happen buddy so stop dreaming!"

He then carried on his conversation with Jane as if nothing happened. Jane smiled at the interaction.

"…I would never see him. C'mon, just relax. Put your feet up. You don't have to worry about Sawyer's feet; they don't smell if that's what you're worried about?"

Sawyer looked at her and she couldn't resist those eyes and both Wellers knew that. She'd been played and expertly. She gave the elder Weller a look to let him know she knew what he'd done. The smirk she received didn't abate the nasty things she was calling him inside her head. He seemed to know what she was thinking and the smirk turned into a full blown smile which irritated her more. She lay down, her back was to the sofa and Sawyer's small frame was in front of her and his feet were fine. She tried to keep herself as small as possible. Kurt had an arm around Sawyer's chest and Sawyer was holding on to said arm with his right hand.

The film was playing and within five minutes, if that, Sawyer was dreaming. It didn't take that much longer for Jane to fall asleep. Kurt could feel her feet against his thigh. He chanced a look at her and saw that she was in the land of Nod. She looked much more relaxed, hopefully she wouldn't have another nightmare if both he and Sawyer were there. Thankfully she didn't know that Sawyer could fall asleep anywhere and everywhere and without the 'aid' of a movie but there was no way that they could leave her by herself after that nightmare. He decided to close his eyes for a few seconds, the next time he opened them, sunlight was streaming through the windows. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, he looked down and no surprise Sawyer was still asleep which he was grateful for, his nephew suffered from nightmares since his mom died which Kurt was assured was a natural thing to expect yet he hated seeing his usually happy Sawyer scared to close his eyes but things were getting better. He chanced a look at Jane and he smiled, Jane was wide awake but she was trapped, she was watching him and waiting to see what he would do.

"Morning, you can get up, once Sawyer's asleep nothing will wake him until, he's ready to get up, I wake him up or…or a nightmare does."

He chuckled at her sigh of relief and watched as she manoeuvred herself off of the sofa without waking the sleeping boy and ran to he assumed the bathroom. She was back within 20 minutes freshly showered and in her jeans and surprisingly for him a tank top, he tried not to stare at her tattoos and he thought he had succeeded. He stood up carefully to lay Sawyer's head onto a cushion to replace his lap. He walked over to Jane who was now in the kitchen and getting some coffee together.

"I'm going to grab a shower if that's ok? Can you please keep an eye on Sawyer for me?"

"Oh, darn it, I was going to go and run a marathon and now I have to listen for a ten year old! What a shame!"

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit right?"

Jane just stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Maybe I should have Sawyer keep an eye on you instead!"

The look he received was enough to get him moving in the direction of the bathroom. He was back soon as well in fresh clothes. He wondered into the kitchen where a cup of coffee was waiting for him, he sat down at the table and held the mug reverently and took his first sip.

"That's good. Thanks!"

Jane just shrugged her shoulders.

Both of them were savouring their coffee when he felt a pair of small wiry arms come around him. Kurt turned around and hugged his nephew.

"Morning buddy, did you sleep ok?"

The wide smile on his face conveyed his answer clearly enough, he then looked at his Uncle closely as if to ask him the same question.

"Yep, me too buddy, me too!"

Sawyer then turned to Jane who was watching the conversation with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Sawyer, I also slept well, thank you for asking and being a gentleman for keeping me company last night. I don't know where you learnt that from."

Even though he was only ten Sawyer understood some sarcasm and knew the last bit was directed at his Uncle and he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face which Kurt saw.

"I see how it is buddy, I see. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make us some breakfast?"

They both watched as Sawyer left the room.

"So do you have those nightmares frequently?" Kurt asked

"I have good nights and bad nights, just like anyone…"

"But you're not just like anyone. You were found…"

"In Times Square covered in these tattoos, funnily enough that I do remember!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but…"

"You researched me. Of course you did. You're an FBI agent plus I'm in the same room as your nephew, obviously you want to make sure that the woman that was found with no memory and covered in tattoos is not some weirdo…"

She watched as he winced at her blunt observation.

"Look, its fine. I cover the tattoos at work because I have to but I'm not going to do it here in my home, such as it is."

"Of course not, I wasn't implying that you should, sorry I think I've managed to put my foot in my huge mouth without even trying. Let's start again, Morning Jane, thank you for looking after Sawyer yesterday. Why don't I make use some breakfast?"

She watched as he got up having left his coffee to look what was available to eat.

"It's my turn to be sorry; I guess I'm so used to being judged because I have tattoos. People make assumptions about me and…I can be a little…defensive…I suppose."

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about what others think. Yes I read your case file and yes it was because you were in the same class as Sawyer but I did that for Miss Moore as well! What I learnt about you didn't come from that file but from watching Sawyer with you and from your emails. That's all I need to know! Now let's have a look to see what you have!"

She knew that was the end of the conversation whether she liked it or not and decided to go with it.

"Seriously, you only have bread, butter, peanut butter and jelly?"

"Don't forget the coffee!"

"You're funny!"

"What else do I need?"

"Um, let's see, cereal, milk, eggs, flour, cheese, fruit, vegetables, chocolate, snacks, you know food?"

"Nah, that's overrated!"

"How do you survive?"

"Take out."

"Why do you even have all this kitchen equipment if you don't use it?"

"Well, some it came with the place and the rest Officer Evans gave it to me, I don't even know why."

"So last night, or this morning, I can't even remember, with the frying pan…"

"I was telling you the truth, I could do more damage with it if I used it as I was supposed to. I have no kitchen skills whatsoever!"

Kurt looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"Ok, where's your frying pan?"

"Still by the sofa."

Kurt went to retrieve it and she could see he had a plan formed.

By the time Sawyer was back down, Kurt was taking out the final toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They sat down to eat and surprisingly the sandwiches tasted good.

"Hmmm, I may be able to make these myself!"

"If you buy some other ingredients, Sawyer and I would be happy to teach you a couple of basic fool proof recipes…"

Jane looked to Sawyer in awe.

"You can cook?" she asked in shock

Sawyer nodded his head and looked to his Uncle.

"Sawyer loves being in the kitchen, he prefers baking but he's good with cooking as well!"

"You cook together?"

"Yeah, you're never too young to learn or too old!"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"I may take you two up on that offer one day, thanks!"

After their breakfast was finished, Kurt and Sawyer gathered up their things and were going to head to the hospital to see Tasha. Kurt watched as Sawyer went to hug Jane, it lasted for a minute; it was a nice thing to witness.

"Thank you again Jane!"

"You're welcome!"

She waved to them as she watched them drive away.

A couple of weeks later Jane and Sawyer were waiting for Tasha to turn up and collect Sawyer; Jane had still not met the woman yet. Every time Tasha was supposed to come and pick Sawyer up, Kurt always turned up instead. Jane was helping Sawyer with his Math or at least trying to when there was some noise behind them, they both turned around to have a look and saw two men in dark suits wearing shades. Jane stood up and faced the men.

"Hello Miss Moore, we're here to collect Sawyer for his Uncle."

"Oh, that's great. Can I just see some I.D.? You know how his Uncle is?"

"Of course." Said suit 1

They both dug into their inside pockets and pulled out a black leather case and flipped them open and she saw the photo ID next to the FBI letters.

"Thanks so much, sorry to be a pain!"

"No worries, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Exactly!"

Jane turned and motioned for Sawyer to stand up; she had her back to the men so they didn't see the wink she gave Sawyer.

"Sawyer, leave your stuff, we can go and collect that model you made of the solar system. Your Uncle has sent these two agents to take you to him. They can help you carry it to the car."

Jane turned to the men.

"We'll be a few minutes, he made such a great model that the principle wanted to display it in front of the office, we'll pack his book bag when we come back."

They walked out of the room and towards the principal's office at a steady pace they could be heard by the men as they left the room.

"So has your Uncle decided where he's going to put your model?"

Sawyer, playing along just shook his head. As soon as they were out of ear shot and sight, Jane grabbed Sawyer's hand with one of her own and took her cell with the other and contacted Kurt, who thankfully answered straight away.

"Jane? I haven't left…

"Kurt, did you send two agents to come and collect Sawyer?"

"No! I was going to leave here in about twenty minutes, why?"

"Well there are two guys here, they're in dark suits and they have fake IDs and have finished the look off with well-worn work boots instead of dress shoes"

"DON'T GIVE SAWYER TO THEM!"

"Oh really? And here I thought I would just hand him over!"

Jane looked at a scared Sawyer and tried to calm him down.

"Your Uncle is trying to be funny so I'm just messing with him. I'm not leaving you ok?"

She watched as he nodded, she still had the cell to her ear and heard Kurt on the other end.

"PATTERSON! GET READE AND ZAPATA TO HEAD TO SAWYER'S SCHOOL NOW! THERE ARE TWO GUYS THAT ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP HIM, THEY'RE CLOSER AND I'M ON MY WAY. Jane I'm on my way to you. Please I beg you please keep him safe!"

"Of course. I will not let anything happen to him. Stay on the line. I won't be able to talk soon, they'll realise I lied to them and be here. Get here quick!"

Jane placed the cell face down on the principal's desk and turned to Sawyer.

"Hey Sawyer, your Uncle Kurt is on his way but he'll be a few minutes. Your Uncle Reade and Zapata will be here sooner though but until they get here you're going to have to hide and I need you to be a brave little man ok?"

She watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. She knew he was scared and she was kind of shocked that she wasn't. Sawyer nodded his head.

"Ok, great. We're going to hide you in the principal's closet. Now I want you to promise me something. No matter what you hear or who you hear, you wait for your Uncle Kurt ok? You come out only when you hear him tell you to come out. Only his voice, not mine, not Uncle Reade and not Aunt Zapata. Do you understand me?"

Sawyer nodded his head solemnly.

"Promise me!"

Sawyer held out his pinky finger and Jane did the same and they pinky swore.

"Great. Now I want you to remember that your Uncle Kurt loves you, I love you and so do your Aunts Patterson and Zapata and your Uncle Reade, ok?"

Sawyer was crying more now but nodded his head. Jane kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Jane held on for a few seconds then she pulled his arms away from her and opened the closet door, she stepped in and looked around and saw a shelf up high where he would be more out of the way.

"Ok Sawyer you need to climb up there and keep still ok? Remember you only come down for your Uncle, it doesn't matter what or who you hear ok? Remember you pinky swore!"

Sawyer nodded. Jane kissed his forehead again.

"Go on, up you go!"

She watched as he climbed up, he slipped on one shelf but managed to catch himself and continue up. He leaned as close to the wall as possible and at first glance you couldn't see that he was there, she hoped the cavalry arrived soon. She closed the door and left him in the dark. She went and opened the window.

"Well what do we have here?" suit 1 asked

Jane turned around and acted really nervous.

"Oh, ha, ha, hello. We we're on our way back to you…"

"Oh please. Where's the boy?"

Jane looked out of the window and stepped away from it hoping they would fall for her ploy.

She saw the two look out of the window. Suit 1 was not happy.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere where you can't get him!"

"Tell me where he's gone. Now!"

"No, he'll be safe by now."

"She's lying!" suit 2 added

The suits looked at each other and then looked at her.

"There's no way she would let him run somewhere by himself, she doesn't know if we have people outside or not. She wanted us to believe that. He's here. I assume he's in the closet over there!"

As soon as suit 2 said those words, Jane planted herself in front of the closet door.

"Get the boy!" ordered suit 2

Suit 1 moved forward and was going to backhand Jane but her arm came up out of reflex and she didn't know who was more surprised, herself or suit 1 when the move was blocked. Suit 1 overcame the shock before she did as he punched her in the gut and that winded her. He tried to backhand her again but she blocked him and this time she grabbed the arm she blocked and twisted it which resulted in a scream from the man. He managed to keep the momentum and elbow her in the face which meant she let go of the arm that she held. There was a viciousness in his eyes and he went for her, punching her and slapping her. Jane tried to block as many blows as possible but there were too many. Eventually she ended up on the floor and he began to kick her. She knew she was going to pass out soon if she didn't do something soon and if that happened then Sawyer would be as good as dead. She couldn't let anything happen to him, she just couldn't. She found some strength from somewhere and when suit 1's foot was going to make contact with her again she grabbed it with one hand and twisted it, then with her other hand grabbed his dick, squeezed and twisted it, she took perverse pleasure in doing so. His scream echoed around the room. He fell to his knees so they were at the same level, she didn't know where it came from but it was as if she all of a sudden knew what to do and she began to pummel the guy, he was too busy with the pain in his most precious place for him to realise what was going on. She noticed that he had a gun and snatched it while he was distracted. When she had the weapon in her hand she lifted it and whacked the guy in the head with it causing him to drop to the floor. She knew he was out for the count. She gingerly got up and found herself facing a gun from suit 2.

"I'm a good shot. Now give me the boy!"

"No!"

She watched as he took aim and she knew he was going to fire so she shot him in the shoulder and he dropped the gun and just because she knew she wasn't going to last much longer she shot him in the knee so at least he was incapacitated, he fell to the floor and was writhing in pain but she didn't care. Just as she was going to lower her weapon she heard rushed footsteps and stood back in front of the closet door. No one was going to get Sawyer.

Jane watched as two figures quickly entered the office at speed with their guns drawn. The two of them eyed her.

"Hey, we're with the FBI!" said the tall guy

"That's what they said!" Jane indicated the two on the floor

"We're going to reach for our IDs ok?"

"Slowly."

Jane watched as the two slowly reached into their coat pockets and removed the similar black leather cases and flipped them open to reveal their IDs.

"Those two had the same."

"Look lady, I'm Zapata and this is Reade and we're FBI believe it or not. Weller is on his way…"

"So we can wait then can't we?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The three kept their guns drawn.

"So why do you think we're not FBI agents?" Zapata asked curious

"Oh you're fine. You look kickass but your partner here seems like he should be in front of young minds lecturing them on something. He looks like a professor!"

Zapata chuckled.

"Told ya!"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with dressing well and a three piece suit is classy despite what you two think!"

Both Jane and Zapata scoffed at that.

"So you're Jane? Thanks for the mug by the way. It was sweet of you to help Sawyer buy that for me and the stuff for Kurt."

"So you liked the Spiderman mug?"

Reade smiled.

"Nice try, Kurt likes Spiderman. I love my _**Superman**_ mug!"

"HEY SAWYER! WHAT'S WITH BUYING THE GUYS SOMETHING? WHERE'S MY MUG AND WHAT ABOUT AUNT PATTERSON?"

"Seriously? You're jealous!" declared Reade

"Oh please! It's just unfair that's all! You and Weller have Father's Day, there's no 'Aunt's Day'! You understand don't you Jane?"

"Erm, no not really, Sawyer bought me a 'World's Best Aunt' mug after he stayed at my place that time…"

There was silence for a few seconds before Zapata erupted.

"WHAT?! C'mon, how is that fair?" whined Tasha

Jane caught Reade's eye and they both burst out laughing. Tasha looked at the both of them.

"I hate the both of you right now!"

Before either of them could reply Kurt burst into the room with his gun drawn. He quickly took in the scene.

"Jane, this is Reade and Zapata. You two this is Jane. Deal with these two creeps."

Jane moved out of the way as soon as Kurt reached the door, he opened it and stepped inside.

"Sawyer? Sawyer? It's safe now, you can come down."

Kurt heard some movement and looked up in the direction of the noise, he saw his terrified nephew on the edge of the shelf. Kurt held his arms out and Sawyer didn't hesitate, he jumped into his Uncle's arms, those same arms wrapped themselves around the small frame and would probably be around the boy's frame for a long time. Kurt stepped out and everyone was still there waiting to see if Sawyer was ok.

"He's fine; I need to get him out of here!"

Kurt started walking and he heard a 'thud' behind but didn't stop to look his priority was getting Sawyer out of the building but Sawyer had other ideas, he was facing the direction of the noise, he started to pat his Uncle's shoulder. Kurt turned to see what had caught his nephew's attention and was shocked by what he saw. Jane was crumpled on the floor. Luckily the paramedics entered right then.

"See to the lady first, the other two can wait!" declared Kurt

Other agents entered to deal with the two that tried to take Sawyer. Kurt caught Reade's and Zapata's eyes and they understood the unsaid message 'look after Jane'!

Jane was in pain, everywhere hurt. She couldn't remember what happened, she knew she was in bed but she also knew that it wasn't her bed. She decided to open her eyes so hopefully things would make more sense. There was a bright light, once the spots cleared from her vision she saw Sawyer's Uncle sitting up in what must be the most uncomfortable chair ever and somehow he managed to sleep in it. She turned to her right and there was nothing so she turned to her left and what she saw made her gasp. Sawyer was asleep on a cot and it was clear that he'd been crying.

"He cried himself to sleep. He's been so worried about you."

He watched as her eyes teared up.

"He's fine. Shaken up but fine, thanks to you!"

Kurt watched as Jane sighed with relief.

"By the way you have a fan club now. Sawyer wants to be the president but he and I are going to talk about that seeing as I want the position myself. You kicked ass! You impressed Reade and Zapata and that's saying something! I didn't know you could fight."

"Neither did I, I'm as shocked as you are. Is he really ok?"

"Yeah, I see more nightmares in his future and he'll be sticking to the two of us like glue and it will be a long time before he'll be good with strangers. He was more freaked out when you collapsed. He was crying until he was allowed to see you then he started to think the worst because you weren't waking up."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising? You saved him. I will never be able to repay you. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Do you know why they wanted him?"

"Sarah witnessed their boss doing a hit and run and they were a little concerned that Sawyer also witnessed the incident so they were tasked with dealing with a loose end in case Sawyer talked."

"So did you get the guy?"

Jane watched as Kurt smiled a cold smile.

"Yeah but we had very little to do with it…"

Jane had a confused look on her face which made Kurt chuckle.

"Well, it seems that the guys' boss has a boss and the big boss didn't take kindly to his 'representative' going after a kid, a kid that was orphaned because of the same 'representative'…"

"What did he do?"

"Apparently, everything that happened to you happened to him then he was literally gift wrapped to us. He was thrown out of a moving van with a bow on top of his head!"

Jane dropped her mouth open in shock.

"He confessed to everything, having Sarah killed and giving the orders to go after Sawyer…"

"How are you taking it? How's Sawyer? Reade?"

"I told Sawyer everything. I think he's still trying to process everything; the good thing is that he's already seeing a therapist so we don't have to look for one! Reade …is Reade. Zapata and Mayfair, my boss, made sure Reade wasn't left alone with the guy. He loved Sarah so much, he was planning to adopt Sawyer, they were going to have a joint ceremony, a wedding and an adoption in one then it was taken from him."

"What about you?"

"Me…I have Sawyer to think about. I'm just glad that he'll be safe, well apart from when he's older and then I'll have to worry about drink, drugs, girls and getting in with the wrong crowd!"

"That's being a parent!"

"I know but he's suffered so much in his short life…"

"Yes, he has but the fact that he's a well-adjusted happy child says a lot about his mom, you and the rest of his family."

"Maybe."

"So when can I get out of here?"

"You're stuck here for a day or two minimum then you are on leave for at least a week!"

"But…"

"No buts! If you could see yourself then you would know how lucky you are to only stay here for a couple of days. If it was up to me you'd be in here for a week followed by two weeks on medical leave, so think yourself lucky!"

"I'm pretty sure you would ignore doctor's orders…"

"Can you prove it?"

"That's not fair!"

"Deal with it! You can try and ignore the doctor's orders if you want but I have a secret weapon!"

"Oh really?" said Jane sarcastically

"Yes, really! Oh look he's waking up right now! Sawyer look who's awake."

They both watched as his Uncle's words penetrated his mind. They saw the moment he understood, his head whipped to her direction, it was so fast they were both shocked that he didn't suffer from whiplash. The smile on his face was worth it, then the tears started, first Sawyer then Jane followed by Kurt.

Sawyer got up and went to Jane's bedside.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Jane asked

Sawyer tentatively slid his hand over hers in between the bedrails and he squeezed her hand in answer. He looked at her and was trying to figure something. Jane caught his eye and smiled.

"When I say I'm fine, I mean it. I'm not like your Uncle!"

The response made him smile even wider.

"Hey!" exclaimed Weller

"Are you really going to sit there and deny it?"

"That's not the point."

Sawyer just smiled at the exchange. Jane patted the mattress next to her, she watched as he looked to his Uncle for his approval and when he nodded she saw Weller come to the bed and lower the bed rail and lifted Sawyer up so he could be close to Jane. Both of the adults looked on as the boy got comfortable and making sure he didn't hurt her, he settled next to her and Jane moved her arm so it was around his young shoulders. It didn't take long for Sawyer to fall back asleep again.

"What are you doing here? You don't have to stay."

"Oh but I do, I'm guarding you two."

"Why? Who says?"

"Mayfair says."

"Who's Mayfair?"

"Mayfair is my boss."

"I thought you were the boss?"

"No, I'm a …I was a team leader. I was Reade's and Zapata's boss…"

"So now…?"

"Well, when Sarah died I knew I wanted to take care of Sawyer, Reade would have done it and it was a little …difficult between the two of us because we both wanted Sawyer…I went to Mayfair and was going to request a transfer she stopped me before I could even vocalise my thoughts. She created a desk job for me. I'm her assistant but I get the best of both worlds, I still get into the field on some occasions but mostly I do paperwork…"

"I take it you don't particularly love the paperwork?"

"I love Sawyer even more, so it wasn't a hard choice. It's worked out for the most part. Mayfair has been great, plus my salary has stayed the same which helps."

"So who are you guarding us from?"

Kurt smiled.

"Officially we don't know that we've got the main man, it could be a rouse to get us to let our guard down…"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course not, but Mayfair knew Sawyer and I wouldn't leave you alone and she has a soft spot for you…"

"Me? Why?" asked a confused Jane

"Well you saved her grandkid, she's like our mom and seeing as Sawyer is mine…she's his grandmother…"

"It must be nice to have family…"

"It can be, don't get me wrong we also fight like any family but we know that we can count on each other regardless if we're in the middle of an argument or not…"

Jane raised an eyebrow in question.

"Patterson and I were not seeing eye to eye on something, I can't even remember what it was to be honest, but we weren't talking, anyway I get a call from Mayfair, she's at the hospital with Patterson, her boyfriend died…needless to say I headed down there and called Reade and Zapata…they arrived around 10 minutes after I did. As soon as Patterson saw me she fell into my arms and sobbed. I think she was in shock but when she saw me she realised that it must have been true, we were there for her just like she and the rest of the team was there for me, Sawyer and Reade."

Jane looked down at Sawyer and smiled.

"You're very lucky." She said softly

"Yes I am!"

They smiled at each other.

"Get some rest; you've been through a lot."

Jane smiled again and closed her eyes and drifted off.

The next day Jane woke up to find a freshly dressed boy sitting on his cot watching her. She looked around and saw Sawyer's 'go' bag and she could hear the shower running in her bathroom and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I assume your Uncle is in there?" indicating the bathroom and Sawyer nodded

Just as she finished asking the question, Kurt walked out. He was in clean clothes and carried his 'go' bag.

"You know that you both didn't have to stay the night right? I was perfectly safe here."

"Yeah but if we went home Sawyer would have worried about you all night and he wouldn't have slept a wink…" Kurt turned to his nephew "would you buddy?"

Sawyer shook his head although the effect wasn't as good as it should have been as Sawyer was smiling.

Jane rolled her eyes; there was no way she was going to win so she gave up. They kept her company for the whole day until she was discharged and then they took her home.

"Thanks for staying with me Sawyer; I really liked your company! Maybe next time we can ditch your Uncle, it will be nice to play snap without having someone complain all the time that the cards are fixed because he never won!"

Sawyer giggled at the comment.

"Hey! Those cards were fixed! The law of probability states that I should win more than you!"

"Oh that's what that law says?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, whatever helps you sleep at night! I don't rely on probability laws, I rely on skill! Maybe I can help you one day, snap can be a hard game if you're not used to it…"

The two adults just looked at each other. Kurt had his mouth open in shock, he tried to come back with a smartass answer but couldn't which made Jane smile wider and Sawyer chuckle.

"Oh, I see how it is! You're a traitor! Just because you two have bonded over beating me at snap, well no more chocolate chip pancakes for you mister!"

Sawyer went to hug his Uncle who pretended not to want one.

"Don't think you can get around me by hugging me, I know who's side you're on. C'mon, say goodbye to Jane and then we're going home where your dinner is going to be a plate of broccoli!"

Sawyer rolled his eyes at his Uncle but he did go and hug Jane and he stayed in her arms for a while.

"Thanks, for the last couple of days." Jane said to the both of them

Sawyer went to stand in front of Kurt who wrapped his arms around his nephew's front.

"No, thank you! I can never repay for keeping Sawyer safe even if he doesn't let me win at snap! I want a rematch!"

They smiled at each other.

"Bring it! Any time, any day and any place, I'll still beat you!"

"You know it's not good to be too cocky, you could lose you know."

"I could lose to Sawyer; he's got some skills…you on the other hand…not so much!"

"Ouch! Ok I see how it is. Fine. I'll remember this conversation when I beat you!"

"Then you'll wake up and realise the only way you can beat me is if you're dreaming!"

"C'mon Sawyer, Jane's probably still not feeling 100% which is why she's talking crazy. I can beat her can't I?"

Sawyer scrunched up his nose in response.

"Seriously, you're not going to even pretend I can beat her?"

Sawyer shook his head.

"Fine. C'mon then, let's go."

Sawyer turned to wave bye to Jane.

"Hey, call me any time if you need anything ok?"

"I will, thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Sawyer close your eyes for a minute ok?"

Sawyer looked at his Uncle and at the door and did as he was asked. He knew his Uncle didn't have a key but the next thing he knew they were inside Jane's house. They went to the kitchen and started on their project. Uncle and nephew each had their own task to complete.

That was the best night's sleep she's had in ages which was probably due to the pain killers she was on. Something woke her up and she could figure what it was until she smelled the …chocolate cake? How could that possible be right she thought. She made a quick trip to the bathroom and made her way down to the kitchen. The sight that met her stopped her in her tracks. In front of her was Sawyer at the kitchen table covered, in what she assumed was flour, cocoa and other things that went in a cake but he seemed to be making something else at that moment while his Uncle was at the stove stirring a big pot of something that also smelled divine.

"Erm…how long was I asleep for? When did you two move in?"

They both startled at her voice but Sawyer was the first one to move and went to hug her forgetting the mess he was in. He remembered after it was too late his arms were around her waist already, he looked up at her sheepishly, she just kissed his head.

"Well, we thought that you weren't going to look after yourself properly so we came to cook you some meals. Sawyer has a batch of his brownies in the over and they will be ready in about 10 minutes…"

"You made brownies for me? They smell so nice; I can't wait to try one."

"…and I'm making a big pot of marinara sauce that we can use for multiple things…"

"You really didn't need to do this you know."

"We wanted to."

They spent the whole day there cooking. Jane loved Sawyer's brownies and his flapjacks. She loved making the pizza and was impressed when Kurt made a lasagne and a ragu that could be teamed up with some pasta. They ate lunch together; the rest of the lasagne was cut up into individual portions and stored in the freezer along with the pizza, ragu, brownies, flapjacks and vegetable curry that Kurt made.

"You do realise it's just me here not a family of ten!"

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about cooking for the next few days."

"Few days? Don't you mean few months?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as he watched Jane walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water out, he waited for her to notice and it didn't take long.

"Did you two buy out the whole store? This fridge has never been so packed. I'm assuming my cupboards have been stocked up as well?"

"Maybe you have kitchen fairies or something."

Jane gave him such a look that he chuckled.

" _ **Kitchen fairies**_? Are you serious?"

Uncle and nephew watched as Jane walked to a cupboard and opened it to find it jammed packed with snacks, some she had tried others she hadn't even heard of.

"Oh my, you did buy out the store! There must be at least a dozen packets of chips here let alone the bags of candies…"

"It's not that bad and you can thank Sawyer for that, he made it very clear that you had to have some good stuff not just fruit and vegetables. Plus you have some half-cooked bread all you have to do is put it in the oven for about 10 minutes if you want something light to eat. There's also hummus, another favourite of Sawyer's here."

"Wow you really thought of everything, thank you Sawyer."

Sawyer looked at his Uncle to say 'see I told you!' Kurt just shook his head.

At the end of the day while Sawyer was in the bathroom Kurt spoke to Jane.

"I can't thank you enough; I've said it before but thank you so much for saving Sawyer…"

"It was nothing…"

"Don't say it was nothing. It was something. You stood between a couple of thugs and my nephew. I know myself, Zapata, Reade, Patterson and Mayfair would do the same, and it means so much to me that there is another person who loves him that much. What made it even more mind blowing was the fact that you didn't even know that you could fight, or you couldn't remember but that didn't stop you, not a lot of people would have done that. It doesn't seem enough to say 'thank you' so today was just an extension of the thanks…"

"…you didn't need to do that. I wasn't going to let them take him and I knew you were on your way so it was just a question of stalling until you arrived. Although I am grateful for the food after tasting your cooking. My culinary skills only stretch to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and ordering take out. I will definitely savour the meals in the freezer and all the other goodies that you've stocked me up with."

"You're eyeing up the pancake mix that you just have to add water to aren't you?"

Jane had a sheepish look on her face as she blushed.

"Well it is ingenious! For those of us that are challenged in the kitchen, it's unlikely that we could mess that up!"

"I will teach you how to make them from scratch one day!"

"I don't think there are enough hours in a day for that but if you want to waste your time then go ahead…"

Kurt noticed that her body language changed and she was avoiding eye contact.

"…speaking of hours in a day, I wouldn't mind seeing Sawyer after school if you haven't got anyone to look after him…I mean I am off for the next week so I'll have plenty of time to do other things during the day…"

"Did Sawyer tell you to say that to me?"

"No, why?" asked a perplexed Jane

"Well, he wanted me to ask you if he could visit you after school this week…didn't you Sawyer?" Kurt raised his voice as he noticed that his nephew was waiting at the bottom of the stairs listening.

Sawyer blushed at having been caught out but came further into the kitchen afterwards with a hopeful look in his direction.

"I'll ask Aunt Allie if she can pick you up to drop you here ok? She may be busy though, do you understand? If she is busy you'll have to come to the office, ok?"

Both woman and boy nodded their heads simultaneously. Kurt watched in amusement when they hi-fived.

The week went by quickly, Allie was able to pick Sawyer up every day and drop him at Jane's. That first day Allie hugged her tight in thanks. Jane in turn hugged Ella, they both loved watching Sawyer with his little cousin, and it was sweet. Kurt came to pick him up after a couple of hours.

The next day, when Kurt came by Sawyer was in the middle of his homework and he didn't want to disturb him so he made dinner for them while he was waiting, Jane was helping with the homework. He made a quick pasta bake and from the look on Jane's face after her first mouthful he couldn't keep quiet.

"Yes, I'll teach you to make this too!"

Jane's smile was the only answer he needed.

The third night Kurt was really late, Jane got out some of the pizza that they prepared at the weekend and she and Sawyer dined on that. Sawyer wasn't worried as Kurt had facetimed him so he knew his Uncle was ok, well apart from drowning in paperwork. By the time Kurt got to Jane's place, Sawyer was asleep on the sofa.

"Erm, he didn't want to sleep upstairs so I let him stay down here…"

"Don't worry about it, I had to stop myself from insisting that he slept with me when we went back to the apartment but thankfully after five minutes in his room he came looking for me. He's finding it hard to sleep by himself and not just in his room. Like now he's ok on the sofa because you're here but if you went upstairs he would be wide awake…"

"Is the therapist helping?"

"Yeah, I think so. He hasn't had a nightmare every night so that's a plus."

"True. Do you want something to eat? I have a well-stocked freezer!"

"Wow, you must be great in the kitchen!"

"There are probably other words that best describe my ' **talent'** in the kitchen and I'm pretty sure that 'great' isn't one of them! C'mon, you're here now, you may as well eat something instead of getting something after Sawyer has gone to bed or were you going to skip a meal? I hear that's not great."

He acknowledged the comment and acquiesced to her suggestion to eat something. He ate the better part of one of her pizzas. She kept him company while he ate at the kitchen table and they chatted about Sawyer and his remarkable stamina for bouncing back. Sawyer stirred awake then Uncle and nephew headed home for the night.

The following night Kurt got to Jane's place and as was his habit, looked in through the window and saw both of them asleep even though it was still early. He knew Jane would have something to say about it but he picked her lock again and went straight to the kitchen and began to make lemon chicken. They both started to stir when the could smell the meal, all three enjoyed the meal.

On the final night Kurt brought some movies that both he and Sawyer thought Jane would love. He had ordered Chinese before he left the office. They settled in front of the TV with the first film. Sawyer was not proficient with chopsticks yet but Kurt was surprised that Jane was and she was teaching Sawyer who seemed to be a little better. They watched a few films and weren't tired at all, with each film they ate something, the first was with dinner, the second with ice cream then came the popcorn, chips and candy for the rest. It was a good night, Jane liked the films but she liked the company even more. She was sad that things were going to go back to 'normal' the following week but it had to at some point.

Jane was surprised to wake up to the smell of pancakes. She quickly used the bathroom and went downstairs to see her dining table full with food, there was pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, juice, coffee and toast.

"What's this?"

"Well, we've decided that you need to see a bit more of New York and we're going to be your tour guides!" said Kurt

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Cool! So when can we eat?"

"Right now, everything is ready. Tuck in!"

"Great, I should say 'you shouldn't have' but your cooking is too good to turn down, so thank you both. This looks great!"

All three enjoyed their breakfast and their day together.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky Chapter 3

"Great work guys, as usual!" Mayfair said as she rose from her seat at the conference table

The others were sorting out the paperwork that they brought to the meeting. Zapata was looking mischievous.

"So Weller, how is Britney doing? Is she going to be Sawyer's Aunt soon?"

Kurt was already out of his chair but paused to give her a scathing look.

"Is that what you really think of me? That I would take advantage of someone in my employ and someone who is nearly half my age? Really? She's just turned twenty two!" said an indignant Kurt

Zapata got up quickly to stand in front of her boss, the best boss she's ever had and placed a hand on his arm.

"Hey, I was just messing with you. I know what kind of guy you are. Plus I know that you prefer dark haired ladies that happened to be covered head to toe in tats!"

This seemed to appease Kurt.

"Sorry, I…I just…have some things on my mind."

Reade was looking at him speculatively whereas Zapata, Patterson and Mayfair all shared a look and Mayfair took the reins of the conversation.

"So Kurt how is Britney?"

Kurt hesitated, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as if he was going to say something but then changed his mind about it. This was not the usual confident man that the others knew and they were concerned about him.

"Kurt, take a seat."

Kurt looked at Mayfair and was debating ignoring her 'suggestion' when she repeated the statement but this time letting him know it was an order not an option.

"Tell us what's going on."

Again they all watched as the usually self-assured agent hesitated.

"Kurt?"

"Look, this is going to sound weird but I'm not too sure about Britney…"

"Why?" asked Patterson

"I got home early one day a couple of weeks ago and …and…"

"And what?" asked Reade

"Britney was in the kitchen…"

"Okaaaay?" said Zapata

"Why is that weird?" asked Mayfair

"She was wearing one of my shirts."

There was silence after his admission.

"Why?" asked Zapata

Kurt looked at her in confusion.

"Well, she said she spilt something on her top and the laundry was right there so she put my shirt on instead…"

"and you don't believe her?" clarified Mayfair

Kurt rubbed his hand over his face.

"Look, she's there for Sawyer, to look after him. I do his laundry and mine. She's not a maid…"

"Okaaaay?" added Patterson

"You've all been to my apartment, her room isn't that far away and I'm pretty sure that shirt was in my room…"

"How sure?" asked Reade

"99%"

"Get rid of her!" stated Zapata

"Sawyer likes her."

"She's a psycho!" declared Zapata

"But Sawyer…"

"Kurt, you need to be comfortable in your own place and Sawyer will get used to someone else!" stated the ever clear headed Patterson

"Has anything else happened?" asked Mayfair

"The shirt thing freaked me out so I started locking my bedroom door, but I swear things were moved in my room…"

"Find someone else, now!" reiterated Zapata

"How has Sawyer been?" asked Reade

"I would have said fine until last night…"

"What happened?" asked Mayfair

"I thought I heard something so I went out to have a look and there was Sawyer just outside my room as if he was going to come inside…"

"and?" prompted Zapata

"And, when I was going to step back to let him in, the living room lights were switched on, Britney was standing there. She wasn't anywhere near him but I swear the atmosphere changed and Sawyer just…I don't know…"

" _Hey, Sawyer, are you coming to sleep with me tonight?"_

 _Sawyer didn't make eye contact but shook his head._

" _So why are you awake?"_

 _Sawyer shrugged his shoulders._

" _C'mon Sawyer, I'll take you back to your room." Said Britney_

" _It's ok, I'll take Sawyer back."_

" _It's no trouble, after all it is my job!"_

" _Britney, thank you but you can go back to whatever you were doing; I'll take care of Sawyer now. Goodnight!"_

 _He guided Sawyer back to his room but the preteen seemed subdued and no amount of coaxing would get his nephew to talk to him albeit non verbally._

"…there was something about it that …I don't know…I was going to pick him up from school and talk to him. It was just weird."

All the others were just thinking about what they had just heard.

"Kurt, trust your instincts. You know Sawyer, we all know Sawyer and that's not his usual behaviour. Even when he stopped talking he was still the same Sawyer, a little sadder for obvious reasons but essentially the same." Declared Zapata

Kurt looked around and everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.

"Has Sawyer said anything to you the last few times you took him out?" Kurt asked Reade

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him for a while."

Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean that you haven't seen him in a while?"

"Well the last couple of times he's cancelled because he had too much homework and because he wanted to spend time with Jane!"

"What?! He never told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew…"

"Kurt…" Mayfair began, she waited until he looked at her "…call Jane."

They all watched as he pulled out his cell and called Jane, he checked the time and it would be her lunch break, he put the call on speaker.

"Hey speak of the devil Weller, I was just going to call you…"

"Hey Jane, is everything ok?"

"Well, I know I'm overstepping the mark and everything but…"

"Jane, what is it?"

"I know Sawyer loves Edgar but don't you think it's too much him spending every spare moment with him? I know Edgar is his second dad…"

Kurt and everyone else in the room looked at Reade in confusion; Reade shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Er Jane, what are you talking about?" interrupted Kurt

"Well Sawyer cancelled the last few times we were supposed to meet up, which is fine, I understand that he may not want to spend time with me but Weller he shouldn't give up soccer and swimming to spend all of his time with Edgar… Oh my, Edgar is ok right? I mean he's not injured or terminally ill or anything is he?"

"What?"

"Is Edgar ok?"

Kurt was looking bewildered and wasn't talking.

"Jane, you're on speaker and we all heard your conversation. Have you noticed anything different about Sawyer recently?"

"Oh, hey, hi guys, look Edgar I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes…"

"Jane have you noticed anything about Sawyer." Edgar demanded

"Jane it's important…" Kurt began

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"Reade hasn't seen Sawyer in ages; Sawyer has used you and homework as an excuse not to see him…"

"And I'm assuming Edgar as an excuse not to see me? Why? He loves Edgar."

"We don't know you know he also loves you too. How do you know about soccer and swimming?"

"Well, I heard Andy you know Mr Peterson say in the staffroom that it was a shame that Sawyer quit soccer. He asked Sawyer if he was still swimming and Sawyer shook his head…"

"I haven't signed anything to say he's not taking part anymore, as far as I know he's still going to practice."

"What's going on Kurt?" concern in Jane's voice

Kurt was shocked by what he heard. He didn't even hide the tears that began to roll down his cheeks.

"I think…something happened last night…I think…I think…"

"We think Britney may be mistreating Sawyer." Injected Zapata

"WHAT?! But…she loves him…doesn't she?"

"I thought so but there have been a few things that have been weird…"

"Kurt, send me a text so Sawyer knows to leave with me after school, she's not coming anywhere near him. Don't forget to include your code word. I'll text you as soon as I know where we're going."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do. You need to get her far away from Sawyer as soon as possible."

"Thanks Jane."

"Just make sure she can never be anywhere near him ever again."

"See you later."

Kurt ended the call and looked at his family.

"Patterson you need to do a deeper background check on Britney. Reade and Zapata you two are going with Kurt to his place and searching it, see if you can find anything on the young lady!"

They all moved out. They were on coms and Mayfair was breathing down Patterson's neck as she did her research.

The other three arrived at Kurt's place in record time.

"Where is she at the moment?" asked Reade

"I don't know and don't care!"

"We're taking her down. No one messes with Sawyer!" said an emphatic Zapata

They walked into the apartment and Reade went to check Kurt's bedroom door only to find it open.

"Kurt, did you lock your door this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not locked anymore."

Kurt looked at his bedroom door.

"Hey boss, why don't you check to see if anything is missing? Reade and I'll check out the psycho's room."

The three went to the relevant rooms and began to look through everything. Kurt came to the other bedroom with a puzzled look on his face.

"I swear there are some shirts and …"

"Boxers missing?" Zapata questioned

Kurt looked surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I have four of your shirts here hanging up with her clothes and your boxers mixed with her panties…"

"WHAT?!" screeched Weller

"Look…"

"I…I didn't…I've never been in here since she moved in, this is her room…"

"Kurt relax…we know you didn't put any of those in here…"

"I don't think you should relax…" said Reade

"Why? What did you find?" asked Patterson on the coms

"I found the family album."

"Huh?"

Reade brought over the first of three scrapbooks and what they saw freaked them all out. There were photos of Kurt with Sawyer and Britney had stuck a photo of herself by them as if they were a happy little family. She had also superimposed her face onto Allie's in every photo, including the ones of Allie holding Ella, even adding Kurt's face to the photos of Allie, Connor and Ella. There were even some intimate photos of different random couples and she had stuck her and Kurt's faces to all of the images.

"Fuck!" said Kurt

"That's what she was hoping for." Said Zapata

"What's going on?" asked Patterson

"I'm sending you a video of what we've found…" said Reade

"Oh my! Wackerdoodle seems like an understatement!" replied Patterson

"Kurt, I'm sending a team to collect evidence…Kurt?"

Reade and Zapata looked at their friend, their boss and saw the devastation on his face.

"He's a little stunned at the moment. On the bright side the photos of Sawyer haven't been defaced or anything…" said Zapata

"Thank goodness for small mercies I suppose." Muttered Mayfair

The crime scene techs scoured the entire apartment. They collected the evidence, all the clothes, the photos and they found Britney's diary. Everything was transported back to the lab. By the time his apartment was cleared it was the end of the school day so he sent Britney a text.

"Jane is spending time with Sawyer after school. She'll bring him home."

He left Reade and Zapata in the apartment to bring Britney in. As he was sending the text when he received one from Jane.

"Meet us in our favourite place?"

Jane and Sawyer arrived at their favourite pizza place; they selected a booth and sat facing the door with Sawyer on the inside. Jane turned to face Sawyer who had his head down.

"Hey Sawyer I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me ok?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

"I noticed the marks on your arm; did your Uncle Kurt make those marks?"

Jane already knew the answer but she felt she had to ask it just in case she was accused of being biased. Sawyer vehemently shook his head.

"Did Britney make those marks?"

Sawyer didn't move at all not to deny or confirm and that was enough for Jane. It took all of her strength not punch the wall she didn't want to freak Sawyer out. So instead they (meaning her) talked about what they could order, 'they' decided on an extra-large sausage, pepperoni and mushroom pizza with extra cheese and a side order of fries. About 15 minutes after Jane placed their order, she saw Kurt walking in to the place and their eyes locked, he looked so defeated she was shocked. Jane got out from the booth and went to talk to Kurt.

"I saw some finger marks on his arm; I asked him if you made them…" Jane held her hands up in defence before Kurt could say anything "he shook his head 'no' then I asked if Britney made them and he was completely and utterly still, which gave me the answer."

Jane touched Kurt's arm.

"Let's not get into it here, let's enjoy the meal and we can talk about it after ok? This is not the place. Or do you want to leave straight away?"

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head as he watched his nephew who looked so scared, they made their way back to the booth, Kurt sat next to Sawyer while Jane moved to sit on the opposite side.

"Hey buddy, I love you. So many people love you and you have nothing to worry about or be scared of ok? We have your back. You haven't done anything wrong. We're going to enjoy our dinner then we're having a sleepover at Jane's, you're going to love that right?"

Sawyer nodded his head. Kurt couldn't wait, he grabbed Sawyer and pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple and whispered 'I love you' to him again and again. Once Kurt was calm he let Sawyer go and ruffled his curly hair which made the youngster smile. Kurt raised his eyebrows when he saw the pizza arrive as well as the fries.

"What? We were going to order one each but we didn't want to embarrass you if you couldn't finish yours so we settled on sharing one and having fries."

Sawyer managed to eat half of one slice while the other two barely managed a slice each.

"Hey, at least we have breakfast for tomorrow. C'mon let's head out, actually give me a minute, I need to head to the ladies."

Kurt put an arm around Sawyer and the young boy leaned into him. Jane came back with their leftovers boxed up.

"I'll just sort out the cheque and be back in a minute." Said Kurt

"No need, I've paid."

Kurt stopped and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

Jane looked at him in confusion about his tone.

"What?"

"You've already paid?"

"Yeah, when I went to the ladies, on the way back I paid. Why?"

Kurt just gave her a look as if to say 'seriously?'.

"I was going to pay…"

"Does it matter?"

Kurt took in a breath and counted to ten in his head.

"I didn't expect you to pay for the meal, I was going to."

"Again, does it matter?"

"It's the right thing to do!"

Jane tilted her head to the side.

"Because….?"

"I'm the man."

Jane stood there with her mouth open; it took her half a minute to close it.

"Kurt, we're in 2017. Don't you think it is a bit unfair for the 'guy' to pay for everything?"

"No!"

"Kurt, I invited Sawyer and you out, I should pay…"

"Nope!"

Jane looked to Sawyer to see if he thought his Uncle was being crazy. Sawyer looked back and forth between his Uncle and Jane and decided retreat was the best option and then studiously looked at the menu.

"See, Sawyer agrees with me." Said a triumphant Kurt

"He's ignoring both of us because he doesn't want to get involved in this ridiculous debate!"

"Oh please! You're wrong."

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree. C'mon let's go or should I wait for you to bring the car around?"

When they arrived at Jane's place, Kurt took out his and Sawyer's 'go bags' and carried them in to Jane's place refusing her offer help, Jane just rolled her eyes.

They were all subdued when they entered as they knew that their earlier conversation was going to continue.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower; you remember where my room is so you two can share that."

Kurt watched as Jane went to her room then heard the bathroom door close. He turned to his nephew who was refusing to look at him.

"C'mon Sawyer, let's put our bags in Jane's bedroom and we can have a talk."

Sawyer knew it wasn't really a suggestion it was more of a statement so he followed his Uncle. Kurt sat on the bed and patted the space next to him and Sawyer sat next to him.

"So…Jane tells me there are marks on your arm, can I have a look?"

Kurt watched as Sawyer kept his head down but slowly pulled his left sleeve up to reveal the hand print. Kurt saw red and really wanted to do some harm to the woman who he intrusted his nephew to. He counted to thirty in his head as at ten he was still too mad before he spoke.

"Sawyer, you know this is not your fault, right?"

Sawyer kept his head down.

"Right?"

There was still no movement from the youngster.

"Sawyer, no one, absolutely no one has the right to hurt you like that. I trusted Britney and I know you liked her as well, we all did but she had no right to hurt you. Did she hurt you anywhere else?"

Kurt watched as Sawyer began to breathe a little more deeply and then he watched as Sawyer took his sweater off and his t-shirt to show the hand prints in his shoulders. Kurt knew why Britney had stopped taking Sawyer to swim practice as she wouldn't be able to hide the bruises.

"Anywhere else?"

Sawyer shook his head.

"Did she ever…ever erm see or touch you when you were in the shower or when you were in bed?"

The time it took for Sawyer to look him in the eye and vehemently shake his head felt like hours to Kurt but it really was a tenth of a second. He let out the breath that he didn't realise he was holding when Sawyer shook his head.

"Are you sure? It's nothing to be embarrassed about and remember you didn't do anything wrong. Did she touch you anywhere else?"

Another vehement shake of the head and Kurt breathed easy.

"Ok, ok, I'm going to have to take some photos so people know what she's done to you ok? They will be used to make sure Britney doesn't hurt you again and that she doesn't hurt anyone else, ok?"

A quick nod was the answer.

Kurt took out his phone and took a few photos, a close up of each bruise, a front and back view as well. Kurt sent them to Patterson and Reade. He knew that his team were collecting as much evidence to make sure that Britney was put away for a very long time. He heard Jane exit the bathroom and told Sawyer to get his stuff ready as it was his turn for a shower.

"D…do you need any help?"

Sawyer hadn't needed 'help' in the shower for years they both knew that so the young boy gave him an incredulous look and shook his head then turned and made his way to the bathroom. Kurt made his way back to the living room and saw Jane was in the kitchen, her hair was damp. Jane turned around when she heard someone behind her; she wasn't really surprised it was Kurt. He looked exhausted.

"How did it go?"

"Well, he showed me the bruises on his arm and the ones on his shoulders…so that's something. I still can't believe it. I had to take photos of him and send it to Patterson so she could have it as evidence and Reade as like you said he's Sawyer's second father."

"How is Sawyer otherwise?"

"I don't know. I tried to reassure him that he's not in trouble and that no one has the right to hurt him but I don't know if that went in or not. I asked him if she ever saw or touched him when he was in the shower or bed, god, I never thought I would ever have to ask him that sort of question…"

"What did he say?" whispered Jane

Kurt smiled.

"He shook his head so vigorously that there was no doubt in my mind that we don't have to worry about that. I even asked him if he needed help in the shower and you should have seen the look he gave me." Kurt said with a smile

"So that's good then. So what are you going to do?"

"Well, we're staying here the night, sorry for springing that on you. Is it ok? We could always go to a hotel for the night if that's better for you…"

"I'm not even going to answer that stupid question, let's put it down to you being highly stressed at the moment."

"Thanks Jane."

"Don't mention it. I think the bathroom is free if you want to…"

"Yeah, I will thanks. Will you be ok with Sawyer?"

"Yeah, we can watch another film that 'I must see' and he can help me make the hot chocolate…"

"With marshmallows?"

"What sort of question is that?"

Jane turned to see Sawyer standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Sawyer, your Uncle was actually asking if we're going to put marshmallows in our hot chocolate, isn't that a silly question? Of course we are. We'll have it ready by the time he finishes his shower, won't we?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

"Fine, but I better have the same number of marshmallows in my mug as you two!"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Kurt shook his head and left to go have his shower while Jane and Sawyer started to make the hot chocolate.

There were three steaming cups on the coffee table when he came back downstairs. All three had a mountain of marshmallows. Jane and Sawyer came back into the living room with some snacks and Jane stopped and kept on looking back between the two Wellers. She put the bowl of popcorn down and got her phone and took a photo of the 'Weller men'.

"That's just too cute, matching pyjamas."

They were both wearing checked pyjama bottoms and blue t-shirt. They smiled at her comment and watched as she did something with her phone, presumably sending the photo to Reade and Zapata. He was right as not five seconds he received replies from the whole team. He showed Sawyer the messages which made him smile.

None of them managed to sit through the whole film; they were all asleep on the sofa. Kurt was the first one to wake up, Sawyer was slouched against him and Jane was asleep on the other side of Sawyer. He leaned forward to switch the DVD and TV off, the movements waking the other two.

"Hey, looks like we'll have to watch that another time. C'mon, time for bed."

Kurt pulled a sleepy Sawyer to his feet and began walking them towards Jane's bedroom, he turned around to look at Jane and saw her get comfortable on the sofa.

Something was wrong she could feel it. She looked up from her space on the sofa and saw someone sitting at the kitchen table, she knew it was Kurt and got up to sit by him. He was nursing a cup of hot chocolate and there were tears running down his cheeks. Jane put her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" whispered Jane

She watched as he struggled to take in a breath and waited, she knew he would open up when he could.

"I still can't believe this has happened. I mean I let her into our home. I left her with Sawyer. I chose her and she hurt him. How could I have not seen it?"

"Kurt, you trusted her, she came with good references. You did all the background checks; there was nothing else you could have done."

"You're wrong; I could have got rid of her as soon as I saw her wearing my shirt. I could have asked Sawyer if he was comfortable with her…"

"Kurt, you can't keep on second guessing yourself…"

"Why not? I brought her into our lives. I brought her into our lives and she hurt Sawyer. I will never be able to forgive myself for that."

"Kurt, when did you realise something was wrong regarding Sawyer? Last night?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Exactly, and I bet you didn't go back to bed, you slept on the sofa didn't you?"

Kurt chuckled in a sad way.

"Not quite, I stayed up watching TV…"

"Did you actually see what was on the screen?"

"No…"

"No, you did that so Sawyer would find you if he needed you and Britney wouldn't be able to go to Sawyer if she tried. As soon as you thought there was something amiss you made sure that she wouldn't be able to get to him. I'm betting that if I called Reade or Zapata right now they would tell me that you were late to work this morning because you took Sawyer to school, am I right?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"You didn't leave her with Sawyer for one second when you thought there was something going on. You did everything you could."

"But supposing Sawyer wants to leave and live with Edgar? Supposing Sawyer feels safer with Edgar...?"

Kurt jumped when he felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind, he brought his hand up to steady the arms, then they moved and Sawyer was by his side and managed to sit on his lap and rest his head on his chest. Kurt's arms came around to surround this precious boy and he kissed Sawyer's head. Jane smiled at the scene.

"I think that's your answer!"

Kurt smiled.

"So has Sawyer got school tomorrow?"

"No, he's coming with me to the office."

Sawyer looked up into his Uncle's eyes with a question of his own.

"We need to clear a few things up and the rest of the family want to see you; I've been ordered to bring you to the office by EVERYONE."

"Cool, so that means we can have a movie marathon and we have pizza, it would be a shame to waste it…"

"I thought the pizza was going to be for our breakfast?"

"Well we could have your famous chocolate chip pancakes instead, it would be hard but I think me and Sawyer will be able to choke a few down."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really what do you say Sawyer?"

Sawyer nodded his head and shared a 'hi-five' with Jane which left Kurt shaking his head in defeat.

"Fine, I'm outnumbered. C'mon buddy you choose the film and I'll get the pizza ready."

Sawyer jumped from his lap and took Jane's hand and dragged her back to the sofa while he chose another film. They watched one while enjoying their midnight snack and fell asleep during the second, Kurt was sitting with his feet on the coffee table on the right hand side of the sofa with Sawyer's head in his lap while Jane's feet were against his thighs. Jane was sprawled out on the left side of the sofa with Sawyer's socked feet in her face.

Kurt took a photo of the other two once he woke up. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay there forever. Eventually he did move and went to clean up for the day. By the time he was back in the living room Jane was moving as carefully as possible so she wouldn't disturb Sawyer, not that anything would. He watched as she checked her phone with a puzzled look.

"Everything ok?" Kurt indicated to her cell

"Yeah, just an impromptu meeting at school, I best go get ready."

As promised they had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and all three headed out at the same time, Jane declining a lift to school.

"Thank you so much for yesterday and last night Jane."

"You don't need to thank me."

"But I want to, so THANK YOU."

Sawyer just wrapped his arms around her waist and held on for a while; Jane wrapped her arms around him and looked over his head at Kurt who had a small smile on his face.

When they arrived at the office Sawyer was gathered up by everyone in the team. Kurt was given an update while Sawyer was otherwise engaged.

"She admitted to physically using force on Sawyer…" Mayfair began

"Did she say why?"

"Sawyer saw her coming out of your room in one of your shirts and she knew he was going to tell you about it. She tried to tell him that you two were a couple and that she was going to be his new Aunt but she knew Sawyer didn't believe it so tried to make him stay quiet. She first touched him on Monday and then again on Tuesday. She is delusional, apparently you two are really a couple, and you cook her romantic meals…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you two were keeping your relationship a secret because you were worried people would talk about you taking advantage her living under your roof. Her diary entries were very… explicit."

"Ma'am, I never…"

"Oh, hush Kurt! How long have we known each other? I know your character. If you did have a relationship with her you would never keep it a secret. The fact that she's a few years older than Sawyer is reason enough for you not to start anything with her but as Zapata said I'm pretty sure she's not your type. Anyway, we've disproved the majority of her diary entries…"

At his questioning look Mayfair elaborated.

"Well it was easy enough to do, when you two were supposedly 'intimate' you were either here or on a on a mission, you weren't even in your apartment. I would advise you to get a new wardrobe though; I dread to think what she'd done to your clothes and other things."

The team took a half day on Mayfair's orders and Kurt was able to head back to his apartment and start to clear all of Britney's stuff out of the apartment, he knew Sawyer was safe with the rest of the team.

By mid-afternoon, it was agreed that there would be an epic sleepover at Edgar's place and they all wanted Jane to be there so Kurt facetimed her. When she came on the screen she looked a little agitated but tried to hide it.

"Hey Jane, we're all sleeping over at Edgar's tonight and we want you to join us…"

Kurt showed Sawyer next to him nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Oh, that sounds great but unfortunately I'll have to give it a miss, next time maybe?"

Sawyer looked disappointed and gave the cell back to his Uncle. Kurt was looking at Jane intently, trying to figure out what was wrong but she wasn't giving away a thing.

"Ok, next time then. Take care!"

"Bye." Whispered Jane

Sawyer and Kurt spent all weekend at Edgar's; Kurt didn't want to go back to the apartment yet. On Monday morning, Kurt took Sawyer to school and it was hard to leave him. Kurt made sure he was there at the end of the day to collect him. Sawyer rushed out to him almost in tears, it took a few minutes to figure out what made Sawyer so distraught but when he did he took Sawyer's hand and headed to the Principal's office.

"Mr Weller, how can I help you?"

"You can explain why Jane Doe was dismissed!"

"Mr Weller, she took your nephew without our knowledge, we can't condone that. His nanny was distraught and Miss Moore had to comfort her. It was Miss Moore that brought it to my attention…"

"I gave Miss Doe my permission, why didn't you ask me? Why, if it was a problem wasn't I notified that Sawyer was taken off of school property?"

"I…I…I cannot answer that."

"Let me tell you something, Miss Doe loves my nephew and she had my permission to take Sawyer off site. She did it because we just learnt that Sawyer's nanny was mistreating him and she didn't want him to go with her so she kept Sawyer safe and she's been punished for it. And for your information I sent the nanny a text saying that Sawyer was with Jane and not to worry!"

"Oh I did not know about this…"

"I'm going to complain to the school board about the treatment of Miss Doe!"

"Mr Weller? Mr Weller?" the principal called as Kurt and Sawyer walked out

In the SUV Kurt could feel Sawyer's eyes on him.

"I'll sort it out buddy, I promise. How do you feel about having dinner with Edgar tonight?"

Sawyer nodded his head in agreement. Kurt made a quick call to Reade who, without any questions, accepted having Sawyer, they were still staying with him anyway so it wasn't a problem. He knew both Sawyer and Kurt would tell him what had happened when they could.

The pounding on the door was starting to annoy her, she really wanted to ignore it but it was obvious that that wasn't going to happen so she reluctantly went to her door and opened it to find a really annoyed Kurt who walked right by her into her home.

The next day after Kurt had picked up Sawyer from school he had to have a serious conversation with him. They arrived at their apartment, the first time since everything came out, Kurt turned the SUV off and they sat there. Kurt turned around in his seat to speak to Sawyer.

"Hey buddy, you know I love having you at the office with me after school but we can't keep doing that. So I hired a new childminder and they're waiting for us…"

Kurt saw the petrified look on his nephew's face and wanted to do anything to take that away.

"…I want you to promise me something. If you feel uncomfortable or this person does anything, you need to tell me, Edgar, Aunt Tash or Aunt Patterson ok?"

Sawyer looked into his Uncle's eyes and stared for a while then nodded his head slowly.

"Great, c'mon, I'm sure you two are going to get along."

They got out of the SUV and walked hand in hand to the elevator, on the ride up and then walked to their apartment where Kurt opened the door and told Sawyer to go in first. Sawyer took a deep breath and stepped into the apartment and was shocked to see Jane standing there waiting for them. Sawyer was confused for a moment and then looked back to his Uncle and noticed the smile on his face. Sawyer opened his eyes wide and looked back and forth between Jane and his Uncle and he must have seen something he liked because the next thing he did was run to Jane and hugged her tight, Jane just had enough time to get to her knee to catch him and wrap her arms around him just as tightly. After Sawyer had finished hugging Jane he ran to his Uncle who was still by the door and hugged him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the latest chapter and it's a long one, big surprise!

Also I'm not American so all the parts that I have written about the education system is from the internet, so if there are any mistakes, I apologise but please remember this is fanfiction.

Lucky Chapter 4

 _The pounding on the door was starting to annoy her, she really wanted to ignore it but it was obvious that that wasn't going to happen so she reluctantly went to her door and opened it to find a really annoyed Kurt who walked right by her into her home._

" _Care to explain to me why you didn't let me know what happened?"_

 _Jane looked at him in confusion._

" _Are you angry at me?"_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, why would I be mad? Could it be the fact that someone I thought of as a friend lost her job because of me? Could it be said friend didn't even tell me she lost her job? Could it be that my nephew came running to me at the end of school in tears and it took me a while to figure why he was so upset?"_

" _Maybe you didn't have enough coffee today."_

 _The look on Kurt's face to her flippant response made her take a step back._

" _Are you trying to be funny?"_

" _And failing apparently…"_

" _Seriously?"_

 _Jane threw her hands up in frustration._

" _What? What do you want me to say?"_

" _I want to know why you didn't call me straight away and let me know what was going on…"_

" _Kurt, it's my problem to figure out…"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _What?"_

" _What, what?"_

" _It's your problem to figure out? What the hell Jane? What am I just some random stranger? I thought we were friends…?"_

" _We are but…"_

" _But what?"_

" _Look, it's sweet that you're here and everything but I'll find another job…"_

" _Jane, I am trying really hard not to grab you and shake you! Are we friends?"_

" _Yes, of course!"_

 _Jane watched as Kurt breathed a sigh of relief._

" _Look, friends help friends…"_

" _What could you have done? Plus you had other things on your mind."_

" _I went to the principal and when that got me nowhere I got Patterson to find the information about the school board."_

 _Jane stared at him with her mouth open._

" _As for you getting a new job, I think I have a solution. Why don't you become Sawyer's nanny?"_

" _WHAT?! I don't have any qualifications and …"_

" _And what?"_

" _I'm not a charity case. It's a thoughtful gesture but no thanks."_

" _Ok, first off, I went with someone with qualifications and look where that got me, Britney hurt Sawyer. Ever since the new academic year and Sawyer moved up a grade he misses you. Secondly, you love Sawyer and he loves you and I know for a fact that you will do anything to protect him. Last but not least, this is not and you are not a charity case. If you don't believe me then ask my team they will tell you I wouldn't offer this just to be nice. I think you would be great. There are some qualifiers though."_

" _Like what?"_

 _Kurt smiled; he knew he had her attention now._

" _Well, you will be looking after Sawyer, my hours can be regular but now that I have someone that I completely trust with the most precious thing in my life then I can be a little more flexible with my hours. The cases we have been investigating recently….have a complexity to them and may need more hours invested into the…cases, sometimes in the field but a lot of it is in the office. You will be responsible for taking him to and from school and to his after school activities. I would also like you to start to teach him self-defence moves. You will of course live with us. I will give you the usual holidays and benefits, you will get one evening a week and one weekend day free to yourself. However I will not be able to say with certainty which evening or day that will be with that much advance notice…"_

" _That sounds too good to be true, what's the catch? I don't have to cook do I?"_

" _GOD NO, I want Sawyer to live!"_

 _A well-aimed cushion hit him in the face before he could draw another breath._

" _C'mon, are you really going to tell me that you're good in the kitchen?"_

" _No but you didn't have to be so emphatic about it!"_

" _Jane, you have plenty of skills but none of them have anything to do with being in the kitchen!"_

" _Fine, what's the catch?"_

" _Well, I want you to study for your GED."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you are smart and I think you should have the opportunity of doing whatever you want but that will be harder if you don't have your GED. Once you get that then you can think about what you want to do with your life."_

 _Jane bit her lip and looked at Kurt._

" _You're sure you're not offering this to me out of charity?"_

" _Jane, since you met Sawyer, you've put him first. I need your help to raise him. He loves you and feels safe with you. He trusts you and I trust you!"_

" _Ok."_

 _Jane walked towards Kurt and held out her hand and he took it and they shook on it._

Jane was remembering that conversation she couldn't believe it was only yesterday. If she had any doubts they went flying out of her head when she saw Sawyer's reaction. She remembered looking at Kurt over Sawyer's shoulders to see the smug look on his face, not that he tried to hide it or anything. Today seemed surreal, she woke up in her new bed, her room still had that smell of fresh paint but it was a nice size. She smiled as she remembered Kurt telling her that the remote was solely hers from 11pm to 5am, the night before. It was nice that he remembered her night-time activities and was fine with her watching TV if she needed to.

She walked out of her room to go to the bathroom and was rammed into by her young charge. He hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up to see Kurt in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

" _ **Someone**_ woke up and thought that yesterday was a dream, he wouldn't believe me that you were sleeping in that room."

"Hey, you weren't dreaming, I'm here but I really need the bathroom."

Sawyer let her go with a chuckle.

It was a great first day, it was just normal. She went to pick Sawyer up at the end of the day and it may have been petty but she did like seeing Miss Moore's face when she saw her picking Sawyer up. Jane couldn't resist and sent her a little sarcastic wave as Sawyer came running out. Sawyer hugged her when he reached her. They arrived back at the apartment and they both got down to their homework. Kurt had made some cookie dough and told her when to take it out and how long to bake them for and Jane groaned when she bit into one. Sawyer just smiled.

"Hey, if your Uncle asks you, I thought the cookies were ok, ok?"

Sawyer just shook his head as he bit into one. She helped him with his spelling and Spanish. She had to complete a subject knowledge audit and that took longer than all of Sawyer's homework. He stayed at the dining table reading a book while she finished her 'homework'. Kurt arrived home about 30 minutes after she finished her work; she and Sawyer were watching TV.

"Hey, guys. How was school Sawyer?"

Kurt received 'a thumbs up' from his nephew but he saw something else.

"Ok, what happened? You're looking way too smug about something, I should know I look like that when I'm entirely too happy. Spill it!"

It took some time but eventually he understood that Miss Moore wasn't happy with Jane's new job.

Kurt forgot about that terrible woman as soon as he found out the reason for Sawyer's happy face.

"So, how were the cookies?"

Jane got up and walked towards him and met at the table, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, they were ok I suppose, I've had better…" Jane said nonchalantly

Kurt raised his eyebrows in shock and saw Sawyer roll his eyes and he motioned behind Jane's back that she ate six of the cookies and that she licked her fingers. Jane noticed the smile on his face and quickly turned to see Sawyer licking his fingers and he stopped when he saw Jane was watching and blushed when he saw he was busted.

Kurt chuckled.

"Oh well, maybe I shouldn't make them anymore then, seeing as they weren't that good…"

Jane turned back to look at Kurt.

"Now, let's not be too hasty…I mean Sawyer loves them and it would be rude to deprive him of them and I choked down a couple or…six! Ok, they're great! They're the best I've ever had, happy!"

"Yes, very, thank you!"

Jane gave him a look which he just ignored.

"Oh, by the way this is for you from Zapata…"

Jane reached for the gift bag that Kurt handed to her.

"For me? Why?"

"It's a 'congratulations on your new job' gift apparently." Kurt shrugged his shoulders and looked as confused as she felt.

"Ok, thanks."

Both Weller men watched as she opened the gift bag looked inside then gave them a puzzled look.

"I don't get it."

"What did she get you?"

Jane thought it would be better to show them, so she emptied the bag onto the table. Both Kurt and Sawyer watched as she took out some scrap books, glue sticks and a pair of scissors. Jane looked up to see Sawyer looking confused and Kurt bright red, just then her cell buzzed and she checked the text and saw it was from Zapata requesting something so Jane followed through and took a photo of Kurt right there and then and sent it to Zapata. Kurt's cell buzzed then and now it was Jane and Sawyer's turn to watch Kurt check his cell. The message from Zapata read

"Too soon?"

Kurt replied straight away.

"I hate you!"

"Nah, you love me! Goodnight." was the reply

Kurt looked up from his cell to see his nephew and Jane looking at him.

"Your Aunt Zapata thinks she's so funny but she isn't."

They settled into a routine. They would have breakfast together, Jane would take Sawyer to school and have the rest of the day to herself, then she'd pick Sawyer up and they'd do their 'homework', they'd have a snack that Kurt prepared and all three would have dinner together. Sometimes Kurt would work late so it was just her and Sawyer and they would either defrost something Kurt had made and froze or they'd order take out and order extra so Kurt would have some when he got home. Jane would try and stay awake on those days just so she could give him details about Sawyer's day but if she was really tired she would email him instead and little did she know that he lived for her emails, no matter the subject but the fact that she took the time to email or stay up and talk to him meant the world to him, not that he would say anything or do anything for that matter. Sawyer went back to swimming and soccer practice and on those days he didn't have either Jane started to show him basic defence moves. Their first weekend was weird. Kurt offered to show her New York but she declined feeling awkward about him spending his well-earned weekend babysitting her but when he asked her what she was going to do instead she floundered, she didn't expect him to ask her.

"Sawyer, go wash your hands please."

Sawyer looked between the two adults and rolled his eyes and stomped off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Great, his teenage years are going to be pleasant!" stated Kurt "Anyway, why won't you come with us?"

Jane just looked at him.

"Don't you want to spend time with Sawyer alone? You don't need to babysit me…"

Jane stopped talking when Kurt's laugh interrupted her. She gave him an incredulous look but that didn't stop his laughter. It took him a while to stop, she liked to think it was her intimidating look and the fact that she was not amused as he could see from her crossed arms and the scowl on her face.

"Jane, I'm not babysitting you. When I invite you it's because Sawyer and I would like to spend time with you. I know you haven't seen much of New York and to be honest neither has Sawyer; we never took him to see the touristy stuff as he was too young when he and Sarah moved here so we didn't think it was worth it. Now he's older and you haven't seen much either I thought it would be a good opportunity to show both of you the greatest city in the world. If I want to spend some 'guy' time…" Kurt noticed Jane's eye roll at this "with Sawyer I'll tell you. Look we both like spending time with you. If you tire of us just tell us that you need some alone time or girl time or you're busy, we won't be offended, disappointed maybe but not offended, you have a right to your own life. So are you going to come with us or not?"

Jane regarded him for a few seconds before she made up her mind.

"Yes please and thank you!"

"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure. Sawyer c'mon we're leaving in a few minutes."

Neither one was surprised that Sawyer turned up in a few seconds as if he was just waiting for the all clear signal.

Due to Kurt's case load it ended up them spending one or two weekends a month together the other times Kurt was working or Sawyer had birthday parties, swim meets or soccer matches to go to.

One morning Kurt was in the kitchen making breakfast and Jane was looking at a folder lying on the coffee table. She didn't see Kurt the night before as he called to say they were working on a case and hoped to get somewhere soon. She went to bed at 11 and he still wasn't in. She didn't even hear him come in. When she ventured out into the living room ready for the day she saw a few folders on the coffee table which in itself was weird, Kurt would never leave them somewhere where Sawyer could see them and she realised that he must have fallen asleep on the sofa working but he still woke up to make them all breakfast, he wanted to have a 'normal' life for Sawyer as much as possible. In his haste to get ready he must have forgotten about the case files. Jane decided to clear them up before Sawyer came out which would be soon. As she was moving the files a page fell out of one of the files, she picked it up and couldn't help but look at it and didn't think anything of it. She thought it would be better if she helped set the table for breakfast. She placed all the files by his bag and went into the kitchen to gather up the cutlery and plates that they would need and proceeded to set the table.

"So are you ready for your meeting?" Jane asked

Kurt paused looking after the scrambled eggs to look at her weirdly. They didn't really talk about specifics of his job so this was out of the ordinary.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the meeting that you have at 2? I saw it in your files, a piece of paper fell out and I couldn't help but notice that there was a meeting place and time for 2 and I was wondering…Did I do something wrong? The files were on the coffee table, I didn't realise that they were confidential…"

"You understood what was written in those files?"

Jane gave him a perplexed look.

"Yeah, it's Bulgarian."

Kurt just looked at her with a slack jaw. He pulled himself together, took the eggs off the burner and his cell out of his pocket and made a call right there and there.

"Hey, it's Bulgarian!"

Jane stood there and listened to the one sided conversation understanding the words that was said but not understanding what was happening.

"Jane! Yep! We'll be there soon." Kurt said as he kept his eyes on Jane.

When he hung up he called Sawyer.

"Sawyer, c'mon buddy, we have to leave earlier than expected and breakfast is ready!"

Sawyer came out ready for school with his book bag that he placed on the sofa and gave his Uncle a questioning look.

"I have to go the office earlier than expected…" Sawyer looked at Jane, who just shrugged as she had no idea what had just happened "…and Jane is coming with me, so we're going to drop you at school a little earlier than usual, ok?"

Sawyer nodded his head. They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast although it was obvious that Kurt was distracted, he tried to ask Sawyer about his day but asked the boy the same question three times, and Sawyer kept on looking at Jane for answers.

"Your Uncle just got a break in a case and it's on his mind…"

Kurt listened to this and realised that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry buddy, I have a few things on my mind and I haven't been paying attention to you…"

Sawyer got up from his seat and went to hug Kurt, who wrapped his arms around the boy. Jane always got a lump in her throat when she saw these two hug, there was something about it that was just so lovely. They finished their breakfast and headed out. They dropped Sawyer off; both Jane and Kurt got out of the SUV and hugged the youngster. Then they headed to the office, as soon as they entered the bullpen, Mayfair was there and asking for a private word with Kurt, Jane was left there by herself and she felt self-conscious, it felt as if everyone was looking at her, she looked into the office and it seemed as if Mayfair and Kurt were having a heated discussion. Eventually it seemed as if Mayfair won, Kurt pulled the door open and called Jane to join him and Mayfair.

Jane entered the office; she could feel the tension as soon as she walked through the door being held by Kurt.

"Jane, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Kurt speaks so highly of you as does Sawyer." Mayfair said as she held out her hand for Jane to shake.

Jane quickly shook the outstretched hand and took the seat that was indicated. Kurt looked troubled.

"Is everything ok?" asked Jane

"We have something to tell you and let me be clear, I was the one to make it an order that Kurt doesn't tell you. He wanted to tell you once you were Sawyer's nanny but I wouldn't let him."

"Tell me what?" Jane asked as she turned to Kurt for an explanation.

Jane watched as Kurt rubbed a hand over his face.

"Jane the tattoos on your body are not just pieces of art…they're clues…"

"Clues to what?" asked a weary Jane

"Clues to criminal activities basically a visual list of said criminal activities whether it be organisations, individuals or events."

Jane just stared at him as if were nuts. She began to shake her head in denial.

"Jane." Implored Kurt

"No! They can't be. They're just tattoos."

"Jane."

"You knew. You knew when you met me at Sawyer's class. Was that why I got that job at the school so you could befriend me? You'd use Sawyer like that?"

"No! Jane, yes I knew who you were when I saw you in Sawyer's class that first day because I did a background check on Ms Moore and you, you know this, I told you about it. Yes I knew who you were but you getting a job at the school had nothing to do with me or the FBI. I swear. I'd never use Sawyer; if you believe nothing else then please believe that!"

Jane looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes and nodded, she watched as Kurt let out a relived breath.

"Look, we heard about the tattoo woman being found by the NYPD, Patterson heard about the tattoos and convinced Mayfair that we should have a look and…"

"And I have a contact at NYPD who owed me a favour, so they sent me a copy of the photos that they took of you and once Patterson…"

"…got a look at the photos she went nuts for them. She convinced Mayfair that we needed to be looking into the tattoos and because she did we have managed to stop several terrorist attacks, expose corruption and save innocent lives. We were working on the tattoos before I even met you."

"Why didn't you say anything once we were friends?"

"He was under orders not to." Mayfair said as she pulled out a folder from her desk and hand it to Jane.

Jane took the folder and looked at Kurt who shrugged his shoulders he had no idea what was in it. When she opened the folder she was shocked to see pages and pages of emails from Kurt asking permission to tell her about the tattoos and each with the same response from Mayfair a resounding 'no'. Jane showed the folder to Kurt who looked as surprised by the contents as she was.

"Am I a risk to Sawyer? To you?" asked Jane

"No, as far as we can tell, you have no link whatsoever with the tattoos, it seems as if you were taken off the road and drugged and tattooed. We know someone wanted to expose things but we don't know why you and the fact that we can't find any record of you at all maybe the reason why you were chosen, you wouldn't be able to be linked to the person or persons responsible but we're still looking."

"Why tell me now?"

"Well, the reason is because of you…" said Mayfair

"Me?" asked an incredulous Jane

"Yes, you read that file this morning, you can read Bulgarian and it may come as a surprise to you but we in fact do not have that many agents or any in fact that speak Bulgarian and as time is a factor…"

"You need me to help and had to explain why?"

"Exactly! I'm glad that you understand…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it would be good if you can come to the meeting point with me and the team just in case there's more Bulgarian…" said Kurt

"Ok, but I have to be back in time to collect Sawyer from school."

"That should be fine. Thank you again for doing this for us." Said Mayfair

Jane just nodded her head and waited until Kurt ushered her out of the office.

She was nervous, while waiting to leave for the meeting she asked if she could she the case files that relate to her tattoos and Kurt could see no reason not to so she spent hours going over the files and actually looking at the tattoos on her body and trying to understand the clue. Patterson was amazing to link so many tattoos to crimes. She hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the computer geek yet, she was tied up in a meeting with the rest of the team, and she was by herself. Then before she knew it, it was time for them to leave. Kurt made sure that she was wearing as much protective wear as possible, not only a bullet proof vest but a helmet as well as knee and elbow pads, she was surprised that he didn't make her carry the metal shield that riot police use. The look she gave him said it all.

"Don't give me that look. We want to keep you safe so you have to wear all of that!" declared Kurt

"How come none of you are wearing the extra stuff?"

"We're trained for this, you're not!"

"I thought that we're going to a meeting?"

"Yes, we are but we don't know what could happen!"

Jane was not happy and she made him know that she wasn't!

The drive was a little tense, whenever Kurt asked her a question she would answer him in Bulgarian which made Tasha and Reade smile, well until Kurt caught them doing it then they kept a straight face.

They arrived at the meeting point and entered the house cautiously; Kurt directed Tasha and Reade to other parts of the house. While Jane stayed close to him they saw a woman in what they assumed would have been a living room and she saw them at the same time and began to shoot, they ducked and they heard the woman shout something and Jane warned Kurt that someone would be coming down the stairs. There was a lot of gunfire but it was all over within a few minutes. The two people were dead. They didn't have any information on them. Kurt went to the living room and saw the footprint on the table and stood on it himself to try and find what the woman was looking for before they interrupted them. He found the envelope and opened it to see the tickets and pin inside.

She felt so weird, she couldn't remember the last time that she wore a dress, and it was figure hugging. They also covered all of her tattoos with make-up. She was going on an undercover mission with Kurt; it had to be her as she understood Bulgarian. She was so nervous, supposing that she messed up? She walked out to see Kurt in a tux and he looked amazing, she was speechless and apparently he liked her in the dress as he was speechless as well. When he placed that ring on her finger she, for a moment, allowed herself to believe it was actually real and that they were married. She wasn't in denial, she knew that she had feelings for Kurt and thought that maybe he had some for her as well but he never made a move so she must have been mistaken. She did love being in his arms when they were dancing, she pretended that they were on a date, for a few minutes everything felt so right then they had to complete their mission. It got a little bit tense at some points, they had to fight off so many Rich Dotcom's men but thankfully Tasha and Reade arrived just at the right time to help them. Reade and Tasha took Rich when they arrived back at the office, when they made it back to the bullpen, Sawyer was right there waiting for them as soon as the elevator doors opened. He ran to Kurt who wrapped his arms around him then moved to hug Jane as well. Kurt and Jane changed back into their clothes and took Sawyer home.

Whenever they needed help with translations they just asked Jane first because she knew a lot of languages, in some instances Jane would go out with the team, this happened more and more often until she was a fourth member of the team, only between school hours though as she had to be back in time for Sawyer. On rare occasions, Allie or even Mayfair would take care of Sawyer after school. Jane would also help with Ella, Kurt and Allie shared custody of the baby. Jane loved spending time with Ella as did Sawyer and Kurt. Ella was with them every other week, Kurt always tried to leave the office at a reasonable time a few times a week so he could have quality time with Sawyer and Ella however that was dependent on their case load. There was one week where they had Ella for an extra week as Allie and Connor were both sick and they didn't want Ella to get what they had so Jane and Kurt kept her. Jane would take Sawyer to school and Ella to day care then would drop off a batch of soup that Kurt made the night before for the couple. Kurt was drowning in paperwork and would come home late although he did facetime the kids. Ella was more responsive now and she was crawling around. She loved seeing Kurt, Allie and Connor on the phone; she always tried to grab them. That week wasn't too bad; Allie and Connor were still not well so Ella stayed with them. Jane woke up the next morning and knew Kurt had already left for the day as he sent her text saying so because they caught a case. Ella was really fussy and Sawyer was taking ages to get up and when she went to look for him he was still under his covers, the closer she got the more she could see him shivering. Ella started to cry; when she picked her up she could feel how hot the youngster was.

Both kids were ill; she called the school and day care to let them know that neither child was going to come in that day. Jane debated calling Kurt to let him know what was going on but she knew that if they just caught a case then they would be knee deep in looking for information and questioning witnesses and suspects. She told Allie and Connor what was going on and they offered to look after the kids even though they were not feeling better but Jane declined, she was feeling fine and thought it would be better if they got better first. So she spent the day cleaning up vomit, bathing the kids, with Sawyer it was a case of sitting in the bathroom making sure he didn't fall down while taking his shower, she would look away until he was done and he managed to wrap a towel around his waist and then she would help him into a clean set of pyjamas, which said how bad he must have been as he would usually only allow Kurt to enter the bathroom with him if he wasn't feeling too well. Ella was more accommodating. Then she had to do laundry. Both of the kids managed to be sick all over their pyjamas several times over the day, Sawyer was embarrassed but she tried to comfort him. Neither would eat much, a bite of a slice of toast and a couple of spoonsful of soup. Trying to get either of them to take any medicine was an impossible task and she couldn't wait until Kurt came home. Famous last words, Kurt called her to let her know that he and the team were headed out to run down a lead and it was out of state so he wouldn't be back before morning, she didn't feel right in telling him about the kids and when he did ask about them she told them that they were already asleep from their tiring day, which wasn't a total lie. She knew that he knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him but he also knew that she loved the kids and if it was something of an emergency then she would tell him.

Jane didn't even make it to bed that night, she was going to close her eyes for a few seconds and the next thing she knew it was morning 4 am, which was technically morning, she heard Ella starting to fuss so she went to get her, her temperature was higher than normal but not terrifyingly so. Sawyer chose that moment to wake up as well; she heard him move to the bathroom and heard him throw up once again. She gave both some more medicine and made a bottle for Ella and a cup of tea for Sawyer, both only managed to drink half, after burping Ella, Jane rocked her a little while keeping Sawyer company in his room. Ella fell asleep in her arms but she didn't really want to put her down so she held her while she read to Sawyer from his tablet. Sawyer didn't even make it through a few pages before he fell asleep again. Jane then put Ella back down and went to try and clear up the mess in the living room, Kurt would have a fit if he saw how untidy it became although if he knew how hectic it had been with two ill children he would understand.

She heard her cell vibrate and it was a message from Kurt, speak of the devil Jane thought. She listened to the message and found out that there was a break in the case and that he wouldn't make it home but would she please kiss the kids for him and let them know that he'd be home as soon as he was able. Jane groaned when she finished the message. It was another day of vomit, sweating and diarrhoea and not necessarily in that order. By late afternoon there was another load of laundry in the washing machine as well as another in the dryer, there was a pile of dishes in the sink, the apartment was a complete mess and she knew Kurt would have a heart attack if he saw it but Sawyer wanted to be read to so with Ella in her arms after finally going down for her nap, three hours later than usual, there sat Jane on Sawyer's bed her feet tented up so she could rest the tablet on it and read to the boy who seemed more fragile over the last couple of days. She got through a chapter this time before Sawyer's eyelids started to droop. The story was interesting so she continued to read then her eyes started to close, she thought it would be better to have a nap right there and then, just a cat nap just to refresh her before she put Ella down and tackle the apartment. She would close her eyes just for a few minutes, twenty at the most then she'd clear up before the insanity started again. She got comfortable and lay down and made sure that she had a good hold of Ella before she took her quick nap.

Kurt opened the door to the apartment and what he saw shocked him, he actually looked at the front of his apartment door again just to make sure that he did in fact enter his apartment, forget about the fact that his key worked in the lock. He was so confused, why was the apartment in such a state? There were dishes in the sink, there was a load of laundry in the washing machine as well as one in the dryer and he spotted a full laundry basket on the sofa waiting to be sorted and ironed, which was weird as he did his and Sawyer's laundry on Saturday morning and a lot of the laundry that he could see were Ella's and Sawyer's. He could see the remnants of a cup of tea which made his eyebrows reach his hairline, the only one that drank tea was Sawyer but only when he was sick, things were starting to make more sense thought Kurt. Then he spotted the children's medicine on the kitchen counter, and both were nearly empty and he knew full well that they were unopened as of last weekend as that's when he bought them. He made his way to Sawyer's bedroom and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. There was his nephew wrapped up in his hoodie that was way too big for him and his stuffed alien under his arm, a toy that had stayed on his shelf for a few years and only came down when he was sick, Kurt also noticed the red nose and the discarded tissues that filled Sawyer's wastebasket and the few that didn't make it. There by Sawyer on top of the covers was Jane who looked dead to the world and the fact that she didn't hear him come in said how tired she must have been and if he didn't know any better it seemed as if she was wearing the same clothes as the day before judging by the wrinkles only now he realised that he hadn't received any photos from day care over the last couple of days or emails or texts from Jane or Sawyer about his day at school which meant that both kids must have been sick and Jane didn't tell him. She'd been covering over the last couple of days and seeing as Allie and Connor was also sick she didn't have any help from them either. He was so lucky that Jane had come into his life. The fact that Ella was still asleep said everything that he needed to know, she was a creature of habit so the fact that she was still asleep meant that she must have gone down later than usual and that only happened when her routine has changed or if she was sick and judging from Sawyer's demeanour he was guessing that both kids were suffering from the same illness.

He closed the door as quietly as possible and took his cell out and called Mayfair. Then he started to clear up the mess, he began with the dishes, after they were done, he added the dry clothes to the basket on the sofa then transferred the wet ones to the dryer and began to sort and iron the ones on the sofa. He also noticed that Ella was running out of diapers so he made a quick run to the store to stock up on essentials. He then started their dinner, something that wouldn't spoil if they didn't eat it as soon as it was ready.

The smell permeated her brain first, it wasn't pleasant, and then the fussing started. Jane woke up to find the room even darker than she expected so she concluded that she slept for longer than the maximum twenty minutes that she allowed herself. The disgusting smell was really getting to her and she got up with Ella in her arms before she could wake Sawyer up. Jane quietly left the bedroom and pulled the door closed just in case Ella decided to have a crying fit.

"Now c'mon Ella Bella, you don't want to wake Sawyer up. Let's get you cleaned up; I'm going to have to stock up on your diapers as we're down to the last pack. Speaking of getting cleaned up do you think you'll want another nap while I'll sort out the apartment before your daddy arrives?"

Jane kissed Ella's temple and kept on talking to Ella as she walked to the little girl's bedroom unbeknown to her being watched by Kurt from the kitchen. She would have loved to have seen the look on his face at that moment.

Jane came out of Ella's bedroom a few minutes later carrying a now clean baby.

"Huh, I could have sworn we were on the last pack of your diapers, I must be losing my mind, don't you think Ella Bella?" Jane said in a sing-song voice.

Ella waved her arms about and she had a big grin on her face. Jane kissed her again and felt the slight temperature the little girl had.

"Oooh, I think it's time for someone's medicine…" Jane had to stop herself from laughing out loud from the look that she received from Ella, she wasn't yet two but she had her daddy's stubborn look down pat, the only thing that was missing was the folded arms. Jane hugged her closer to her and she was grateful that she did because it was at that moment that she realised that there was another person in the apartment and for a split second she was trying to figure out how to get to Sawyer then her brain started to kick in and she recognised the person in front of her, it was Kurt. She could have cried. For a moment she thought that he may be a figment of her imagination but then he moved towards her and took Ella from her or tried to, Jane wouldn't let her go she lifted one arm and slowly moved it to touch Kurt's arm and when it made contact instead of going right through she let Ella go into Kurt's arms, she was still staring at him while he said hello to his daughter who replied enthusiastically albeit non-verbally, words were not her thing yet, noises were but not words.

"Jane? Jane? Are you ok?"

Jane shook her head to clear it and saw both father and daughter staring at her.

"Huh? Erm, yes, yeah, I'm fine."

"You should have told me that they were sick…"

"You had a case and what could you have done? I was taking care of it and if I needed help I would have asked Allie and Connor…"

"Even though they're not 100%?"

"I didn't say it was the best plan but I kept them up-to-date and Allie understood why I didn't let you know plus if something had happened to Reade or Zapata because you were here instead of with them I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself and I know you wouldn't forgive yourself either!"

"That's not the point! How bad was it?"

"Well, it could have been worse. There was no projectile vomiting or diarrhoea but it was close. To be fair once one finished the other would start so it was constant. But they were angels considering…"

It was then that Jane looked around the apartment and noticed that Kurt had been back for longer than she expected and busy as well. The kitchen was back to its normal pristine condition, even though Kurt loved to cook, everything had its place and it stayed there until it was needed and put back straight away after it was used. Kurt wasn't OCD he just liked things in their rightful places. The several piles of laundered clothes was what caught her eyes next, the sofa was completely full of clothes put into piles and she could determine that there was couple for Sawyer and three for Ella, all were ironed ready to be put away. Then the scent of what she assumed was dinner hit her. She sniffed the air which made Kurt smile.

"We're having Bolognese pasta bake or as Sarah used to call it beef-a-roni." Kurt said with a smile on his face thinking about his sister

It was comfort food heaven as far as Jane was concerned and the way Kurt made it, not that he made anything that she didn't like, it had the right ratio of cheese to sauce to mincemeat, it was just so good! He usually had to make a double batch because they all loved it.

"Why don't I try giving the Ella Bella here her medicine? How have their appetites been?"

"Ella's been better than Sawyer but that's not really saying much. Sawyer's really weary of eating or drinking anything as he's worried that it's going to come out again. He was a little embarrassed that he had a few accidents. He was so anxious about them that he insisted on having a shower after each incident, I had to go into the bathroom with him as I was afraid that he would just collapse…"

"And he let you?" Kurt asked incredulously

"That's how bad he was, I looked away while he was showering but as soon as he had the towel around him I helped him to his room and into a clean set of pyjamas."

"This is probably the first time he's been really ill since his mom died, he's had sniffles and the odd cold but nothing that would keep him in his bed. Sarah would make a fuss of him, she would make sure he had his favourite stuffed toy, she would make him tea and toast, and those were the only things he wanted when he wasn't well. She would read to him and generally just try and make everything as if it wasn't so bad…"

"It must be hard for him, especially if he's remembering how his mom would look after him…"

"Hey, you've done a great job. You've loved them and cared for them, that's not easy when one kid is unwell let alone two and one who can't really tell you where it hurts or if she's going to throw up! You are a life saver."

He watched as Jane began to blush, he decided to walk away before he embarrassed her even more. He could never repay her for everything that she did over the last couple of days.

Ella took a while to take her medicine; Kurt was looking at a mirror image of his stubborn face while trying to get Ella to open her mouth. For a baby not even two she had a real determined streak, he could only imagine what she was going to be like as a teenager. Eventually, with a lot of bribery, Ella opened her mouth to allow the remedy to do its job but the look she gave him when the taste penetrated her taste buds was traitorous. He watched as she turned her head away from him. It took him ages to coax her back into a half decent mood; both he and Jane had to up their game. Ella's eyelids began to droop and Kurt put her down for a nap. Jane went to look in on Sawyer and saw that he was still asleep. By the time they both returned to the living room their dinner was ready. When Jane started to set the table Kurt stopped her.

"Jane can you take the drinks to the living room please?"

Jane gave him a perplexed look but did what he asked her to. She sat on the sofa and switched the TV on and waited for Kurt, she didn't have to wait long, she watched as he came with two large bowls, he handed her one and placed his on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen to retrieve the bread and grated cheese. He placed these on the coffee table as well. Jane just sat there sniffing the dinner until he returned.

"You could have started." Said Kurt

Jane just shrugged her shoulders.

"Dig in! I thought it would be better sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. You've had a couple of stressful days; you need to relax as well."

Jane got more comfortable by sitting crossed legged then she took her first forkful and moaned and closed her eyes in reverence.

"This is SO good!" she said through a mouthful of pasta, thankfully Kurt knew what she said or at least thought he did.

Kurt smiled and watched as she leaned forward to add more cheese to her bowl, she really did like her cheese, and Sawyer was the same. They both just enjoyed their dinner, not really paying attention to what was on the screen but glad of the background noise. Kurt didn't have the guts to start a conversation with Jane at that moment as she was really enjoying her meal. He wouldn't be surprised if she ate less than the kids, after dealing with their 'accidents' the last thing she would want to do is eat. Kurt watched her after he finished his bowl.

"Jane, would you like anymore?" Kurt asked

"I'll get it. What about you? Would you like some more?"

"Yes please just a little." Kurt said as he watched her unfold her legs and get up he gave her his bowl.

Once dinner was finished they heard Sawyer start to stir, and they both went to his room. To say that Sawyer was pleased to see his Uncle was an understatement, his whole face lit up. Kurt went to hug him and the usual tight arms were a fraction of their usual strength.

"Hey, how are you feeling buddy?"

Sawyer started to sign his answer, Kurt thought it would be good to know some sign language just in case Sawyer's non-verbal communication was permanent. Of course Jane was already fluent, that was the reason for Kurt and Sawyer to learn, and they had their own personal live in tutor.

"Do you feel like getting up?"

Sawyer nodded his head. Jane picked up the duvet and pillow after Sawyer vacated his bed. Kurt helped him to the sofa where Jane covered him with his duvet and placed the pillow behind him to make him more comfortable.

"Hey, I made Bolognese pasta bake, would you like some?"

They both watched as the young boy debated if he should have some or not and eventually Sawyer shook his head.

"Hey, as soon as your 100% again, I'll make it, I promise. How about some tea and toast?"

Sawyer nodded his head and Kurt went to make them for him. Jane heard Ella start to fuss and went to pick her up. By the time the tea and toast was ready Jane was back with a now clean Ella. Both children still had higher than normal temperatures. Sawyer again didn't manage to finish his two slices of toast but at least he had more than a few bites, almost one whole slice of toast. Ella on the other hand managed to finish her bowl of mashed bananas with a half a slice of toast. They settled down to watch a film, Ella was in Jane's arms, Sawyer was in between Jane and Kurt, Ella was the first to fall asleep, Kurt gestured that he'd put her in her crib but Jane just shook her head and held her closer. Then not ten minutes later Kurt felt Sawyer collapse against him, Jane felt the movement and turned and caught Kurt's eyes and they both smiled. They silently agreed to finish watching the film, not because either of them liked it but because they wanted the kids to sleep and they were afraid to move them right then. At the end, Kurt carried a still dreaming Sawyer into his room while Jane did the same for Ella.

The next couple of days was better as both of them were there to help both of the kids, plus the kids were on the mend which made it even easier. Allie and Connor wanted to come and collect Ella as soon as they were better, which was the same day Kurt realised that the kids were sick, but both Jane and Kurt argued against it, they'd just recovered from being ill themselves and having to look after an unwell Ella was not as easy thing, they grudgingly agreed. By the second day after Kurt came back, the kids were nearly 100%, just a few sniffles, Allie and Connor came to collect Ella who was ecstatic to see them in person not just on the screen, she was used to going back and forth so wasn't confused about leaving, they also bought Sawyer some magazines to keep him occupied, Sawyer hugged his thanks. The next day, Sawyer woke up and he felt back to normal, he had his tea and toast and even had more toast; Jane and Kurt shared a look at the ravenous boy in front of them and smiled. They continued to watch as Sawyer kept on eating slice after slice, well until he felt their gazes and paused with yet another slice near his mouth, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"We're just happy to see you eating buddy, that's all." Said Kurt

Sawyer nodded his head in understanding.

Later on, while Sawyer was in front of the TV well enough to play one of his computer games, Kurt approached Jane who was sorting out the last lot of Sawyer's laundry.

"Jane you didn't have to do that, I was going to get around to it…"

"Kurt, it's no bother and you've been flat out as well."

"Well, thanks. Jane I think you should go out for a few hours!"

Jane froze and stopped folding one of Sawyers t-shirt, then turned to Kurt.

"Excuse me?"

"Jane, you've literally been cooped up in her for the best part of a week and you haven't had any time to yourself…"

"The kids were sick, I wasn't going to demand that you come home from a case so I could have my evening off and I certainly wasn't going to make Allie and Connor babysit for me when they were in worse shape than the kids!"

"Jane…"

"No look, this wasn't a normal week, we can both agree on that and because of that I don't mind helping out…"

"Jane have you had any fresh air since all this started?"

"In New York?" Jane joked

"Jane, you know what I mean. This is not a suggestion, it is an order. You will leave this apartment for a couple of hours!"

They stared at each other and Jane blinked first, Kurt was just too stubborn, she knew it and she had witnessed it again through his daughter this past week. She began to fold the clothes once more but this time her movements were determined and hard unlike the soft way she was doing it before he interrupted her.

An hour later Jane was ready for her 'outing', she went to Sawyer and asked him if he needed anything from outside, the quick glance between nephew and Uncle didn't go unnoticed by Jane and she gave Kurt a look, a weaker man would have crumbled under that look but Kurt stood firm and just raised an eyebrow. Sawyer declined the offer, Jane got to the door and before she could say anything Kurt beat her to it.

"Jane do not even think about being back before 2, got it?"

Jane scowled then smiled sweetly at him, he wasn't fooled by the change in her demeanour, and she then spoke in another language, still with that smile on her face. He didn't even know what language it was but he just knew that she was swearing at him right there and then, it was his turn to scowl. As she turned and closed the door Kurt heard her again.

"It's Bulgarian Kurt!"

With another scowl on his face he quickly got his cell out and typed what she said into Google translator, his eyes opened wide when he saw the result. He looked up to see Sawyer looking at him questioningly.

"Oh, she just wanted us to have a nice afternoon…" Kurt said with a forced smile

Sawyer just shook his head in disbelief and went back to his game.

At 2:01 Kurt heard a key in the door and in walked Jane. He guessed that she was out there for a few minutes before she decided to enter the apartment. He just raised an eyebrow, it was amazing at how adept they had become at reading each other without one word he thought.

"I went to the Met, ok? Erm do you need me tonight?"

Kurt shook his head at the change of subject.

"No, why?"

"Well, I met someone and he invited me for a bite to eat and I'd like to go but I wasn't too sure if that would be ok?"

Kurt just stared at her for a few seconds.

"Sure that's ok! Did you like the Met?"

"It was great, thanks for making me get out today, I didn't realise that I actually needed that."

"You're welcome, so you're saying that I was right and you were wrong?"

"Do you want me to answer you in Bulgarian?"

Kurt blushed. Jane went to see Sawyer and showed him what she bought for him.

Kurt was getting ready to put the Bolognese pasta bake in the oven when Jane was ready to leave. Jane did a double take, she really did like that dinner, now she pouted, she knew that there wouldn't be any left when she came back as Kurt only made one bake and not two like he usually did, he probably thought that she wouldn't want any seeing as she was going out. Kurt saw the pout and smiled.

"Ok, I shouldn't be too late…"

"Jane…"Kurt looked back and saw that Sawyer was occupied with something "Jane, are you meeting him at his place?"

Jane smiled.

"I know that I can't remember a lot of things but even I know not to go to a stranger's home. We're meeting at this place where he says they serve some nice food…"

"Is he picking you up?"

"No I'm meeting him there, he doesn't know where I live, don't worry. I'm going to forward you his number once I'm in the cab, his name is Oliver, Oliver Kind."

"That's good…" Kurt was nervous, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "Erm, do you have protection?"

Jane gave him a quizzical look.

"Kurt! Why would I need a gun or knife when I'm going out to eat?"

Kurt gaped, he closed his eyes in defeat, and there was no easy way to ask this so he just had to do it he thought.

"No, I meant, protection as in contraception…"

Jane blinked at him a couple of times before she turned bright red.

"Am…am…am I supposed to…to…to…?"

"NO! I just want to make sure that you're ready for anything that may happen, anything that you want to happen. You do not have to do anything that you do not feel ready or comfortable for."

Kurt watched as she released a breath.

"I'm going out for a bite to eat and only for a bite to eat. I'll be back at a decent time!"

Jane opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out so she lifted her hand for a wave and left. Kurt rubbed his hand over his face, great, what a way to make a fool out of yourself he thought.

Jane arrived at the address and thought that there must be some mistake, although Oliver was standing there waiting for her so it must have been the right place. She paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the cab.

"Hi Oliver, I think I'm seriously underdressed for this place maybe we could rearrange?"

Oliver gave her a once over and grimaced slightly.

"Nonsense, it will be fine."

Jane was reluctant to enter such an establishment the way she was dressed so she was slow to follow. Her leather jacket was taken and Oliver couldn't hide his look of shock at the tattoos on her arms, he'd only seen the ones on her hands when they met in the Met, she had kept her jacket on the whole time.

"Look, why don't we meet up sometime next week? I'm sure that you're too busy to…"

"Jane, we're here now. Let's just eat shall we?"

Jane felt really small, this was the first time in a long time that she was made to feel disgusted with herself.

They were seated at a table and Jane felt the eyes of all the other customers on her. It didn't help that she was wearing her usual black jeans, her black boots and a really short sleeved t-shirt and Oliver was in a three piece suit. They were in a five star restaurant and she looked like she lived on the street, the grandeur of the place made her appearance even starker. The other patrons, well the female ones were all in dresses or skirts, after a discrete look Jane could tell that no woman was in trousers, this made her feel worse. She leaned forward to whisper to Oliver.

"Oliver, I am woefully underdressed for this lovely restaurant, I think it would be for the best if we just left…"

"Nonsense! LET PEOPLE LOOK IF THEY WANT!" Jane cringed when Oliver raised his voice. She tried to bury her head in the menu; she was momentarily distracted by the wonderful sounding dishes on said menu. Maybe she could actually enjoy the night she thought then she heard Oliver speaking in French but he didn't realise that she understood every single word that he was saying.

"Bring us a decent bottle of red but do not even think about selecting the most expensive, as you can see she'll not know the difference. Hmmm, I'll probably have to order for her, I doubt that she can read or understand French, I assumed she was educated, how mistaken I was. Well at least this meal can be over quickly, she doesn't look like she eats a lot, maybe she can just have a starter…"

Jane kept her head down, she was trying hard to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks but it was a losing battle, she didn't notice the server giving her a quick look which turned to a sympathetic one when he realised that she in fact did understand French and everything that her companion was saying. Jane took a deep breath, she was not some meek girl, and she was a strong independent woman. She let out the breath that she was holding then immediately took another deep breath. After she let that one out she stood up.

"Oliver thank you for inviting me tonight but it is obvious that there was a miscommunication somewhere. It is painfully obvious that I am not dressed for this wonderful restaurant. I will leave now. Bye!"

With as much dignity as she could muster she walked to the area where her jacket was and because she was concentrating so hard on not crying or looking at anyplace other than in front of her she missed several looks of respect from both employees and guests. She collected her jacket and thanked the person but she couldn't tell if it was a woman or man for the tears in her eyes. She was lucky enough to get a cab straight away and she let the tears flow. It took no time at all to arrive back at the apartment, she hadn't been gone that long at all, and she wiped her tears away and paid the taxi driver and made her way back to her home.

Kurt was shocked when he heard the key in the lock, he and Sawyer were on the sofa watching a film, and they both looked at each other then back at the door. What they saw shocked them. There was Jane giving them or at least trying to give them a smile but it was wobbly so say the least.

"I'm just going to get changed then I'll be out."

Kurt was about to ask if she was ok even though it was apparent that she wasn't when she held up a hand to forestall him.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I promise."

Kurt and Sawyer followed Jane with their eyes as she made her way to her room, the soft click of her door made them look at each other again. Sawyer was asking Kurt questions with just his eyes but Kurt had no idea how to answer said questions. It wasn't long until they heard the door again and they both turned towards the TV and sat still, neither knew why they did that but they did. They then heard another click of another door and Kurt assumed that it was the bathroom one. A few minutes later and Jane exited the bathroom and came and sat down next to Sawyer. There was silence for the first few minutes. Then Kurt spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered

Jane just stared at the TV and Kurt thought that she was ignoring him until she started to talk quietly.

"It was an absolute disaster. At the Met he asked me out 'for a bite to eat', what does that mean to you?" She said as she looked at Kurt

"Well, just that a bite to eat, maybe a pizza place or diner but something low key, why?"

"So it doesn't mean a fancy five star French restaurant?"

Kurt sat up at in shock at this.

"Are you serious?"

One look from Jane told him that she was.

"I was in my black jeans that short sleeved t-shirt and my black boots. I didn't want to walk in once I arrived but Oliver was waiting outside and said it would be fine. Then they took my jacket and the look on his face when he saw the tattoos said it all, again I said we can just rearrange but he was adamant that we should eat. I noticed that none not one other woman was in trousers. I was nearly in tears; I barely kept it together then…"

"There's more?"

"This was the worst part; he started speaking for me…"

"But you can speak and read French fluently…"

"I know, but he assumed that I couldn't. The menu looked really good and I was deciding what I could have when he started to speak and I felt so small. I listened to him insult me and I don't know why but I didn't say anything, I didn't even let on that I understood what he was saying. I don't know why I froze…"

"Jane, you weren't expecting it, it completely threw you. You went out for a bite to eat you didn't expect to be put in a situation where you felt so uncomfortable…"

"I just hate the fact that I let him get away with treating me like that!"

"Do you want me to see if Patterson can find anything on him?"

Jane gave a small smile.

"So what did you do?"

"Once I knew I wasn't going to sob in front of him, I stood up and thanked him for inviting me but I was not properly dressed for the occasion so I thought it would be good if I left. I didn't wait for his reply, I collected my jacket and left, caught a cab and proceeded to sob all the way here!"

"I'm so sorry Jane."

Jane gave him another smile.

"So am I. I thought we could be friends, it would have been nice."

Jane faced the TV again. Sawyer got up; Kurt was still looking at Jane and thinking up ways to make Oliver Kind pay. Sawyer came back and sat down and placed something in Jane's hands. She looked down and smiled. Sawyer brought her a tub of her favourite ice cream.

"Thanks Sawyer, you're the best!" Jane kissed him on the cheek and he blushed as he wiped the kiss away making both Jane and Kurt laugh.

"Do you want to share?"

Sawyer shook his head and when she looked at Kurt he also shook his head. They sat back and carried on with the film and Jane finished the tub of ice cream. At the end of the film Jane turned to look at Kurt, he was slightly disconcerted as she wasn't blinking.

"You ok Jane?" asked Kurt

"I hope that you treat all your dates well!"

"Hey! Not all men are like…" Kurt looked at his nephew who was staring at him and quickly changed what he was going to say "…Oliver Kind!"

Then he watched as Jane covered Sawyer's ears while she spoke.

"I'm warning you right now, if I find out in the future that Sawyer has grown up to be a complete and utter douche ball and that he treats his dates badly, I will be coming after you, do you understand?"

"I understand completely but I hope that you're going to be in his life long term so that you can be another positive role model in his life and just for your information, I treat my date's really well thank you very much!"

"That's good to hear!"

Jane let her hands fall from Sawyer's ears and the boy turned to look at her then Kurt and he just rolled his eyes.

"It was probably for the best anyway…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when I sat down I noticed several knives and forks for each place setting, why would you need more than one of each for a meal? I would have embarrassed myself even if I stayed; I just ended the humiliation earlier."

Sawyer got up and rummaged through a cupboard and found what he was looking for and placed it on the coffee table with a look to his Uncle. Then Sawyer dramatically yawned and signed that he was going to bed and he didn't need to be tucked in or read to. He hugged Jane then went to hug Kurt. With another look at his Uncle and back to the coffee table, Sawyer then went to his room and loudly closed his room.

Jane stared at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, do you want to explain what just happened?"

Jane was even more intrigued when she watched Kurt blush.

"Ok, well, Sawyer in his own discrete way wants you to watch his mom's favourite film…"

"Why?"

"Well, it's a famous film and it will answer your question about the cutlery."

Jane couldn't believe that a successful film had anything to do with cutlery. She watched as Kurt put the disc in the player, he gave her the cover to look over.

"Does Sawyer think I'm a hooker? How does he even know what a hooker is? Your sister let him watch this?"

"Jane, Sawyer's never seen it but he knows that it was his mom's favourite film. She always watched it when she wanted to be cheered up. It always made her smile. He's probably heard her talk about it and besides he knows it a chick flick…"

"You seem to know a lot about it…."

"Yeah, well, I've had to watch it a few times…"

Jane raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"A previous girlfriend absolutely loved the film and I would watch it with her, mainly when I messed up, you know missed dates or forgetting her birthday…"

"I thought you were a decent guy?"

"I am! But you've seen for yourself that my job is not 9 to 5 so I had to do some damage control."

"Why aren't you two together anymore?"

"We just drifted. I didn't want to make any more dates so I told her that it would be a good idea if she found someone else."

Jane winced.

"That can't have been easy?"

"No, it wasn't but I didn't want to pretend, that's not fair on either of us."

"True. C'mon then, let's watch this film."

A week later…

"Jane, can I ask you a favour please?"

Jane looked up to see Kurt standing in front of her nervously. This was strange, Kurt was always ultra-confident without being arrogant, so seeing him like this was baffling.

"Of course."

"Erm, can you make yourself scarce tomorrow from around 2…" they both turned around when they heard Sawyer cough "…make that 1 until around 6?"

Jane was confused, obviously they had planned something to do together, and maybe she should eat out as well she thought.

"That's fine; I'll eat dinner out so you won't…"

"NO! I mean, no that's fine thanks, Sawyer just wants some guy time with me and we want you back here for dinner, we insist!"

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"Yep, so you'll be back at 6, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for 6, I'll probably go see a couple of movies."

"Great!"

5:59 pm the next day…

Jane put her key in the lock, she'd decided on a movie then went for a really long run, she was all sweaty. The great thing about a movie theatre is the fact that no one knows or cares what you're wearing when the lights go down; she went in her running gear,

t-shirt, shorts and hoodie. She opened the door and was frozen to the spot, there stood Sawyer in a white shirt with a tie and black trousers, looking all formal and next to him was Kurt in his jeans and t-shirt. Jane just stood there with her mouth open until Kurt moved forward.

"Your dinner awaits Jane."

It was then that Jane took in the rest of the apartment, well the dining area. The table was covered with a red and white check table cloth with three place settings, a menu card on each plate as well as a small vase of flowers.

"I need to shower!" blurted Jane

"Jane…" began Kurt

"No, seriously, I went to the movies and then went for a really long run, if I sit at the table like this you two will pass out from the smell…I'll be quick, I promise, five minutes!"

Before either Sawyer or Kurt could reply Jane ran into and out of her room and into the bathroom in the space of five seconds. True to her word she was back in five minutes, her hair was still damp but she had changed into her trademark black jeans and t-shirt, didn't bother with her boots, she preferred walking around in her socked feet. Before she got to her chair, Sawyer had pulled it out and took her napkin from the table and placed it on her lap, Kurt took his seat while Sawyer was taking care of Jane. Jane had tears in eyes which made it difficult to read the menu.

"Our server took the initiative and brought a bottle for the table."

Jane looked up to see Sawyer by her but this time with a bottle in his hands, on closer look it was the boy's favourite drink they had on special occasions, a fizzy white grape juice, Kurt always served it in a wine glass for Sawyer so he felt special as well, Jane looked at the bottle and nodded her head and watched as Sawyer carefully poured the drink into her glass, then Kurt's and finally his. While he was dealing with the drinks, Jane looked at the menu, she nearly cried when she read what was written. Not only was it designed to read like a 'normal' menu, the selection was her perfect meal, she wasn't what you called high maintenance and it showed in the menu. For starters there was hummus with the choice of vegetables or bread, that was a no brainer, bread each and every time then the main course was Bolognese pasta bake, Kurt must be getting fed of eating this she thought but when she looked up she saw the smile on his face and smiled back.

Sawyer was back by her side with a notebook and pen in his hand waiting to take her order.

"Hmmmm, everything looks spectacular! I think I'll have the hummus with bread for the starter and then the pasta bake please."

Sawyer nodded his head and then went to Kurt who also went for the same.

"Sawyer really wanted to cheer you up after what happened."

"This is the sweetest thing and thank you for helping him."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. They both watched as Sawyer carried two plates to the table, he served Jane first then Kurt and then went to get his. Jane looked down and saw a little ramekin filled with hummus, and if she knew them homemade hummus, and pitta bread cut into triangles, it was only then that she noticed the number of knives and forks at each setting. She looked up into Kurt's eyes to find him smiling; she had to blink a couple of times before she could speak.

"Ok, I have to do this now or we'll never get through the meal!"

Jane got up and hugged Sawyer in his seat and placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him again quickly before going back to her seat. She looked at the cutlery and then at Kurt and both remembered the film and he picked up the correct knife and discreetly showed her even though they weren't in a business meeting. They all enjoyed their starter. Jane moved to collect the plates when Sawyer gave her a look so she dropped back down into her chair which made Kurt chuckle. Sawyer removed their starters and came back with a bowl of grated cheese and some garlic bread rolls then he and Kurt went to get their individual pasta bakes, each was cooked and served in a lovely white ceramic oven dish, again Sawyer served Jane first, then Kurt, Kurt had placed Sawyer's in his nephew's place. Jane sniffed the dish and moaned in response. They all dug into their main, Kurt watched and smiled and shook his head as both Jane and Sawyer added even more cheese to their dish. The garlic bread rolls were a success as was the main itself. They took their time over the meal, they enjoyed the food as well as the conversation, and no one minded having to stop eating to sign with Sawyer, as it made the whole experience even more wonderful. Before Jane could even try and help clear the dishes, Sawyer shot her a look so she held up her hands in surrender and watched as he cleared the table. Throughout the whole meal, Sawyer was an attentive server, he always kept an eye on their glasses and refilled them when they dropped below halfway, Jane was glad that it was non-alcoholic otherwise she'd be tipsy already.

"My compliments to the chefs! That was a wonderful meal but the company was even better!"

They sat at the table just chatting; Jane told them what she thought about the movie she saw. She saw Sawyer get up again and was shocked when he handed her another menu, this time the dessert one. She looked at the selection and couldn't help but smile. There was 'rich chocolate brownie served with ice cream', 'ice cream sundae' and a 'selection of ice creams', Jane was debating between the first two options eventually she decided on the ice cream sundae which Kurt and Sawyer also chose.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked

Sawyer shook his head. Both Jane and Kurt watched as Sawyer went to the kitchen and got three tubs of ice cream out as well as the brownies, they watched as he assembled the sundaes. He started with some brownies in each large sundae glass, then put a scoop of chocolate ice cream in each one followed chocolate candy and chocolate sauce, then more brownies, followed by salted caramel ice cream and more chocolate candies and chocolate sauce, then even more brownies topped with vanilla ice cream covered with crumbled brownies, chocolate candies and chocolate sauce. He put all three glasses on a tray and looked to his Uncle to help him carry it, which Kurt did. Once the tray was on the table, Sawyer served Jane and his Uncle before taking his. They lifted their spoons up and clinked them before they dug into their dessert. All three enjoyed their sundae. Sawyer refused any help when it came to clearing the table or cleaning the dishes. Kurt and Jane could only watch.

"He wanted to do everything himself." Kurt whispered

"It was a really sweet thing for both of you to do for me. I really appreciate it. I don't think you have to worry about me coming back to deal with you if Sawyer turns out to be a douchebag, he's already proven that he knows how to treat someone, I have no fears that he will in any way treat someone special or anyone for that matter like Oliver did!"

"He's a great kid…"

"He's a credit to Sarah, you and the team…"

"Thanks, but he was always a good kid. I didn't have too much to do with that."

"Don't sell yourself short! You've been an important part of his life before his mom died and even more so since. Kids pick up on everything plus he loves you, it shows and you should be proud of that…"

"I am I know I'm very lucky to have Sawyer in my life. And we both know how lucky we are to have you in our lives. Sawyer was really upset with how you were treated, he asked me if I could arrest Oliver for being 'mean' to you and I had to explain even though he wasn't a nice man he wasn't a 'bad' man so I couldn't arrest him."

"Oh wow, just as I thought that he couldn't impress me even more…"

"That's not the best part; he didn't like my answer so went above me and straight to Mayfair to ask if Oliver could be arrested, he wasn't pleased with her answer either."

"Wow that topped it!"

They moved to the sofa once Sawyer was finished in the kitchen and started to watch a film, no one made it 30 minutes into the film, all three were fast asleep.

A couple of months later…

"Kurt, I think that you made a mistake with my pay, unless you've given me a really generous raise?"

"Oh, no, I forgot to tell you. I need you to buy a fancy dress and I didn't think it was fair for it to come out of your own money so I added a bit more this month…"

"A dress? For what? I can afford my own dress you know! And what do you mean by 'fancy'?"

"Well, I want to treat the whole team, Sawyer, Allie, Connor and Ella to a really nice meal, I know Ella won't really appreciate it but I don't want to leave her out."

"When is this meal?"

"I just got confirmation from the restaurant, it will be next week."

"Ok, is there a theme or something?"

"No, but I want you to be comfortable! Tasha and Patterson can help you if you want?"

"That sounds good, I'm a bit clueless when it comes to 'dressing up' plus it would be good to spend some time with Patterson, I haven't had a chance to get to know her, we generally just say 'hi' and 'bye' because one of us is usually on the go."

"Great! Oh if you need more money let me know ok?"

Jane gave him a look that could kill but he just let it roll over him.

"Sure!" Jane said sarcastically

The night of the dinner arrived, Allie, Connor and Ella couldn't come because Ella had another cold and no one thought it would be a good idea to take her to the restaurant in that state. Mayfair had to go to D.C. for an impromptu meeting, so it was Kurt, Jane, Sawyer, Tasha, Reade, Patterson and her boyfriend Borden. Jane was shocked when Kurt drove them to the fancy French restaurant that Oliver took her to. Jane gave Kurt a look which he totally ignored and ushered them into the place. Kurt helped her with her wrap and he gave it to the person on the front desk. Jane felt self-conscious in her emerald green short sleeved dress but she remembered Kurt and Sawyer's reaction when they saw her come out of her bedroom, both of them looked stunned.

" _You look beautiful!" whispered Kurt_

" _You're a princess!" signed Sawyer_

 _Both comments made her blush._

" _Both of you look very handsome in your suits!"_

They were seated at their table and waited for the others to arrive; they didn't have to wait too long. Once everyone was seated a server came to hand them menus and Jane recognised him as the one that served her with her ill-fated time with Oliver. Sawyer was seated in between Kurt and Jane; both helped him to figure out what he wanted to eat. The server came and took their drinks order, when he came to Kurt, Kurt shared a look with Jane over Sawyer's head and then turned to the server and asked if they had grape juice?

"I'm afraid not sir, but we do have the sparkling variety, if I may interest you in that?"

"Could you please use the champagne glasses for us three please?"

Reade and Zapata heard this and shared a look and changed their order so they had the same as Kurt, Jane and Sawyer, as did Patterson and Borden. Once their drink order had been taken, they looked at their menus again although, Jane, Kurt and Sawyer knew what they wanted but the others were still choosing. By the time their bottles arrived in a large silver champagne bucket and their server had poured everyone their drinks, everyone knew what they wanted to order. Their server was ready to take their orders.

"Er Jane, sorry to be a pain but my French is pretty basic and I know that you're fluent, I really do not want to mangle the language, would you mind ordering for myself and Sawyer please?"

"Oooh, and me?" asked Zapata

"And me?" asked Reade

When Jane looked at Patterson and Borden they were both looking at her pleadingly. She looked around the table again and saw the same look on all the faces, hope. Jane took a deep breath and recited what each person wanted in flawless French. The server was impressed and commented on what a lovely family she had.

"Jane? Is that you?"

Everyone turned to the voice to see a man looking at Jane; it didn't escape anyone's notice that Jane lost some colour when she saw the man.

"Wow! You look stunning, even with those tattoos. Maybe we can try and have that date again? Now that you know how to dress! You never told me that you spoke French, your accent needs some work but it's better than not speaking a word at all."

Oliver was standing there waiting for something but Jane had no idea what so she introduced the table to him.

"This is Kurt, he's my…"

"We live together!" Kurt said

"Yes…we live together with Sawyer here…" Jane said as she gave Kurt a perplexed look.

Kurt held out his hand and Oliver took it which Kurt was hoping he would, and then Kurt proceeded to crush Oliver's hand with his own. Oliver winced but didn't say a word. After the handshakes, Oliver watched as Kurt and Sawyer had a brief conversation with their hands, the others were busy with their drinks because if their hands weren't busy then they would have flattened the smarmy man by their table.

"That's the mean man that treated Jane badly?" Sawyer signed

"Sawyer, you should never describe people like that no matter how much they deserve it! But yes that's the man that upset Jane."

Oliver and the others were watching the exchange and when Kurt was signing, everyone bar Jane and Sawyer were in the middle of their drink and they all choked because of Kurt's honesty. Oliver noticed this and knew he was the topic of conversation.

"This is Natasha Zapata, Edgar Reade, Nigel Borden and…"

"Patterson, just Patterson." Patterson interrupted

The server had come with their food so Oliver took that as his cue to go back to his table but before he left he said a parting shot.

"I hope that your son gets…better soon."

Before Kurt could even get up several things happened at the same time. Jane called his name, Patterson who was sitting to Kurt's right grabbed his arm and the server blocked him in, when Kurt looked up the server maintained eye contact then moved his gaze to Sawyer. Kurt got all the messages. Zapata had also grabbed Reade's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid in front of a lot of witnesses.

"Hey buddy, you know you're perfect as you are right?" Kurt said and signed at the same time.

Sawyer nodded his head emphatically then signed "Uncle Kurt, he's an…" Sawyer paused as he looked around the table "…not a nice person and I think he was jealous!"

"Why do you think he was jealous?"

"Because he realised he made a mistake with the way he treated Jane. Can we eat now?"

Kurt and the rest of the table laughed and Kurt ruffled Sawyer's hair as their starters were placed in front of each of them.

"Before we eat I'd like to make a toast. Please raise your glasses for Jane and Sawyer. Jane achieved full marks on her GED, and Sawyer achieved a B for Math on his report card!"

Jane was shocked when she heard her name. She hadn't told anyone yet about her results, she didn't know how. She didn't even know how Kurt had found out although looking around the table she figured it out quite quickly, Patterson turned a lovely shade of pink and avoided her gaze. They already had a small celebration at home for Sawyer's report card, he always put in a lot of effort and she loved the fact that Kurt always made a big deal of his card. This was special as Sawyer found Math really hard but studied so hard that he managed to achieve a B, both she and Kurt were so proud of him.

"Hold on, so while working with us on certain cases and looking after Sawyer not only did you have time to study, you aced your GED?" asked an incredulous Reade

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"It was pure luck!" stated Jane

"No, you worked hard." Said Kurt

Another shrug of the shoulders, Jane hated being the centre of attention and tried to deflect it, thankfully Patterson came to her rescue.

"Jane I'm sorry I couldn't go shopping with you and Tasha, something came up at work and I couldn't manage to get away. I love your dress though! The green brings out your eyes."

"It's ok, I understand, these things happen."

"Maybe the three of us could hang out another time?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. I'd love to see all your tattoos up close and personal!"

Patterson was about to take a bite of her meal when she felt everyone's eyes on her and when she looked at Jane she saw the deep blush on Jane's face. Patterson thought about what she said then it was her turn to blush.

"No, no, no, I did not mean that! Obviously I want to see your tattoos but not that way. I just assume that the photos don't do them justice! I've spent hours upon hours staring at photos of your tattoos and thought that I would love to see them in person." Patterson realised what she said and tried to rectify it. "I mean in a totally professional and non-creepy way, I'm straight I swear!"

"Wow Patterson, you know how to make a lasting impression don't you!" said Tasha

Reade and Borden chuckled and Jane smiled. Jane saw Kurt trying to keep a straight face but he failed. Nigel kissed Patterson's temple.

"This is so embarrassing!" muttered Patterson

Meanwhile, Kurt and Sawyer were having their own conversation.

"Uncle Kurt, what does straight mean?" the youngster signed

"It's a way to describe when someone loves someone of the opposite sex, like a man loving a woman. The proper term is heterosexual. People describe people as gay or homosexual if they love someone of the same sex, like a man loving a man or a woman loving a woman."

"Oh, ok." Sawyer signed then went back to his starter.

They enjoyed their starters. Their glasses were refilled quickly and quite circumspectly, the service was great. Then talked turned to Jane.

"So Jane, what are you going to do now?" asked Patterson

Sawyer looked scared, and then looked to Kurt for an explanation.

"It's going to be fine buddy; Jane's not leaving any time soon, are you Jane?"

Jane hugged Sawyer to her "No of course not!"

"Anyway, Jane will be enrolling at college!" stated Kurt

"I will?" queried Jane

"Yes, why not? Do you have another idea for what you want to do?"

"No, not really."

"Are you interested in anything specific?" asked Reade

"Well, I really like what we do, maybe criminology? I like languages as well."

"Is there even a language that you don't know?" quipped Tasha

"So where do you want to go?" asked Patterson

"I don't know the deal was to get my GED, which I now have. Maybe a degree will take up to much of my time…"

"You're kidding right? I don't even know when you studied, I can't imagine getting home from work to study, I'm always way too tired but you did it!" said Tasha

"Look, you don't have to make any decisions right now, look at your options. If you want to go to college we can work something out just figure out what you want and we can sort out the rest!" said Kurt

Their mains arrived and they all tucked in. The chatter was light-hearted. Sawyer was having a great time. He 'talked' to Patterson about one of his latest computer games and they started to 'geek' out over it then Tasha demanded to know when he was going to try some new recipe, he and Edgar looked at each other and decided to come up with a time to bake. Kurt was busy talking to Jane and letting her know that she has their full support in whatever she decides to do. Patterson and Tasha were having fun at Reade's expense and Jane joined in a couple of times as well. Nigel and Kurt were having a friendly disagreement about baseball teams. Then it was time to order their desserts. Everyone chose a different one and they all 'oohed and ahhed' at everyone else's once they arrived. Chatter still flowed around the table albeit more slowly as more attention was paid to what was in front of them.

When their server brought the cheque there was a moment of tension when all the adults took out their cards to pay their share and Kurt refused to let them do so.

"I invited you all!"

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Reade with a tone.

"Well if I invited you then I should be picking up the bill!"

Jane could see that all the adults wanted to argue with Kurt and all their gazes settled on Sawyer before theirs met Kurt's and grudgingly they put their cards away, Jane included. Kurt paid for the meal and as he was doing so, he received several text messages within a few seconds. He took out his cell and read the messages and lost the colour in his face. He looked up to the people around him and he saw all of their sinister smiles and he gulped.

When they arrived home Jane turned to Kurt and Sawyer and thanked both of them for a wonderful night, she hugged and kissed Sawyer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is an extra long chapter so I've split it into two.

Chapter 5 Part 1

Things were going well, Jane had enrolled at Berkley working towards her Criminal Justice degree but an online one. She didn't feel right abandoning the team just so she could pursue her own dreams. She loved working with the team and looking after Sawyer, she wanted to have her cake and eat it and so far so good. It was tiring but every part of her life was worthwhile. Patterson kept on decoding the tattoos and since there was a lot to decode, it wasn't as if they were going to finish anytime soon. Sawyer was his usual confident self, he still wasn't talking but that didn't stop him from communicating. The three of them had a lovely life. Everything in her life was exactly as she wanted it, well almost. She couldn't make a certain FBI agent Uncle to a certain nephew fall for her, thankfully she wasn't the confident type when it came to romance and didn't confess her feelings for him. That would have been AWKWARD to say the least, she was thankful to have him as a good friend, which was better than nothing at all.

The months passed, tattoos were solved, suspects apprehended. Sawyer became more adventurous in the kitchen, he was in a baking bread phase, not that she minded, and she loved seeing his face when the bread came out just as it should have. He was obsessed with the Great British Bake Off; they had to watch it each and every week it was on. Sometimes he disagreed with who won star baker. That weekend either Sawyer and Kurt or Sawyer and Edgar would try a new recipe from the show. Ella also got involved if she was at the apartment; she loved getting messy and would eat anything. Sawyer preferred the British version to the American even though he watched both obsessively. Kurt was slightly worried about Sawyer being holed up in the apartment for hours on end when he could be outside taking part in something, Jane had to step in and remind him that Sawyer liked spending time with him and Edgar in the kitchen plus it was a good skill to have and maybe he was thinking ahead to when he had a girlfriend and he wanted to impress her! Jane also reminded Kurt that Sawyer was still into his soccer and swimming, as well as learning self-defence, this seemed to appease her boss. It didn't hurt when he voiced his concerns to the other female members of the team including Mayfair, he was shot down. They loved Mondays as that would usually mean that there would be a new baked good for them to try, Allie and Connor also agreed with the majority, they also received their share of the Sunday baking. There were more successes than failures although decorating wasn't either Sawyer's or Kurt's thing. Edgar was a little better. Jane helped with the decorations if they were called for, they made a great team.

The team and indirectly the tattoos were getting the attention of various agencies and Mayfair had told the team that they would be liaising with an agent from the NSA. Jane assumed it was going to be a male agent in a suit she was pleasantly surprised when she met the beautiful Agent Nas Kamal. Nas, as she liked to be called, was friendly and extremely competent. Apparently she'd been following a group who were responsible for terrorist actions against the United States and she was convinced that they were home grown but she didn't have any concrete proof for her theory, she had been following their cases since the beginning and was impressed by their success and was convinced that if they worked together then they would be able to bring down those who wanted to hurt America.

It was a good partnership, they learnt a lot from her and her from them. Due to Jane's skills set she was deemed the best for solo missions. Mayfair and Kurt objected at first but when Nas explained the importance of the missions they reluctantly accepted that Jane had to be the one to try and complete them. Jane was ecstatic that she was given solo jobs to complete. It was daunting at first, not having the backup but it was also exhilarating. Until something went wrong, on one mission Jane was supposed to recover a computer chip and she failed, not only did she fail to swap the chip, she had to kill someone and she was shot while trying to escape. She was met by the whole team when she exited the elevator on their floor. They all crowded around her, the only person absent was Nas. Mayfair and Kurt herded her into Mayfair's office followed by the rest of the team. Jane explained what had happened while Kurt was examining her injured arm. Jane was in tears for taking a life, it wasn't the first time but it seemed different when she was by herself. Kurt was not happy; he stormed off to speak to Nas about the number and type of assignments that Jane was being sent on.

"She's the best asset that we have we should use her as much as we can…" declared Nas

"Excuse me? 'The best asset?' She's a member of this team…"

"But she's not an agent!"

"What has that got to do with it?"

"I'm only trying to explain that she doesn't have to adhere to our rules, she has a bit more flexibility…"

Kurt had backed Nas against the wall and he was hovering over her but she refused to back down. There was a charged atmosphere between the two and Kurt knew if he bent down right there and then and kissed her she wouldn't push him away but there was something that was stopping him from connecting their lips. He backed off and left her room without a backward glance.

Jane noticed as did the others that there was something going on between Kurt and Nas, they could barely look at each other and there was always some tension when they were both in same room together. Everyone assumed it was because of Jane being shot so no one said anything.

Briefings were awkward to say the least; the others didn't know what to do so they did nothing. Jane couldn't pinpoint when things changed but they did. It must have been a month to six weeks after she was shot when she realised that Kurt stayed at work late once a week, really late. He always skyped the kids on that day he stayed late but Jane didn't think anything of it until one day when all of a sudden she saw it. She saw that they were standing just a little too close to each other, they weren't touching but they were in each other's personal space, it all became clear to her, they were together. She was shocked and looked around to see if anyone else realised this as well but the others just carried on as usual. She was disappointed, but thinking about it; why wouldn't he fall for the NSA agent, she was smart, attractive and tattoo free well as far as she knew, why would Kurt even give her a second look when he could be with Nas. Jane sulked for a few days but she noticed more and more while watching them. It must be hard for them to be together especially with her and Sawyer living with Kurt. Jane decided to do something about it but as usual a case got in the middle of everything and she had to put her idea on hold. Several cases later she found the right opportunity. Jane texted Kurt and told him that she really needed to speak to him and if she was asleep on the sofa he was to wake her up.

Kurt arrived home after 11 pm and true to her text, there was Jane on the sofa asleep. He didn't want to wake her but her text suggested that it may be important. He took his shoes off, placed his keys on the side and put his bag on the counter before he moved to wake Jane up. He shook her shoulder slightly and Jane startled awake.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you but your text seemed to imply you had something important to tell me…?"

He watched as Jane sat up, bed hair and all, it took everything in him not to smile. Jane ran her hand over her face to try and wipe the sleep away.

"Ok…ok. This is going to seem weird, really weird but it needs to be said and I hope you can let me finish before you say anything?" Jane said as she looked at Kurt.

Kurt was confused but whatever she had to say was important to her so he nodded his head.

"Ok…ok…I don't know where to begin…hmmm…ok. I've noticed that you and Nas are close, closer than just…work colleagues…" Jane looked at Kurt then quickly averted her eyes, this was going to be difficult as it was let along if she kept eye contact. "…and I couldn't help but think that having me here is not conducive to you two having a…normal dating life. So I came up with a solution, well I think it's a solution you may have other ideas…anyway…I could go and stay at a hotel if you wanted Nas to stay over so it wouldn't be awkward, like this conversation…" Jane whispered but Kurt heard it. "…Or you could stay over at her place if you wanted. I don't mind staying with Sawyer if that's what's been stopping you…anyway that's all I had to say, so just let me know what you want to do and I'll help in any way possible…" Jane took a chance a looked at Kurt and she saw the stunned look on his face as well as the blush.

Jane watched as Kurt stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He opened the bottle and took a few gulps until the bottle was only half full, then he came back to sit on the coffee table opposite her.

"Jane, erm, yes, Nas and I are close. I never meant to keep it from you but…"

"Kurt that's fine. You don't have to tell me anything…"

"Jane, you're family, you should know, so should Sawyer but things are really new between us and I don't know if I'm ready to introduce her to Sawyer yet and I won't be doing that until I'm sure that we have a future. I don't want him to get attached and then we break up. I've never brought a woman back here since Sawyer started living with me. I …you know Sawyer, he'd have questions and I didn't exactly want to explain why the woman wasn't his Aunt. I always spent the night at her place if there was someone…"

"He's older now, maybe he'll understand?"

"I don't think I want that conversation with him. Don't get me wrong, when and if I do meet someone I know is 'the one', then Sawyer will know straight away but I don't want him to get hurt, besides, it's early days for us. I don't know where it's going if anywhere and until we figure that out then Sawyer will not be meeting her. I didn't tell you as I didn't want things to get awkward at work. I don't know how these things work. I've never dated a co-worker before; this is all new territory for me…"

"I understand but the offer is still there if and when you want it."

"Thank you! We're taking things slow; it may develop into something it may not, who knows?"

A couple of weeks later…

"Hey Kurt, do you need Jane tonight?"

"Huh?" Kurt said as he looked up from his monitor

"Can Jane come out and play tonight? Patterson and I want a girl's night out, so can Jane come?"

"I'm not her keeper!"

"Yeah, but she didn't know if you had any plans and if you need her to stay with Sawyer!"

"Oh, no it's fine. Is she going to be staying at your place?"

"Probably not."

"Ok, I'll leave the chain off!"

"Don't worry she'll be back in one piece! Maybe!"

"You're not funny!"

"So how are you Jane?" asked Patterson

"I'm fine, why?"

Patterson shared a look with Zapata and passed on the question 'baton' to her.

"Well, it can't be easy watching Kurt with Nas…"

They both watched as Jane went bright red and then completely white in a matter of seconds.

"W…w…what do you mean?"

Patterson placed her hand on top of Jane's.

"Jane, we know how you feel about Kurt…"

"He's my boss, that's it; nothing else…"

Patterson and Zapata shared another look.

"Jane, it's ok. You don't have to keep it in anymore. You can talk to us about it."

Jane just stared into her drink; the other two thought that she wouldn't say a word until she started to speak quietly.

"Does everyone know?" Jane whispered mortified

"No Jane, only us two. Reade is oblivious and Kurt, well Kurt is an idiot!"

"No he's not." Laughed Jane

"Yes he is if he can't see the perfect woman for him is literally under his roof!" chimed Zapata

"I think you guys are a little biased. Nas is smart, stunning and he cares for her…"

"You are just as smart. You're even more beautiful!" declared Patterson

"Yeah, every guy is lining up to date me because of all these tattoos!"

"Jane…"

"It's fine. It's not meant to be."

"Kurt's an idiot!" declared Zapata

"No he's not. She makes him happy, he deserves to be happy."

"You're a better person than me. I thought we were going to bitch about Nas tonight!"

"Why? What could you say? What possible negative thing could you say?"

"Well, she's not you!" muttered Zapata

Jane laughed.

"Thanks guys, I really needed this!"

"Anytime Jane, anytime!" said Patterson

They enjoyed the rest of their night drinking and lamenting stupid men.

Jane unlocked the door and for some reason was surprised to still see Kurt up; he was on the sofa and flicking through channels, although she shouldn't be; seeing as it was just after nine, he looked at the door when he heard the key in the lock. Something inside him eased when he saw her enter the apartment. Then he noticed her red eyes and he sat up.

"What happened? What did Zapata do to you?"

"Huh?" asked a confused Jane

"You've been crying!" Kurt stated

"Oh, that, it's nothing and why would you think Zapata had anything to do with it?"

"You went out with Zapata and Patterson, I refuse to believe that Patterson could make anyone cry whereas I know for a fact that Zapata can make people cry, suspects, twice no three times her size think she's meek just because she's not as tall but after they've been interrogated by her they fear her, it's great to see also a little terrifying and I'm so glad she's at the FBI and not one of the bad guys! So, what did Zapata do?"

"Nothing! Honestly, we were talking and things got a little emotional and the next thing I knew there were tears; I must be 'pms'ing!"

Jane watched as Kurt went still at this admission and she thought it was funny, she could tell that he wanted to know if she was ok but really didn't want to go down that road.

"Ok, then! I think I'll go to bed!" said a rushed Kurt

Jane watched as he quickly switched the TV off and with as much dignity as he could walk really quickly to his room. Jane smiled and went to her room.

Jane actually felt better for talking about her feelings for Kurt or at least the fact that it wasn't a secret anymore, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Eventually others in the bullpen started to notice how close Kurt and Nas was. They would go for a coffee run together; sometimes they would go out for lunch together and bring things back for the rest of the team. They even left together some nights. Zapata wasn't one to let an opportunity go if she could embarrass someone and Kurt wasn't given a free pass just because he was her boss. Jane would alternatively cringe and chuckle at her friends antics. She had no shame and would call out comments whenever the mood took her which was often.

"Thanks boss, thanks Mrs Boss!" Zapata said one day after lunch was brought back for them. Both Kurt and Nas froze at Tasha's comment as did the rest of the bullpen. "Too soon?" asked the cheeky agent.

Jane, Patterson and Reade just stood there with their mouths open in shock at Zapata's brashness. Before Kurt or Nas could answer, Tasha spoke up again. "You'll get used to it Mrs Boss!"

Kurt and Nas had no idea what to do so they just ignored the whole episode and walked off. They both heard the rest of the team telling Tasha off though.

"Tasha!", "Zapata!", "ZAPATA!"

But one of Jane's favourite quips from her feisty friend was the one that left their usually confident boss floundering.

"Hey boss, are you going to tell us the date?"

"What date?" asked a confused Kurt

"The 'save a date' date!"

Kurt just stared at her open mouthed. Nas was looking anywhere else, the rest of the team just wished they weren't there; they scooted down into their seats in the conference room and hoped that they couldn't be seen.

"C'mon boss, you can't keep the date to yourselves, we'll need plenty of time to find the right dress for your wedding! Right guys?"

Kurt turned red as did Nas. Jane, Patterson and Reade looked at each other and as one got up and made their excuses and fled the conference room. Zapata took her time to gather up her things and sauntered to the door.

"Spring weddings are great!" said Zapata as a parting shot.

Not everyone was happy with the development of the relationship, not that Jane noticed but Patterson did. She noticed that Mayfair pursed her lips when the two would go out or come back together, it was a small tell but a tell nonetheless which made Patterson think. Mayfair would never get involved with her agent's personal lives unless it would affect their work but Kurt and Nas' work hadn't suffered from the relationship so Patterson was intrigued why their boss wasn't happy for her favourite agent because everyone knew that Kurt was her favourite, well everyone bar Kurt, he really was oblivious.

Cases came and went during which time Zapata ordered a subscription to Bride magazine for Weller which was delivered to the office. Weller was frustrated but he knew if he reacted then Zapata would feel the need to one up the latest stunt, something which he really did not want. So every month he had to put up with the speculative looks from the agents in the bullpen plus he would catch them trying to look at Nas' left hand for the proverbial engagement ring. He really wanted to kill Zapata sometimes.

Although Kurt did react when there was a delivery of cake samples in the conference room.

"ZAPATA!"

Tasha was totally confused about the anger emanating from her boss.

"Yeah boss?"

"What do you call this?"

"Call what?"

"All of this!" Kurt said indicating the conference room

They had just returned from questioning a witness, Kurt wasn't needed so it was just her and Reade. Jane stayed and did some paperwork. Tasha and Reade walked towards the conference room and were shocked by what they saw, tens of small cakes, like the top tier of a wedding cake, all different flavours by the looks of it.

"This was not me!" declared Zapata holding up her hands.

Kurt knew when she was lying and she wasn't; she seemed shocked as did Reade and he saw Jane's reaction when she saw them being delivered. He didn't think that any other agent would have the guts to do something like that so that meant it only left one person, Patterson. Kurt looked directly into the camera.

"You're dead Patterson! I think I'll trade your computers for those in White Collar!"

"Damn, she's good, I wish I thought of that!" said Zapata which earned her a glare from Kurt.

No one saw Patterson for the rest of the day, her lab was locked and she communicated via email.

Weller took Jane up on her offer to look after Sawyer overnight. He would stay at Nas', cases permitting, on a Thursday night and be back on Friday night, he thought that would be the best day as Sawyer would be in school on Thursday and Friday, he didn't want it to eat into their weekends together. It was surprisingly very easy to tell Sawyer about his new 'friend'. Sawyer had questions and he tried to answer them as honestly as possible.

"What's her name? When will I meet her? Are you going two going to get married?"

"Her name is Nas, she's really nice. Yes I want you two to meet, hopefully that will be soon. Have you been talking to your Aunt Tasha?"

At Sawyer's confused look Kurt felt terrible for even thinking that Zapata would involve Sawyer in her 'jokes'.

"Never mind, we're still getting to know each other and it really is too soon to know if we're going to get married or not, ok buddy?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

"Ok, so if you want to call me, if there's anything wrong or you just want to talk then call me at any time ok?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Kurt called Jane and Sawyer several times before dinner on the first Thursday night. It got to the point that Jane and Sawyer argued who was going to answer the phone as they knew it was Kurt. Jane lost that battle, how could she lose to a kid she had no idea but she did. Jane picked up her cell.

"Hey Kurt, we're still alive, the apartment hasn't burnt down since the last time you called, ten minutes ago!"

"Hey Jane, I just wanted to make sure that the take out had arrived…"

"Kurt, the whole point of you spending more time with Nas is so you can spend more time with Nas, not spending all your time calling me and Sawyer. It's sweet that you're concerned about the fact that we may starve but I think that between the two of us we've got it covered. If you call one more time before Sawyer's bedtime I'm going to switch my cell off!"

"I…I guess I may be a little worried about you two, but this is the first time that I'm spending away from Sawyer when it's not a case…"

"Kurt, you're entitled to have a life. You've explained everything to Sawyer and he's fine with it, now go and have a good time."

"Thanks Jane. Bye."

"Bye."

Jane looked at Sawyer and rolled her eyes.

"Well, your Uncle should be calling you later to say goodnight and not before!"

Sawyer held up some crossed fingers.

Jane decided to have some fun at Kurt's expense. After dinner she asked Sawyer to put whatever t-shirt he was going to wear the next day, Sawyer gave her a look but followed the instructions. Once he was back Jane put a huge bowl of ice cream in front of the young boy with a sign saying 'the best breakfast ever!', Jane took a few photos which included Sawyer's huge smile. She then told him to get changed again then they enjoyed their ice cream.

The next morning, after a healthy breakfast of toast and cereal, Jane sent the photo to Kurt, who replied within seconds causing the two to chuckle.

"You two may think you're funny but you're not and my triple choc brownie ice cream better still be there when I get home tonight or there will be trouble!" Kurt texted

Sawyer and Jane laughed out loud at Kurt's response.

Jane dropped Sawyer at school and made her way to the office and shock horror she was there before Kurt. She wasn't the only one to notice. Zapata did a double take when Jane walked in and Weller wasn't with her. Trust that day to be the day that Zapata beats them all to the office. Zapata arranged herself so she would be able to see when Kurt arrived, she didn't have to wait too long, within 30 minutes the elevator doors opened and out stepped Kurt and Nas both with matching coffee cups and their heads were together. They straightened when they realised they had an audience, Zapata didn't even try for subtle, she was openly grinning at them.

"So, how's the coffee?" asked Tasha

Kurt saw Jane roll her eyes at Tasha's antics.

"Fine thanks." Clipped Kurt

"So did you two meet up at the coffee place?"

"We wanted coffee so we bought coffee." Stated Kurt

"Did you plan to meet up last night or this morning?"

Kurt stood there and stared Zapata down while he took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't you have some paperwork to complete?" asked Kurt

Tasha huffed and then flounced back to her desk. Kurt and Nas exchanged a look and a smile then each headed off to their own offices. Kurt took a little detour to Jane's desk.

"So did Sawyer get to school ok?"

"Well, he didn't have any clean clothes, so I let him go in his underwear; I showed him how to hitchhike…" Jane checked her watch. "He should be at school by now."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Again, you're not funny!"

"I think I am and Sawyer agrees with me!"

"Sawyer's not even a teenager!"

"Doesn't matter, he thinks I'm funny, so there!"

Kurt just shook his head as he walked to his office.

Later on in the day, Kurt was walking past Patterson's lab when he stopped when he heard his name in conversation:

"So Jane, how long has Kurt been spending the night at Nas' place or is Nas staying at casa de Weller?"

Kurt wanted to see what Jane would say, not that it was a secret or anything.

"Hmmm?"

"Did Kurt stay at Nas' last night?"

"Hmmm?"

"So Nas stayed at Kurt's place?"

"Hmmm?"

"URGH! Can you please just answer my questions?" Zapata demanded

"Tasha, you can't expect Jane to answer. What happens or doesn't happen at their home is their business not ours!"

"Aren't you curious at all?"

"Of course I am but if Weller wanted us to know then he would have told us. He's happy let him be happy!"

"Fine! You two are spoilsports you know that right?!"

Kurt smiled as he carried on walking back to his office.

Kurt only stayed over at Nas' place once or twice a month for a few months before he decided it was a good time to introduce both of the kids to Nas. He invited Nas over to meet the kids as well as Allie and Connor. He made spaghetti Bolognese, it was quick and easy and he could double or rather triple the usual amount. Jane was trusted with dressing the salad when Nas arrived and Sawyer made his famous brownies, he wanted his Uncle's 'friend' to feel welcomed.

Nas decided to go home and change before coming over even though Kurt told her several times that she didn't need to but she wouldn't be swayed. By the time Nas arrived everyone was already there and sitting around the table. Kurt stood up to get the door and welcomed her into his home and walked her into the kitchen. Kurt made introductions; Sawyer came to stand in front of him.

"This is my nephew Sawyer." Kurt said as he ruffled said boy's hair.

Sawyer waved hello and Nas reciprocated.

"Hi Sawyer, your Uncle talks about you a lot."

To which Sawyer smiled. Then Kurt went to take Ella out of her high chair.

"Dada! Dada!" Ella said as she flailed her arms, she had a wide smile on her face.

"This here is Ella; she's just started to talk." Kurt said as he placed a loud kiss on his daughter's cheek to which she squealed happily.

"Hi Ella, aren't you a cutie." Said Nas, Ella just moved her arms up and down.

"This is Allie, Ella's mom and Connor Ella's papa and of course you know Jane."

"Hi everyone. It's a little daunting to meet everyone in one go, I'm a little nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous. Here take a seat, while we get dinner on the table." Said Jane

Allie took Ella from Kurt and placed her back in her high chair while Kurt and Jane dealt with the spaghetti and salad.

Ella was in between Kurt and Jane, Nas was on the other side of Kurt, and Sawyer was next to Jane followed by Allie and Connor. Dinner was a loud affair but everyone seemed to be having a good time. Ella had more spaghetti around her face then in her mouth but she was smiling so she was happy.

Allie noticed Nas' slightly odd look at Ella's table manners.

"We're trying baby led weaning, it's messy but it makes babies more independent…"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to suggest anything. I haven't been around kids in a long time as you've probably guessed…"

"You'll be fine. Ella loves everyone, just ask Kurt!" said Jane with a chuckle

Kurt shook his head.

"We decided to take Ella out to see some of the sights so we took her onto the subway for the first time and she charmed everyone, no surprise there…"

"Tell Nas what she did on the subway." Chimed in Jane

Kurt blushed a little.

"Well Ella here started to blow kisses to everyone and kept on saying 'luv ooh' to everyone!"

At Nas' blank look Kurt had to translate.

"That's Ella's way of saying 'love you'." Which was Ella's cue to give a demonstration.

"Luv ooh, luv ooh, luv ooh!" as she blew kisses to everyone.

Everyone laughed apart from Nas who smiled politely which didn't escape Allie or Connor's notice. Jane leaned over to kiss the little girl who smiled with her Bolognese covered mouth.

"An, An, An!"

"That's Ella's name for Jane." Explained Allie

Nas just nodded her head.

"Oya, Oya, Oya, Mama, Papa, Dada!"

Once dinner was complete Jane and Sawyer started to clear the table, Allie and Connor offered but one look from Jane and they sat back down. Then Sawyer brought over his brownies with some ice cream. Kurt had wiped Ella's face now she had a small piece of brownie with a spoonful of ice cream in her bowl. Everyone tucked into the dessert and complemented Sawyer on his baking. Nas only managed a mouthful or two then claimed that she was full.

"I need to be careful of what I eat; I don't really want to be bigger than I am now." Nas said giving Jane a pointed look which was totally lost on the tattooed woman who was enjoying her brownie with a double scoop of ice cream. Ella offered her a piece of her ice cream soaked chocolate cake and without hesitation, Jane took the piece and ate it much to Ella's joy then she repeated it with Kurt who also accepted the treat from his daughter. Nas scrunched up her face at the interaction. After dessert Jane and Sawyer got up again to clear the plates, Kurt also got up to help but one look from Jane stopped him and when Jane gazed at Nas and moved her head in the woman's direction he got the message and he smiled his thanks. None of this escaped the other couple at the table; they exchanged a quick look and then looked away.

Kurt ushered Nas, Allie and Connor, who was holding Ella, to the living room then went to get some drinks. While Kurt was getting the drinks Nas started small talk with the couple.

"It's so good that Kurt has live in help to help with Sawyer and Ella and the apartment…"

Connor and Allie were holding hands and he squeezed Allie's hand as he knew she was going to say something that may cause issues so he decided to handle this.

"Oh Jane's not live in help. She's family. She and Sawyer want this night to go well for Kurt that's why they're in the kitchen. On a normal day, all three of them would be in the kitchen doing the washing up. When we come we all pitch in, we don't stand on ceremony, and we're family. The same happens when they come to our place. Well apart from the fact that Kurt cooks at our place…"

"He's a better cook than any of us!" stated Allie

"Isn't that sweet." Said Nas but her tone didn't match the statement.

When Kurt returned with the drinks, Ella was crawling across the floor and pulling herself up when she met some feet. Jane and Sawyer after finishing the dishes made their way back to the sofas, and sat on the floor to play with Ella who squealed with joy. At one point Kurt joined them on the floor while still carrying on his conversation with the others, something that Allie, Connor and Jane were used to but Nas seemed shocked by.

At the end of the evening Nas shook hands with Allie and Connor and waved bye to the kids, Jane held Ella who was flapping her arms about. Kurt walked Nas out and he returned about 10 minutes later feeling a lot more relieved.

Nas really liked Kurt but she felt as if she was upstaged by Jane who had a natural way with the children. She wanted Kurt and she would find a way to get him and get rid of Jane, she was already planning her next move by the time she got to her car.

Then it was time for Allie and Connor to say bye, they each hugged a child then swapped and did the same with Jane and Kurt. Kurt also walked them out.

"So c'mon, what did you think of Nas?" asked Kurt

"I'm glad that you're happy!" said Allie

Kurt smiled.

"I am. I'm glad you all got along."

Allie smiled and hugged Kurt again and Connor shook his hand then they left. Once they were in their car they looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I thought he was supposed to be smart." Said Connor

"When it comes to the job, he's the best but in other areas…not so much!"

"Did he not even notice the fact that Nas didn't seem interested in the kids? What about the fact that Jane is in love with him?"

"Jane helped out to make the night as easy for him as possible; he's clueless especially because Jane helped out because of her feelings for him…"

"I always thought that they would get together."

"So did I. When I saw them in Sawyer's class I could tell that there was something between the two, I thought it would just be a matter of time."

"So what happened?"

"Jane became Sawyer's nanny and moved in with them. Kurt has this irrational thing about doing the right thing all the time. Knowing him, he probably thought he would be taking advantage of Jane if they did become an item…"

"Jane is what…mid-thirties? Plus she can kick his ass if he's an idiot!"

"I swear everyone knows this apart from him."

"So do you think Nas will be Ella's step mama?"

"I don't know. The only plus is the fact that Kurt is not impulsive. They've been seeing each other for months and he's only now introduced the kids to her. The kids will always be his priority."

"You don't think they'll be hers?"

"I don't know but I can't get the image of the evil step mother out of my head. Only time will tell I suppose."

Kurt walked back into the apartment to see Jane putting away the now clean dishes. He took the one out of her hand and gently pushed her to the sofa.

"Thank you two so much. I was so nervous but you helped out a lot, a lot more than you should have."

Ella had crawled over to Jane from Sawyer and the boy went to hug his Uncle.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked Sawyer

Sawyer gave a thumbs up which made Kurt and Jane chuckle.

Several weeks later Jane, Kurt and Sawyer were getting ready to go to a Harry Potter marathon, she saw it advertised and asked Kurt if he thought Sawyer would be interested and if it would be ok if she took him to it. Kurt had one condition, if Jane got a ticket for him as well, he loved Harry Potter and thought the marathon sounded great even if it was an early start and a very late finish but the fact that it was the start of the holidays for Sawyer and he didn't have any swim meets or soccer matches so it was as if it was meant to be. They were about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Sawyer groaned he was so excited about the day; he didn't even want to go to bed the night before. Kurt had to coax him to bed and told him that if he didn't go to sleep now then he'd probably fall asleep in the movie theatre and miss the films, that did the trick and Sawyer was in bed and thankfully when his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Jane and Kurt shared a look and both shrugged their shoulders telling the other that they had no idea who was on the other side of the door. Kurt opened the door and was shocked to see Nas on the other side; they hadn't agreed to meet that weekend so Kurt was confused.

"Hi everyone, I just had to come over, I was trying to get these tickets and I didn't want to say anything just in case it came to nothing but my contact couriered them to me at an insane hour this morning. Anyway I have three prime seat tickets for the Yankees today!"

Kurt was speechless.

"Nas, that's wonderful, it really is but we already have plans…Jane got tickets…"

"Kurt, it's fine…" Jane tried to smile and she thought she pulled it off. "…I can see if I can get tickets for the next time…"

"Jane, this was the only day we could have gone as Sawyer didn't have any meets, matches or parties to go to…"

"Kurt, it's fine. Sawyer loves the Yankees and Nas went to all the trouble to get the prime tickets…you should go…"

"Oh Jane, I'm really sorry, I only got three tickets. I didn't realise…I just assumed that you had the day off…"

"It's fine Nas. Go and have a great time! I have an assignment to do anyway and I've been putting it off and it's due soon."

"Great, c'mon guys we can make a day of it. Let's go out for breakfast first then we can make our way to the stadium!"

Sawyer hugged Jane.

"Hey, catch a foul ball for me ok?"

Sawyer smiled.

Kurt was still in two minds.

"Kurt, come on. Let's leave Jane to her studies; I'm so glad those days are behind me aren't you?"

Kurt wanted to stay but Nas grabbed his hand and began to drag him to the door and he followed and with one last look at Jane who managed another small smile then the door was closed. As soon as Jane heard the door close, she let the tears fall. She wiped them away as quickly as they fell but they didn't stop. This was the first time that she felt like the hired help. She couldn't even ask Patterson to go with her as she knew the computer geek was busy that weekend as was Edgar and Zapata. She was all alone. She couldn't even work on her assignment as she woke up early and went to bed late over the last week and a half just so she'd be free for today.

Jane was glad when Monday morning arrived, the rest of Saturday was a waste until Kurt and Sawyer arrived back and they obviously already ate so she made a grilled cheese for herself. Sawyer hugged her as soon as he walked into the apartment and Kurt apologised once more which she just shrugged off. Sunday was just pottering about the apartment, Kurt did laundry as he was busy the previous day, Jane went for a run then helped around the apartment when she came back and Sawyer baked in the afternoon.

Patterson cracked another tattoo so Jane and Kurt went straight to the lab when they arrived, the rest of the team were already there. They listened to Patterson and went on their way to investigate a supposedly abandoned farm. The day was a bust. The farm while abandoned seemed to have been abandoned more recently then they originally thought but there were no clues that they could see that could help them figure out who was occupying the vast area. The crime scene techs were called in to gather as much as possible and see if they could identify any elements that could help them with the case.

Once they returned to the office, Kurt went to his while the others congregated around Jane's before they got on with their paperwork.

"So how was Potter fest?" asked Patterson

Jane looked down; she could feel the tears coming again.

"Um…we didn't end up going."

All three looked at her in shock, not that she could see it; her desk seemed very interesting at that moment.

"Why?" asked Edgar

"Um…Nas had some great tickets for the Yankees and I told them to go to that instead."

"You told them to go? Nas didn't have a ticket for you?"

"No, um she could only get three tickets. She assumed that I always had Saturday off…so. I stayed at home. It was good actually, I had time to myself. It was nice. I have to go to the gym!"

All three watched as their friend fled from the bullpen.

"What the hell was that? Nas knew that they were going to the movie marathon!" declared Zapata

"How do you know that?" asked Reade

"Because she was there when Patterson was complaining that she couldn't go. Jane had told us about it when she received the tickets, she was so happy and she told us about it that's when Patterson started to sulk as she had other commitments."

"That's right; I remember seeing Nas outside my lab!"

"Maybe she didn't hear what you were talking about." Said Reade

"She heard!" stated Zapata

"Nas doesn't strike me as a sports fan." Said Patterson

"Maybe she did something nice for Sawyer." Said Reade

"I think she did something to get Jane away from Kurt!" said Zapata

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Seriously. Jane spent her own money on those tickets. They weren't cheap and yes it was her choice but she couldn't get a refund and we were all busy on Saturday, would you have gone by yourself?"

"Something does sound hinky!" declared Patterson

Later that day…

Reade happened to be in the break room at the same time as Nas, they smiled at each other.

"Hey, so who's your favourite?"

Nas gave him a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

"Your favourite Yankee? Who's your favourite?"

"Oh um..um I don't really have a favourite. I like them all!"

"Oh ok. Did you at least enjoy the game?"

"I had to leave early, an emergency came up, I had to meet a friend, boyfriend trouble, you know how it is." Nas took her cup and walked out before Reade could ask her any more questions.

Reade met up with Patterson and Zapata at Zapata's place.

"So I think you two were right…" Reade said as soon as he entered the apartment.

"What did you find out?" asked Zapata

Reade told them about the conversation he had with Nas.

"What a bitch!"

"Tasha!"

"What? Are you going to defend her? Jane is in love with Weller but she's been nothing but nice to Nas. Jane could have sabotaged the relationship but she didn't because she's not that type of person plus she loves him so much that she wants him to be happy even if that means being with someone that isn't her!"

"Jane's in love with Kurt?" asked Reade

Reade watched as Zapata and Patterson shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"Yes, of course she is!" said Patterson

"Is there something in men's DNA that stops them from seeing the obvious?" asked Zapata

"Hey!"

"What? It's a legitimate question."

Reade just shook his head.

"How do you know Jane is actually in love with Kurt?"

"We asked her of course. We'd just found out about Kurt and Nas and we forced Jane into a girl's night and she said she wanted him to be happy and that Nas makes him happy." Said Patterson

"What are we going to do?"

"Do? What can we do?" asked Zapata "All we can do is watch Jane's back because I think Nas is going to put a knife in it!"

"Shouldn't we tell Kurt?"

Patterson and Zapata just shook their heads at Reade.

"Reade, Kurt is in love with Nas, do you really think that he's going to go against his girlfriend for Jane? Really?"

"This is going to get worse isn't it?"

"I can guarantee it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Part 2

Over the next few weeks the team noticed that Nas tried to undermine Jane in small ways like, 'if you were an agent, you would understand', 'it's a pity that you can't wear what us normal women can.' Kurt didn't hear all the comments but those that he did hear he would do a double take and disagree with Nas much to the agent's disgust.

"Well Jane, it's all well and good but if you were an actual agent you would know what is expected of us…" said Nas during a debrief. The whole team including Mayfair was there. Jane deflated in her seat and looked down; she didn't see the concerned looks of everyone there. Mayfair was going to say something when Kurt beat her to it.

"Jane not being an agent is just a technicality. She's is really well trained and her instincts are first rate. I have no problem with Jane watching my back and I've actually have ideas where Jane, if she'd be willing, could teach some of us her techniques…"

"Yeah, like that move where you escape from that hold then you spin and end up with your knee in the perp's back, I really want to master that!" said Zapata

"Her language skills surpass our head of linguistics, even he asks for her help because she knows so many…" adds Patterson.

Mayfair had a smug smile on her face while the team defended their friend.

"The only area where Jane does suck is in the kitchen but in fairness she could use her cooking as a weapon…"

"Hey!" defended the tattooed woman.

"Jane, c'mon, even you have to admit, it's not your forte is it? And besides, you don't need to cook, that's why you have Kurt!" said Zapata

"Plus, Sawyer loves to bake…" Added Reade

Jane smiled.

One Saturday, all five of them went out for the day, Kurt, Nas, Jane, Sawyer and Ella. Jane was used to going out with Kurt and the kids and didn't think anything of it and she knew Kurt would tell her if he thought it would be best if it should be the four of them but when he planned the day's outing he included Jane in the planning and asked her advice so she went and they all had a great time at least she had thought so until Monday when Nas caught her at the office.

"Jane, can we have a talk please?"

"Of course."

Nas stepped into her office and Jane followed and closed the door.

"Jane, I need to ask you a favour and I really hope that you don't take this the wrong way but I need to ask you to stop coming out with Kurt and the kids and me…" Jane was going to speak when Nas held up her hand. "…you've been great helping out with the kids especially as I'm completely clueless but how can I get better if you're there taking care of the things that I need to learn how to do?"

Jane smiled.

"That's fine Nas, I didn't realise that I was stopping you from bonding with the kids. I'll stay away from your outings in future."

"Thank you so much!"

Jane didn't see the sinister smile of the NSA agent as she walked out of her office.

So Jane found herself with more free time on certain weekends. Kurt didn't seem to like the new arrangement but didn't say anything as he thought there was something else going on and he knew Jane enough to know that she wouldn't tell him the truth if he asked. She'd become really stubborn all of a sudden.

However on other weekends things were back to normal, Kurt, Jane and Sawyer and maybe Ella, depending if it was her week with them or not, one Saturday Kurt had got tickets for the 'Cake Fair' for all four of them, Sawyer loved baking and Ella loved eating so it was good for both kids. Jane was looking forward to learning new decorating techniques and Kurt just loved being around food. Just before they were going to leave there was a knock at the door. Kurt watched Jane and saw how her shoulders slumped and she was disappointed for a moment. Kurt went to open the door and found Nas on the other side again.

"Hi guys, I'm glad I caught you before you left. My contact went and did it again and managed to get tickets for…"

"Hey Nas, that's really great, I'm sure the tickets that you have are great but we've already made plans…" said Kurt

"I'm sure Jane can find other people to go with…"

"I'm sure she could but I'm really looking forward to going to the Cake Fair as are Jane, Sawyer and Ella. I bought the tickets ages ago."

"You bought the tickets?"

"Yes, I did. Why does it matter who bought the tickets?" Kurt asked

"Oh, it doesn't; I just thought that you could go to the cake Fair another day…"

"No we can't, we made plans for today. I only bought four tickets…"

"Oh maybe I could…"

Before Kurt let her finish that comment he interrupted her. "Jane needs to come with us as she helps Sawyer with the decorating, they make a good team! I'm sure you could get tickets for tomorrow or next week if you really wanted to but I didn't realise that you're into baking?!"

"Oh, oh, no I'm not really but I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with you."

"That would be nice but seeing as Jane hardly gets to spend her time with the kids anymore I decided to rectify that, you understand don't you?"

"Of course."

Nas left feeling resentful. She spent all that money on those tickets just so Jane wouldn't be spending the day with Kurt and the kids and it backfired. The only way to get rid of Jane would be to get rid of the kids then there wouldn't be a reason for Jane to be around thought Nas.

Kurt was having second thoughts about Nas, the comments about Jane and her behaviour towards Jane were all telling him to break up with her not to mention the even more dangerous missions that 'Jane was the only one that could complete', that she was being sent on plus Nas didn't seem that interested in the kids, she avoided holding Ella, claiming that she wasn't good with small kids although he did see her having a chat with Sawyer sometimes.

Nas knew after the debacle of Saturday that she would have to be 'on her best behaviour' as she could sense Kurt pulling away so she stepped up her charm offensive. She confessed her jealousy of Jane. She told him that she wanted to be just like Jane but she felt that she had a handicap as she hadn't been around kids since she was one. Kurt listened and relented a little.

"Kurt, to make up for my very poor behaviour, how about I treat you to a weekend away..." She held up her hand before Kurt could respond. "Before you say anything, I know you wouldn't want to spend the weekend away from the kids so why don't we go away on Thursday evening and we take Friday off and you can be back by Saturday morning? How does that sound?"

"That sounds good actually."

"Great! I'll look into where we can go. Do you think Jane would mind looking after the kids?"

"No, she won't mind, she'll love it."

"Great, I'll get looking!"

So it was arranged, Nas booked a 'weekend away' for them, they both had the Friday holiday agreed. Sawyer didn't seem upset at the prospect of not seeing his uncle for two nights; he was used to being away from him for one night when he would stay with Nas even though that hadn't happened that recently.

Thursday came and Kurt added a couple of more things to his go bag, he was going to drive Nas and himself down to their getaway place. It was lunchtime and Jane received a phone call from Sawyer's school to say that he was sick and would she come and get him, she told them that she was on her way. She told Mayfair that she felt unwell and was going home. She made it to Sawyer's school in good time, she had to ask taxi driver to wait until she brought Sawyer out.

"I didn't want to spoil Uncle Kurt's plans." Signed Sawyer when they arrived home

"That's very thoughtful of you but if you get any worse I will tell him, he'll want to know. You know you and Ella are the most important people in his life right?"

Sawyer nodded then continued to sign.

"But he should enjoy himself. It can't be easy looking after two kids especially as one is not even his!"

Jane did a double take. She had no idea where this was coming from but she had to nip it in the bud.

"Sawyer what are you talking about? You know your Uncle loves you and where as he wishes your mom was still here as you all miss her he wouldn't want you living with anyone else. He loves having you live with him!"

Sawyer nodded his head but he seemed a little despondent. Jane had no idea what was going on with the usually happy youngster. Maybe the illness was causing him to think weird things.

Things didn't get any better during the afternoon, Sawyer started to throw up after drinking and eating anything. He was in pain and was trying to be so brave about it. Jane knew that Nas and Kurt were going to leave the office early around 4 hoping to arrive at their place at around 6, Jane looked at the time and she winced as they would have just arrived and now she was calling. Jane felt guilty for calling Kurt but she couldn't bear to see Sawyer in distress and his earlier comments made her think that he really needed Kurt around. She'd already called Reade who had come around as soon as he received the call and helped keeping Sawyer feeling comfortable while she called Kurt even though Sawyer protested.

"Hi Kurt, I'm really sorry to call you but Sawyer isn't well, he's throwing up, in pain and has a high temperature. Reade is with him at the moment but I do think he would like his Uncle here!"

"I'm on my way! When did this start?"

"Er at around lunchtime."

"You're not sick! You went to collect Sawyer!"

"Look, he didn't want to disrupt your weekend, that's why he asked the school nurse to phone me instead and I'm on the emergency list so she did."

"We'll talk more once I get there!"

"You don't need to use the sirens ok?"

"Hmm, see you soon."

Kurt arrived just before 7:30, Jane and Reade were still in Sawyer's room when Kurt walked in and sat by Sawyer where Jane had vacated her spot by the sick boy, Jane pointedly looked at her watch then at Kurt who just ignored the look.

"How is he?"

"Still the same, Reade and I tried to take his mind off of being ill, he's in your hoodie, he has his stuff alien toy and Reade made him tea and toast but that didn't help."

"Ok." Kurt said as he smoothed away the hair from Sawyer's face. The movement woke Sawyer up.

Sawyer opened his eyes wide in shock and they welled up when he saw his Uncle. He flung his arms around his Uncle and held on.

"I'm here buddy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You didn't need to come back. Jane shouldn't have called you." Sawyer signed

"Hey, Jane did the right thing! I will always come back to you if I can, you know that don't you?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders and Kurt was confused by Sawyer's reaction. Kurt looked to both Jane and Edgar to see the same confusion on their faces as well. They both shrugged their shoulders as well. Kurt dismissed the problem of Sawyer's weird attitude for the moment making a mental note to come back to it at a later time to concentrate on the more immediate problem of his illness.

"Has he taken any medicine recently?" asked Kurt

Sawyer scrunched up his face at the thought of taking the horrible medicine. Reade smiled at Sawyer's reaction.

"He's due for another dose."

"Good. You'll take your medicine and you'll try to eat a couple of bites of toast and drink a couple of sips of tea ok?"

Sawyer just looked at his Uncle with a stubborn look which made Reade and Jane smile.

"No arguments! Edgar is going to make your tea, I'll make your toast and Jane will give you the medicine!"

Reade and Kurt left to go to the kitchen while Jane tried to make Sawyer more comfortable, he was sitting up with a couple of pillows behind his back when the men walked back in.

Sawyer had a mutinous look on his face.

"C'mon buddy, we know that it tastes horrible but it's going to make you feel better."

Sawyer said a lot with his eyes and he was 'saying' 'seriously?' which made Kurt smile.

"Yes, seriously!"

Jane poured a spoonful of the medicine out and moved it to Sawyer's mouth, which remained stubbornly closed for a few seconds then they parted and Jane didn't waste any time so the spoon was inside the mouth and she received a traitorous look in response as well as a scrunched up face. Then the toast was by his mouth and he couldn't resist it so took a bite and waited for it to come back up but he was pleasantly surprised when it didn't and took another bite followed by a sip of tea. He managed to finish one whole slice of toast and half the cup of tea. Jane took the cup and plate back to the kitchen. Kurt began to read from Sawyer's favourite book, a book that Sarah used to read to him when he was sick. Sawyer cuddled up to Kurt and placed his head on his Uncle's chest and was asleep after the first couple of pages. Reade left soon after signalling that he'd be by the next day. Jane took Reade's seat after seeing him out and fell asleep reading her book. Kurt was tired from all the driving and the fear he felt when Jane called him, he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, it was morning. Sawyer was still in the same position as was Jane.

The next day Sawyer was well enough to be on the sofa instead of in his room. Reade popped by before work and was pleased to see Sawyer up and in better spirits than the day before. Jane went to work with Reade as Kurt was going to stay with Sawyer.

"Hey how's Sawyer?" Patterson asked when she saw Jane and Reade.

Jane and Reade shared a look.

"I think Sawyer just needed his Uncle Kurt. He seems much better today."

"Do you think he didn't want Kurt to go away for a couple of days?"

Reade shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that I was there when Jane called Kurt, Sawyer was not happy. He didn't want her to call but he was really pleased that when he woke up Kurt was there, it was as if he didn't really expect him to come even after Jane called."

"Really?" asked Zapata "Kurt is always there for him unless he's in the middle of case…"

"I know but he did seem to cling to Kurt, maybe it was because he was ill." Said Reade

"As long as he's getting better, that's the main thing!" Patterson said

"Where's Nas?" asked Jane

"She's not in yet, I thought she came back with Kurt."

Reade and Jane shrugged their shoulders they had no idea where the NSA agent was and just got down to work. At the end of the day they all made their way back to the Weller residence to make sure the young Weller was back on his feet or close to it. Sawyer loved the company and the grouped loved the home cooked meal that Kurt prepared.

Cases came and went but Kurt spent more time with the kids, he didn't spend time with Nas unless she was at his place with the kids and Jane. It was nearly five weeks later when Nas convinced Kurt to go away again; he was really reluctant but caved as he thought he'd been neglecting her. Nas booked another place. As Kurt and Nas were making their way to their 'weekend getaway', Jane was at Sawyer's soccer practice, Sawyer loved the game, and he always had a smile on his face while he was on the pitch. Jane was watching as the kids went chasing after the ball, Sawyer got to it first but another kid mistimed his foot and instead of making contact with the ball he made contact with Sawyer's foot, the force of the impact made Sawyer fall awkwardly on his arm, everything happened in slow motion. Everybody froze, no one moved then all of a sudden everyone had the same idea. The kid that caused the accident was trying to help Sawyer up but he was in so much pain that he couldn't. Jane ran onto the pitch and saw how much pain Sawyer was in, the coach, also had first aid training and took one look and said Sawyer needed the hospital. Jane with the help of the coach got Sawyer into her SUV and made their way to the hospital. In the SUV she called Kurt but he didn't pick up so she left a voicemail.

"Kurt, Sawyer's ok but we're heading to the hospital, he had an accident at soccer practice."

Jane then called Reade who thankfully picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hey Jane, how's…"

"Reade, Sawyer had an accident at soccer practice he's fine but we're headed to the hospital, I've tried Kurt but he didn't pick up so I left him a voicemail…"

"I'll meet you there!"

"Thank you!"

Meanwhile Kurt and Nas were unpacking their things. Nas could tell that Kurt wasn't in the mood but she was determined to get their relationship back on track. She noticed that he forgot his cell in the rental; she thought it would be more romantic to rent a car, an Aston Martin for Kurt, so she took the cell conveniently putting it on silent before placing it in her purse. Kurt was busy carrying his one bag and Nas' three to notice he forgot his cell. Nas went straight to the bathroom 'to freshen up'; Kurt just made a sound while he placed their bags in the bedroom. In the bathroom Nas looked at Kurt's cell and was surprised to see a voicemail icon, when she saw it was from Jane she was not pleased, she listened to it and debated for a couple of seconds then deleted the voicemail, Sawyer probably had a scratch and Jane was being over protective. Just as she deleted it a text message came through again from Jane, she read it and deleted it. It was a good thing she paid attention when Kurt entered his passcode into his cell Nas thought. Nothing was going to interrupt them this weekend thought Nas. Now she just had to sow some seeds of doubt into Kurt's head about the perfect Jane and it would be the perfect weekend.

Back at the hospital, Sawyer was seen to straight away, he was in so much pain. Reade arrived ten minutes after they did and he caught up with Jane in the examination cubicle where Sawyer was trying to put a brave face on.

"Hey Sawyer, I heard you did a great job in protecting the ball but you do know that you didn't have to go this far right?"

Sawyer smiled and rolled his eyes. The doctor came back and confirmed that Sawyer had not only sprained his ankle but had broken his arm due to the way he landed. The doctor was also concerned with the fact that he was unconscious for a few seconds and decided to keep him overnight for observation. Jane had tears in her eyes, Sawyer looked scared at staying at the hospital and Reade looked concerned. Jane stepped out to call Kurt again; she was confused that he hadn't checked in yet. Yet again his cell went to voicemail so she left another message.

"Kurt, Sawyer has a sprained ankle and a broken arm but the doctor wants to keep Sawyer in overnight. Call me!"

Jane also sent a text message as well. She stared at her cell hoping for a reply but none came. She walked back into the cubicle with a tight smile on her face.

"I'm sure as soon as your Uncle gets my messages he'll be here before you know it!"

Reade gave her a strange look. The two of them stayed with Sawyer until he was transferred to a room. Reade called Patterson and Zapata while Jane called Allie to let her know. Allie and Connor wanted to come to the hospital but Jane persuaded them to hold off and they could visit Sawyer tomorrow at home, they agreed reluctantly. Jane tried Kurt again but still there was no answer so she left another voicemail and sent another text.

"Isn't this such a romantic place Kurt?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Nas decided to try a different tact.

"You know you're very lucky to have found Jane. It's so good that Sawyer thinks of her as another mother!"

Kurt sat up. "What?!"

"Well, I know it's not easy that Sarah is dead but it must be a weight off of your mind that Sawyer has a mother again. You must see that Jane loves him as if he's her own. Like you've said several times, she's family. I know she was like a nanny when you hired her but it's good that you have her. I just hope to be as good."

"Jane isn't Sawyer's mom!"

"I know that Kurt but she does act like it. You can't be upset by it and you must see it?"

"I know that she loves him but I don't think she's trying to take Sarah's place…"

"Oh, I didn't mean to suggest that…I just think that it's nice he has another mom."

Kurt brooded for a couple of minutes thinking about what Nas just said, no one could replace Sarah, no one thought Kurt.

Nas tried not to look too smug at planting that particular seed in Kurt's mind.

"Hey, have you seen my cell?" Kurt asked

Nas made a performance of helping him to look for it.

"Look why don't you go and have a shower, you'll be more relaxed after and I'll go look in the rental, you probably left in there."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks."

Nas watched as Kurt went to the bathroom. She took out his cell and saw more text and voicemail icons so she read and listened to them and deleted them. Sawyer was being taken care of so why did Kurt need to leave to stay with him thought Nas.

Kurt came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Nas actually licked her lips, and she did love his body.

"Here, it was in the rental."

Kurt took the cell, checked to see if there were any messages and when he saw none he was slightly disappointed. He began to get dressed much to Nas' regret.

Reade was not impressed, Sawyer was down, he expected to hear from his Uncle but there was no call and message, he couldn't stand to see the boy so sad. Jane was trying to lift his mood but she was failing. Sawyer kept on looking at the door. Patterson and Zapata had arrived a few minutes ago but he was still waiting for one specific person to enter the room.

Reade decided that he would try and if need be he would drive all the way over there and drag Kurt back. He took out his cell and stepped out of and far away from the room because if Kurt did pick up he'd have a few choice words for him and he didn't want Sawyer to hear. He selected Kurt's number and waited and was shocked to hear his friend's voice.

"Hey Reade…"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU KURT? SAWYER IS WAITING FOR YOU AND YOU'RE TOO BUSY WITH NAS TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL…."

Kurt was taken aback by Reade's words and tone.

"WHAT? WHY'S SAWYER IN THE HOSPITAL?"

Reade was slightly confused.

"Did you not check your voicemail or your messages? Jane's left you at least three of each!"

"What are you talking about? You're the first contact that I've had with anybody since I left the office today!"

"Look, Sawyer's fine, apart from waiting for a certain Uncle to arrive, there was an accident at soccer practice, he has a sprained ankle and a broken arm but because he was out for a few seconds they want to keep him in for observation. We're in room 225!"

"I'm on my way!"

Kurt started to gather his things together.

"Kurt what's happened?"

"Sawyer's in the hospital, they're keeping him overnight!"

"Oh my! I hope he's ok? When did this happen?"

"At soccer practice."

"Why is Jane just letting you know now?"

"That wasn't Jane that was Reade."

"Jane didn't tell you? That's strange, maybe she was with Sawyer."

"Jane sent messages and sent voicemails…"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier when I gave you your cell?"

"I didn't have any voicemails or messages…"

"I'm sure she sent them…I mean why wouldn't she? Unless…"

Kurt stopped what he was doing.

"Unless what?"

"No, ignore me. I don't know what I'm talking about; I've never been a parent…"

"No c'mon, tell me what you were going to say!"

"Well, maybe…just maybe she doesn't need you there as she can take care of Sawyer herself, like a mom."

"No, Jane doesn't think of herself as Sawyer's mom…"

"If you're sure…you know her better than me. It just seems a little strange that you didn't receive any of her messages but Reade's one wasn't a problem. Like I said it seems a little weird. Forget I said anything. Look you need to get back to Sawyer now. Take the car…"

"You're not coming?" asked a shocked Kurt

"Well, I don't think I'd be much use. Sawyer would want you there he wouldn't need me staying in his hospital room with him, would he? I think I'll stay here and if he's fine enough that you can leave him with his mom, sorry I mean Jane, then you can come back and we can salvage the rest of our 'weekend'! I'll call a car to come and get me if you can't make it back!"

Kurt just looked at her and then walked out not giving her another thought. On the long drive though he couldn't help but think about what Nas had said. Why hadn't he received the messages from Jane? Maybe she didn't even send them he thought. She had kept him in the dark when both kids were sick that time but he was on a case and she did let Allie and Connor know though. But this was different, Sawyer was in the hospital, surely she knew that he'd want to know whether he was on a case or not and she knew he wasn't on a case. She should have contacted him. He would have been there sooner.

Sawyer was trying to remain upbeat but he wanted his Uncle and he hadn't come, he really wanted to cry but then everyone would see. Maybe it is too much looking after a kid that's not yours he thought. He closed his eyes for a few minutes as he was tired but he couldn't hold back the few tears that had escaped. All the adults saw these and were concerned for the unhappy boy. They settled around the bed, they used their badges to allow them to stay the night, something that Jane was really grateful for.

It may have been an hour later when they were startled awake by the hurried entrance of their boss. Kurt rushed in and stopped at the sight of his team surrounding one of the most precious things in his life. He noticed Jane's hostile look which he thought was a bit rich coming from her; she was on the bed by Sawyer's side just as he knew Sarah would have been if she was still around, he would need to have a word with her but not in front of everyone. Just as he was going to say something he noticed Sawyer was awake and not happy with him. He walked to the bed.

"Hey buddy. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get here; there was something wrong with my cell. As soon as I got Edgar's call I came. How are you feeling?"

Sawyer held up a thumb to indicate he was ok.

"That's great. Look, I need to have a quick word with Jane then you can tell me how soccer practice leads to a stay overnight in a hospital ok?"

Sawyer nodded his head, Jane got off of the bed and followed Kurt out of the room, and neither saw the concerned looks exchanged by the other adults.

Jane followed Kurt out of the room and which each step her temper rose. How dare he ignore her calls, voicemails and messages so he could spend time his girlfriend, Sawyer and Ella are more important than some 'bedroom' time and she was going to make sure that he understood that!

They had moved to the now empty waiting room before Jane could stop Kurt turned and faced her and launched into a scathing attack which shocked her.

"How dare you. How dare you think that you don't need to contact me when Sawyer is in the hospital…"

"I did several times; you were too busy getting busy with…"

"Excuse me? What I do and with who has got nothing to do with you! I think you're forgetting your place. You are just the nanny at home that's it. Not Sawyer's mom!"

Jane opened her mouth in shock, too stunned to reply, where was this coming from?

"I don't know what you hoped to accomplish but to lie to Reade about calling and leaving voicemails and messages for me when you didn't that's low. If your aim was to make Sawyer doubt my love for him than it backfired! One more stunt like this and you're gone from his life, got it?!"

Jane just stood there, she understood each word that was being said but she didn't understand why he was saying them.

"Now I'm going back to _**my**_ nephew and you can go home!" Without a backward glance Kurt left Jane in the waiting room.

Jane was too astonished to do anything so she just collapsed onto a chair, she wasn't going to leave. She was still trying to figure out what had just happened. She didn't even notice the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

The others looked behind Kurt waiting for Jane to enter as well and when she didn't they all looked at him.

"Jane was tired so I told her to go home!" said Kurt without looking at anyone apart from Sawyer. He took up Jane's place on the bed and after a few minutes Sawyer snuggled up to him and fell asleep. The others knew that Kurt wasn't going to answer any questions in front of Sawyer so they all settled down for the night.

At around 5 am Patterson woke up from her nap and decided to go and get coffee and pastries for everyone. She quietly left the room but sent a text to everyone to let them know she would be back shortly. As she was walking past the waiting room she was shocked to see Jane there asleep and she looked like she had been crying. She wanted to stop and talk to her but thought it would be better to get the food and drink that she promised, so off she went, her mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what had happened.

Patterson returned within 30 minutes with two trays of hot drinks and a bag of pastries, she went directly to Sawyer's room and was pleasantly surprised to find all the adults awake and whispering. She entered the room and placed the trays of hot drinks on the side with the bag then took a cup from the full tray and added it to the single one and then took a few pastries out of the bag and began to leave the room without a word.

"Hey Patterson, where are you going?" whispered Zapata

Patterson turned and gave Kurt a fulminating look while she answered the question.

"I'm going to have my breakfast with Jane who has been outside all night by the looks of it!" With that Patterson stormed out of the room.

Tasha and Reade were shocked and turned to look at Kurt who just ignored them.

Sawyer was discharged as soon as the doctor saw him later in the morning. They were on their way out when they got to the waiting room and Jane saw them and went to hug Sawyer who returned her hug.

"Hey, so you're ready to go home huh?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

"That's great! I'm going to let you and your Uncle have some quality 'guy' time and I'll catch a lift with Edgar ok? I'll meet you back at your place."

Sawyer just looked at her, it didn't escape anyone's notice that Jane's eyes were red from crying and her clothes were dishevelled and she was holding herself awkwardly from sleeping in the waiting room chairs. Jane deciphered Sawyer's unasked question.

"There weren't enough chairs in your room so I decided to sleep out here, you already let me sleep in your bed with you and with your Uncle arriving after a really long drive it was better that he shared your bed."

Sawyer looked at her and he knew there was something going on but he couldn't quite figure out what. Kurt took Sawyer's hand and ignored Jane and started to walk out. Patterson had tried to get the whole story out of her but she wouldn't talk, she just kept on shaking her head and saying:

"I don't understand. I don't understand."

Reade drove them all to Kurt's place; Jane just stared out of the window while the others tried to get her to them what happened. They arrived at the apartment and Sawyer was already settled in his room and Kurt was with him. Again he ignored Jane when she entered and thanked everyone else for being there for Sawyer. Jane wanted to cry, instead she turned to face Reade but couldn't actually look him in the eye when she asked him to give her five minutes then she'd be ready for the office. They all watched as Jane left Sawyer's room in a hurry, Reade asked to speak to Kurt for a moment outside, Kurt reluctantly followed.

"What's going on between you and Jane?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt, you told us she went home, she slept in the waiting room and now you're ignoring her, what happened?"

Kurt was frustrated and ran his hand over his head.

"Jane didn't tell me about Sawyer…"

"What are you talking about? Of course she did! I was there when she contacted you the second and third times!"

"Well don't you think it's weird that I never got any of her voicemails or messages? The first I heard about Sawyer was when you called me!"

Reade was shocked.

"Look man, I don't know what's going on but there is no doubt in my mind that Jane did contact you. I think there's something else going on here but you're too distracted to figure out what it is. That woman in there has been worried sick about Sawyer since he was injured, I know because I heard it in her voice when she called me seconds after calling you for the first time. Even when we knew Sawyer was going to be ok she was then worried about you and why you hadn't called back because it must be something bad for you not to call back when something has happened to Sawyer. Allie and Connor wanted to come to the hospital but Jane persuaded them to wait until today and visit him at home. Whatever you think happened you need to sort it out because I'm telling you right here and right now that Jane doesn't deserve to be treated the way you're treating her!"

Jane chose that moment to come out of her room ready for the day. Kurt took one look at her and walked into Sawyer's room without a word.

Patterson and Zapata emerged from Sawyer's room and the four left for work. Not one of them got the story out of Jane; they each tried separately and failed. They were so concerned about it that they got the big guns out and went to Mayfair. Jane was stubbornly silent when Mayfair asked her what happened.

Reade drove them all to Kurt's place at the end of the day and they were pleased to see Allie, Connor and Ella there. Ella spotted Jane first.

"AN…AN…AN!" the toddler shouted or tried to as she held her arms out from daddy.

Jane didn't hesitate she went and took the smiling girl out of Kurt's arm but they didn't exchange a look or a word which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room apart from Ella.

When Kurt announced dinner was ready Jane said she would help Ella eat so she sat next to the happy child and placed food on her tray whenever Ella managed to get some in her mouth or on the floor.

"Jane let me do that, you've had a stressful couple of days, I can help Ella, you should eat." Said Connor

"No it's fine; I'm not that hungry anyway, I'll grab something later."

Kurt didn't react to the comment; he asked Sawyer if he wanted anymore but Sawyer shook his head so Kurt carried on eating, while the others paused, Allie and Connor shared a look.

At the end of the evening Allie asked Kurt to walk out with them and he followed knowing it wasn't a request but an order. Kurt carried Ella out, when they got to their car Allie asked Connor to put Ella in her car seat, Kurt kissed his daughter goodbye and told her he'd see her on Sunday. Ella waved 'bye bye' as Connor took her to her car seat.

Allie didn't waste any time.

"Ok, so what's crawled up your ass and why are you treating Jane as if she doesn't even exist?"

"It's nothing!"

"Don't lie to me. It must be something for you to forget your manners. You didn't even say one word to her, not one. You didn't even look at her. She's living in your apartment are you just going to ignore her for the rest of your life? I'm pretty sure that's not going to be pleasant, so what gives?"

"She didn't contact me about Sawyer…"

"BULLSHIT!" Allie interrupted before Kurt could continue

"Allie, I could have been here earlier but she didn't call or text or anything. I only found out about it when Reade called me!"

"Again, BULLSHIT Kurt! There is no way that Jane wouldn't let you know that something's happened to Sawyer and you're an idiot for believing whoever told you because there is no way that you came up with that stupid idea yourself! You really need to think who you can actually trust before Jane realises that you're not worth it and leaves even though it would kill her to leave Sawyer and Ella! Don't say I didn't warn. See you on Sunday!"

Kurt's head was spinning from Allie's telling off. He was just lucky that she didn't get physical with him; she did pack a punch much like Zapata and Jane.

Kurt entered his apartment to find Jane and Sawyer on the couch and Sawyer was leaning on her and she had an arm around him. Reade was on the other side of Sawyer Patterson and Zapata took the two arm chairs. They were watching Reade go against Zapata in a racing game; Tasha was as much of a menace in virtual reality as she was in real life which was actually quite scary. As soon as Kurt entered the apartment the tension rose. Kurt sat as far away from Jane as possible they all played the game in all possible combinations except one, when it was Jane's turn to play against Kurt she declined saying computer games were not her thing which was a complete lie she loved them as much as Patterson, she wasn't as good but she did love them. The others took that as a sign for them to leave although they were reluctant to do so, they didn't know what would happen when they left.

"Hey Jane, why don't we have a girl's night at my place?" suggested Zapata

"Thanks but I'll have to say no as I have to ask for a night off 24 hours in advance. I'll see you on Monday, have a great weekend guys!"

Jane helped Sawyer up went with him to his bedroom after he said goodbye to the others. Once she and Sawyer left the room the others just looked to Kurt for answers and they were met with a bland stare. Kurt thanked them again for coming and shut the door behind them.

"Ok, do any of you know what all of that was about?" asked Patterson

"Nope but I feel sorry for Weller!" declared Zapata

"Why?" asked Reade

"Well last night and this morning he got 'meek' Jane, now he has to contend with stubborn Jane and the quip about 24 hours in advance was a pointed one. I think Kurt has bitten off more than he can chew if he thinks he can treat Jane like he's doing! She's going to give as good as she gets and I actually feel sorry for him!"

"I don't know, both are as stubborn as the other!" said Patterson

"Do you need help with anything?" Jane asked

Sawyer pointed to his clothes.

"Ok, I'll let your Uncle know and he'll be in in a minute."

Jane left the room and saw that Kurt was in the kitchen putting away the dishes.

"Mr Weller, Sawyer would like your help changing, I told him that you would be with him in a minute." Jane ended her little thing with a nod.

Kurt was taken aback by the cold tone that Jane used towards him. By the time he was going to reply she had already left the room. He went to help Sawyer get changed and settled for the night. Usually Jane and Kurt would read to Sawyer at night, Kurt didn't know to explain what was going on between the two of them and before he could there was a faint knock on the door and Jane peered around the door and was pleased to see Sawyer in bed ready for his story, Kurt was on one side and Jane went to the other. They would usually alternate chapters, Sawyer was still awake after the second chapter it was during the third that he started to become drowsy, by the end of the third chapter he was dreaming. Jane eased herself off of the bed and whispered 'sweet dreams' into Sawyer's ear and left the room without a backward glance.

The weekend was awkward to say the least. Kurt didn't say one word to her neither did she to him. Jane ate peanut butter sandwiches for breakfast, lunch and dinner, she didn't feel as if she could eat at the table with Kurt and he didn't ask her to. When Kurt wasn't in his room meant that he was with Sawyer which meant that she would go to her room and wait in case she was needed. Sawyer was totally confused by what was happening. Allie just gave him a look when she and Connor came to drop Ella off and after giving Sawyer and Ella each a hug and a kiss Allie and Connor left. Bedtime was awkward times two but they got through it.

Monday morning came and Kurt resorted to texting Jane to let her know that he was going to be with her when she dropped of Ella and Sawyer, her reply was 'Yes sir!'

Work wasn't much better, there was a hit on one of the tattoos and they had to go and investigate a warehouse, Zapata and Reade paired up as usual and went to the back, Jane stayed with Kurt, both were professional but everyone in the office knew there was something going on as the tension was so thick between the two. On the count of three both teams entered the supposedly empty building. They were clearing the building when Jane heard something and told Kurt but whether he heard her or he was ignoring her she wasn't sure but he kept on walking ahead; she had to push him out of the way when she heard the tell-tale sound of a gun being clocked and because of her quick reflexes Kurt would be able to go home to his nephew and daughter. He turned to the spot where he was standing a few seconds ago only to find a splintered crate where he was standing before he could thank Jane, she was off trying to get the shooter. Unfortunately, the shooter was able to get away. When they stepped of the elevator Mayfair was waiting for them or more accurately him.

"Special Agent Weller! My office NOW!"

Everyone in the bullpen winced at the tone, even Kurt; he hunched his shoulders as he walked towards his boss. He stood in front of the desk and only took a seat when Mayfair indicated he could.

"So, care to explain what is going on?"

"Well, we thought the place was empty but obviously it…."

"I'm not talking about the screw up that happened earlier today! I'm talking about the tension between you and Jane. I knew it was bad but for you to ignore her out in the field is the most idiotic thing ever! If it wasn't for her then Sawyer and Ella would be mourning you. So tell me what happened on Thursday."

Kurt just sat there and sulked.

"I have all day Special Agent!" Kurt winced at the tone.

"Sawyer had an accident on Thursday at…"

"…at soccer practice I know!"

Kurt was shocked and it showed on his face.

"Kurt, do you really think I wouldn't know when my honorary grandson spends the night in a hospital?"

"Jane didn't see fit to contact me straight away, I had to wait until Reade to call me which was hours after the incident…"

"Are you ok?"

Kurt didn't understand the change of attitude.

"Erm, yes thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I'm wondering when you hit your head because that's the only explanation for your stupidity!"

"Huh?"

"Huh? That's all you have to say? You have accused Jane, Jane of all people of not contacting you when Sawyer was taken to hospital? Seriously? Have you listened to yourself? Where has this come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's no way you came up with this idiotic notion by yourself."

"Jane said that she sent me several texts and left me a load of voicemails but I didn't have any from her!"

"And you first thought was Jane didn't send them? To what end?"

"Because she wants to be Sawyer's mom…" Kurt whispered

Mayfair just looked at him as if she's never seen him before.

"I'm going to ignore that ridiculous comment not because Jane wouldn't be a great mom but because you literally know what someone who wants to be a bigger part of yours and Sawyer's life looks like or have you forgotten Britney?"

Kurt winced and was feeling really small for letting someone make him doubt Jane.

"… Now let's think about this like adults shall we? Hmmm, what could have gone wrong? Maybe Jane was texting and calling you but contacted the wrong person and she didn't realise, that's a possibility, an unlikely one though I admit. Next, maybe there's something wrong with her cell and she doesn't know it, have you thought of that? But my favourite is the fact that someone could have tampered with your cell, maybe deleted her voicemails and texts before you saw them. Hmmm if only there were some people that you could ask for help that have the technical ability to check your cell and Jane's cell, SPECIAL AGENT WELLER!"

Kurt was getting tired of wincing at Mayfair's tone.

"Do I have to get you to requalify again just so I can be rest assured that you deserve the title of 'Special Agent'?"

"No ma'am. I'll go and see Patterson right now!"

"See that you do, idiot!"

Kurt hunched his shoulders as he left the office, he felt every set of eyes on him and it took all of his self-control to walk confidently to Patterson's lab. She was still giving him the cold shoulder more so when he explained what he wanted, she put two and two together and got four which made him feel worse. He didn't need to know the results, he knew he messed up. He didn't know how to fix it. He was going to leave the lab when Patterson stopped him.

"You need to stay and see when the results come in; I wouldn't want you to accuse me of 'tampering with the evidence'!" said Patterson

Kurt hunched his shoulders at the icy tone. He would need to grovel and this was to Patterson he had no idea what he'd have to do to get Jane back on side. Patterson was done within five minutes. She played the voicemails out loud and had the details on when they were sent and deleted on the large screen. Kurt listened as he heard Jane's frantic voice letting him know that Sawyer was injured. Frustration led to disbelief in the last message. The texts took the same format, concern at first that turned to incredulity for him not contacting her. Kurt looked at the times; the messages were deleted and knew it was when Nas had his cell. He had to sort this out quickly. He felt so foolish for believing something so ridiculous and his behaviour was just disgusting towards Jane. He quickly went to find Reade and asked if he could come and pick up Sawyer and have him stay at his place, Reade only agreed when Kurt explained everything. Jane had already left to go and pick Sawyer up, while Kurt went to get his things Reade was filling Zapata in on what Kurt told him. When Kurt left the locker room he saw Reade, Patterson and Zapata standing there looking at him with disappointment. He'd never felt worse. But he was sure he would before the day was over, he still had to talk to Jane after all.

Sawyer was confused but happy at getting to spend the night at Edgar's. Jane's reaction was to go to her room as soon as Sawyer left the apartment but Kurt's voice stopped her.

"Jane, please stay. I need to apologise for the things I said to you on Thursday night. I was wrong. Someone had said some stuff and with the addition of not receiving your numerous messages about Sawyer I jumped to the wrong conclusion and lashed out at you. I know you love Sawyer and Ella and I don't resent that. They're lucky to have you in their lives. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Jane didn't turn around when he started to speak. After his little speech, Jane closed her eyes and hated the fact that she had feelings for him. He apologised and she had to accept, no she wanted to accept but she didn't know how they could get past this. With her back still to him she spoke.

"Of course I forgive you." Jane then carried on working.

"Jane, please stay and have dinner with me."

"I've already eaten thank you. I'm really tired. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jane…"

She turned around when he called her name.

"Kurt, you chose to believe that I would deliberately keep something as important as Sawyer's health away from you. You didn't even ask me what happened, you just believed whatever this person said. I accept your apology but that doesn't mean everything is going to go back to how they were. You don't trust me! Goodnight."

Kurt just stared at her until she entered her room.

"Dada." Whimpered Ella quietly as if she knew how significant the conversation was that she witnessed. Kurt picked her up out of her playpen and hugged her.

The next morning even though Jane was speaking to him it wasn't the same as before, things were still strained although they were both trying. Nas was in the office when they arrived and Jane said morning and left them to it. Kurt asked Nas into his office and asked for an explanation when she started to cry. She confessed that she deleted the messages as she thought Jane was making it much worse than it was. She told him she regretted it as soon as she did it. Kurt surprised himself when he forgave her, he didn't want to make the same mistake that he did with Jane and go with his gut instinct so he believed her when she said she was sorry.

Things between him and Jane started to get better eventually although it took a lot of time and both were conscious of behaving 'normally' in front of the kids. Nas was more attentive and so apologetic that he agreed to try and getaway again, third times the charm and all that. Nas organised it for the following week. Thursday came, Jane wasn't feeling too well, she'd had the sniffles and a headache for a couple of days but they weren't too bad until that morning. Thankfully Kurt had to get to the office early and didn't see that she couldn't even manage breakfast. She reassured Sawyer that she was fine and she would be better by late morning. He looked dubious but he couldn't really do anything about it. Kurt was at a meeting when she went to Mayfair and asked if she could leave early. Mayfair took one look at her and agreed. When Kurt returned from his meeting he assumed that Jane was in another part of the building, he didn't even notice that her stuff was no longer around her desk. Again, Kurt and Nas took off early; it was before Jane texted Reade.

"Hi, I'm not feeling too well, would it be possible for you to pick Sawyer up and bring him here for me?"

"Of course. I'll be there soon. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I think the rest will do me good."

"Ok, see you soon."

Reade picked Sawyer up and explained that Jane had gone home early because she wasn't well, Sawyer told him that she didn't eat any breakfast. Reade was concerned with this new information. They arrived at the apartment and were shocked to see the state Jane was in. She was covered in sweat and shivering and before she could say a word she ran for the bathroom. Reade debated with taking Sawyer back to his place but dismissed it as Jane would need someone to look after her, she couldn't be trusted to take care of herself. He took his cell out and called for reinforcements.

Patterson and Zapata arrived within the hour and brought supplies. Sawyer was in heaven apart from the fact that he was worried about Jane. They pushed the sofa back and laid out their sleeping bags including Sawyer's, they were going to have a sleepover. Tasha and Patterson were going to take it in turns to sit with Jane throughout the night. They thought of everything apart from when Kurt would call. They thought it would be enough to have Sawyer answer the Skype call but they should have known better. Sawyer told Kurt that Jane was in the bathroom and couldn't come and talk but the fact that he kept on looking off camera said something to Kurt; plus he thought that the furniture had been moved and he could have sworn that he saw Patterson's coat on a chair which didn't make any sense and he knew when Sawyer was lying and that was right then. He made the decision to go back home not that he told Sawyer that. His heart wasn't with Nas in more ways than one, thankfully he hadn't bothered to unpack, and it was as if he knew there was something else going on. With a quick apology he got his bag and left and drove back as quickly as he could, he was so glad that he insisted that they each take their own car.

He made it back in good time. He was shocked by what he saw when he entered his apartment. Reade, Sawyer and Zapata were asleep on his living room floor. There was an empty sleeping bag on the floor by Zapata which he assumed was Patterson's. He noticed that Jane's door was open which was weird; she always closed it when she went to sleep because she didn't want to wake anyone up with her nightmares. He walked towards it and just poked his head in and was surprised to see Patterson there wiping Jane's brow with what he assumed was a cool cloth.

"Patterson?" Kurt whispered

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Patterson whispered back

"I should be asking you that question! How long has she been this bad?"

"She wasn't feeling too good the last couple of days but when she woke up this morning she felt worse, she couldn't even manage breakfast, Sawyer told us, then around lunchtime she asked Mayfair if she could leave and Mayfair said yes, to be fair she did look horrible though. When it came time to pick Sawyer up Jane called Reade and asked him to pick him up and drop him here, Reade took one look and called me and Zapata."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"Maybe she didn't want to ruin your weekend…"

"Her health is more important!"

"Well, you two haven't been…'friends' recently have you? Why would she tell you? So you could accuse her of something else?"

Kurt winced.

"Why don't you go and try and get some sleep, I'll take care of her."

Patterson looked at him and saw something so she left Jane's side and went to her sleeping bag.

Kurt sat by Jane's bedside and tried to keep her cool. The apartment was silent and due to the quietness he heard the conversation that was happening in the living room.

"Patterson? What are you doing here? Is it midnight already?" asked Zapata still tired with sleep.

"No, Kurt's here, he's taking care of Jane."

"Oh, ok. That means we need to watch Jane's back at work then!" said Zapata

"Why do you say that?" asked Reade

"Because this is the third time that their 'weekend' has been interrupted and I guarantee you that Nas is blaming Jane! Am I right Patterson?"

"Yep!"

Kurt was shocked to hear what he heard. His team honestly thought that Nas would hurt Jane. He'd been an idiot but no more. He vowed to himself that he would fix all his problems with Jane; it said a lot that she didn't even let him know that she wasn't well. He was a fool for even falling for Nas or thinking that he had. He knew who he really wanted and he had to fix his mistakes.

The next morning Jane woke up and was shocked to see Kurt by her bedside his head on her bed. She couldn't understand what he was doing there; he was supposed to be with Nas. She must have made a noise as Kurt jerked up.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Kurt what are you doing here?"

"I knew something wasn't right when I Skyped with Sawyer so I came home."

"Kurt, you're supposed to be with Nas, Sawyer was fine!"

Kurt just gave her a look, how could he have been so blind he thought, no not blind just stupid would be more accurate.

"I'm where I'm supposed to be!"

Kurt took her temperature with the thermometer something which Jane didn't take too kindly to if the look on her face was anything to go by which made Kurt smile. She still had a high temperature and Kurt had confined her to her bed for at least another day which didn't improve her mood. The others were up and ready for work and they all came to see Jane and were met with her bad mood. Sawyer was pleased to see his Uncle and went to hug him.

"Jane will be staying in bed for today; can you let Mayfair know that she's not coming in?"

"Of course." Said Reade

"Zapata and Patterson can you two help Jane shower before you go? She may still be unsteady on her feet!"

"I'm right here you know!" said a cranky Jane

Sawyer smirked at Jane and was told to go get ready for school. As soon as he was out of the door Zapata saw her opportunity.

"Hey Boss, you could help Jane with her shower…"

"Zapata!" exclaimed Reade

"Tasha!" said Patterson

Both Kurt and Jane had gone red and were not looking at each other.

"What?" said Zapata innocently "It's not as if you haven't seen it all before!"

"No I haven't!" stated Kurt

Jane turned a deeper shade of red.

"Yes you have, whenever Patterson cracks a tattoo, they're photos of Jane's body or did you forget?"

Kurt was red again. Reade pulled Zapata out of the room.

"Can you please help Jane, Patterson?"

"No worries!"

While Patterson was helping Jane in the bathroom, Kurt went to freshen up as well after he put on clean sheets on the bed. Reade made breakfast for everyone and they ate it in Jane's bedroom much to her chagrin. Jane was only allowed buttered toast while everyone else was having pancakes and bacon. The look Jane shot Kurt would have killed others but Kurt refused to be intimidated. Once breakfast was over the others went to work and dropped Sawyer at school on their way. Jane was still sulking at her lack of a proper breakfast while Kurt brought her a few things that she may need like a jug of homemade lemonade and some crackers to munch on if she got hungry. Jane was eyeing the crackers when she felt as if she was going to throw up, she quickly got out of her bed and rushed to the bathroom, she didn't notice Kurt behind her until she was on her knees emptying her breakfast into the toilet and Kurt was holding her hair. This was so mortifying she thought. After she finished embarrassing herself she was too tired to move, Kurt pulled her up and got a wash cloth to wipe her mouth.

"Do you need help?"

Jane shook her head. Kurt wasn't surprised by her response but he did warn her.

"I'm giving you five minutes, if you're not out by then I'm coming in, do you understand?"

Jane nodded.

"Call if you need me!"

Again Jane nodded.

She came out just before the five minutes were up and was shocked to see that her bedroom had been transformed into an office come pantry. Kurt had a bunch of files and his laptop on a chair by another chair then on every available surface there were cold and flu medicines as well as every snack that used to be the cupboards were now in her room.

"Er, what's all this?" asked Jane

"Well, this way we won't have to leave this room every time that you need something."

" _ **We**_ won't have to leave? Why are _**we**_ going to be in here?"

"Because I need to make sure that you're ok and taking care of yourself."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Really, is that why you didn't take anything when you first felt unwell? Is that why you still took care of Sawyer when you should have told me you were unwell?"

"I'm the nanny, it's my job to take care of Sawyer!" muttered Jane

"You're more than just the nanny! I'm sorry I ever said those words. But let me be clear, you're health is not up for negotiations! I expect you to take care of yourself and seeing as at the moment you cannot do that then I'll have to keep my eye on you!"

Jane rolled her eyes but got back into bed in a huff and muttered something in another language, something Kurt was used by now so he let it wash over him. She saw that he bought her sketch book and pencils closer to her and the book she was currently reading which happened to be the same one Sawyer was reading.

"Thank you." Muttered Jane

"You're welcome."

She slept on and off throughout the day. Kurt made sure she kept hydrated by giving her glasses of lemonade to drink on a regular basis. He offered to make her some toast for lunch but she didn't want a repeat of the morning so declined and decided to munch on some snacks instead. Kurt was a fanatic about her taking medication and when she complained his reply shut her up.

"I have two kids, do you really think you could say or do anything that's worse than two kids not wanting to take their medicine? Really? Bring it on!"

The next day she was allowed into the living room but had to stay on the sofa, she wasn't even allowed to sit at the table for meals. Kurt and Sawyer had their meals with her on the sofa and Sawyer stayed close to her fetched anything she wanted while Kurt took care of the apartment. Sunday was a repeat of Saturday apart from the fact that the team was there; as well as Ella, even though she was much better Sawyer and Kurt wouldn't let her get up from the sofa and they made this possible by putting Ella in Jane's lap where she proceeded to fall asleep and no one wanted to take her off of her lap, traitors all of them, Jane thought.

Monday morning arrived and Jane was ready for work before either Kurt or Sawyer were up, she set the table as that was the only thing she was allowed to do in the kitchen no matter how much she protested. She was so looking forward to going to work. Jane and Kurt were back to their normal selves after the whole 'message fiasco', after him helping her when she threw up she really couldn't keep up the polite indifference, he was really attentive and annoying when she was sick.

Jane was going about her business when Nas caught up to her in a quiet hallway.

"Well, you must be pleased with yourself!" exclaimed Nas

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, you can drop this innocent act!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Jane

"Do you really think Kurt is going to fall for you? You? Look at you, you're covered in tattoos. Only an insane person would fall for you!" sneered Nas.

Jane blushed.

"Nas I…I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh please, it's obvious that you're in love with Kurt!" Nas had the satisfaction of watching the colour drain from Jane's face. "What? Did you honestly think it was a secret? Everyone knows, well everyone bar Kurt. The way you are with him and the fact that you use the kids to get close to him is pathetic, he'll never look at you, you're only the nanny! But have no fear, as soon as _**we're**_ married Sawyer will go away to military school while Ella will spend the occasional weekend with us instead of this ridiculous split custody that is happening at the moment then there will be no use for you!"

"Kurt will never let Sawyer go off to military school and he will never give up shared custody of Ella!"

"Oh Jane, how naïve are you? He loves me. He'll do anything for me. I'll promise him that Sawyer will come home for vacations but we'll just be somewhere else each time and Ella already has a daddy so she doesn't need Kurt."

"You really don't know Kurt do you? He'll never give up the kids. Even if Sawyer wanted to go to military school Kurt wouldn't allow it, Kurt didn't even let him go to summer camp! As for Ella, yes she has Connor but she loves her daddy and there is no way that he'll love any woman more than his kids!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! I have him wrapped around my finger. We'll send birthday and Christmas presents, decent ones of course but that will be it!"

"You really are delusional aren't you?"

"You're the delusional one thinking that Kurt will fall in love with you! Everyone is laughing at you watching you pine for someone who has absolutely no interest in you! It's only a matter of time before Kurt proposes and when he does you can start packing because you will not be there long after!" with that Nas stalked off leaving a shaken Jane behind.

"Can you believe that bitch?" said Zapata

Reade, Zapata and Patterson were in Patterson's lab watching the earlier meeting between the two. Reade had noticed that Jane seemed shaken about something and no amount of asking would get her to share what had happened so he went to Patterson who trailed through the recordings of the video feed and found the impromptu meeting between the two women. Patterson called Zapata and Reade to her lab where they watched the conversation.

"Why doesn't Jane flatten her?" asked a frustrated Zapata

"Because she thinks Kurt is in love with Nas!" said a patient Patterson

"Are we sure that he isn't?" asked Reade

"He stayed with Jane when she was sick!" stated Patterson

"Maybe he was being a good friend." Said Reade

"We were there, he knew Sawyer was taken care of, yet he stayed in Jane's room and took care of her!"

"That doesn't mean he's in love with Jane!" piped Reade

"I'm not saying it is but if you were in love with someone would you spend the night in another woman's room taking care of her when she's sick when there are other people there to look after her instead of being away with the woman you're seeing?"

"Point taken."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Zapata

"I think we need to make sure Jane is ok but with regards to Nas, I think she's going to shoot herself in the foot, Jane is right Kurt will never give up the kids. As soon as Nas mentions it she'll be gone!"

"I hope she's impatient then!" declared Zapata

None of them noticed that Kurt was just inside the lab, he came looking for Reade who wanted to see him about a private matter but that was the first free moment he had. He arrived just after Reade and Zapata, he was confused to why they were going to the lab, no one told him that another tattoo had been cracked. When he heard Nas' voice in the lab and he saw the video feed that was on several monitors he was shocked by what he saw. Dumbfounded was probably the correct term. Once the video had ended he was relieved that his team knew him well enough to dismiss Nas' claims.

Kurt cleared his throat and watched Reade and Zapata turned around straight away while Patterson cleared the monitors first. Kurt kept his face impassive.

"Reade, you wanted to see me? I have a few minutes now before my next meeting."

"Er, yeah, erm ok."

The women watched as Reade followed Kurt out then they shared a look.

"How much do you think Kurt saw and heard?" Patterson asked

"I'm hoping for everything so Nas will be gone but nothing so Jane's feelings won't be exposed!" said Zapata

Kurt sat behind his desk and waited for Reade to speak. Reade was usually confident but after seeing that video and not knowing how much Kurt saw or heard was making him really nervous plus Kurt's face was expressionless.

"Ok, so Sawyer emailed me and he wants to live with me."

Kurt was shocked.

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't want to tell me why but I wanted you to know that I have no issues with Sawyer living with me, you know that I love him and after Sarah died, even though she died before we got married, I still expected to adopt Sawyer but then things changed and he seemed really happy with you and I didn't want to take him away from you no matter how much I wanted him with me but now the situation seems to have changed…"

"Can we come back to this discussion in a week? I'm not going to influence Sawyer at all; if he still wants to live with you then we'll make it happen."

Reade knew that Kurt was up to something but he did trust him when he said he wasn't going to influence Sawyer.

Over the next couple of days Kurt carried on as normal, Jane was more subdued around him. Kurt invited Nas over for dinner one night and told Sawyer and Jane when he arrived home.

"Oh, I didn't realise, I'll get out of your way." Said Jane

"Jane, it's a family dinner so of course you're staying, no arguments! I'm going to make spaghetti Bolognese, it's quick and easy, Nas will be here in around 45 mins. I was thinking about ordering pizza instead, I had a real craving for anchovies…" Kurt was staring at Sawyer when he said this and the boy's head popped up when his Uncle said anchovies, something that Jane noticed, she knew there was some sort of unspoken message but she had no clue what it was. Jane did notice that Sawyer was more relaxed though.

Jane set the table and helped Sawyer with the rest of his homework until they heard the knock at the door. Kurt went to open the door and greeted Nas. He noticed that Jane and Nas did not interact and that Sawyer seemed to be anxious about something. Dinner was ready and Kurt placed a big bowl of spaghetti Bolognese on the table with garlic bread and a bowl of cheese. Ella was between Kurt and Nas, Jane was next to Nas and Sawyer was next to Kurt. Jane and Sawyer tried to enjoy their meal but it wasn't possible so ended up playing with their food. Ella on the other hand loved her dinner, she loved eating with her hands, her face was covered in sauce and her smile was infectious. The thing with Ella was, timing is everything, once she's finishes eating she starts to play with her food and her idea of playing is throwing things so she started to throw the rest of her dinner around. Some of it landed on Kurt and some on Nas much to her horror but to Ella's amusement.

"I'm sure it will wash out!" said Kurt then he went back to his meal.

Jane was shocked by Kurt's reaction as was Sawyer. Then it was time for dessert. Ella's eyes opened wide when she saw the bowl of ice cream placed in front of her; obviously hers was smaller than the other's but that didn't bother the youngest Weller. Ella dived right in and ice cream went everywhere, even Sawyer and Jane got a little and they were sitting the furthest away from the little princess. Kurt and Ella were the only ones that enjoyed their meal immensely. Kurt asked Nas to clean Ella up but she made excuses so Jane took over without being asked.

"Ok, we're going to have a family meeting now!" Kurt said after he cleared the table.

Jane started to take Ella away when Kurt stopped her.

"Jane you and Ella are part of this family, please sit down."

Everyone was sitting around the table when Kurt pulled out his tablet and started to show everyone photos of houses.

"What's this?" asked Nas

"Well, I thought that we should plan the next stage, I'm not really an impulsive kind of guy so I thought as a family we should talk it out."

Everyone bar Kurt and Ella looked confused; Nas was the first to speak.

"Erm if this is a family matter than why is Jane here?"

Kurt looked at her as if she was mad.

"Because Jane is family! We're going to need help with our seven kids and can you think of a better person than Jane to help us?"

"AN…AN…AN!" piped up Ella

"Excuse me? Seven kids? Since when?"

"Nas, c'mon you know I've always wanted a big family, we already have two with Sawyer and Ella and we just need five more hence the photos of houses. I love this apartment but even I know that having seven kids in this small place is asking for trouble!"

"But that's five pregnancies!"

"Well, we could have twins; do multiple births run in your family?"

"Twins?" Nas said faintly

"We'll need a house with at least six bedrooms and I won't be able to afford it on my salary so you will have to keep on working, we're going to be staying in New York but obviously move to the suburbs. Jane will need her own space, she's great with the kids and she'll be great with our kids, she teach them a load of different languages, self-defence and she'll help them with their homework, this is in addition to her FBI work and studies!"

Jane was looking at Kurt as if he lost his mind. He was speaking for her without having asked her what she wanted. Working for Kurt when he's dating Nas is one thing working for Kurt when he's married to Nas is a completely different thing. There's only so much she could take!

Kurt saw Jane's reaction from the corner of his eye and it took everything for him not to chuckle.

"Seven kids? Move to the suburbs? Why don't you move to Boston?"

"Because I live here. My kids are here. Allie and Connor are thinking about moving as well and they've seen a couple of smaller houses near to these so we'd still be close!"

"Is there any compromise with any of this?"

"I'm getting to an age where I want to settle down. I know what I want, I thought you wanted the same, you said you did!"

"I…I…I thought I did but hearing all of this is a bit overwhelming!"

"Well neither of us is getting younger! And if we're going to have five children then your age is going to be a factor more than mine! We could compromise on the house I suppose. We could go for a four bedroom one and each of the kids' room will have bunk beds. I could maybe swing that on my own salary but at least you could be a stay at home wife then. I'm sorry Jane I thought that Nas would want to keep working but if she's going to stay at home with the seven kids then you could probably work for the FBI fulltime if that's what you wanted?"

Nas looked at Jane and was glad to see that she wasn't the only one that was surprised by the current talk. She honestly thought that she could have Kurt without the kids but she was wrong. He actually planned their future, five kids! FIVE CHILDREN! She didn't particularly like the two he had and she honestly thought she wouldn't like her own kids any more, she just wasn't maternal in anyway. She had to nip this in the bud now, she thought Kurt was for her but there is no way she could live with him in the way he wants.

"Kurt, can we please speak outside, privately?"

Kurt got up and followed Nas outside. Jane and Sawyer just looked at each other; Ella was just happy banging her hands on her tray. Jane was still speechless.

Kurt closed the door behind him and he noticed that Nas had her purse with her.

"I think we're on different pages Kurt. I think I wanted to be a mother more because I knew you had kids and they're the most important part of your life, I thought I would develop maternal feelings but they're just not there and I honestly don't think that will change with my own kids. I'm not maternal. I've worked really hard to be where I am and I don't want to give up my life for kids whether they're mine biologically or not. I don't think this is working out. We're not right for each other. I'm sorry." Nas leaned up and kissed Kurt's cheek and left, she never saw the wide smile on Kurt's face.

Kurt walked back into the apartment with the wide smile on his face to see that no one had moved. Jane looked behind him in when he shut the door and there was no Nas. Before Jane could ask the question on her lips Kurt beat her to it.

"Nas dumped me!"

Sawyer and Jane shared another look and she noticed that Sawyer was relieved.

"So why are you so happy?" asked Jane

"Sometimes you have to let the other person realise that things are not working…"

Jane stared at him; the wheels in her mind were turning.

"You deliberately set out to get Nas to break up with you?!" Jane asked incredulously

"I wanted to share a vision of a future and if she didn't like that vision then isn't it better that she found out now?"

"I can't believe you did that! I sat here thinking that you're a complete…" Jane looked quickly at Sawyer and changed the word she was originally going to use. "…idiot! You're lucky I didn't try and beat some sense into you!"

"So why don't I heat up some more spaghetti seeing as you two hardly ate any?"

Jane and Sawyer nodded their heads and they enjoyed their second meal. Sawyer even asked for seconds. After they ate their fill Kurt turned to Sawyer.

"Hey buddy, you know that I love you right?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

"And you know that I wouldn't send you away to military school right?"

Jane was confused by the conversation but it seemed as if Kurt knew something.

Sawyer just stared at the table. Kurt took matters into his own hands and lifted Sawyer out of his seat and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his nephew.

"Hey, just because I went to military school doesn't mean that I'm going to send you there. Just because someone may have said that or implied that I would doesn't make it true. You'll be lucky to move out for college, New York has some of the best universities, you could still live at home! Ask Jane!"

Sawyer chuckled.

"I hope you were listening when I was talking to Nas, I have two children, you and Ella, ok? So if you want to still go and live with Reade…"

"WHAT?!" asked Jane and after a look from Kurt she kept her mouth shut.

"…then that's fine and we can arrange it."

Sawyer looked into his Uncle's eyes and saw what he wanted and hugged his Uncle tightly. Jane had tears in her eyes at the scene in front of her.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Kurt asked

Sawyer shook his head as did Jane. They all moved to the living room and fell asleep in front of the TV.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Part 1

The next morning Kurt was SO happy, he was beaming throughout breakfast. Jane and Sawyer shared a look then got back to their breakfast; they both kept on glancing at the smiling man. Kurt went with Jane to drop Sawyer off at school. By the time they stepped off of the elevator the whole team were there, they all noticed the wide smile on Kurt's face and were slightly puzzled by the demeanour of their usually stoic boss and friend, they turned to Jane to try and get an answer but she shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Zapata being Zapata needed to know what was going on.

"Hey Boss, what's got you in such a good mood? Have you won the lottery or something?"

"Nope, something even better, Nas dumped me last night!"

All three had their mouths open in shock and they again looked to Jane for confirmation and when they saw the nod they still couldn't believe it.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay." Said Zapata for once at a loss for what to say

"It's going to be a great day! Hey dinner at my place, no excuses. I want you all there!"

"Kurt, a word please." Called Mayfair from her office

They all watched as Kurt walked jovially to Mayfair's office.

"Is it me or does he have a bounce in his step?" asked Zapata

"He's been like that since he woke up! It's weird right?" said Jane

"He was nearly skipping! What happened last night?" asked a confused Patterson

"I'm still trying to figure that out." said Jane

Kurt took the seat that was indicated and Mayfair sat behind her desk.

"So you finally got your head out of your ass?"

"Ma'am?"

"Are we really going to play this game? One question Kurt, are you going to finally admit who you really want to spend your life with?"

Mayfair held up her hand to stop Kurt from speaking.

"I'll just say this; you deserve to be happy but please don't wait too long. You never know what's around the corner, I don't think that you ever expected to be bringing up your nephew but here you are doing so. Don't waste any time is all I'm saying…"

Kurt looked at his mentor and as far as he was concerned his mother and wondered if there was anything that she didn't know.

"You don't think it will be too soon?"

"Kurt, in our jobs nothing is guaranteed, we may not even be here by the end of the day, not that I want to be morbid but maybe you need to think about that. Waiting for the perfect moment to arrive may not be the best thing."

"Thank you Ma'am. We're having a family dinner tonight if you can make it?"

"I'll be there! Now get back to work and try not to look so happy at being dumped!"

Kurt smiled "Yes ma'am!"

Throughout the whole morning everyone would just look at him as if he had two heads, news of the breakup went around the whole office and actually made it to the floors above and below. Even though Kurt wasn't that close to the majority of the agents, they did know him and he wasn't putting on a front he was genuinely happy about the break up. He even offered to do the paperwork for the team.

"Ok, this is too weird. What the hell happened last night?" asked Zapata

"I'm still trying to get my head around it myself." Replied Jane

Even though they all HATED paperwork with a passion no one took Kurt up on his offer, he just shrugged his shoulders and got on with his work while whistling. Reade, Zapata and Patterson shared a look and as one turned to Jane who held her hands up as if to say 'don't ask me'.

After lunch Nas came into the bullpen and the office went silent as they could see that she was making a bee line for Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Hey Nas! How are you? It's a great day isn't it?"

Nas was a bit taken aback with the unusually sunny attitude from the man in front of her then she placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and had a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Kurt, you don't need to hide your feelings, we're adults after all. You don't have to pretend to be happy; you can show that you're sad that we're no longer together."

"Nas, I'm fine!"

"Kurt, you're in denial. You know you can lean on your friends…"

"They're all coming over for dinner tonight."

"That's great, I'm glad that you have a support network!" Nas said slightly condescendingly as she squeezed Kurt's shoulder again then left.

Kurt had a confused look on his face for a few seconds then shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work while still whistling.

"Isn't it illegal to be _**that**_ happy?" asked Zapata

Jane chuckled; Reade rolled his eyes and Patterson who just stopped by shoved Zapata's shoulder.

"C'mon, it's creepy right? Right?" asked Zapata

"Just get on with your work then we'll head over to Kurt's for dinner."

"I swear, if he's whistling during dinner, I'll be leaving early, dibs on period cramps, there's no way that I'm going to listen to that all night, I don't care how good his cooking is!"

"Zapata!" said Reade

"What? It's annoying." Zapata turned to Jane "Was he like this at breakfast?"

"No thankfully, he was just really happy, smiling a lot. This is something new and hopefully short! You guys are lucky you get to go home at the end of the evening!"

"You can come and stay at my place." suggested Patterson

"I'm not going to leave Sawyer alone with this Kurt."

"We appreciate the sacrifice that you're willing to make for Sawyer's welfare."

"I should get hazard pay for this." Muttered Jane

The rest of the day proceeded as the morning, paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. The whistling continued much to Zapata's horror, usually she would have just told him to shut it but this new Weller was scaring her, she was frightened that if she did ask him to stop he might do something weird like hug her or something. She didn't know how he would react and that was freaking her out. So she decided to try a different tact, she bought him a bag of candy and that did the trick, you can't whistle and suck on candy at the same time, with a smug look she went back to her desk only to hear humming coming from her boss' desk. Zapata just let her head land on her desk in defeat.

Kurt and Jane left early, Mayfair ordered it after receiving an alarming amount of emails asking for whistling and humming to be made illegal in the office, to pick Sawyer up. As soon as they got home, after a quick trip to the store, Kurt started getting the elements for the chicken fajitas ready. Jane chopped up the bell peppers and onions. Kurt cut up the chicken breasts into long thin strips, as there were a lot of people coming there was a lot of prep to do. Sawyer started on his homework until Kurt asked him to set the table. Kurt started to cook the peppers and the chicken, Jane wrapped the tortillas in foil and placed them in the oven. Allie, Connor and Ella were the first to arrive followed closely by Reade, Zapata and Patterson and lastly Mayfair.

Jane held Ella close to Kurt so he could turn and kiss his daughter hello. Connor got bowls out and filled them with sour crème, guacamole, and salsa; there were two bowls of each. Allie found the hot sauce and Sawyer emptied the grated cheese into two bowls. Kurt plated up the chicken and peppers mix into two bowls, Reade took them and put them on the table. Patterson took the tortillas out of the oven and divided them into two and placed them on the table. Everyone grabbed a chair and a drink of their choice. Once their glasses were full Kurt held his up and everyone fell silent. Kurt looked around the table, Ella was on one side of him and Sawyer on the other, Jane was next to Ella, followed by Allie and Connor, on Sawyer's other side was Reade then Zapata, Patterson and Mayfair.

"Most of us are not related by blood but we are family and I'm happy to call all of you family!"

Everyone agreed and took a sip of their drink.

"Let's eat!" said Kurt

While everyone was making their fajitas, bowls being passed backwards and forwards. Kurt took Ella out of her high chair and gave her a proper welcome. He hugged her and kissed her and just held her in his arms. Ella loved being in his arms and leaned on his chest, they made such a good picture; Allie got a photo of it. Jane placed part of a tortilla and a couple of pieces of chicken and peppers with a small pile of cheese on Ella's tray so she had a deconstructed fajita. Kurt placed her back in her high chair and she went straight for the cheese. Jane placed a tortilla on her plate and one on Kurt's. She served herself the chicken and pepper mix and handed the bowl to Kurt who did the same, she then handed him the guacamole while she went straight for the cheese and passed him the cheese after she was finished. It was seamless. Everyone was enjoying their dinner, the cheese bowls had to be replenished several times, the chicken and pepper mix a couple and everything else just once. Everyone ate their fill, after the first couple of fajitas then the talk started again. It was light-hearted chatter, there was laughter and love around the table, Ella loved sharing her food with Jane and Kurt and they would each take a small bite to please the young girl. Once everyone was finished they stayed sat around the table. Allie felt it was the right time to ask a question that had been on the tip of her tongue since she arrived.

"So where's Nas?"

Everyone bar Connor froze at her question, even Ella stilled for a moment. Allie and Connor shared a puzzled look. Kurt then had a wide smile on his face.

"She dumped me!" declared Kurt

Another shared look went between Allie and Connor.

"So why are you SO happy?" asked Allie

"He's been like that all day!" interjected Tasha

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I knew for a while that it wasn't working and there were little things here and there but I was just too…I don't know. I should have broken things off with her sooner…"

"So what happened?" asked Tasha

"Tasha! That's none of our business!"

"Hey, Weller was whistling all morning then he began to hum, he owes us!"

"Whoa, whoa and whoa! Since when do you whistle?" asked a flabbergasted Allie

Another shrug of the shoulders.

"I was happy and I felt like whistling so I did!"

"Nah, it was more than that, you were almost skipping around the office, you were positively…smug!" said Tasha

"What did you do?" asked Allie

The smug smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"I just told her about my vision for our future and she didn't share that vision."

Allie looked to Jane for some help but she just shook her head.

"Ok, so what's your vision or what was your vision?" asked Allie

"Well, I showed her some photos of six bedroom properties in the suburbs that we could buy. I told her that we would both have to work and that we needed the big house for our seven kids, including Sawyer and Ella. I said we needed the room as Jane would be helping us with the kids…"

Everyone looked at Jane's sardonic look.

"Hold on, are you telling us that you told Nas that Jane would live with you once you were married and take care of your seven kids?" said Patterson who then turned to Jane "and you agreed to this?" she asked incredulously

"I didn't agree to anything, and that was as much news to me as it was to Nas!"

All the women had their mouths open at Jane declaration, Connor and Reade just shook their heads. Jane just looked down at her empty plate; all the others knew how hard it would have been to hear that the man of your dreams wanted you to be the childminder to his kids instead of the mother of said kids.

Tasha looked at Kurt in shock and asked "How are you still alive?"

"I was too stunned to do anything! I couldn't believe what I was hearing plus he was too far away for me to do any damage." Said Jane

Kurt gulped and nervously laughed.

"Anyway when Nas asked if there could be a compromise, I said that we could go for a four bedroom place instead but that would entail her being a stay at home wife and Jane wouldn't be helping with all the kids."

"You're lucky that I'm not sitting next to you, I want to do some damage to you myself! Since when are you such a moron?" asked Allie

"He's not!" said Patterson

"Really, did you just hear what he said?" said Zapata

"Yes I did but did you? We all know Kurt, did that really go with what we know about him? Really?"

The others reflected on what Patterson just said.

"That's inspired!" whispered Tasha "You deliberately got Nas to break up with you didn't you?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders but the smile belied his actions.

"It wouldn't have lasted and she seemed determined to have a lasting relationship, I just gave her a way out sooner rather than later and she got to say that she dumped me!"

"You are a genius!" said Tasha in awe

"Well, I thought it was the better option than the other plus we still have to work with her and I didn't want it to be awkward in the office."

"Yeah, well some warning would have been nice." Muttered Jane

"She had to believe it and your reaction helped sell it to her!"

Jane just muttered in a different language under her breath, no one was under the impression that it was nice but it was aimed at Kurt.

"Well I'm sorry that you felt you had to break up with her, you seemed to be happy…" said Allie

"I thought that she made me happy and I was wrong. I made a mistake, thankfully I realised before it was too late!"

"What do you mean?" asked Connor

"Well it came to my attention that after we were married, something that I never talked to her about once, we hadn't even managed a weekend away, that she would somehow send Sawyer to military school…"

Reade, Patterson and Zapata all lost their colour as they realised that Kurt did see the video, this was not lost on the others. Jane, Allie, Connor and Mayfair looked at the three weirdly.

"Excuse me?" said Allie in a menacing tone.

"Exactly! She thought that I would just ship him off on her say so…"

"Why that manipulative…" Allie glanced at Sawyer and saw that he was looking at her so she changed her words quickly. "…nasty woman!" Allie finished lamely.

"Oh and…"

"There's more?" asked Allie

"…only if you consider me only seeing Ella 'the occasional weekend instead of this ridiculous split custody'!"

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Allie

"What the h..heck?" chimed in Connor

"Yep!" acknowledged Kurt

"Well, she didn't know you at all if she thought that you would give up either of your kids!" declared Allie.

"She didn't know that but she did manage to convince Sawyer that he was going to be sent away to military school!"

Allie looked at the young boy with sympathy.

"Oh Sawyer! There's no way that your Uncle would send you away. What did she say to you?"

Sawyer took a deep breath and then began to sign; Kurt said what Sawyer was signing.

"She was really nice at first. She would say how much Uncle Kurt loved me and she knew that because he always talked about me but then she would say things that seemed nice but I don't know, it just made me feel weird…"

"What did she say?" Jane whispered

"She said things like 'Uncle Kurt was really proud of me and he would be even prouder if I went to his old military school' and similar things to that. Then one time she let slip that it would be good if I went to military school as then Uncle Kurt could enjoy his life as he had to put it on hold to look after me and I'm not even his son, just a nephew!"

Sawyer stopped signing and there were a couple of tears rolling down his cheek. Kurt didn't hesitate he picked Sawyer up out of his chair and placed him on his lap, Sawyer buried his head in Kurt's neck, embarrassed because he cried in front of everyone.

"Hey, I have never regretted taking care of you, do I wish your mom was still here, yes of course I do. I know you loved her, she was a great mom and she was a great sister although she was bad at cooking!" This got a chuckle out of everyone. "But it has been an absolute privilege and honour to take care of you! You know Edgar wanted to take care of you as well and you know Edgar and I each fought to have you. You are not a burden. Yes, you're my nephew but that's a technicality and you've heard me tell people that I have two kids, you and Ella. As far as I'm concerned the only difference between you two is the fact that you're a boy and she's a girl, that's it. I love you both the same because YOU. ARE. BOTH. MY. CHILDREN! Do you understand?"

Sawyer nodded his head. Kurt kissed Sawyer's temple and he kept Sawyer on his lap for a while. Kurt looked around the table and saw Patterson wiping her eyes whereas everyone else was as livid as he was by Sawyer's admission. How dare Nas try and guilt trip Sawyer into going to military school! Jane was muttering in a different language and by the look on her face she wanted to do some serious damage to the NSA agent, knowing the people around the table they would all help Jane hide the body and any evidence if she asked for help.

Tasha snorted and everyone's attention was on her and waiting for her to explain the noise she just made.

"What?" asked Tasha

"You going to explain why you just snorted?" asked Reade

"Well, Weller just lied to Sawyer!"

"When?" asked Kurt

"When you said the only difference between Sawyer and Ella is the fact that one's a boy and the other's a girl!"

"It's true!" said Kurt

"No it's not…" Everyone saw Sawyer flinched

"Tasha…" began Reade

"What? Are you seriously telling me that Weller will behave in the same way when Sawyer and Ella start to date? I bet Sawyer will be able to date earlier than Ella will plus his dates won't be subjected to a background check for all their family members! I feel for Ella having such an overprotective father!"

"Two!" chimed in Connor

"And an overprotective Uncle!" added Reade

All the women rolled their eyes; Sawyer smiled and knew that they spoke the truth.

"Oya! Oya!" screamed Ella which broke the tension in the room. Sawyer turned to look at his 'cousin' and her smile made him smile.

"I think someone wants her dessert!" said Zapata

Kurt started to get up with Sawyer in his arms but Jane stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and got up herself. Allie followed to help. Together they got the makings of ice cream sundaes ready and brought them to the table. Sawyer took his seat once more. Reade brought the sundae glasses to the table and everyone delved in and made their own and dug in. The atmosphere was lighter with the addition of dessert. Ella loved her 'sundae' that was in a bowl, she didn't even bother with the spoon but just went in with her hands, her wide smile told everyone that she was in heaven.

At the end of the night everyone had a word with Sawyer to let him know that what Nas said was a load of crap. He was hugged by everyone.

"Hey, all those moves that Jane has been teaching you, there's no harm in practising them and having a certain person in mind when you're trying those moves!"

"Tasha!" said Reade

"What? I was helping!"

"Yeah, I don't think so! And the moves Jane has been teaching Sawyer are purely defensive!"

Reade took Sawyer aside and reiterated what Kurt had said.

"Your Uncle Kurt wasn't lying, you know both of us wanted to look after you after your mom…and we did get into some disagreements about who should take care of you. We BOTH wanted you please don't ever doubt that, no matter what anyone says. I still wish that you would come and live with me and I was pleased when you emailed me but I knew that there was something else going on because there was no way that your Uncle Kurt would want you to leave him. He loves you SO much and he's right when he said the only difference between you and Ella is the fact that you're a boy and she's a girl, he has two kids that he loves SO much, they're both his life, ok?"

Sawyer nodded his head as he flung his arms around Reade's shoulders, Kurt watched the scene in front of him and he teared up.

…Ella and Sawyer were in bed Kurt was at the dining room table and Jane joined him. He had a tub of ice cream in front of him and there was a spare spoon to the side. Kurt moved the tub of ice cream so it would be in the middle of them. Jane took that as an invitation to take a seat so she did and she picked up the spoon and took some ice cream. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes each savouring the flavour of the frozen dessert in front of them then Kurt began to speak.

"This is my chosen vice, when Sawyer and Sarah moved in here I would have the occasional drink but Sarah always worried that I would drink too much and as Sawyer was here she didn't want that and I never drank too much while they were here, then Sarah died. I coped, I had to for Sawyer's sake but there was a day it was way after the funeral when Sawyer was in bed and I just couldn't take it, I missed Sarah so much, one drink turned into two which turned into several and the next thing I knew half the bottle was gone before I could take another drink I threw the rest down the sink. I wasn't going to lose Sawyer over my grief, he'd lost so much already so I made the decision to not have any alcohol in the apartment, and I swapped it for ice cream which would mean more hours in the gym but that was fine. I never want Sawyer to see me like that."

They sat just eating the ice cream then after a while Kurt spoke.

"Did I ever do anything to make Sawyer feel or think that I don't love him as much as Ella?"

"NO! Kurt, he has all these thoughts rolling around his head just in the back of his mind, don't forget that Nas is NSA, aren't they the best at manipulation? You haven't done a thing to worry about. Since I've known you, you've been a father to him…I think Nas played on his worries, bear in mind that he's already lost his mom and he's probably afraid he'll lose you but in a different way. He's insecure but not because of anything you've done, he's nearing puberty maybe that's a factor, he's noticing that his family is not the same as most of his friends. He knows we all love him especially you but Nas planted some doubts in his mind I'm sure that's all it is."

"Thanks."

Jane smiled at him and it took everything in him not to lean forward and kiss her.

"Anytime!"

The next morning Kurt was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready while Jane set the table and Sawyer came out of his room ready for school, he placed his book bag on the sofa as usual. They had a nice breakfast, Sawyer and Jane helped clear up as Kurt had cooked. Sawyer was told to go wash his hands as soon as he was out of earshot Kurt faced Jane.

"Jane, I'm going to ask Reade to have Sawyer tonight, we need to talk and I would rather do it when Sawyer isn't here and I can't wait any longer…"

"Kurt, is everything alright?" asked a concerned Jane

"Hopefully it will be after our talk!" Kurt explained cryptically

"Ok." said a puzzled Jane

Everyone was in the conference room when Jane and Kurt arrived, they made their way to the room and when they entered they looked to the rest of the team for a clue and all they received were puzzled looks. Nas was the last one to arrive, the atmosphere in the room dropped but Nas was still oblivious, the fact that everyone in that room wanted to do some harm to her for making Sawyer believe Kurt thought of him as a burden but wanting and doing was two different things. Kurt took notice of Mayfair's face and he'd never seen her so mad before. To anyone else she would seem stoic but he knew her better than those in the room and he knew that she was seething behind her calm manner. Once Nas was seated Mayfair began.

"Thank you all for coming, there's a matter that we need to deal with ASAP, before you ask any questions please just listen, then I'll take any questions."

Mayfair clicked on something on her computer then the speakers came to life.

 _Patterson: "So how was Potter fest?"_

 _Jane: "Um…we didn't end up going."_

 _Reade: "Why?"_

 _Jane: "Um…Nas had some great tickets for the Yankees and I told them to go to that instead."_

 _Zapata: "You told them to go? Nas didn't have a ticket for you?"_

 _Jane: "No, um she could only get three tickets. She assumed that I always had Saturday off…so. I stayed at home. It was good actually, I had time to myself. It was nice. I have to go to the gym!"_

 _Zapata: "What the hell was that? Nas knew that they were going to the movie marathon!"_

 _Reade: "How do you know that?"_

 _Zapata: "Because she was there when Patterson was complaining that she couldn't go. Jane had told us about it when she received the tickets, she was so happy and she told us about it that's when Patterson started to sulk as she had other commitments."_

 _Patterson: "That's right; I remember seeing Nas outside my lab!"_

 _Reade: "Maybe she didn't hear what you were talking about."_

 _Zapata: "She heard!"_

 _Patterson: "Nas doesn't strike me as a sports fan."_

 _Reade: "Maybe she did something nice for Sawyer."_

 _Zapata: "I think she did something to get Jane away from Kurt!"_

 _Reade: "Seriously?"_

 _Zapata: "Yeah! Seriously. Jane spent her own money on those tickets. They weren't cheap and yes it was her choice but she couldn't get a refund and we were all busy on Saturday, would you have gone by yourself?"_

 _Patterson: "Something does sound hinky!"_

"What the hell? Why was our conversation recorded?" demanded Zapata

Kurt was frozen and Jane blushed.

"That's what I would like to know! Would you care to explain Agent Kamal?" said Mayfair in a tone that made everyone in the room sit up and wince.

All eyes turned to the NSA agent.

Nas tried to talk herself out of it.

"It's NSA business and you don't have the relevant clearance!"

"Are you telling me this was sanctioned by the NSA?" asked Mayfair

"Yes and it's above your paygrade!" said Nas in a superior tone

"Oh really?" replied Mayfair

"Yes really!" declared Nas

"Did you hear that?" asked Mayfair as she turned her monitor around so everyone could see the people on the screen.

"Yes we did and let us assure you Assistant Director Mayfair we will deal with this situation. We apologise for any misconduct that Agent Kamal has committed. We have not and did not instruct Agent Kamal to place listening devices all over the FBI, we do not listen in on our friends. Please conduct a thorough investigation and let us know the findings of said investigation!"

The screen went blank then all eyes were once again on the NSA agent who lost all her colour.

"I think you'll find several agents waiting to escort you back to the NSA office. You will not go back to your office; you will not set foot back in this office. Agent Kamal you are dismissed and good riddance!"

They all watched as Nas shakily got to her feet and the doors opened to the conference room and there waiting were several FBI agents. The team and the rest of the office watched as Nas was surrounded by agents and was walked to the elevator. There hardly seemed enough room in the elevator for all of them but the doors managed to close. That set off everyone talking.

"Listen up! We discovered that Agent Kamal without any authorisation bugged our offices. We will be speaking to each and every one of you with further details…for the moment please carry on with whatever case you are working on."

The team and Mayfair went back into the conference room.

"What was her goal?" asked Patterson

"To find some dirt obviously!" declared Zapata

"Seriously?" replied Patterson

Mayfair was looking at Jane and Kurt who both seemed stunned.

"Kurt?" began Mayfair; she waited until he looked at her "She spent time at your place did she not?" Kurt nodded "It may be a good idea to do a bug sweep of your apartment as well as yourself!"

"Excuse me?" said Zapata

"The NSA have been experimenting with different types of bugs, those that can be ingested for instance…" began Patterson

"Excuse me." Muttered Kurt as he blindly left the conference room

They all watched Kurt leave the room, Jane stood up to go after him but Mayfair stopped her.

"Give him ten minutes then go after him. We need a plan to diffuse this situation. There were bugs in Borden's office as well. They were found all over the office…"

Jane followed the trail of clothes from the locker room to the showers; she stopped by his locker first to get his spare clothes, something that he forgot to do. She couldn't wait ten minutes, she gave him five and left the office, Mayfair didn't even try to stop her. They all just looked as she made her way out of the bullpen and presumably to the locker room. Jane hung a towel and his clothes on the hook outside his cubicle and sat on the bench waiting, facing away from the cubicles, she listened to the water flowing she could just imagine him washing his body with his shower gel, the scent was so him, she wished she could go in there and help him but that wasn't going to happen. She shook her head to try and get rid of the inappropriate thoughts. She didn't know how long she sat there for but all of a sudden she realised that the water had stopped and the next thing she knew Kurt was sitting next to her on the bench but facing the opposite direction, in essence their backs to each other.

"Thanks for the clothes!"

"No problem."

"God, when I mess up I _**really**_ mess up!"

"Hey, you did nothing wrong, you had feelings for someone you decided to explore those. It's not your fault that she was a pyscho!"

"What she did to Sawyer, me and …you."

"Look, you got rid of her, granted in your own unique way, once you knew how she was treating Sawyer, there's no excuse if she has 'bugged' you and well that's that!"

"What about you?"

"Look, she's gone now that's the main thing. C'mon we need to sweep the apartment and you!"

Kurt looked at her then and she him and he saw the rueful smile on her face, she bumped his shoulder with hers and he reciprocated causing him to smile. They got up and walked back, stopping at his locker to shove the dirty clothes into it. As they made their way back to the conference room Kurt whispered.

"Thanks Jane."

"Anytime Weller!"

Mayfair noticed as did the others that Kurt had changed his clothes and they just knew that he had a shower trying to wash away any traces of any bug that may be on his skin.

"So do you want me to probe you?" asked Patterson

Everyone just looked at her with varying looks of disbelief. Mayfair covered her face with her hand, Jane winced, Reade shook his head and Zapata had a wide grin on her face.

"Pretty sure he only wants Jane to do any probing but what do I know?" whispered Zapata

Patterson looked at her as if she had two heads then thought about what she said and blushed.

"NO! NO, NO! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, do you want me to check you out…"

"Again, I think he'd want Jane to do any examination…" said Zapata but loud enough for Jane to hear as she blushed

"…Or do you want someone else? I have a list of people that we can trust…"

"Everyone I trust with the exception of Allie and Connor are in this room so no matter how embarrassing this is going to be, I rather it was you than anyone else. Should we get going?"

Patterson and Kurt started to exit the room but stopped when Zapata started to talk.

"Jane, I'm sure Patterson could use your help!"

"With what?" asked the confused tattooed woman

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Said Patterson then she turned to Kurt "If that's ok with you?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I could get any more embarrassed!"

The rest watched as the three walked towards Patterson's lab then Mayfair and Reade turned to Zapata.

"What?" asked the defensive agent

"Leave them alone! Let them figure it out!" said Reade

"My grandchildren will be having kids before they get together, they need a push!"

"You don't even have any kids!" said Reade

"I know! That's how slow they're being!"

"I thought that you didn't like the cold?" asked Mayfair

Zapata was confused by the change in conversation.

"I don't."

"Well, if you keep it up then I'll transfer you Alaska!"

Zapata opened and closed her mouth several times before she realised she should just keep her mouth shut.

"Exactly!" said Mayfair

Back in Patterson's lab Kurt was in his boxers as Patterson thoroughly looked for a bug on him, Kurt was too anxious to be embarrassed, thankfully Patterson was so clinical that it made it easier. Then she began to try and locate it by using different frequencies, it would have gone quicker if the NSA had shared their specs but that was too much cooperation. So Kurt was in his boxers for the majority of the morning while Patterson ran as many tests as possible not that Jane was complaining, her mind did wonder a few times and there were one or two times when she looked up to find both Kurt and Patterson looking at her, thankfully she wasn't staring at Kurt that would have been EMBARRASSING, instead she was daydreaming when she was looking at the monitor, she did blush when she realised they were looking at her, Kurt had a confused look on his face but Patterson had a knowing look and an accompanying smile which made her face hotter. Once Patterson was sure or as sure as she could be that Kurt was bug free, they, all three of them with the addition of Reade and Zapata went to Kurt's apartment to run a sweep. They didn't leave any space unchecked. Kurt checked his and Sawyer's room while Jane checked hers and the others checked the other rooms. Patterson found something in the kitchen.

"What could she hope to hear in the kitchen?" asked a confused Patterson

"Kurt's recipe for his famous Thai Green Curry?" quipped Zapata

"If she really wanted that all she'd have to do is ask him, he's not territorial when it comes to his recipes." Answered Patterson

"She's crazy, she didn't need a reason, and she probably just wanted to know what was going on…" replied Zapata

"Yeah…so she could buy tickets when Jane already had or Kurt." Chimed in Reade

The three turned around to see Kurt and Jane staring at them. Kurt saw the bug that was in Patterson's hand and his shoulders sagged in defeat, it didn't help that they were standing there for a few seconds and that they heard what the three said.

"We need to make sure that that was the only one!" said Kurt

"We've looked, this was the only one, it looks likes she was interested in what you three talked about…"

"I'll check myself, I don't want to chance it, Reade can you get Sawyer from school and can he stay with you tonight?"

"Kurt…" began Reade but stopped when Kurt threw him a look.

"I'll check again!"

" _ **We'll**_ check again!" added Jane

Kurt and Jane had a silent conversation with their eyes and Kurt accepted her offer.

Patterson stayed with Kurt and Jane to go over the apartment again; Zapata reluctantly went with Reade to spend time with Sawyer. Kurt's determination paid off he found a bug in his room and one in Sawyer's and they found the one in his room by chance, it just happened to be transmitting when they were searching which registered on Patterson's equipment as a result they redoubled their efforts and found the one in Sawyer's room. Kurt was convinced that there must also be one in Jane's room and Patterson set up something to detect if anything was being transmitted.

"I need you to organise for yours, Zapata's and Reade's places to be swept as well!"

Patterson was confused.

"Why, Nas was never in our places…?"

"She was never in my bedroom either but we found one there!"

"She must have been in there at some point, even just to look around?" Patterson asked as she looked at Kurt and Jane

Kurt shook his head.

"No, she's never been in there, not once."

"But how did it get there?" asked Patterson

"That's the question isn't it?" replied Kurt

"I think the more pressing question is why there is one in Sawyer's room? She never ever went in there!" said Jane

"Are you sure…?" began Patterson but the looks on Kurt's and Jane's faces told her everything she needed to know.

Mayfair as well as the rest of the team were informed of the latest developments. Reade and Kurt agreed not to tell Sawyer yet, as he was already asleep. Zapata decided to stay over at Reade's place. Patterson stayed at Kurt's place; she refused to leave until they found the bug in Jane's room because if there was one in two bedrooms then there must be one in the third. Kurt insisted that Patterson take the sofa to which Jane agreed, no one wanted to use the bedrooms for obvious reasons. Jane and Kurt each took an armchair, Jane eventually fell asleep but Kurt just stayed up and regretted his past actions and just wished he could turn the clock back and admit his feelings for a certain tattooed woman sitting not that far away from him instead of denying said feelings and trying to get over them by going out with Nas.

There was a knock on the door and Patterson opened it, Kurt was finishing getting breakfast ready and Jane had just come out of the bathroom, there stood Sawyer, Reade and Zapata.

Sawyer hugged everybody; he knew there was something going on as Aunt Tasha stayed the night. She already said bye to him then he woke up to find her there in the morning in the same clothes that she wore the day before. When Sawyer looked to Edgar he got a partial answer.

"There's something that we need to talk about but we need to do it together, so we're going back to your place, your Uncle is making breakfast for us then we'll talk, ok?"

Sawyer knew how things worked and how is Uncle was, everyone would eat first before anything else was talked about and his Uncle had been busy, there were freshly baked cinnamon rolls with icing dripping, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and fresh fruit salad. Once breakfast was finished, they all sat and watched as Kurt explained everything to Sawyer, no one expected the young boy to get up so quickly that his chair falls and run to his room, everyone turns to Kurt who just shrugged his shoulders. They didn't have to wait too long to find out why Sawyer ran, he was back within a minute, he was carrying a shoebox. Sawyer placed the old box on the table and sat down. Everyone watched as the young boy took the lid off, both Patterson and Jane gasped while the others just looked on in shock. There on top were several of hand drawn family pictures of Sawyer with his mom, Reade and Kurt, some were formal others were casual. Sarah had a range of hairstyles and Sawyer grew in each picture. Sawyer took them from the box and everyone got a better look.

"Sawyer, where did you get these?" asked Kurt

Sawyer looked to Jane who blushed from the attention that was now on her. It was their secret, she started drawing pictures of the Weller –Reade family to cheer up the young boy, she never knew that he treasured them so much that he hid them and considering the box seemed to contain important items to Sawyer, he kept all of the significant items in there.

"I did it to make him smile…" began Jane

"They're amazing Jane." Said Zapata

Jane looked to Kurt who had a sad smile on his face then to Reade who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the pictures. Jane thought that she saw some tears in his eyes before she could say anything to him he cleared his throat and Kurt spoke to give him time to collect himself.

"Sawyer, you don't have to do it in front of us but can you please check to see if anything is missing?" said Kurt

They all expected Sawyer to take his box back into his room but he took out each item one at a time to check that everything was still there. There were assorted tickets to things like the bake off one, photos, keepsakes etc. Each of the adults recognised several items as they had given them to the youngster; they were all choked up that he would treasure certain items. When Sawyer looked at everyone he nodded his head to signal that everything was in his box.

Thankfully Nas didn't get her hands on the box thought Jane, heaven knows what she would have done if she saw it. They all watched as all the possessions were placed in the box again with the picture of the four of them, Kurt, Reade, Sarah and Sawyer all paying Uno.

Bugs, as in plural, were eventually found in Jane's room. She, Kurt and Sawyer elected to sleep in the living room even though Reade, Zapata and Patterson all volunteered their places, but the three wanted to stay in their apartment. The others shared a glance and had a quick silent conversation. They all had a slumber party in the living room, the sofa and arm chairs were pushed to the sides as was the dining table to make enough room in the middle for all of the sleeping bags, all six of them. The apartment was gone over again the next day just to make sure that there were no bugs, and then they moved onto the other apartments, thankfully nothing was found in them.

When they were next in the office Mayfair called them into her office and they didn't like what they had to hear.

"You will be conducting interviews with the agents of this office…" she held her hand up to forestall any questions. "…Kurt and Jane you will take the recordings from Dr Borden and his team, Reade and Zapata you will take the recording from the rest of the office and you will report to Patterson who will coordinate and record any significant data…"

"What do you mean significant?" asked Kurt

"I will need to know if someone is at risk of being blackmailed for something that could be used against them when they thought they were talking in confidence to a doctor." Mayfair then turned to Reade and Zapata. "Or in case the office recording picked up some inter office bullying, I need to protect my agents but I can only do that if I know they need protecting, I do not want anyone to break their confidences or tell me things just because their scared so if you five collate your findings then I can offer help to those who may need it. Just like I don't need to know who is sleeping with whom unless it affects their job or their being coerced into doing so. I trust you to know when to bring things to my attention. It is a horrible job but if you do not do it then I'll be forced to get an outside team to listen to everything that has gone on for months in this office and the agents trust you…"

They all looked at each other with resignation and nodded.

"I will be sending out an office wide email, to let the agents know what is happening and any agent will be able to see me if they have anything that they wish to confide in me…"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of us listening to the recordings?" asked Zapata

"Well, I'm also going to be interviewing everyone so if there is something they want to get off their chest they can. Each interview will be 20 minutes and if I need a longer time I will arrange for the person to assist Agent Bell on a case and they will be taken to another location where they will wait for me and I can get the full story. I will do my best to make sure no one will be 'outed' for something they did not want publicly disclosed. I would rather keep this in house as much as possible, is that clear?"

A chorus of 'yes ma'am' rang out. They split up; Kurt and Jane were set up in Nas' old office, while Reade and Zapata were at their desks. Mayfair started her interviews, cases came and went, and if they weren't high priority then they were given to other teams. All five found the task assigned to them tedious but they understood that it had to be done. They also knew that no matter what individuals thought about them they were respected and anything they heard on the recordings would remain private as much as possible. It took them months to go through all of the recordings, Kurt and Jane finished theirs before Reade and Zapata but they helped the other two. The atmosphere in the bullpen was getting back to the usual before Nas came to the office. Some agents spoke to Mayfair about concerns they had, the team passed on around nine names that may find themselves in delicate situations due to the recordings. One senior agent was discovered intimidating junior agents and coercing them into doing things that they would not willingly do. As soon as Zapata and Reade heard the first recording, they both saw red and immediately took it to Mayfair who had that stoic look on her face. The both knew that Mayfair was spitting mad and was hiding it well. They were ordered to find as much evidence as possible. Patterson was asked to find all the agents that had been under said agent's 'care' and interview them. It was a really long list. Once the interviews were completed and all the evidence collected on the agent, Mayfair arranged for a full staff meeting, it was compulsory to attend. The bullpen was packed; chairs from all the office were brought in so everyone had a seat. Kurt, Jane, Reade, Zapata and Patterson were at the front of the bull pen, Mayfair off to one side.

Zapata started to speak.

"I remember when I graduated from Quantico, how excited I was. I was an FBI agent; it was something that I worked towards for years. Then I found out that I actually got a place at the NYO, I couldn't believe that it was happening. They were good times, obviously we all know whose team we want to join when we get assigned to an office and I was no different, as soon as I knew I was going to work at the NYO, I knew I wanted to be on Weller's team, I never thought that it would actually happen but you dream right? Well low and behold, I got what I wanted and I couldn't believe it. I was going to be the only female on the team and that didn't bother me because once I proved myself I knew I would be one of the guys. I actually anticipated that there may be some stupid hazing and all that or some grunt work like getting coffees and such but I was wrong. Weller was a good team leader, he still is. Not once did he make me feel like I had to work three times as hard just because I didn't have a penis, did I get coffees? Yes, do you know when? When I messed up. That's right, if I messed up, my punishment depending how badly I screwed up, was getting coffees for the team and general grunt work, did I like it of course not but I knew it was because I messed up not because I have breasts. Then the best thing happened, Reade messed up and he was punished. Yep that's right, he was punished in the exact same way, he became our gofer depending how much he messed up. I was so impressed. But the icing on the cake was when Weller himself messed up, he would go on coffee runs for us, the first time it happened Reade and I just looked at the other but we learnt that if someone screwed up then there would be a consequence and everyone had the same. It had nothing to do with our genitals. I was an equal member of the team. Not once did I feel intimidated or coerced into something. Yes we would banter but it never got personal until we were a proper team but that was between us three, if anyone else tried to interfere with the team then they were quickly put in their place. Now I know that I'm naïve about somethings but I never thought that there was a team leader that was mistreating those below him, it's the 21st century not the 1950's, not that that treatment was ok then but unfortunately those were different times. How wrong was I? Like I said, coffee runs and grunt work that's one thing but groping, threatening and propositioning newly qualified female agents and blackmailing them with bad evaluations if they didn't agree to the team leader's 'requests', that's another. I am disgusted to know that due to the behaviour of one senior agent, a lot of good agents either left the bureau or transferred out of the NYO. Agent Trent, you are a disgrace to your badge, the bureau, your family and your gender!"

Everyone watched as Agent Trent was arrested by two female agents.

The team was so happy to have finished with all the recordings.

It was so good to be back to normal; they had already closed a couple of cases, they were all so glad to be back in the field.

"Jane, can we try for that talk tonight? I'll ask Reade to take Sawyer for the night…" asked Kurt as they were standing in the kitchen.

Jane turned to look at him and he seemed … excited.

"Of course!"

Famous last words, they caught a case and Patterson gave them a possible location of their prime suspects, so off they went to the derelict building. Kurt and Jane through the front while Tasha and Reade took the back. They all entered at the same time, they were silent, slowly covering the area of the building trying to locate the suspects. Jane was to Kurt's left when she heard the 'pop, pop, pop' of gunshots and saw him get thrown backwards, he landed with a thud and she saw the blood pouring out of him. She rushed to his side and quickly took his protective vest off, two of the gunshots made contact with his body through the vest much to her dismay; they must have been armour piercing bullets. Jane began to stop the bleeding with her hands while she told Patterson to get an ambulance to their location ASAP. Jane had no idea what was going on around her, she heard more gunshots but didn't know what was going on, her first and foremost thought was that she couldn't lose Kurt. Sawyer couldn't lose Kurt. Tasha was by her side taking over stopping the bleeding from one of the gunshots, she was talking but Jane just focussed on Kurt.

The ambulance came and the paramedics had to revive him a couple of times in the ambulance, Jane forced her way onto it and held his hand while the paramedic worked around her. Once they reached the hospital, Kurt was whisked off to the emergency room, where they would take out the bullets if they were still inside and repair the damage that was done. It would take hours. Jane turned to leave just as Tasha and Patterson rushed into to the hospital.

"JANE! Any news? Where is he?" rushed Patterson

"He's in the trauma room. They're going to operate." Jane said in a monotone voice.

"Where are you going Jane?" asked Tasha

"I need to get Sawyer…"

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until we have some positive news?" said Patterson

"Sawyer needs to be here."

"Ok, but maybe I should go with you…" said Patterson as she and Zapata exchange a worried look.

"Fine, c'mon then!"

Patterson rushed back out with Jane after sharing another look with Tasha.

Sawyer was concentrating on adding and subtracting fractions when he noticed the class was silent. He looked up expecting to see his teacher but instead he saw Jane and he could see the devastation on her face and he knew something had happened to his Uncle. Jane saw the moment Sawyer realised that there was something wrong, he dropped his pencil on the desk and stood up. Jane rushed to his side.

"Your Uncle's been hurt. I've come to take you to the hospital."

The wait at the hospital seemed unending. They took up residence in the waiting room for the surgical wing. Jane watched the second hand of the clock on the wall go around and around. Sawyer was literally by her side. She knew that the others thought Sawyer should have stayed in school but she honestly couldn't leave him in school just in case the worst happened. So there they were, in the waiting room just staring at the clock. Sawyer was quiet since she arrived in his classroom, he didn't even sign one word. She knew he was scared. He held her hand when they got out of the car, when they got closer to the waiting room, she felt him squeeze her hand and she returned it. Reade came in as well and bent to talk to Sawyer trying to comfort him but Sawyer just had a blank look on his face. Reade left after telling the youngster that he had to go help Zapata catch the bad guys that had hurt his Uncle. Jane promised to keep everyone up to date with any developments with Kurt. It was early in the morning, Sawyer was sleeping against her side, he tried to fight his tiredness for a while but sleep eventually won. Jane couldn't help but wrap an arm around him and stroke his hair as he dreamt. She saw the person enter the waiting room and made her way to her and Sawyer, she was in scrubs and still had the funny little hat on her head, the mask was around her neck as if she just pulled it down. She introduced herself as the surgeon who had operated on Kurt.

"…it was a difficult procedure and we lost him once, briefly, but he's a fighter. He'll be fine…"

All Jane could hear was the noise in her head. They lost him. For a brief time he was no longer with them. She lost him. Sawyer lost him. She managed to thank the doctor. Once the doctor left, she texted the rest of the team, they replied straight away. They dropped by earlier but couldn't stay long as they were still on the hunt for the gunmen that shot Kurt. She decided to let Sawyer sleep; they wouldn't be able to see Kurt straight away anyway. Once she was told they could see Kurt she woke Sawyer up. He was a little disorientated but quickly realised where he was and what had happened. Before he could even think to ask the question on his mind Jane answered him.

"Your Uncle is going to be fine. We're going to see him in a moment. The surgery went well but he'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks…"

Sawyer looked at her closely to see if he could see any dishonesty and he must have been happy by what he saw as he buried his face in her side and wept. She hugged him to her and held him until he calmed down.

The shock of seeing Kurt surrounded by all the machines and wires was nearly too much to bare. They both stood still over the threshold, neither wanted to move, until Jane squeezed Sawyer's hand and she pulled him a little forward. That was all it took, Sawyer moved on his own accord. They stood by the side of the bed watching Kurt's chest move up and down, it was hypnotic. As long as it was moving it meant that he was breathing, even if it was with the help of the machines. The sounds, all the beeps, seemed noisy in the quiet room but they were oddly comforting, as long as the melodic noises were being heard then that was also a good sign. Jane moved the two chairs so they were now by the bed. She nudged Sawyer to sit in the one closer to the bed while she took the other.

"Hey, why don't you take your Uncle's hand?"

Sawyer looked at her as if to ask if it's alright. She nodded her head. She watched as Sawyer tentatively took his Uncle's hand. The touch seemed to comfort him. He fell asleep again, this time his head on Kurt's hand, Jane didn't think either would mind. She watched over the both of them. The team visited towards early evening later that day, they finally caught the gunmen, as soon as they were charged, and they headed over to the hospital. Mayfair had quite some pull; they were all allowed to enter the room. They all came to see Sawyer first, they each hugged him and he returned the hugs even though they were one armed ones as he didn't want to let go of Kurt's hand. Then they greeted her. Patterson took Jane's seat as she stood up to tell the others what the doctor said. Patterson was going to stay with them but unfortunately Reade, Zapata and Mayfair couldn't. They had to return to interrogate their suspects. Jane, Sawyer and Patterson watched as Reade placed his hand over Sawyer's and Kurt's, Zapata and Mayfair, kissed Kurt's brow.

It was another day until Kurt woke up and was moved into a 'normal' room. Jane had left Sawyer with Patterson for an hour so she could replenish his go bag. She brought food for everyone. The interrogation went well so Zapata and Reade were allowed to join the rest of the team at the hospital. Kurt was still tired and in a lot of pain but he was speaking. He never let go of Sawyer's hand whether awake or asleep, something which the boy found somewhat comforting.

After another day, Jane began getting all of the work Sawyer had missed and he had to catch up when Kurt was asleep, which was a large part of the day. He could only manage to stay awake for about one hour at a time for the first few days but his did improve slowly. It got to the point that Sawyer was comfortable enough falling asleep knowing that his Uncle was going to be fine. For Kurt's last few days when Sawyer wasn't in his Uncle's bed hugging him, he would be by Jane's side hugging her, Kurt watched as she would stroke Sawyer's hair, something that always put the young boy to sleep. The others would spend a few hours with him in the evening; Reade would also stop by in the morning. Each member of the team offered to take Sawyer home but before Kurt could refuse, he really wanted Sawyer with him; Sawyer would just shake his head and fold his arms in the trademark 'Weller' way. If anyone noticed that Jane hardly spoke, no one mentioned it. They all put it down to the fact that she was stressed and tired. She only left for an hour every few days and that was to get things for Sawyer. She was barely eating or sleeping.

The day finally came for Kurt to leave the hospital, he was so happy that he barely gave the dreaded wheelchair a second glance once it arrived at his room. Jane pushed him down the corridor; Sawyer was walking by his side, his hand in his Uncle's. The drive back to their apartment was largely quiet. Jane insisted that Kurt should sit in the back with Sawyer, she helped Kurt with his seatbelt and made sure Sawyer was secure before starting their journey.

When they got back to the apartment, Jane took the lead. Kurt and Sawyer were behind her as she unlocked the apartment door. She walked in knowing that Kurt would shut the door behind him. There was silence in the apartment. There was also some tension. Jane hadn't turned around to look at them. Kurt still had Sawyer's hand in his. He squeezed it for a moment and Sawyer looked up with a question in his eyes. Kurt indicated with his chin, that Sawyer should go to his room. Sawyer looked from his Uncle and the stiff way Jane was holding herself and back to his Uncle before rolling his eyes. He let go of his Uncle's hand and gave him a pointed looked that Kurt took to mean 'sort it out!'

Kurt and Jane watched as Sawyer went to his room and quietly closed his bedroom door. The silence was deafening. Kurt wanted to ask Jane what was the matter but he didn't know where to start. He shouldn't have bothered to worry about it as Jane spoke first. She turned around to face him and poked him in the chest.

"You need to be more careful! That boy in there…" Jane said as she pointed to Sawyer's room. "…that boy loves you! You cannot leave him alone, he's already lost his mom, he cannot lose you as well. That would kill him!"

Another poke to the chest and this one causing him to take a step back.

"He's not the only one that loves you. You have friends that love you! Your team loves you! You need to take better care of yourself!"

Jane could barely make Kurt out, she could see his basic shape but that was it. Her eyes were too bleary due to her tears. Tears that she didn't realise were streaming down her face.

A third poke

"There are people that love you…" Kurt couldn't take the pain that Jane was in, she was hurting so much. He moved to take her into his arms and it was as if the dam finally broke. Jane sobbed her heart out. The sound and tears were so heart and gut wrenching. Kurt hugged her to him and she clung on as if her life depended on it. His shirt was getting soaked but he didn't care. She must have held everything in until she knew that he was going to be fine. He held her close to his body, one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her head. Even though she was in pain and currently clinging to him, she still took care to avoid where he was injured. He couldn't help but kiss her temple and whisper "I'm fine, I'm here" every so often. He didn't time how long she was in his arms for, he just held her for as long as she wanted. He thought how he would feel if their roles had been reversed and his eyes teared up. He let a few tears escape, he couldn't help it. The weeping continued, neither knew how long they stood there for. Kurt periodically kissed her temple and whispered into her ear. Jane didn't loosen her grip at all. All of the horror since she saw Kurt shot was coming out now. She kept on seeing him on the ground just bleeding out. The resounding beat of his heart helped calm her down. If she could hear that then he must be fine. She continued to listen to the rhythmic heartbeat.

Eventually she calmed down enough to stop the crying, and then came the realisation of the fact that she was in Kurt's arms, they were really strong and safe she thought. Not only was she in his arms but he was kissing her temple, the scratch of his stubble was so comforting and she liked it even more than she thought she would. She froze at the thought of having to pull away and face him after her meltdown. He noticed when she became aware of her situation, he felt her stiffen. Jane was not one to hide from anything, he felt her hands let go of him and felt her push away from him.

He looked down into the most gorgeous, expressive green eyes that he'd ever seen and he could see the love in them, love for him. He'd been such an idiot but he always learnt from his mistakes. She was looking at him in wonder. Maybe she could see what was in his heart, he hoped so at least.

He knew he should wait and they should talk but he'd wasted enough time already, he took her face in his hands and slowly pulled her closer to him. He didn't want to rush her in case he completely misread the situation; he moved closer to her and pulled her closer. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and that was all the confirmation he needed. He closed the distance quickly and their lips met. Hers were so soft. It was a short and sweet kiss, literally a meeting of their lips. He pulled back to see her open her eyes to see a glazed look in them. She must have liked what she saw in his because she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer and they moved as one where their second kiss was longer and conveyed more than the first. Neither could get enough of the other. At one point they decided to deepen their kiss. The kiss carried on, no longer were either of them tentative, they each let their feelings into the kiss, the kiss that was so long in coming. It didn't disappoint at all, it was everything and more than either of them ever thought or wished it could be. Kurt couldn't believe that he was here with Jane in his arms and they were kissing. It felt right in every sense. He felt as if he was home.

Kurt is actually kissing me and he seems to be enjoying as much as I am thought Jane. She dreamt of this so many times but the dreams paled into comparison to the reality of having Kurt devour her with his mouth.

They reluctantly parted but only because oxygen became a necessity. They slowly pulled away from the other but they didn't step away from the other. Kurt placed his forehead against Jane's and they remained like that for a while, both with their eyes closed savouring the moment both breathing rapidly. Kurt took Jane's hands in his; they were as close as could be. Both were trying to focus on their breathing. They both felt the change at the same time; they squeezed their hands at the same time. They could feel someone watching them, as one, without any words being exchanged, they turned, hands still connected. They stood side by side, hands still interlinked to face Sawyer. Sawyer was just standing there, no expression on his face, staring at them. Before either of them could open their mouths to say something, anything, Sawyer beat them to it.

"Finally! It's about time!"

 **A/N: Jane's sobbing at the end of this was supposed to be a tribute to Emma Thompson's character in Sense and Sensibility, I'm not too sure if I've conveyed it enough but that was what I was going for.**

 **The next chapter is very long so I will need to divide it into at least two or maybe more parts.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 part 2

Both Jane and Kurt tried not to react to Sawyer speaking for the first time in however long, Borden told them that he would start speaking when he was ready and it may not even be for a specific reason but when it does happen they shouldn't make a big deal out of it. Both of them kept on squeezing the other's hand, it was the only thing that was keeping them from running to hug Sawyer so tight. They watched as he turned to the refrigerator, as he did this, Jane and Kurt chanced a look at each other and they saw how they were feeling reflected in the eyes of the other one, both were supremely happy that Sawyer was speaking again. The sound of his voice was heaven to their ears. They quickly turned back to the boy who had taken a juice box out and was drinking from it. They watched as he took a sip.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Sawyer

Kurt took a breath and calmly replied.

"I was going to make…"

Before he could even finish his sentence he was shouted down by two voices.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"Guys, I can cook…"

"Kurt, you're either going to be on the couch or on your bed. You are not to spend any time in the kitchen, do you understand?"

"But…?" began Kurt but he didn't get very far

"Uncle Kurt, you need to recover. You need to take it easy…" Sawyer looked at him with his big brown eyes.

He loved that his nephew was talking but it seemed as if he knew his way around him which wasn't good for him right now thought Kurt. Kurt sighed in defeat, Jane and Sawyer were happy with this development.

"Can we order in?" asked Sawyer

"Of course, why don't we let your Uncle decide?" said Jane

"Ok."

"Hey buddy, seeing as I'm going to be based on the sofa, can you get my pillow from my room please?"

"Sure."

They watched as Sawyer ran to his Uncle's room. Kurt turned to face Jane.

"Hey, can we talk later…after Sawyer's in bed?"

Jane nodded her head, already thinking that he was going to say the kiss was a mistake…her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a squeeze on her hand, her hand that was still attached to his.

"I don't regret anything but we do need to talk ok?"

Jane nodded her head and that seemed to satisfy Kurt, he nodded his head and then placed a kiss on her forehead in an absent minded manner, as if it was something that he did all the time. The gesture made her smile. They let go of their hands as Sawyer came running out with said pillow and placed it in the middle of the sofa.

"Hey, you're usually in the middle buddy." Said Kurt

"Yeah, but things change."

So Kurt sat in the middle even though he was used to sitting to one side and having Sawyer in the middle and Jane on the other side. As Sawyer made his Uncle comfortable, Kurt didn't miss the fist-bump between Jane and his nephew.

"I saw that!"

Neither looked sheepish about being caught.

They sat in front of the TV, not that anyone was paying attention to what was on. Now Kurt understood why Sawyer made him sit in the middle, he had Sawyer on one side and Jane on the other. Once the food arrived and Jane realised what Sawyer had done, she blushed but took her seat without complaint. It was awkward at first but after they started eating all the awkwardness left, they enjoyed their meal. Kurt ate as much as he could which was only a slice and a half but it was an improvement over the last few days so that was good. After Jane and Sawyer cleared away the left over pizza, plates, glasses and drinks they settle in front of the TV again. Kurt tried to help but he was double teamed with the dirty looks he was given by his companions, so he just relaxed back into his pillow. Sawyer wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, although not too tightly, and rested his head over his heart; Kurt knew it was so Sawyer could hear his heartbeat and comfort himself knowing that he was fine. Jane was by his side and he started as he meant to go on so he took Jane's hand in his and interlinked their fingers. He saw her startled look out of the corner of his eye then he saw her shy smile. He felt her light kiss to his arm and then she rested her head against said arm. It wasn't long until they all fell asleep.

Kurt was the first to wake up, he kissed Jane's temple and whispered her name, and she started to stir straight away however she snuggled more into him. He really hated to wake her but Sawyer really needed to be in bed plus he really wanted to have that talk.

"Jane?" Kurt whispered

"Hmmm?" she replied

Kurt smiled to himself, he always assumed that she would wake up straight away and not linger or snooze, he guess he was wrong and tried again to wake her.

"Jane?"

This time she woke up to clear blues eyes laughing at her. She quickly sat up and started to pat down her hair just in case it was a complete mess which was usually the case whenever she fell asleep.

Jane watched as Kurt smiled at her.

"Your hair's fine."

Jane gave him a smile, one that conveyed her embarrassment.

"Can you help me get Sawyer into bed please?" asked Kurt

Jane got up so she wasn't leaning on him anymore. As soon as she was up, Kurt leaned down and woke Sawyer up. Understandably, Sawyer was still half asleep when he woke up.

"Hey Buddy, it's time to go to bed. I'm coming to tuck you in…"

"It's fine Uncle Kurt, you don't need to tuck me in."

Sawyer then hugged his Uncle and Kurt reciprocated, if the hug was slightly longer than usual, no one said anything, once the pair parted Jane spoke up.

"C'mon, I'll tuck you in; I haven't done it in ages."

Jane guided Sawyer back to his room by having an arm around his shoulders as he was half asleep on his feet. Once in bed Sawyer signed to Jane.

"Uncle Kurt's going to be fine, right?"

"Of course. He needs to take things easy over the next couple of weeks and he'll be back to his normal self. The hospital wouldn't have released him if he needed to stay. He's much better than when he was taken in. We just have to make sure he doesn't over do things; you know he hates doing nothing. He will be fine." Jane replied using her hands

Sawyer seemed happy with her answer; Jane kissed his temple and left his room. Kurt was waiting for her. He was trying to move so he was sitting sideways on the sofa Jane rushed to him and tried to stop him by sitting on the coffee table.

"No! I want to sit facing you and you're too far away on the table."

"I could move the table closer…"

"No, I can do it; it will just take me a few moments."

He had his stubborn look on his face so Jane sat on the sofa waiting for him to face her. He finally managed it, his right side was to the back of the sofa, his right leg was crossed while his left foot was still on the floor, Jane placed a cushion between his side and the back of the sofa, something he was really grateful for, she then mirrored his position, their knees were touching, something which made both of them smile.

Kurt took both of her hands in his; he was stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs when he started to talk.

"I need to lay all my cards on the table, so I'll speak and then you can say what you want after ok?"

Jane nodded her head. She watched as he took a deep breath, let it out. He repeated the process a couple of times before he actually began to speak.

"I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time." Kurt watched as Jane blushed at his words, she was so beautiful he thought. "I was an idiot and I don't mean that to be an excuse. I was attracted to you the first time I saw you and the more I got to know you the more I wanted to know you better. I was working up the courage to ask you out when the whole 'Britney' situation happened and then you became Sawyer's nanny and I thought it would be inappropriate to start a relationship with you if we're living under the same roof. I know it was stupid but it just didn't feel right. I thought it would be best if we just remained friends and I couldn't risk Sawyer getting even more attached to you and if we didn't work out, losing you. Then we started working together at the FBI and I thought it was a sign that we were not meant to be together that way. Then Oliver happened. I was so disgusted by the way he treated you, you deserved so much better."

Jane was going to speak but Kurt held up his hand to stop her.

"Because I thought I couldn't or shouldn't be with you I started seeing Nas. She was a distraction from you although I didn't really know it at the time. I thought that I couldn't have you so I should just move on. I only admitted to myself that things weren't working between us when Sawyer was in the hospital. You stayed there all night even after the horrible way I talked to you but Nas didn't even bother to come and see him, she didn't even text or call to ask how he was. I think the cracks had already started to form but I didn't want to see it until then, then I felt guilty for not giving everything to the relationship because I was thinking about you more than I should have been. I knew it was over when you were sick, I rushed back and I kept thinking the worst and that I may never be able to see you again. That was the time that I knew without a doubt that I was in love with you, I knew I had feelings for you but I didn't realise it was love, actual love until I was driving back to you. Then I had to break it off with Nas, not only was I blind to her behaviour towards you but I also didn't notice the way she treated Sawyer. I'm sorry it took me so long to come to my senses, and then we found out about Nas' bugging the office and we had to go through all of those recordings and then I got shot."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Jane's very expressive ones, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks so he wiped them away and he felt Jane lean into his touch.

"I wanted to have this talk ages ago but things kept on happening to prevent it. So here we are, I want to give us a chance. I want to see where we go. I think we've wasted a lot of time granted that's mainly my own fault…" He watched as Jane smiled "…but I really want to try but there are a few conditions."

Jane watched him with curious eyes; she wanted to know what these conditions would be.

"We need to be honest with each other. We can't keep things in if they're bothering us no matter how much they may hurt. If one of us wants to end it then we need to be honest about it. I want to take it slowly, I don't want to rush into anything and ruin what I think could be a great relationship. Lastly, no matter what happens, I still want you to be in the kids' lives as long as you feel comfortable about it. Well, that's about it. I know it's a lot to take in and you may need to time to think about what I've said…"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence, Jane took his face in her hands and kissed him to convey her feelings on the matter. After they came up for air

"So I take it you agree with me?" said Kurt with a smile on his face

"What do you think?" replied Jane "I agree with you, we should take things slowly, we need to make sure that the kids are ok with this. We do need to be truthful with one another. I love you too Kurt and I do want to see where this could go."

They both smiled at the other and moved forward at the same time and their lips met, this kiss was a promise, a promise to see where they could go as a couple.

"C'mon, it's time for bed!" declared Jane

"You do know the meaning of 'going slow', right?" quipped Kurt

Jane just rolled her eyes as she watched him take his time manoeuvring off of the couch. She walked with him to his bedroom. She made sure he took his medication.

"So, are you going to sleep in your t-shirt and boxers or just your boxers?" asked Jane

"Trying to get me naked already? Erm…probably the first."

"Ok, so I'm going to take your sweats off ok?"

He nodded. He felt like an idiot that he couldn't undress himself but bending down was a problem. Jane had pulled the sweats down and once they passed his butt Jane helped him sit on his bed and she pulled them off of his legs. He stood back up while Jane pulled his covers back, she tucked him in and just as she turned around to leave, Kurt grabbed her wrist.

"I don't even get a goodnight kiss?"

Again, Jane rolled her eyes, this was a new side to Kurt that she hadn't really seen before. He was light hearted more playful, it suited him. Jane moved closer to him and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Jane."

The next morning was surreal Jane couldn't believe it, she and Kurt were actually on the same page. She knocked on his door softly to see if he was awake and he replied.

"Yes?"

Jane popped her head around the door.

"Are you ready to get up?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Jane walked towards him and helped him out of bed and to the bathroom; as soon as he was upright he kissed her on the cheek which made her smile.

"Call me when you're ready to take your shower."

"You're so desperate to see me naked, don't worry you won't be disappointed!"

Kurt watched as Jane rolled her eyes.

Jane didn't have long to wait until she was called into the bathroom. She entered the bathroom to find him standing and waiting, the shower was already running. She helped him to sit on the closed toilet, she then removed his t-shirt which was awkward and slightly painful for him, at least that's what she assumed when she saw him grimace. Then he stood up and she pulled him a few steps further which confused him then proceeded to turn him around so she faced his back. He felt her kneel down, he had no idea what was going on. Then he left his boxers being pulled down.

"This is how you take off boxers?" quipped Kurt

"Well, I thought it was the best solution, did you really want me on my knees in front of you?"

Jane smiled as she heard him groan.

"That's low Jane!"

"You may want to make it a cold shower instead!"

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean that I don't hear that smile in your voice, you're enjoying this too much!"

"Never!" Jane said sarcastically

She left him to use the bathroom but she waited in his bedroom sitting on the bed. There was a knock on the open door and she turned around to find Sawyer in the doorway.

"Morning Sawyer, are you ok?"

"Morning, is Uncle Kurt ok?"

Jane patted the space by her and Sawyer quickly took his place next to her.

"Your Uncle is fine but I'm waiting in case he needs some help getting dressed."

It still amazed her when Sawyer spoke, she wanted to scream and shout from the rooftops but Borden did warn them that they shouldn't act as if anything had changed so Sawyer wouldn't feel so self-conscious.

"Can I help?"

"Of course! We have to help your Uncle wherever we can you know how stubborn he can be…"

"Hey, I heard that!" said Kurt as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Jane just stared, she couldn't help it. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Sawyer was staring as well but at the bandage on Kurt's chest. Kurt noticed where his nephew's gaze was.

"Morning buddy, I'm fine honestly, they wouldn't have let me leave the hospital if I wasn't well enough, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, can someone help me get dressed, bending down isn't that easy for me."

Jane helped Kurt step into his boxers while Sawyer grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Jane pulled the boxers up while Kurt made sure the towel remained in place.

"Thanks." Whispered Kurt, Jane blushed

Sawyer helped his Uncle with the sweats, and then Jane helped with his socks. Both Jane and Sawyer helped with the t-shirt.

"Thanks guys, I don't think I would have been able to do any of that without your help."

"You're welcome Uncle Kurt." Said Sawyer as he wrapped his arms around Kurt

Kurt held onto the boy and then ruffled his hair.

"Go on, you need to get ready for school."

They both watched as the young boy ran out to get ready.

Kurt turned Jane around and kissed her properly.

"Morning." Said Kurt after parting

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning."

They just smiled at each other, neither knew how long they stayed like that for but they were interrupted by a hungry pre-teen.

"Aunt Jane, what is there for breakfast?" Sawyer asked from the kitchen

Jane froze at the new title. Kurt watched as she blushed.

"Are you ok with him calling you 'Aunt'?"

Jane nodded quickly and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Kurt wiped them away.

The couple reluctantly parted and made their way to the kitchen holding hands. They saw Sawyer leaning into the refrigerator trying to find something to eat. Before Jane could say anything, Kurt was walking past her into the kitchen.

"Er, what do you think you're doing?" asked Jane

Kurt stopped and looked back at Jane.

"Getting some plates?" Kurt said innocently

Jane just pointed to the kitchen table without saying a word. Kurt looked like he was going to argue but he changed him mind and reluctantly made his way to the table and took a chair and sat down. Jane shook her head at him in exasperation as she went to make some toast then place several cereal boxes on the table. Sawyer took the fruit salad out and placed it on the table.

"C'mon guys, it won't take me long to make us some scrambled eggs or even chocolate chip pancakes…"

"I want toast Uncle Kurt!"

Kurt was shocked; Sawyer had never refused his pancakes before, well only when he was sick but still. He saw the fist-bump between Jane and Sawyer and scowled at them.

"You need to be careful that your face doesn't get stuck like that Kurt!"

"Ha ha, you're so funny, not!"

"Lighten up, it's only for a couple of weeks, then you'll be allowed to cook again, but you do need to take it easy until then. We don't want you to over exert yourself then you'll set yourself back which will just irritate you. Anyway, everyone will be coming tonight to celebrate you being released from hospital!"

"Fine!"

Look, I'm going to take Sawyer to school and then I'll be back, ok?"

"Yeah."

When Jane returned from dropping Sawyer off at school, she found Kurt on the sofa asleep. She quietly began to clear up the breakfast dishes, she was glad that Kurt didn't do them while she was gone, she was kicking herself for leaving them instead of doing them before she left, she knew for tomorrow. He was in a deep sleep; she managed to catch up on cleaning the apartment and putting a load of laundry in the machine although she didn't want to start it as it would definitely wake Kurt. She went into his bedroom and started to clean it.

"Hey, I don't expect you to clean my room."

Jane jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"We haven't been here for ages and we as in me needs to clean everywhere…"

"Jane…"

"No, don't 'Jane' me. You can't do it, you need to rest…"

"But…"

"No! Look I know it must be really hard for you to just sit and do nothing but you need to. Your body has been through a trauma and it needs time to heal. Look at it as an opportunity to catch up on reading all of those books you wanted to or watch all the programmes or films you wanted to catch up on."

"You're not supposed to clean up after me and Sawyer…"

"Kurt are you forgetting that you did my laundry when I was sick?"

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Kurt, you're not taking advantage of me, you're not using me. Yes we're together now but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to help you when I can just like I know if our roles were reversed you'd be cleaning my room!"

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Yes!" she softened her answer with a smile.

He sat on the bed while he watched as she dusted everywhere and vacuumed. He felt so bad for letting her clean his room and his bathroom but he was so tired just walking back from the living room and watching her. There was no way he'd be able to do anything right now and he just had to accept it although he didn't have to like it.

He then followed her into Sawyer's room and sat on his bed while he watched her again. She was a wonder to watch and he didn't just think that because he was in love with her. She was so focussed, she was in the zone, and he didn't even know if she knew he was there. It felt nice to keep her company even though they didn't speak.

When she moved onto her room he hesitated outside, he didn't want to invade her privacy. When he didn't follow her into her room she turned around to find him about to turn away.

"Hey, are you not going to keep me company for my room?"

"I didn't want to impose…"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Just sit on the bed."

He did as he was told. Even though he stayed in this room for a couple of days when Jane was sick he still took a good look around as Jane cleaned her room. It was homely. He wondered what she would like to move into his room when the time was right. It was too early for that but he had an optimistic view of the future.

Once she had finished with her room they moved to the main bathroom then the kitchen and living room. She graciously let him help fold the clothes from the first batch of laundry, he wouldn't admit it but that did take it out of him. Jane sensed it and had him lie down on the sofa and he fell asleep. When he woke up, he found his medication and a sandwich on the coffee table for him but he couldn't see Jane anywhere. Then he heard the front door open and he saw Jane enter the apartment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I was already awake."

"I just took the trash out."

She watched as he took his medication and a bite out of his lunch. His appetite still wasn't great which must be torture for a foodie like Kurt but at least he was still alive.

"So are we going to tell everyone about us?"

Jane was shocked she didn't think that they were going to be a secret.

"Erm, did you want to keep it a secret?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to be startled.

"Huh? No, why do you?"

"No…but you implied…"

Kurt chuckled.

"No, I meant are we going to tell them or show them. I have no intention of keeping us a secret. I swear if Sawyer had his own cell phone then everyone would already know!"

Jane relaxed a little.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that everyone will be amazed by Sawyer speaking again to be aware that we're together…"

"Oh you underestimate Patterson, Zapata and Allie, trust me they will notice and make a point about it, just get ready!"

Later that day after Jane had collected Sawyer from school; the two of them got the apartment ready for the team, which meant just making sure all the plates, glasses and bowls were ready for everyone.

Kurt had texted everyone to let them know that Sawyer was now speaking and to remind them not to make a big fuss over it. Reade, Zapata and Patterson were the first to arrive, Sawyer opened the door and threw his arms around them one by one and started to talk a mile a minute. The three just stood there, they had received the text but seeing and hearing it with their own eyes and ears was different. Reade just handed the large bakery box to someone, he didn't know who, then hugged Sawyer again for a little longer than before and Sawyer hung on as well. Zapata and Patterson did the same, Zapata placed her bag on the floor before hugging the youngster and Patterson placed her bag on the counter and took Sawyer into her arms. All three had tears in their eyes when they looked to Jane and Kurt.

"Guess what?" asked Sawyer

The three momentarily took a second before looking back at the boy they loved.

"What?" replied Zapata

"Uncle Kurt finally kissed Aunt Jane!"

As one the three turned to look at them, they could each feel the blush on their faces. Kurt squeezed Jane's hand and she reciprocated. They, well Kurt, expected the onslaught of congratulations but the screaming completely caught Jane off guard and she jumped. Kurt pulled her into his arms which caused even more squealing from the female contingent. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle so he kissed Jane's temple. She was so embarrassed. When she had collected herself she pulled slightly away from Kurt only to be caught in Patterson's arms and Kurt in Zapata's.

"It's about time!" declared Zapata

"That's what I said!" said Sawyer

"Tell us how it happened!" demanded Patterson

The two were asking so many questions that Jane was getting confused, and then Zapata and Patterson swapped who they were hugging.

"We couldn't hide our feelings for the other any longer and we just…kissed." Said Jane

"Finally!" said Patterson

The two wanted to ask more questions but by mutual agreement they decided to wait until everyone was there, Kurt and Jane were private people and wouldn't want to share their story again and again. They moved to talk to Sawyer while Reade came to offer his congratulations.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Congratulations, it is about time!"

Kurt just looked contrite but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He pulled Jane to him and kissed her temple again.

The next to arrive was Allie, Connor and Ella. Sawyer opened the door; it was his new job and greeted his Aunt, Uncle and cousin.

"Hi Aunt Allie, Uncle Connor and Ella Bella!"

The two adults barely kept their surprised faces in check but for Ella who had never heard her cousin speak, her eyes opened wide when she heard his voice.

"Oya? Oya!"

They all watched as Sawyer took his cousin from his Aunt, then Allie was hugging him trying not to cry on him as she was doing so, Connor also hugged him.

"Hey Aunt Allie, Uncle Connor do you want to hear some good news?" asked Sawyer as he gave a sly look in Kurt and Jane's direction.

"Of course!" said Allie

"Uncle Kurt finally kissed Aunt Jane!"

Both Allie and Connor did a double take at the news and when they looked at the couple in question they saw that Kurt had Jane's hand in his and she was standing quite close to Kurt. Allie and Connor exchanged a look and as one converged on the new couple to offer their congratulations. Jane couldn't believe that so many people were invested in them.

Mayfair was the last to arrive but she wasn't far behind Allie, Connor and Ella. When she arrived, Sawyer walked into her open arms then told her the good news.

"Uncle Kurt finally kissed Aunt Jane!"

"Why is it that I finally kissed you? Why isn't it you finally kissed me?" groused Kurt

Jane nudged him as Mayfair looked at them over Sawyer's head. They all watched as Mayfair took her purse out and took a note out and gave it to Zapata, then everyone followed suit. Sawyer looked to his Aunt and Uncle, who both just shrugged their shoulders.

Zapata collected her winnings with as much grace as she had, so she was her usual smug and bragging self.

"I can use this for their wedding present!" crowed Zapata

Kurt and Jane both turned bright red.

The night was a success, it was relaxed. They ate and drank and talked for the majority of the night. Kurt was confined to the sofa and after trying a few bite full of dinner, he spent the rest of the night with Ella in his arms. The two were catching up; she hadn't seen her daddy in the hospital, as Kurt didn't allow it. Sawyer was much older and understood what was going on but Ella was too young so she had to make do with facetime, it wasn't the same but it was better than nothing. Ella clung to Kurt and didn't want to let go either. Sawyer was his usual self before his mom died; it was good to finally see him as he was. Hopefully this was the beginning of a new chapter for the boy. Kurt was so happy to see Sawyer talking again.

The next two weeks sped by. Kurt caught up on a lot of sleep. During the second week, he insisted on accompanying Jane when she went to drop and pick Sawyer from school or his activities. Things between them were good; they would hold hands whenever they could. There were two types of kisses, the peck on the cheek or mouth when Sawyer was around and the more satisfying ones when he wasn't. Neither of them wanted to make the boy uncomfortable and both were private people and it didn't feel right to kiss like that when he was there, that didn't stop Sawyer catching them a few times much to their embarrassment.

It was two weeks after Kurt was back at work, they had just given Ella back to Allie and Connor, the first time since Kurt got shot, that Kurt asked Jane out on a date. He already arranged for Reade to have Sawyer for a sleepover and it wasn't their week with Ella. Kurt made reservations at the fancy French restaurant, he asked Jane to dress up as he would be wearing a brand new suit. The night of the date arrived, Jane was so excited, she actually left work on time, Reade was collecting Sawyer from school. Kurt was going to meet her at the apartment. She took a nice long soak in the tub. Once she was out she rubbed her favourite body lotion all over herself. She knew Kurt loved the scent, it made her smile. She already did her make-up and hair, all she had to do was put her dress on. She managed to pull the zipper up most of the way; Kurt would just have to finish it for her. She heard the key in the lock and the door opened.

"Hey, great timing, can you help me with my zipper?" said Jane as she walked out of her bedroom.

She was shocked to see Reade carrying Sawyer in his arms. She rushed to them.

"What happened? Sawyer are you alright?"

"Don't feel so well. I threw up a couple of times at Edgar's."

"Oh, sweetie, c'mon, let's get you into your pyjamas!"

"Jane, it's fine, you carry on getting ready, you look spectacular by the way, and Kurt is going to swallow his tongue! I'll get Sawyer settled. He wanted his own bed."

"It's no worry, I'll do it. Kurt should be here soon. He can cancel the reservation…"

"NO! I'll stay with Sawyer, you two go and enjoy your date, and I'll call you if he gets any worse."

"That's sweet Reade but would you be able to enjoy your date if you knew Sawyer was unwell?"

Reade slumped his shoulders in defeat and placed Sawyer on the sofa, they both turned when they heard the door opening. They were both shocked to see Kurt entering with a sleeping Ella. They both opened their mouths to ask a question when Kurt placed a finger on his lips. Jane moved forward quickly to take Ella's bag from Kurt's shoulder. They watched as Kurt placed Ella in her playpen, not that she used it as much as she did. Kurt motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. Once there Kurt told them why he had Ella.

"Allie called me just before I left the office, Connor's parents were in a car accident and they have to go up there…"

"Oh my! Are they going to be ok?" asked Jane

"Allie's not too sure but she couldn't leave Connor to go there by himself…"

"Of course not!" agreed Jane

The Kurt looked at Jane and Reade in question.

"Sawyer wasn't feeling too well, he threw up a few times at my place but he wanted to be here, so I brought him back…" Reade looked at his watch. "Look, you can still make your reservation; I'll look after both kids…" Kurt and Jane exchanged a look and came to a decision.

"Thanks Reade but we'll go another time; we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves as we'd be worrying about the kids. You're welcome to stay, I'll make something."

"Nah, it's ok, thanks for the offer though. I'll come and give you a break tomorrow."

After Reade left, Jane looked at Kurt in puzzlement.

"Kurt when did you get changed?"

Kurt smiled.

"I took my suit to work. I thought I may get caught up there so I thought it was a good idea to be prepared…"

"It is a nice suit."

"You look absolutely gorgeous Jane."

He watched as she blushed. She always seemed surprised when he played her a compliment.

"I think I better get changed…"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I thought it was you coming home when I first heard the key in the lock, I called out for you to finish zipping me up but then I realised it was Reade with Sawyer. I'll be able to take it off. I'll only be a minute."

As she walked away, he saw that the dress wasn't fully zipped up and he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra; he wondered what else she was or wasn't wearing. He groaned at where his mind went.

True to her word she wasn't long. She came back, clean faced and in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Then it was his turn to go and get changed and Jane watched as he left and couldn't help but admire how good he looked in that suit. He returned in a t-shirt and sweats.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Kurt

"Why don't we just make something simple…after we get the kids into bed?"

They looked at the living room, Sawyer was sleeping on the sofa and Ella was still in a deep sleep in her playpen. Kurt moved to Sawyer and picked him up gently trying not to wake him. He stirred a little.

"Hey buddy, it's me, I'm just taking you to your room."

Sawyer leaned in further towards his Uncle. Kurt placed him in his bed and tucked him in, Sawyer was asleep in seconds.

Jane also didn't have any problems with Ella.

They left the bedroom doors open in case either child needed them.

Jane got the glasses from the cupboard, while Kurt got a couple of plates. They dined on toast, peanut butter on toast. They washed it down with grape juice. They shared an easy conversation sitting side by side while eating their dinner; it wasn't what either of them expected for their date but both had a great time. Once Kurt had finished eating, Jane leaned forward and licked the peanut butter off the corner of his mouth which caused him to groan.

"Sorry, I just always wanted to do that and that was too good of an opportunity to miss!"

"You have permission to do that whenever you want, although now I think I won't be able to eat peanut butter in front of anyone else anymore!"

They washed the dishes and they each checked on a kid. Sawyer had kicked off the covers so Jane placed them on him again. Ella hadn't moved.

Jane sat on the sofa when Kurt brought two bowls of ice cream. Once they had finished their dessert Kurt went to wash the bowls as he was a neat freak. When Kurt came back from the kitchen he didn't go straight to the sofa, he got his cell and his wireless earphones. He was looking for something on his cell and seemed to find it when he held out his hand for Jane who looked at it quizzically. Kurt wasn't taking 'no' for an answer and left his hand out until Jane stood up and took it. Kurt gave her one end of the earphones and he took the other then pressed something on his cell. Jane heard the music, Kurt wrapped his arms around Jane and she wound hers around his neck and they swayed to the music in their ears.

"I'm sorry our date night wasn't what you expected…" whispered Kurt

Jane cut Kurt off.

"Hey, the kids should always come first. You wouldn't be the man I love if they didn't, anyway as far as I'm concerned, this. Is. The. Best. Date. Ever!" Jane punctuated each word with a kiss to his lips.

Kurt looked at her and saw genuine pleasure in them and smiled. They danced or rather swayed for a while before making their way back to the couch. Jane moved forward and they made out for the rest of the night. It was nice; they were still taking things slow. They broke apart when they heard Ella whimpering. They both went to check on her and she was hungry, she stayed up for a while but then her eyes began to droop. Once they put her down they heard Sawyer moving around his room. They got to him as he got out of bed, he was a little unsteady on his feet, and Kurt was by his side in seconds and helped him to the bathroom. Jane made him some toast with butter and a cup of tea. He managed a couple of mouthfuls of toast and sips of tea before going back to bed.

Jane and Kurt made out some more before turning in for the night.

Their date was rescheduled and they had a wonderful night when it came, they both dressed in the same outfits and Kurt was there to zip her up, she liked the heat she saw in his eyes.

They took the kids, if Ella was with them or just Sawyer, if it wasn't Ella's week with them out to eat at least once a week. It was family date night. Jane was adamant that neither child felt as if they were being replaced. Kurt scoffed at that thought but he saw that it meant a lot to Jane so once a week they would go out as a family. If they couldn't then Kurt and Jane couldn't go out as a couple. To be honest, both Kurt and Jane were happy to stay at home with the kids or even have a date at home. Some of the best memories that Kurt had of their dating was when they would make out on the sofa after the kids had gone to bed. He also loved when they would just chill on the sofa, Jane would have her legs on his lap and he loved stroking them, it was intimate and not at the same time. Jane loved spending time with Kurt and with Kurt and the kids. She loved the day to day things. She didn't need five star restaurants for every date. She loved the fact that when they went to the movies, Kurt knew she loved sweet and salty popcorn mixed together, whereas he only liked salty which was weird considering his sweet tooth and Sawyer preferred sweet.

He would always kiss her when she was around, a quick peck on the lips, cheek or forehead when the kids or anyone else was around, he would hold her hand whenever he could, and it made her feel loved. What always made her smile though was when they arrived at the office or rather the carpark; he would give her a 'goodbye' kiss in the car even though they were going to be together for the day. In the office they were professional, well as professional as they could be, everyone knew they were together, there was no physical contact that screamed 'couple' but the looks said it all, the lingering looks told everyone that the two had eyes for no one else, not that there was any doubt about that. Jane's favourite time was at the end of the day. They would both get their things from the locker room and make their way to the elevator, again there would be no physical contact between them even if they were alone in the elevator, neither wanted the other to be the centre of any gossip, a completely unfounded concern as both were loved by the majority of the agents in the office and those that didn't love them could never begrudge them their happiness because they were always so professional. They would make their way to Kurt's SUV and as soon as they were both in the car, before putting the key in the ignition, before putting their seatbelts on, they would turn to the other, move forward and kiss as if they had been parted for months instead of at work for hours. It was a tame kiss considering but it held a lot of feelings on both sides. It was Jane's favourite part of the day, a moment just for them. When they were alone then the kisses became deeper. She loved those kisses probably as much as Kurt. They both savoured those kisses. It was nice taking things slow for once.

A few weeks later Kurt and Sawyer were having breakfast together, Jane had left for a breakfast with Zapata and Patterson.

"Uncle Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

Kurt looked at Sawyer who just looked down after meeting his Uncle's gaze. Kurt was a little worried at why Sawyer would feel the need to ask permission to ask a question.

"Sure you can buddy. You can ask me anything, sometimes I may not be able to answer your questions but I'll do the best I can."

Kurt watched as Sawyer listened to him and nodded his curly hair head.

"Why are you and Aunt Jane not sharing a room?"

Of all the questions Kurt was expecting that one wasn't even on the list. It flummoxed him.

"Erm, well, it's true that your Aunt Jane and I have known each other for a while but we've only been dating for a few weeks…"

"And that makes a difference?"

Kurt thought how to explain it to the youngster.

"Well yes, imagine you had a game that you decided to play for the rest of your life, how would you know that's the right game? You would try a few others first before you decided which one was best for you…"

"Are you going to date other women?" asked a concerned Sawyer

"NO! I love your Aunt Jane but neither of us wants to rush anything; we don't want to risk making mistakes. Remember when your mom started to date Edgar?"

Sawyer nodded his head but wondered where this was going.

"Well, she dated him for a while before you met him right?"

Another nod.

"Do you know why?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, she wanted to make sure that Edgar was good enough for you…"

At Sawyer's shocked look, Kurt chuckled.

"Sawyer, you are, you were the most important person in your mom's life, please never ever forget that. She wasn't going to risk you if the man she was dating wasn't going to be good to you. You were her life. Even when she had made up her mind that Edgar was good enough, she still took it slowly, she wanted to make sure that you were ok with sharing her with someone, and she wanted to make sure that Edgar knew that you would always come first. I know it seems silly now, because Edgar loves you as if you were his son but no one knew that was going to be the case. Your mom had dates with Edgar and 'family date night' with you and Edgar, like when we, you, Ella, Aunt Jane and I, go out as a family for dinner, to make sure you two got along. Then it was a while before you two would spend the night or weekend at Edgar's. Your mom didn't rush into things; she wanted to take things slowly to give all of you time to get used to each other. Does that make sense?"

Kurt watched Sawyer think and was relieved when the boy nodded.

When Kurt relayed the conversation to Jane she didn't know what to think.

"Should I move into your room to make him feel secure?" Jane asked

Kurt looked at her and loved her even more for her suggestion even though he knew she wasn't ready for that step.

"No, if and when we decide that's the best thing for us, we'll decide that. It won't have anything to do with Sawyer. I love him but he can't dictate what does and doesn't happen in our relationship."

"But…"

"No buts Jane, I know you love Sawyer and you'd do anything for him but we can't give him or Ella that kind of power because it's not right. We have to do what's right for us, regardless of what the kids think. Would you stay with me for the rest of your life just for the kids?"

Kurt watched as Jane's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"No, they need to see us happy, hopefully with each other but otherwise with someone."

"Exactly!"

"Ok."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6 part 3

They were in the kitchen one day, Sawyer was with Reade, they were supposed to be getting lunch ready but they somehow got distracted and seemed hungry for each other. Jane had her back to the kitchen counter and Kurt was in front of her they were devouring each other and why not, the apartment was kid free for the foreseeable future and they intended to take advantage of it. Kurt's hands were everywhere and Jane loved it but she loved his mouth even more. His kisses were addictive; she couldn't get enough of them. When their mouths fused together she was in heaven, then his mouth moved to her neck and she couldn't help but groan in pleasure something which spurred him on. The feel of his stubble on her cheek and neck was sublime, she would cry if he ever decided to get rid of his stubble. Even though his hands roamed her body, they only ever roamed her clothed covered body well they did until his thumbs found her waist under her t-shirt and she flinched. Then he froze. He pulled away from her quickly and removed his hands.

"I'm sorry Jane!"

"I'm sorry Kurt!"

They apologised at the same time, something which confused Kurt.

"Jane, why are you apologising? I went over the line…"

"NO! You didn't. It was a natural progression and the way my hands were over your body, we both wanted, want the same thing…"

"Jane you flinched from my touch…"

"Kurt you have to know that I love you and trust you. I don't know why I reacted like that…"

"Jane, it's fine. You can't remember being with anyone so it's natural that you're feeling a little anxious about the next step of our relationship, whenever that may happen…"

"No! Maybe. Kurt I do want you but…"

"But?"

"Supposing I don't know what to do? What if I'm bad? Supposing I don't like it?"

"Well, you're assuming that I know what to do. Supposing I'm bad and you think 'is that it?'"

"Well seeing as you have a kid, I assume that you know what to do and I doubt that there's anything in your life that you do badly!"

She watched as Kurt blushed. She watched as he gathered his thoughts.

"Jane, we don't have to do anything right now. You're not ready and that's fine. You'll know when you will be."

"How will I know?"

"I don't know, but I do think you will when the time comes."

"How do I know you'll wait for me?" Jane whispered

Kurt gave her a tender smile and cupped her cheek in his hand; he felt her lean into his touch.

"I will wait for you until the day I die. You're it for me."

"Supposing I'm never ready…"

Again, Kurt smiled at her.

"Jane, I know you can't remember any sexual relationships that you've had but I remember the ones I had and yes, I enjoyed them at the time but there was always something missing. I didn't know what it was. Until I met you…"

Jane looked at him in shock.

"…everything just felt right with you. Holding your hand, kissing you. Yes I would like a physical relationship with you but only if and when you're ready, not a second before. If we only have what we have now then I'll still be the happiest I've ever been. When you're with the right person then every moment, in whatever capacity, is the best moment ever and that's true of us. I love every moment with you."

Jane looked into his eyes and saw the truth in them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they held each other for a long while. When they pulled slightly apart, Kurt placed a quick kiss on her mouth.

"C'mon, we were supposed to make some lunch."

They enjoyed the lunch that they made. But it didn't escape Jane's notice that whenever they were alone, Kurt's hands firmly stayed on her thighs and or her back, they never rested anywhere where they could come in contact with her skin well apart from her face, neck and hands. The kisses didn't diminish in their ardour.

It was a few weeks later when Sawyer was having a sleepover at Reade's, it was the first since speaking again and Kurt was anxious about it although he was really good about not showing it in front of either Sawyer or Reade but Jane knew. Jane hugged Sawyer goodbye when Reade came to collect him, she also watched as Kurt hugged Sawyer for a little longer than usual. Jane placed her hand on Kurt's back and that seemed to bring him back to the present. They watched as Sawyer waved bye until the front door of the apartment closed. Jane swore Kurt wanted to walk them down to the lobby but he refrained from doing that.

"I don't know why I'm so…so…so I don't know." Said Kurt as soon as the door closed

"Hey, it's ok. I would be worried if you didn't allow the sleepover!"

"Even I know that would be overkill. I trust Reade with Sawyer, I do. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"C'mon, let me try and distract you even for a little bit."

"Thanks."

They ordered take out and Kurt picked at his food. They tried to watch a film but Kurt kept on looking at his cell, hoping for a text or call from Reade saying he was returning with Sawyer. Kurt was a little more attentive once he spoke to Sawyer when he called to say goodnight. Jane gave up trying to distract him. She had hoped that with Sawyer having a sleepover they may start to take things to the next level but Kurt seemed too distracted and he would end up feeling guilty for not giving her 100%, she had a feeling on his worst day his attentiveness would be above the average man's. He wasn't in the right frame of mind and he needed her and she was going to be there for him. She left him on the sofa and went to her room to retrieve her duvet and pillow. He got up when she asked him to and she got the couch ready. Jane could feel Kurt's eyes on her but she just ignored it until she was finished.

"You once said the best way to watch a film, in Sawyer's opinion is lying on the couch, I thought I'd like to give it a try and I want to be comfortable, it would be great if you could join me…"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. He knew he was behaving weirdly and he couldn't even explain it. He didn't think this would be how they would spend the night, if he read Jane right, she may have wanted to take the next step with him or at least start in the right direction but he managed to mess that up. He watched as Jane put a film on and waited for him to get comfortable on the sofa first before she lay in front of him. She fit exactly against his body, they were both on their right sides, Kurt secured her to him with his left arm and she rested hers on his. They settled and Jane's body lotion scent was soothing to him and helped him relax. He focussed on the images on the screen in front of him but he felt tired all of a sudden and he decided to close his eyes for a few seconds.

Jane knew the exact moment when Kurt fell asleep, she felt him relax completely against her but he didn't loosen his grip on her, something which made her smile. She decided to close her eyes for a few minutes.

Kurt woke up early in the morning, he was slightly confused as to why Jane was plastered against him especially as they weren't in his room then it all came back to him. He was acting weirdly because Sawyer was on his first sleepover since beginning to talk again. He remembered Jane trying to distract him but he was too far gone to pay attention. Then he recalled how she set up the sofa and he relaxed. It was exactly what he needed. They spooned at the beginning but sometime during the night Jane turned in her sleep and now she was facing him. The TV was still on and he moved to reach for the remote which caused Jane to moan at the movement, he quickly switched the TV off and settled back when Jane gave a groan of approval. He knew he should wake her and take her back to her room but he was so comfortable that he just didn't want to so he pulled her closer to him, not that there was much space between them to begin with but still, and closed his eyes.

Jane was having a great dream of sleeping in Kurt's arms when she could smell freshly baked goods. She took a good sniff then her pillow was moving, no in fact her pillow was chuckling. She didn't want to but she had to know why her pillow was chuckling. She pried open one eye only to come face to face with the most gorgeous blue eyes she ever knew, and then it all came back to her. Last night, sofa, Kurt, falling asleep.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You should have woken me up." Declared Jane

"Why would I do that? I enjoyed it. Thanks. Sorry for being a little insane last night…"

"No worries. How did you manage to get up bake some really nice smelling treats and get back here on the sofa?"

"I didn't!"

"Then…huh?" asked a confused Jane

Kurt tilted his head and she followed to see Sawyer and Reade staring at them with wide grins on their faces.

"Oh hey guys, how was the sleepover? Why are you guys back so early?"

She watched as Reade and Sawyer shared a look.

"Aunt Jane it's after 11!"

Jane scoffed "No it isn't!" but at their look she grabbed Kurt's wrist to look at his watch and was shocked to see the time.

"Oh wow!"

She turned to Kurt "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a minute or two longer than you."

"Why are you guys on the sofa? Did you spend the night there?" asked Sawyer

Reade had a massive grin on his face as he could guess the reason from Kurt's sheepish look.

"Yeah, Aunt Jane wanted to try watching a film while lying on the couch and we must have fallen asleep until you came in."

"Ok." said Sawyer.

Jane and Kurt shared a look before they got up and made their way to the kitchen after stopping off in their respective bathrooms first.

Jane couldn't stop thinking about that night on the couch. She loved it. She loved being in Kurt's arms and she couldn't wait for the next time whenever that may be. It was on her mind constantly. At work she was fine but at home she was distracted. Kurt noticed but knew that Jane would talk about it when she was ready. It took Jane a couple of weeks to finally talk to Kurt about what was on her mind. They had put Ella to bed earlier and Sawyer had just gone to bed. Their usual routine was to relax, talk and make out on the sofa once the kids were in bed but before Kurt got up to make them their customary cup of cocoa Jane grabbed his hand.

"Can we talk?"

Kurt looked at Jane and she seemed nervous for some reason.

"Of course, is everything alright?" said Kurt as he faced Jane again

"Remember when we got together? We agreed to be honest with each other…?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's been something on my mind and I've been in two minds whether I should bring it up or not…I didn't know if it would be fair to you or not or if I would be taking advantage of you and I've been so confused…"

"Jane you can tell me anything."

Kurt watched as she took a deep breath.

"Remember when Sawyer had his sleepover?"

"You mean when I freaked out for some bizarre reason? Yeah, I remember, it wasn't my finest moment."

"Well, remember when we spent the night together on the sofa, in each other's arms?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I really liked it!"

"So did I."

"No I mean I _**really**_ liked it!"

Kurt just looked at her but he didn't know what she was trying to tell him.

"Ok, I don't really know what you mean…"

"I mean that I wish we could do that every night!"

There was silence after her declaration.

"You want to sleep on the sofa every night?"

"Yes! No! I want to sleep in your arms every night."

Before Kurt could even respond Jane carried on.

"I want to move into your room but I don't know if I'm ready for anything else? Does that make me a tease? I don't want to put you in a difficult position…"

"It's a great idea!"

Kurt watched as Jane did a double take.

"Excuse me?" asked Jane

"I think it's a great idea. When do you want to move into our room?"

"Kurt you do understand, I mean to just sleep right?"

She watched as he nodded his head.

"Are you sure you don't mind that nothing else would be going on…?"

"Jane, I meant it when I said I'd wait until the day I die and if you're never ready then I'd still be happy with what we have. I loved that night as well but I couldn't justify sending both kids out on sleepovers just so I could sleep with you in my arms."

"And you're sure that I wouldn't make you uncomfortable?"

It took Kurt a few moments to realise what Jane meant.

"Jane, you could never make me uncomfortable."

"So, should I move into your room tomorrow?"

"Why not now?"

"I think we should let Sawyer know that I'll be in your room."

"Ok."

Both had smiles on their faces for the rest of the night.

The 'move' went smoothly, it consisted of Jane moving her few possessions into Kurt's room. He made room for her few pieces of clothing in his wardrobe. She placed her underwear in his drawer where his resided, it was an intimate gesture and something that made her smile, her panties next to his boxers. It didn't take long. Sawyer was unfazed by the new development he just nodded his head as he ate his breakfast.

That night should have been awkward but it wasn't. They got under the covers and kissed but settled down for the night in each other's arms, both had smiles on their faces.

It was a several nights later that Jane heard a noise, she checked the clock and it was after midnight. Kurt was dead to the world, he only got home an hour before and barely had enough energy to eat. She carefully lifted his arm that was around her middle and placed it on the mattress after she got up. She carefully made her way to the living room and saw Sawyer sitting on the sofa reading a book with his flashlight.

"Sawyer? Are you ok? What are you doing up?" Jane whispered

"I couldn't sleep…"

Jane noticed the tear tracks on Sawyer's cheeks.

"Hey, did you have a nightmare?" She watched as Sawyer nodded his head.

"Why didn't you come into your Uncle's room?"

Whatever she was expecting wasn't the incredulous look that she received.

"Aunt Jane, I'm almost a teenager. I can't sleep with Uncle Kurt like I'm a baby besides…"

"Besides what?" asked a confused Jane

"Besides, Uncle Kurt sleeps with you now!"

"Well, yes we sleep together but you know there's enough room for you if you need to sleep with us…Ella did last night!"

"Ella's a baby!"

"Yes, she's younger than you but still, if either of you need your Uncle then his door is always open, you know that right?"

Sawyer nodded.

Jane pulled the throw on the back of the couch onto their laps; Sawyer looked at her in surprise.

"What? You expect me to leave you here by yourself? No chance!"

"But…"

"No 'buts', I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Aunt Jane."

"You're welcome!"

Jane knew the instant when Kurt was awake, she felt and heard him move into the living room and he sat on the other side of Sawyer. Kurt looked at Jane over Sawyer's head and indicated that she could go to bed if she wanted to but she gave him such a fierce look and shook her head that he got comfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it buddy?"

Sawyer opened and closed his mouth a few times before anything came out.

"I just dreamt that you didn't survive the shooting, and when Aunt Jane came to get me from school it was to tell me that you were gone."

The tears rolled down his cheek as he retold them about his nightmare. Kurt wrapped an arm around the young boy.

"I know it's not true but it felt so real in the dream…"

"I know. I heard you talking to your Aunt and I know why you don't want to sleep with me anymore and I get it although I am going to miss you but I want you to promise us something. If you feel you would rather stay out here because you had a nightmare or there's something on your mind then please knock on our door, one or both of us will come out and stay with you."

Sawyer was going to protest when Kurt beat him to it.

"Hey, it's more for us than for you. I get that you're getting older but you have to remember, it's hard for us to realise that, sometimes we forget that you're almost a teenager, remember I changed your diapers!"

"Uncle Kurt!"

"What? It's true. Look you don't have to tell us everything but we want to be there for you, ok?"

After a while Sawyer nodded his head. Kurt kissed his temple and ruffled his hair. Jane and Kurt settled next to the youngster and they closed their eyes. Kurt felt something fall against him and when he opened his eyes he saw that Sawyer was asleep against him and he'd dropped his book and flashlight. Kurt recovered the flashlight and switched it off and closed his eyes once more.

A couple of days later, Kurt was ready for bed and was waiting for Jane to enter their room. It hadn't been long but he enjoyed sharing a room with Jane even though they weren't intimate yet. He loved waking up with her in his arms, it always made him smile. He was wondering where she could be when he heard something but couldn't understand what he heard, he knew what he heard but didn't understand the reason for it. He got up to investigate and walked to Jane's old room, he was surprised to see the door closed, since moving into his room, the door has remained open. He quietly knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' before he pushed the door open; he was surprised to see Jane in bed.

"Er Jane, why are in here? Did I do something wrong?" asked Kurt as he tried to figure out what he could have done to make Jane feel so uncomfortable that she felt happier in her old room.

"NO! I thought it would be better for the next several days…" Jane whispered

Kurt knew he was missing something and judging by the fact Jane was blushing it was something she was embarrassed about but he couldn't figure out what it could be. Jane was watching Kurt's facial expression and could tell that he was trying to work out the reason why she was not sharing his bed that night or for the next couple, she couldn't stand the thought of him doubting himself so she decided to enlighten him no matter how mortifying it was going to be.

"Kurt, it isn't you or anything that you have done…it's me!"

Kurt looked at her as if she had a second head. Jane took a deep breath and explained. She patted the bed by her and watched as Kurt came to sit by her.

"I've got my period and the first few days are a little…full on…"

"Do you mean cramps? Because Sarah used to swear by a hot water bottle and lots and lots of chocolate."

"Yes and no. I do get cramps but it's only for the first couple of days and I'm lucky that they're not that bad. What I'm worried about is the…flow"

Jane chanced a look at Kurt and saw the confusion on his face. She would bet that he would have the same look in ten years' time if he had to explain periods to Ella. Jane took pity on him.

"Kurt, my period is what you'd call 'heavy', which means that I have to change my tampon…" Jane smiled at the look of horror on his face "every twenty to thirty minutes or so and it can be distracting to you if I'm getting out of bed that often over the next few nights."

"Ok, first of all, that's a stupid reason. If I can help then I want to. I'm not in this for just the good times; I want to be there for you whenever you need me even if that means for a few nights each month that we don't get a restful night of sleep. Second of all, how have I not noticed this before?"

"Well before, we weren't together and I wasn't going to say, 'Hey Kurt, do you mind if I go and change my tampon?'"

"Why not? Zapata has on occasion!"

Kurt watched as Jane's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Why am I surprised?"

"And after we got together?" asked Kurt

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"It didn't seem like something that I should bring up, I know I lost my memory but even I know that guys and periods do not mix…"

"Ok, usually I would agree with you but I'm not just some 'guy', I'm your guy! C'mon, let's get to bed and I'll get up with you if you want?"

"The whole point of me sleeping in here is so I don't disturb you!"

"But I want you to disturb me c'mon."

Kurt wasn't going to take no for an answer so he pulled the covers back and pulled Jane into his arms and took her into their room, where he placed her on her side of the bed but instead of joining her he left the room to return a few minutes later with a hot water bottle. They settled down for the night, true to his word, Kurt woke up each time Jane got up to visit the bathroom, each time he would gather her up back into his arms with a kiss to her temple. This went on for the remainder of her period with two exceptions, the next night Ella didn't want to stay in her bed for some reason, every time either Jane and or Kurt placed her into her bed she would cry and give them that look, the look that broke their hearts so they brought her to their room and miraculously, she calmed down and fell asleep straight away.

"Hey, if you want an uninterrupted night's sleep do you want to go to your old room?" asked Kurt

Jane didn't even deign to respond to him; instead she snuggled up to the both of them. The second time was when, two nights after Ella spent the night with them, Sawyer had another nightmare and as promised, he knocked on their door on his way to the sofa. He didn't really expect either his Aunt or Uncle to come out but he did wish one of them would. He was pleasantly surprised when they both came out. Since that first night he spent on the sofa, there were a couple of new throws on the back of the sofa, even a small one for Ella, which she absolutely loved. They each settled on either side of him and they all took their own throw. He noticed that his Aunt would get up regularly but she would always come back. He fell asleep leaning against his Uncle.

A few weeks later Kurt had to go undercover to help out an old friend. Jane was worried, it wasn't a cut and dried operation. He hugged Sawyer and Ella tight and kissed Jane goodbye as if he may never see her again. The first few days without him were good, the days were normal. Sawyer had to be nagged to do his homework and wasn't allowed to play his computer game until Ella was in bed as his games were a little too violent for the toddler to see. Jane and Kurt were used to the nightly eye rolling that Sawyer gave them, things were slightly better when Ella wasn't staying with them as he was allowed to play his game earlier, however regardless if Ella was staying with them or not Sawyer had to switch the game off at least 30 mins before his bedtime so he could read before bed and calm down. During the weekend sometimes Kurt would play the game with Sawyer, Jane watched the two play for hours. One Sunday, Sawyer offered her the controls and she played she had the coordination for it but once she finished her stint she turned to see both Sawyer and Kurt looking at her in awe. A couple of days after Kurt left for his undercover mission, Jane was slightly distracted, she heard that Kurt had not checked in at his specified time, it wasn't something to be overly concerned about as sometimes things happened that prevented agents from checking in but then it became over 24 hours since Kurt had last checked in. She knew she was probably overreacting but she couldn't help it, she had a bad feeling about it. Sawyer and Ella noticed the difference, that night when Sawyer asked to play his game even though Ella wasn't in bed yet he knew that the answer was going to be 'no' and was so surprised when his Aunt said yes, he knew she wasn't being as strict as she usually was and she was preoccupied and only one thing made her that way and that was if there was something wrong with one of them, and seeing as he and Ella were fine that left Uncle Kurt. Sawyer helped with Ella, he put on her favourite cartoon which at the moment was Scooby Doo. She always said "Dooby dooby doooooo" when she saw the big dog, it always made him smile and he knew she was going to love the large stuffed toy that his Uncle Kurt and Aunt Jane had bought for her birthday.

After Ella was put to bed, Sawyer put the food network on instead of playing his game, his Aunt didn't even notice. When it was time for him to go to bed he hugged his Aunt Jane tightly and Jane squeezed him back, Jane thought that she didn't manage to conceal her concern for Kurt, lately it had been a battle to get Sawyer to hug them before bed but tonight, he sensed that she was worried about his Uncle and he hugged her.

He didn't know what woke him but something did, he got out of bed and went to the living room and he saw his Aunt just sitting there staring into thin air. He went to sit next to her, he pulled down her throw and placed it over her, and she didn't even acknowledge him. He and Ella must have been on the same wavelength as she started to whimper, he watched as his Aunt turned to the sound and flinched when she saw him sitting next to her, she quickly grabbed his hand in support before she got up to get Ella. He noticed that she was wearing one of his Uncle's shirts, the one he was wearing just before he left. His Aunt came back after a couple of minutes with his cousin in her arms. His Aunt sat back down next to him but this time taking his throw down and placing it onto his lap while she took Ella's one and placed around the toddler and retrieving her own. Ella settled down, Sawyer was leaning against his Aunt, no words needed to be said, the two were in their own little worlds, thinking about the man they loved. They must have dozed off for the next thing they knew there was movement on the sofa and when Sawyer looked around he saw his Uncle sitting next to him.

"Kurt?" asked Jane in disbelief

Sawyer threw himself at his Uncle and heard him wince as Kurt caught him, Sawyer pulled back quickly but Kurt caught him again and hugged him. Once they finished their hug, Sawyer immediately stood up, Kurt didn't understand what was going on until Sawyer indicated he should move up, and once Kurt had moved Sawyer sat on his other side while Jane snuggled into Kurt.

"Daddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said a sleepy Ella as she made grabby hands towards Kurt

Kurt took Ella from Jane's arms and she settled into her daddy's embrace with Sawyer on one side and Jane on the other. There was no need for any words, tomorrow would be soon enough, he turned to kiss Jane on the temple and the four of them fell asleep like that.

From that night Jane always slept in Kurt's shirts or t-shirts, she had no shame in stealing his clothing, not that he minded in fact he seemed to love the fact that she slept in his clothes. Since that night she couldn't help but think about what could have happened if things went wrong. She could have lost the love of her life and without knowing him intimately. She knew he loved her, she knew he would never take advantage of her, she knew whatever they shared would be memorable.

She made up her mind to talk to Kurt about her feelings and what she wanted but the 'perfect time' never seemed to arise. It was a few weeks before she could broach the subject, cases came and were solved, there were soccer matches, swim meets not to mention a toddler with a nasty cold plus a team member who had been injured during a case, they had put a cranky Ella to bed where Scooby **had** to share her bed and their bed when she slept with them, as well as grudgingly getting a goodnight hug from a cranky tweener. Jane was already in bed waiting for Kurt to get under the covers, she didn't have to wait for long. Kurt got under the covers and moved towards her, Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed as was their routine. When Kurt started to pull away Jane didn't let him, instead she hooked her right leg around his left, and there was no confusion about her intentions. Kurt looked up, his eyes meeting hers in question.

"Jane?"

"I want to be with you Kurt…"

Kurt looked into her eyes to make sure he understood what she was saying.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"I was waiting for the 'perfect time', but I don't think that actually exists so…"

"What about the kids?"

"What about the kids?" Jane asked

"You don't mind our first time being with them in the apartment?" 

"Kurt, I don't want to wait until we're alone because that may only happen a few times a year anyway we need to get used to being together when they're here, they're part of our lives…"

Kurt smiled.

"Ok, but you're going to have to be quiet!"

"Why?"

"Well, if you wake the kids up, you're the one explaining to them what happened!"

"Why would I be the loud one?"

Another smirk from Kurt.

"You're definitely the loud one!"

Kurt moved his hand to her leg that was hooked over his and as he ran his hand up her smooth leg and he groaned when he got to her hip and there were no panties. He stroked her hip with his thumb; the sensation was causing Jane to squirm in the best possible way and was she was anticipating the best night of her life if the indications were anything to go by.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked

For an answer, Jane started to move up the t-shirt she was wearing, Kurt got the message and helped her remove the item of clothing so she was completely naked under him, then he removed his t-shirt but he kept his boxers on. Before moving forward he looked into her eyes again.

"Promise me something; if you want me to stop at any point or I make you uncomfortable please tell me."

"Kurt, I'm not going to want you to stop and I know that there is nothing that you could do that would make me feel uncomfortable."

"Jane.." said Kurt in his determined voice

Jane rolled her eyes but understood that Kurt wanted to make sure that she was in control.

"Fine, now can we get back to you rocking my world?"

This time Kurt rolled his eyes, "great no pressure!"

The next morning neither Jane nor Kurt could keep the smiles off of their faces, they kept on glancing at the other, their eyes would lock then they would share a smile that held secrets. Whatever Jane had dreamt about their first time it was nothing compared to the reality, Kurt had indeed rocked her world. Several times in fact. After the last time, Jane put her t-shirt back on which confused Kurt.

" _I want to be decent in case Ella or Sawyer needs us, plus if Scooby shares our bed!"_

" _Scooby takes up a third of our bed!"_

" _Hey don't blame me…"_

" _Why not? You're the one that showed me that stuffed toy that 'Ella just had to have!"_

" _You bought it!"_

 _Kurt put his boxers back on and gathered Jane into his arms and they fell asleep._

It was a couple of months later when Jane, Kurt and Sawyer were sitting at the table eating breakfast but there was no talking, at least not between the adults, not one word. Kurt finished meal got up and washed his dirty dishes and went to his room without a word.

Kurt was leaving the bedroom when he heard Sawyer speak.

"Aunt Jane, are you and Uncle Kurt splitting up?"

Jane choked on her coffee.

"NO! Why would you ask that?" said Jane

Sawyer gave her an incredulous look "because you're not talking to each other and haven't been for a couple of days…"

"Oh, that. We're just having a disagreement…"

Sawyer just looked at her.

"Ok, both your Uncle and I are stubborn, him more than me…" another look from Sawyer "…fine, we're both as stubborn as each other but that doesn't change the fact that we love each other. We do. I love him so much and I know that he loves me but we're going to have arguments, every couple has arguments. Maybe giving each other the silent treatment isn't the best thing but it works for us."

"How do you know that you're not breaking up?"

"Ok, well I don't but your Uncle and I have discussed about both of us being honest with the other especially as it could and would affect you and Ella. If one or both of us thought the relationship wasn't working then we would have said something and seeing as neither of us has said anything along the lines of 'we need to break up' means that we don't want to break up. We honestly do love each other and I don't see anything changing that. If we do split up, not that that will ever happen, but if we ever do, your Uncle will make sure that we can still spend time together, ok? You're not going to get rid of me that easily! He's still more stubborn than I am!"

Sawyer really had the 'Weller' scowl down.

"Fine, I may, emphasis on 'may', be just as stubborn as your Uncle!"

Sawyer smiled and took his dirty dishes to the sink.

Kurt smiled as he leaned against the doorframe.

They took Sawyer to School, as soon as he was safely in school Jane spoke.

"So how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"All of it. Do you want to talk about our 'argument' now or this evening?"

"We can start it now. We're professional enough not to let it interfere at work…"

"Fine, I still think you're wrong!"

"Kurt, I honestly don't get what the big deal is, I paid the utilities, why do you have such a problem with that?"

"Because!"

"Well that's a great reason! How old are you again?"

"Look, there's no reason for you to pay the utilities or anything else for that matter…"

"But I want to. I want to contribute to the running of the apartment; I thought we're a team?"

"We are!"

"But only on your terms?"

"Look, I earn more than you, New York is an expensive city, and I don't want you spending your money when it isn't necessary…"

"Have you always been like this? Have you never shared the financial responsibilities with a girlfriend before?"

"Jane, you're the first woman that I've lived with."

"Really?" Jane couldn't believe it

"Yes, really! The only other adult woman that has lived in the same place as me was Sarah but she doesn't count."

"Oh, OH!"

"What does that mean?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"So you didn't accept rent from her?"

"Well, to be fair she couldn't really afford it which is why she moved in with me in the first place until she was on her feet again…"

"And when she was I bet you didn't accept it!"

"It would have been wrong to take money from her, she was a single parent and I didn't need her money, if I could help I did. She was stubborn too you know, she didn't want to accept my help either!"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"So stubborn is a 'Weller' trait? Great, Sawyer's and Ella's teenage years are going to be great!" Jane muttered

There was silence for the rest of the journey. Work was fine although both were quieter than usual, the others were concerned about what they saw, Patterson and Zapata tried to talk to Jane about what was bothering her and Reade did the same with Kurt, they each told their own side hoping for understanding and confirmation that they were right.

"Well Weller is a protector and he's probably thinking that it's one less thing for you to worry about…."

Jane opened her mouth to complain about that but Patterson just held up her hand for her to stop.

"I didn't mean that it's ok for him to think that. I was just explaining what was going through his mind…"

"Yeah, I have to agree, it's not as if he's trying to control you…" chimed in Zapata

"I know that but I thought we were equals? It doesn't seem right for him to take the financial burden for me as well especially as I'm working and earning my own money…"

"Hey, I totally understand you but you've got to understand where Weller is coming from, he's a control freak but in the best possible way, there's no way that he's controlling you." Added Patterson

"I know but it's so frustrating!"

"Jane, is it a deal breaker?" asked Zapata

…

"She's being totally irrational!"

"Hmmmm." Was the only sound Reade made

"You agree with me right?"

Reade took a breath.

"Kurt, you know when Sarah and I argued it was about money right?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Look, when we became serious, I wanted it all. I wanted to help her and help with Sawyer but Sarah wasn't having any of it! She was fine, she didn't need my help and she certainly didn't need me to help with _**her**_ son!"

"I never knew."

"Huh, I assumed she told you everything."

"She probably knew that I would be on your side and I would have told her she should accept the support and that if she wanted you as a part of her and Sawyer's life that she wouldn't be able to pick and choose how you loved them."

Reade just stared at him and wondered how long it would take Kurt to realise how much their situation was similar…it didn't take him as long as he thought.

"Shut up! My situation is totally different!"

Reade smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that! I loved Sarah and I love Sawyer as if he was my own just like Jane loves you and loves Sawyer and Ella as if they were her own…I wanted to help financially as well as emotionally…Jane wants to do the same but the Wellers in our respective lives don't or didn't want that, hmmmm, I wonder what the common denominator is…?"

"You think you're so funny but let me tell you you're not!"

"Ok, but listen to me. Sarah and I nearly broke up because even though she loved me she was too scared to let me in fully, we got through it but it was touch and go for a moment…"

"I never knew that!"

"It's old news and it never happened but it was close. Let me ask you something, are you that determined to have your own way that you would risk Jane leaving you and the kids?"

Kurt looked at Reade in shock.

"Look man, I'm not saying she is going to leave you but you need to understand that Jane isn't some meek woman who will do as you say when you say…" Reade held up his hand as he saw Kurt was going to protest "…look, I'm not saying that you want Jane to be that way but you know she's independent and she won't put up with something if she feels so strongly about it…just think about what you want and is it totally worth it?"

Later that day, when they were in bed, Sawyer was already in bed for at least an hour, Jane was sitting crossed legged facing Kurt and he was sitting up leaning against the headboard.

"You trust me in the field, why don't you want me to help with the bills? Can you please explain it? I just don't get it." Said Jane with frustration

Kurt exhaled.

"It just feels wrong to accept your money. I earn enough to support all of us, I can support us…"

"Kurt, I know you can, my paying the bills doesn't mean that I think you can't support the four of us but why should you have to? I want to be your partner in every sense of the word. I don't want to be a kept woman!"

"I'm not trying to 'keep' you."

"It feels like it though. I know you don't give me money for personal stuff but me not being able to contribute makes me feel…I don't know…like I'm in your debt and I don't like…that."

"That's not my intention. I just want to provide for you I guess, you haven't had an easy time and I just want to make things easier for you…"

"Kurt, I love you. I don't need you to make things easier for me; since we met you've never treated me as anything other than an equal until a couple of days ago."

They stared at each other.

"I want to be your partner in every way Kurt…"

Kurt heaved a deep sigh.

"I want that too. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to worry about money or anything I want you to be happy."

"Kurt, you make me happy, well most of the time!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Jane leaned forward to capture his lips with hers in a tender kiss. Once they broke apart a weight seemed to have been lifted from both sets of shoulders.

"Don't you want the kids to see how compromise is made and that relationships are about each person being equal? Can you imagine Ella being dependent on a partner; wouldn't you want her to be an independent woman? Wouldn't you want Sawyer to be a confident young man who is proud of his partner, even if they earned more than him or if they shared everything equally?"

"Yes of course…"

"But?"

"I always thought that the reason my mom left was because my dad wasn't a good enough husband. Maybe if he could buy my mom whatever she wanted instead of her penny pinching then she would have stayed…"

There was more silence. Jane knew what she wanted to say and it may blow up in her face but she was willing to risk it, she took one of his hands in hers.

"Kurt, you haven't really talked about your mom, which is fine and I may be overstepping the line here but I honestly think that your mom would have left no matter what. Your dad could have been prince charming, I know he wasn't and I know you and Sarah didn't have a great time after your mom left but if he was then she still wouldn't have been happy. Some people can never be happy with what they have, they'll always want more. If she really cared about you two, she would have taken you with her. She thought your dad had something to do with your friend's death? So she left you and your sister with him? That doesn't make any sense. She wanted out and she took it the first chance she got. Tell me something, would Sarah have done the same thing? If she was in a relationship like your parents had would she have left Sawyer with his biological dad?"

"NO!"

Jane cupped his cheek. "Exactly!"

Jane leaned forward again to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I don't need you to take care of me or buy things for me however if you want to bake for me I will not stop you, it would be rude to do so!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I love you, I love when you hold my hand, I love when you kiss me. I love when you make love to me, I love when we go out as a family."

"I love you too." Whispered Kurt "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, what would you be happy with?"

"We…we could split the utilities…" Kurt hesitantly said

"Ok, what about your mortgage?"

Jane saw Kurt open and shut his mouth several times and not a sound came out, Jane knew she overstepped the mark and took back what she said.

"The utilities are fine, for now. Thank you."

"Hmmmm."

"Kurt, remember I said how I loved how you make love to me?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, Sawyer is in bed and has been for a while now and we're here…if only there was something we could do…?" said Jane with an impish smile

Kurt wasn't slow and proceeded to show Jane just how much she meant to him.

Days, weeks and months passed. There were more arguments, they were two of the most stubborn people, Ella learned to roll her eyes, or the best that a toddler could do, when the two of them argued, something she learnt from Sawyer. They went on many dates, both family and just the two of them. Cases came and were solved. Each of them as well as the team were injured to different degrees of seriousness, Sawyer and Ella got used to being at the hospital whenever someone was hurt. Jane and Kurt surprised each other, at different times, with a night's getaway, times they cherished as they could be as loud as they wanted. They could also be loud when Ella was with her mom and Connor and when Sawyer was having a sleepover with Reade, these were rare occasions but when they did happen, Jane and Kurt took full advantage. But most of the time things were normal at least normal for them. Sometimes as they were going to or were being intimate they would hear a knock on their door or Ella would end up calling for them, they took everything in their stride.

A month before their 1st anniversary…

"Are you sure?" Reade asked

"Yep, the bigger the better!"

"Seriously? Do you know her ring size?"

"Yeah, I borrowed one of hers…"

"And you're sure about the diamond one?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure it's not too…big?"

"Are you kidding, size does matter! The bigger the better, it should be big enough to blind people when the sun shines! Plus I don't want her to doubt my love for her."

"If you're sure that ring is 'Jane', then go for it, when are you going to propose?"

Kurt heard the weary tone but ignored it.

"On our anniversary. I've already made a reservation at our favourite French restaurant…"

"That's great man!"

They both looked up when they heard his office door close shut and they saw the computer geek walking away quickly, Reade was standing by Kurt and looked like they were staring at his computer monitor which they were but they were watching a live feed of the bullpen and knew exactly when Patterson was at the office, they pretended to be so absorbed at the screen that they didn't hear her open the door.

"You know you're a dead man when she figures out what you did, don't you?"

"Oh please, Patterson and Zapata will be too happy planning our wedding for them to be upset about our…"

"YOUR, not 'our', let's get this straight, your."

"Chicken, fine, 'my' little rouse."

"Yeah, ok, you need to remember this conversation and the fact that Patterson doesn't forget a thing!"

"Yeah right, I'm so scared!"

"It's your funeral man!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson walked as quickly as she could to her lab and she had her cell in her hand and sent a message to two certain colleagues to meet her in the lab.

She didn't have to wait too long, Jane and Zapata rushed into the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See! Look, I told you Patterson wouldn't be able to keep this a secret!" said a smug Kurt

They watched as Jane and Zapata looked at their cells then at each other and got up at the same time and made their way to Patterson's lab.

"I'm not denying that, I'm worried about when she finds out that you tricked her!"

"You worry too much!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's the emergency?" asked Zapata

Patterson opened and closed her mouth but all that came out was a high pitched scream which caused the other two to jump in shock.

"Patterson what happened?" asked Jane

A squeal was the only answer the two friends got. Then Patterson rushed to Jane and caught her in a bone crushing hug. Jane had no idea what was going on, neither did Zapata judging from the shoulder shrug. Zapata tried to pry the computer geek from Jane but she was deceptively strong. Eventually Patterson let go of Jane.

"I need to tell you something but I can't tell you!"

"Well that was helpful!" quipped Zapata

"Can we go somewhere?" pleaded Patterson

"Why?" asked Zapata

"Well what I have to tell you can't be said here…please?"

"Fine! C'mon let's go!" said Zapata

As one, they left the lab and made a great picture, the three of them walking side by side with determination through the bullpen. Kurt tried to stop and see where they were going, he got a bone crushing hug from Patterson as an answer, Zapata shrugged her shoulders, something she was doing often recently and Jane just looked at him as she walked past him.

"We're going for lunch!" declared Jane

Kurt looked at his watch.

"It's 10:30!"

"Are you going to deny us three food?" asked Zapata in a menacing tone that almost, almost caused him to take a step back.

Before Kurt could say anything the elevator doors closed.

"Dead man walking!" whispered Reade as he walked past which caused Kurt to scowl

The three got to their local diner and they grabbed a booth at the back, Zapata and Jane sat opposite Patterson and waited patiently for her to speak but when no words were forthcoming the two just looked at each other. The jumped when they heard Patterson squeal out aloud. Everyone in the diner turned to look at them, Jane wanted to hide under the table, she hated being the centre of attention but until they knew why Patterson was squealing and now crying they would be on their guard.

"I'm SO HAPPY!" cried Patterson

The waitress came to take their order then she retreated to give their orders to the chef.

"Ok, do you want to share before our food gets here?" said Zapata with a tone that was completely lost on Patterson.

"I'm just so happy!"

"You've already said that, are you going to elaborate?" questioned Zapata

"Jane, Kurt's going to propose, you're going to be engaged, he's bought you a big diamond ring and he's going to ask you on your anniversary!"

Jane sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock. Kurt proposing? Kurt bought a diamond ring?

Jane was brought back to the present after Zapata clicked her fingers in front of her face, Jane shook her head to try and clear it.

"Are you sure? Maybe you made a mistake or you misheard…" said Jane with a pleading tone

"I know what I heard! One minute."

The two shared a look as the resident computer wizard was on her cell quickly typing things in. A few seconds she let out a satisfied sound.

"Look, I told you, Kurt is going to propose!"

The two leaned forward together to look at what was on Patterson's cell. They saw the rings, the very large rings. Gaudy would be how Jane would describe them.

"These photos don't mean anything…" said Zapata as Jane was just sitting there still in shock

"Of course they do, these are from Kurt's computer!"

"Are you saying that you hacked into Kurt's computer to search his browser history?" screeched Zapata

"Like it's hard? Oh please, it took me seconds you saw and you needed proof…so what's the problem?"

Zapata just shook her head.

"Patterson, you could get into trouble if Kurt ever figures it out…"Said Jane

"Oh please! It's not as if I'm looking at classified reports or anything and it's his fault anyway…"

Another shared look between the two more sane members of the party was completely oblivious to Patterson.

"How do you mean?" asked Zapata

"Well, he shouldn't being using his computer for personal business!"

"Oh, like you who uses all the computers in the lab to get tickets to Comic Con?"

Patterson huffed and puffed.

"That's different!"

"Because?" nudged Zapata

"Because it is! Anyway, what's more important my tickets to Comic Con or Kurt proposing?"

"Fair enough!" Zapata conceded

Zapata and Patterson shared a look and as one without saying one word they squealed much to Jane's embarrassment, she wanted to slouch down in her seat once again she was the centre of attention. Thankfully their order arrived so the squealing stopped but Jane was sure it was only a temporary fix.

"So, c'mon tell us all! You never said you two were talking about marriage…" said Patterson

Jane picked at her food.

"Because we haven't, not really. Anyway, those photos don't mean a thing, those rings are not my style and I can't believe that Kurt would actually think I would like them, he's got better taste than that!"

Zapata and Patterson shared a look at Jane's response.

"Are you saying that Kurt has never talked about marriage? At all?" asked a gobsmacked Zapata

Jane could feel her face getting all hot and she just knew that her face rivalled the red of the ketchup on the table.

"That's all you got from that?" muttered Jane "Not really."

Patterson and Zapata looked at each other.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" asked Patterson

"We haven't talked about it. Don't people talk about it before one half of the couple goes out and buys a ring?" pleaded Jane

"You're asking the wrong people!" said Zapata

"But…"

"Are you going to say no?" asked Patterson

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Isn't it a big step? Especially as we haven't even talked about it!"

"Seriously, Kurt hasn't mentioned anything, ever?"

"Not marriage. We've talked about having kids together at some point, we both want at least one to keep Ella company and we may have to move out of the city to be able to afford a family home…but that's it!"

Both Patterson and Zapata let out the breaths they were holding.

"He's totally going to propose!" declared Patterson

"What makes you say that?" asked Jane

"The fact that Kurt is talking about having kids…"

"Probably kid, as in singular, one!"

"No way! Kurt loves being a father to Sawyer and Ella. Face it Jane, you're going to be barefoot and pregnant for the next few years!" butted in Zapata

"I agree, plus Kurt is traditional, he's not going to have kids out of wedlock…"

Jane and Zapata just stared at Patterson.

"You know what I mean! He doesn't regret Ella but I know for a fact that he didn't even think about proposing to Allie just because she was pregnant. With you he's talked about the future, kids, a home which equates to marriage!"

"I don't know." Said Jane

"Look, I agree with Patterson, Kurt is a marriage kind of guy and he wouldn't mention kids if marriage wasn't on the cards. I know he was concerned that he may not be as involved a father; as he wanted because he wasn't married to Allie but that didn't for one moment make him think of marriage. Thankfully both Kurt and Allie are reasonable and the shared custody works a treat, it's a shame that all parents who are no longer together can't put the kids first!" Zapata said

They finished their early lunch, Patterson and Zapata kept an eye on Jane who would start to drift off and get a glazed look on her face, the two kept on giggling which would cause their friend to return to the present blushing at being caught about dreaming about her wedding.

They returned to the office to come face to face with Kurt, Jane just blushed, it took everything for Kurt not to chuckle and not to get down on one knee right there and then but no way was he going to propose at work let alone in front of Patterson and Zapata, those two would tease him unmercifully for the rest of his life. The next thing he knew Zapata was squeezing him tight, he didn't even see her move, one second she was by Jane the next her arms were wrapped around him. The whole office stopped what they were doing to stare; the Latina wasn't exactly known for her soft squishy side. Kurt sort of patted her awkwardly on the back.

"You ok there Zapata?" Kurt asked as he looked to the other two who looked just as shocked by the behaviour. "Er what did you three have for lunch?"

Zapata mumbled something but Kurt didn't catch it even though he was the closest but it appeared that both Jane and Patterson did as the first turned red and the second turned a laugh into a cough as Jane elbowed her.

"Huh?" asked Kurt

"She said she had a large RING doughnut!" sang Patterson

Jane covered her face with her hand, she was so mortified. Kurt wanted to burst out laughing but that would ruin all of his plans.

"She picked the biggest because she says they're better, it had a lot of sparkles…" a nudge from Jane "…I mean sprinkles, it had a lot of sprinkles, I think the sugar rush is getting to her!"

"Ok, so no more doughnuts for Zapata then, ever. Can you two help get her off of me please she doesn't seem to want to move?"

Jane and Patterson moved as one, they each grabbed a hand and tried to pry her off of Kurt but she held on tight but they knew her weakness and they quietly threatened her with it before actually carrying out their threat in front of the whole office which were still openly watching, it did the trick. Zapata just behaved as if nothing weird happened.

Over the next couple of weeks, if Jane didn't know better, she would have thought that Kurt was playing with her. She would see him at home with a small velvet box in his hand and he would quickly pocket it when he saw her, sometimes he left it out on his bedside table then the next time she looked, a few seconds later, it would be gone. She swore he carried it with him as there was a velvet box sized bulge in his trouser pocket when they weren't at work, when they were at work she saw him staring at it just before he put it in his locker but she was the only one that saw all of this.

When she was deep in thought she tended to doodle, it wasn't a secret, everyone knew but thankfully the latest episode happened in front of Zapata and Patterson, it was a blessing, it could have been in front of Kurt, she would have died if he ever saw. It was second nature to her to always have a pen or pencil in her hand but she didn't realise what she'd been doing until she heard the tell-tale snickers from her so called friends. When she looked at her notebook it was covered in 'Jane Weller, Jane Doe Weller, JDW and JD 4 KW in a heart', embarrassed didn't even cover how she was feeling. Obviously Patterson and Zapata didn't let the matter drop because why would they? Patterson being Patterson kept on sending her images of her new name and she always timed it so she would be with Kurt. Zapata went one step further and ordered items like keyrings, mugs, baseball caps and anything else that could have her 'new name' on it and had them delivered to her home address where Kurt was likely to see it. Little did Jane know that Patterson also sent Kurt the images so he knew exactly why Jane was blushing, cursing and trying to hide her cell. Jane also didn't know that she accidently left one of her many notebooks open on a page with all her doodling of her new name, the sight made Kurt smile, he also liked seeing her flustered because he may have seen the page but he didn't let on if he did.

She thought about their wedding since Patterson told her about Kurt proposing she couldn't help it. Would he want traditional one? A simple one? A themed one? She really hoped that the last one was not an option. She actually had nightmares about it. She woke up sweating and screaming about not wanting a Mickey and Minnie mouse themed wedding, it didn't matter how cute Ella and Sawyer would look. She carried her bouquet of flowers in a handbag like Minnie used instead of her hands. The ring was in the shape of the ears and it was huge it weighed down her hand and Kurt's ring was a thick platinum band that was engraved with ears all around, they'd be dressed as the couple, him in a black long sleeved shirt, tight black trousers with a pair of red shorts on top, yellow shoes and white gloves, whereas she was in a red polka dot dress with matching shoes and a massive red bow in her hair, both had ears included as part of their wedding outfits. Kurt had to calm her down when she woke up screaming, she was so loud she woke both Sawyer and Ella.

Sawyer went to see Ella as she was calling for Aunt Jane and Uncle Kurt but Uncle Kurt was comforting Aunt Jane. He picked her up, Scooby included, and walked to their room where he knocked on the door and opened it when he heard 'come in'. When he opened the door he was shocked to see his Aunt in that state. His Uncle was hugging her and whispering into her ear.

"Ann Jan? Ann Jan?" Ella cried

That seemed to get Jane out of wherever she was. She looked up and was shocked to see both kids, and Scooby, there staring at her. It was bad enough that she woke Kurt let alone the kids, she was so embarrassed. She held her arms out for Ella and Sawyer after sharing a look with his Uncle moved forward so Jane could to take the toddler and her stuffed toy into her lap.

"I'm fine sweetie; I just had a bad dream."

"Bad dweam? Daddy save you?"

"Of course your daddy saved me!"

Kurt blushed.

"Can I sweep with you?" Ella asked she then looked at Kurt with her big blue eyes and her bottom lip poking out, she knew exactly how to play Kurt, and everyone knew it even Kurt.

"Of course." Said Kurt

Ella smiled.

"And Scooby?" Ella asked hopefully

"…Yes, of course Scooby too." Declared Kurt hesitantly

"And Sawya?"

"There's not enough space for me Ella." Said Sawyer although he didn't seem to upset by this

Ella looked at the bed and back at Sawyer and her eyes filled up and her bottom lip trembled.

"Hey, why don't we go and sit on the sofa for a while?" suggested Jane to stop Ella having a meltdown

Ella nodded.

"Scooby too?"

Jane grimaced "Yes, Scooby too."

So off they went to the living room, Jane switched a couple of lamps on. Kurt was in the centre of the sofa, Sawyer on one side with Scooby, Jane on the other and Ella on top of Kurt, he was their personal pillow and no one minded least of all him. They had their throws over them and they fell asleep.

If that wasn't bad enough they caught a case, it was a horrible one. No one wanted to take any time off, they all worked as long as they could. Thankfully Allie and Connor insisted that whenever they had a case and Reade wasn't able to take Sawyer, he would stay with them. They had a spare room and it was his whenever he stayed. He didn't mind it, it was nice to see more of Ella and Ella loved it.

The case was a harrowing one; the team worked for nine days straight with only a few hours off and that was at the insistence of Mayfair. Neither the team nor Mayfair left the building to go back to their homes. The only time they left the building was to follow a lead which more often than not didn't pan out. They were trying to locate a container full of kidnapped children who were being trafficked and time was of the essence. Mayfair threatened them with suspension if they didn't take a minimum of three hours downtime in the medical wing of the NYO, she herself relaxed on her sofa. The rest of the office had to carry on with the rest of the cases and they tried to help the team as much as they could, they all knew what they were working on and how much was riding on them getting to the children before they could be sold and never seen again. Their luck turned at the end of the eighth day, they got a tip that a container would be on the way to a certain cargo ship, and they had to stop the container before it got to the ship. They managed to divert the container to a deserted road thanks to Patterson reprogramming the GPS system the driver was using. Once the container was where they wanted it and the driver was in custody Kurt and Reade opened the container, they called in all free agents to help out and every single agent whether they were free or not turned up, regardless if they were already off shift or not. The sight in front of them would be in their nightmares for a long time to come.

There were children as young as six or seven and up to 11 and 12. The condition of the children was just heart breaking to see, some were in their underwear, those that were clothed were filthy, and some of the clothes were too small and or were falling apart. They all had a look in their eyes, a look that no child should have, when the doors to the container opened they all huddled as far away from the door as possible, the 'older' children trying to protect the younger ones. The agents that could see all of this wanted to throw up but kept it together, just. Kurt, Jane, Reade and Zapata went into the container and talked to the kids, there was silence outside, no one said a word, and no one wanted to spook the already frightened kids. It took a while for the older children to accept that the adults in front of them were there to help instead of what the previous adults wanted from them.

Jane and Reade went back to the front of the container to ask for some blankets. In silence a few agents went to collect said blankets. Jane and Reade took them back to Kurt and Zapata. The four of them started to cover each of the children in a blanket, they deserved some modesty. Due to the sheer scale of the case, Patterson had tricked the GPS into taking the driver to a disused warehouse where a team of medical professionals were waiting for the kids so the extent of their ordeal could be documented and the healing process physically, mentally and emotionally could begin even though everyone involved knew it wouldn't be a quick fix, it would be a lifetime of heartache and challenge for every child involved.

The team stayed with the kids until they were all examined, evidence collected and they were allowed to shower. Somehow there was a bunch of small FBI t-shirts, sweatshirts and shorts which swamped all of the kids. A few of the agents that were on the scene but didn't have a specific job took note of the size of the kids and went to the 24 hour Walmart and bought shoes, socks and some pyjamas for the kids. A few packs of markers, colour pencils, sweets and cakes also made it into the trolleys. The agents brought the full bags into the warehouse and left them with the team. Once they were given the go ahead by the medical team they distributed the treats, it was a sad scene when the kids didn't even stuff their faces with the cakes and sweets, and they just looked at them wearily. The team just thought of Sawyer and Ella, Ella who wouldn't even wait, her face would be covered in cake. Sawyer was a little more controlled but not by much. The younger ones looked to the older ones for a cue. The older ones were looking at the team not at the food in front of them and they seemed to like what they saw so they took a bite out of a cake, the others followed.

It was early morning, around 5 am, when they took the kids back to the NYO, they commandeered the conference room, moved the conference table and chairs out, moved Mayfair's sofa plus the ones from the break room into the conference room. A bunch of cushions, raided from all the FBI floors found their way into the room along with sleeping bags. All the kids were tired but weary of falling asleep which was understandable, the team stood or rather sat guard, against a wall, over the children, Kurt and Jane on one side and Patterson, Zapata and Reade on the other. It took some time but eventually the kids started to fall asleep, Kurt and Jane fell asleep against each other just like Reade, Zapata and Patterson did, they were all so tired and the fact that they got to the kids before they were shipped was a weight of their minds so they could stand down for a while.

All the frantic parents were contacted and making their way to New York. Kurt didn't know what woke him but when he did, he and Jane were surrounded by children, they were sleeping on and around them, when he looked over the same could be said for Patterson, Zapata and Reade, the surprising thing was the fact that none of them woke up when the kids came next to them, they were dead to the world. Kurt mentally shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes once more, they were all safe now, and that's all that mattered.

One by one the kids were reunited with their worried parents, not one member of the team could keep their tears at bay when they witnessed the first, last or any of the other reunions, and they were so heartfelt. It felt as if they were intruding and they tried to stay in the background but they would come and shake hands or hug them. It was early evening once the last kid was on their way home, they could have gone home themselves but they wanted to complete the paperwork ASAP. So they each sat at their respective desks and completed form after form, the other agents didn't envy them at all. None of them even noticed the time, they were focussed on their task, they didn't notice when the office emptied.

The next morning when agents started to arrive, they took one look and quietly got on with their day. Each member of the team was asleep, Kurt's head was on his folded arms which were on his desk, Jane was contorted into her chair but sound asleep, Reade was leaning back in his chair, Zapata was face first on her keyboard and Patterson was perched precariously on her stool, her hands on the keyboard but her head was against the monitor, how she hadn't face planted no one knew but everyone took care not to make too much noise and surprisingly none of them woke up, no one had the heart to wake them up even though they knew they would be so stiff sleeping in such a way for so many hours. It must have been around 9 pm when they began to stir, first Zapata then Jane, Reade and Kurt then Patterson last. They all woke up to find a handwritten note on their desk. It was a missive from Mayfair, they had the next 72 hours free and they were not allowed to enter the office before that time. Kurt knew that their mandatory sessions with Borden would start the day they came back to the office, he'd requested the sessions as soon as he knew what the case was about, Mayfair approved wholeheartedly. An agent took Patterson, Reade and Zapata back to Reade's place so they could all crash there while another agent took Kurt and Jane to Allie and Connor's.

Allie woke up and was surprised that Ella wasn't calling out for them; Connor made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee, Allie went to check on the kids. She went to Ella's room and was shocked that she wasn't there although sometimes when Sawyer stays, she makes her way to his room and sleeps with him. So Allie went to the Sawyer's room and found that room empty as well. She quickly went to the kitchen to tell Connor when she saw him staring at something in the living room, as she entered she saw what he was staring at, Jane and Kurt on the sofa, Sawyer on Kurt's side while Ella was in Jane's arms, they were all in a deep sleep.

Things got back to normal or their normal quickly, Sawyer was back to sleeping in his own bed, Ella was back to her routine of one week with them and the next with her mom and Connor. Each child caught a cold, thankfully it wasn't that bad and they were right as rain a couple of days later.

The night of their anniversary dinner had arrived, Kurt insisted on exchanging gifts that night not in the morning. Jane was getting dressed, they managed to leave the office at a decent time, Reade was having Sawyer for a sleepover and Ella was with Allie and Connor anyway. They took slightly longer to get ready than they would usually as they literally couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Jane banished Kurt to Sawyer's bedroom so she could get changed without Kurt distracting her. Both looked gorgeous in their outfits, Kurt in his three piece suit and Jane in her black off the shoulder dress. Kurt was speechless when he saw Jane. Jane noticed that there seemed to be something in his pocket, she already had almost thirty texts from Patterson and Zapata asking for a photo of the ring as soon as she could send one. Jane was feeling nervous, she knew she wanted to marry him but she didn't like the whole idea of a public proposal and she was kind of surprised that Kurt wanted one; she knew what her answer was going to be regardless of where the question was asked. Kurt was ever the gentleman, he took her wrap when they arrived and gave it to the host. They were seated and had a nice meal, Jane kept on thinking about when he was going to propose, they had just finished their mains after wonderful starters and they were waiting for their desserts when the man from the table close to them got down on one knee and proposed to his date, she said yes and the other customers clapped, Jane noticed that Kurt kept on touching his left pocket as if to make sure a certain velvet box was still there. Their desserts came and they were excellent, they shared their afters, Jane thought that maybe he was going to propose before dessert but that didn't happen, it didn't happen after dessert either. Kurt paid their bill and they were on their way home. Jane was confused, relieved but confused, maybe he changed his mind, and maybe he was never going to propose she thought. They arrived at their place; Jane started to make her way to their room when Kurt stopped her.

"Jane…." Began Kurt, he was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, his nervous habit.

"Yes?"

He took her hands in his.

"Jane, I love you, this year has been so amazing, the good and the bad! I…I have something for you and you may think it's too soon but I think it's the right time, you make my life whole!"

Jane watched as he let go of her right hand and used his left one to get something out of his left pocket, when she saw the black velvet box, she gasped, and knowing about it and seeing it in his hand were two different things. Everything was bleary due to her tears but she was nodding her head before he asked her the question or even opened the box. It was as if it was in slow motion as he lifted the lid to reveal the most gorgeous…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…emerald studs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6 Part 4

Jane was stunned and confused. She lifted her tear stained face to his.

"Do you not like them?" Kurt asked "Jane? We can change them if you want?"

She didn't know what to say. She was expecting an engagement ring not ear rings, maybe Patterson got it wrong. She felt like a right idiot. She had to answer him, he was staring at her and he deserved an answer, he didn't do anything wrong, she jumped to conclusions, stupid! She quickly wiped her face and smiled.

"I love them, sorry, I was just overwhelmed. They're too much Kurt…"

"Nonsense! You deserve more. I love you so much; this is just a small appreciation of my love for you…"

Jane smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll be in a in after I've locked up?"

Jane took the box and lightly fingered the gorgeous studs, they really were gorgeous she thought. She walked back to their room while Kurt locked up for the night, she didn't see the wide smile on his face.

She had an idea that would make him smile.

"Oh Kurt, I'm wearing the ear rings." Jane called from their room a few minutes later

"Ok, I'll be in soon." Kurt replied

"Oh Kurt, what I should have said was _**I'm wearing**_ _ **only**_ _ **the ear rings**_!"

Kurt paused what he was doing, locking up then quickly checked every window was locked and then he ran to their room and low and behold there was Jane sitting up against the pillows in nothing but the emerald studs, he almost stopped breathing. She looked amazing; needless to say, they enjoyed the rest of their anniversary, immensely.

They woke up later than usual; they did celebrate into the early hours of the morning so it was to be expected. Neither of them wanted to get up so they just stayed cuddling each other which led to other things. It was a couple of hours later that they actually got up from the bed. They already called the kids and decided on a lazy day around the apartment, this was such a rare occurrence they thought they better take advantage of it. When Kurt got up to make them brunch Jane saw she had several messages from Patterson and Zapata, this was going to be embarrassing but she better get it over with she supposed.

She took a photo of the studs after she took them off and placed them back in the box, and quickly sent the photo before she could chicken out. Who knew that Kurt would be more excited about emerald studs than she was or it may have something to do with the fact that she was completely naked that made him excited she thought. She didn't have to wait too long for the dreaded replies.

"But…but…but…what happened to the engagement ring?" asked Patterson

"There wasn't one, it was always studs."

"I'm so sorry Jane…" replied Zapata

"Don't be, I have a man who loves me who I love. I'm happy and the ear rings are GORGEOUS!"

"I'M SO SORRY Jane. I should never have said anything…" texted Patterson

"Hey, seriously guys, I'm fine, disappointed yes, but fine. I know Kurt loves me and I love him. At least I know that if and when he asks I will be ready! Plus who says he should be the one to ask? I could do the asking."

There was no response and Jane guessed that the two didn't know what to say.

"Guys, seriously, it's fine. Kurt is actually making us brunch right now, I'm lucky. I've got to go. See you tomorrow for the team lunch, bye!"

The rest of the day was wonderful, they just relaxed. They lounged on the sofa, read, made out then made out some more, they napped on the sofa. By the time they woke up it was late afternoon and Kurt really wanted to make brownies so he got up and insisted Jane help him, it took them longer than normal as they had to kiss between each stage then things got messy when they tasted the remnants in the bowl, they each ended up with brownie mixture on their body and the other had no qualms licking it off which led to more distractions. Once the brownies were in the oven and the mess was cleared up Kurt asked for Jane's help to make their dinner, pasta Bolognese. They were a great team and even though Jane didn't think she was in her element in the kitchen she did help by peeling, chopping and stirring. It was good to work together, they had a great time. Jane set the table, they were still in their clothes that they put on when they finally got out of bed, Jane was wearing one of his t-shirts, a pair of panties and a pair of socks while Kurt was wearing a t-shirt, shorts and a pair of socks. They sat at the table and ate their delicious dinner, with extra cheese of course. They lingered over their meal, they didn't have to hurry. They talked about this and that. After a long while, Kurt gathered up their plates and took them to the sink and came back for the rest of the dishes but before he could pick them up Jane was going to get up when Kurt waved her back down, Kurt was clearing the table when he dropped a paper napkin he bent down to pick it up but when Jane looked he was on one knee facing her with a GORGEOUS diamond and emerald ring in his hand.

"Jane, I love you so much. You and the kids make life worth living. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have kids with you, and I want to grow old with you. The last year has been the best of my life and I want that for the rest of my life, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Jane, will you marry me?"

Jane was stunned, she started to tear up as soon as she saw him on one knee, and she listened to what he said even though she wanted to shout YES straight away. Once he finished speaking she leaned down to kiss him and there wasn't any doubt in his mind what her answer was. Once they broke apart they touched their foreheads together as they gathered their respective breaths.

"Yes!" whispered Jane

Kurt's smile was blinding, he knew her answer when she kissed him but he loved hearing the word.

He placed the ring on her finger. It was a simple band with diamonds and emeralds, they were small but it was so her, thought Jane. She liked small and simple and Kurt knew that. She pulled him up from his knee and pulled him into their bedroom where they celebrated for the rest of the night, the brownies forgotten.

After round number…who knew or cared…Jane was resting on Kurt's chest, he was stroking her back languidly with his thumb when she realised something.

"You planned the whole thing didn't you? Patterson, the restaurant…everything!"

"Well, we hadn't spoken specifically about marriage and I wanted it to be somewhat romantic. I didn't want it to be as if we were discussing a case or anything…"

Jane chuckled.

"You're a brave man, once Patterson finds out…"

"She'll be too happy for us plus she'll help you plan the wedding to be too mad at me!"

"Keep telling yourself that! You know that she remembers everything. She will get you back. You didn't have to get me the ear rings, each one is too much but both together is way over the top…"

"No it's not, I knew I wanted two separate presents for you. Yesterday was an anniversary gift today is an engagement one."

Jane didn't even bother to send a photo of the ring, the team were coming around for a celebration anyway but now it would be a double one. They did call Sawyer though mainly because he made Kurt promised to call when she said yes and even though they didn't call straight away, he was the first person they told.

Everyone turned up, Patterson, Reade and Zapata were the last ones, Ella was running around, now that she could it was hard to stop her, she liked having the freedom. Everyone was standing around chatting when the rest of the team had arrived. No sooner as they removed their coats did Patterson and Zapata start screaming. Something which startled everyone in the room and caused the agents in the room to look for the cause and reach for their weapons, Ella actually stood still at the strange noise and after her initial shock, moved closer to the nearest adult. The screaming carried on for a while, once the others realised that there was no threat they calmed down and stared at the two female agents. Zapata pushed Kurt aside just as Patterson did the same with Reade to rush to Jane who looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the charging team mates. She was enveloped in their arms and then they started to jump up and down, Jane didn't understand what was happening and her look of help to the others in her eye line was ignored as they had no idea what was going on either. Eventually the screaming stopped, the hug ended then they grabbed her left hand and were fawning over the ring, Zapata looked over at Kurt.

"You did good boss!"

"Yeah, you've got good taste!" chimed Patterson

Then as one they turned to Jane.

"Thanks for letting us know!" Zapata said sarcastically

"Yeah, a text wouldn't have gone amiss!"

"Look, we knew you were coming anyway and we thought we'd tell you when you arrived, with everyone else…"

"So no one here knew that you're engaged?" questioned Zapata with a tone

"The only person that we told was Sawyer!"

They looked at the young boy who stepped closer to his Uncle at the look.

"He made me promise to phone him once Jane had said yes but we got excited and celebrated first so we called him this morning." Added Kurt laying a protective hand on Sawyer's shoulder

The team had a double celebration for the end of the case and the engagement although Patterson did manage to corner Kurt at some point during the day.

"So…did you choose the engagement ring?" asked Patterson trying to be casual

"Yes." Kurt thought being abrupt was the best course of action as there was no way he could out manoeuvre Patterson she was way smarter than he was.

"Did you have any help?"

"Nope!"

"No one gave you any advice?"

"No."

"You weren't tempted to go . . . bigger?"

"Nope!"

"Did you always know what you wanted?"

"Yep!"

"Hmmmmmm…interesting, for some reason I thought that you may think bigger is better; I wonder where I could have got an idea like that?"

"No idea."

That was the end of the conversation but Kurt wasn't stupid, he knew that wasn't the end of it for Patterson, Jane was right, she never forgot a thing. He was too happy to watch his back and he was pretty sure that he was safe until after the wedding.

Two months later…

Kurt was in bed it was early but he'd spent the day with Sawyer and Reade, they made dinner at Reade's and Sawyer was spending the night at Reade's, Kurt got home and was tired, Jane was spending the day with Zapata and Patterson, he was reading a book that he's had for ages but only just got around to reading. He heard the key in the lock and knew Jane was back, he heard her close and relock the door, then he heard some noises but he couldn't place them. Then Jane appeared in the bedroom, she came towards the bed and collapsed onto it, face first and she was in a deep sleep. She wasn't injured; she had a sock hanging off of one foot and the rest of her clothes on. He didn't want to remove her clothes; she seemed really out of it. He got up to retrieve her throw from the couch and what he found flabbergasted him, there from the door to the apartment to their room was her bag on the floor followed by her jacket, then one sneaker followed by the second making a trail. He'd never seen her like this after a day out with the girls, after a long case; sure, he'd been like that himself but not after a fun day. He gathered up her stuff and put everything in its place, quickly grabbed the throw and went back to Jane, he covered her with the throw and got back into bed, she didn't stir once.

The next morning Kurt was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready, Sawyer was coming back and Ella was going to be dropped off later. The smell of coffee was strong, he could hear Jane moving around, and she seemed more with it this morning than last night. When she finally arrived in the kitchen, she was more like her usual self however she seemed a little down. He placed a mug full of coffee in front of her and when he was going to move away she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer and down to capture his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, good morning to you too!" said Kurt after they broke the kiss.

Jane smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

They ate their breakfast, well Kurt did, and Jane just picked at her food which was worrying as she always had a healthy appetite. Once it was obvious that both had finished their first meal of the day Kurt pushed both plates back, and then took Jane's hand in his.

"Jane, do you want to talk about it?"

He watched as she opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Do you know what I did yesterday?"

Kurt knew this was a rhetorical question so kept his mouth shut.

"What time did I leave here?"

"Um about 10 am, I guess…" said Kurt

"Yep, and Zapata and Patterson and I had a nice lovely brunch then we went wedding dress shopping. We arrived at the boutique at around midday and we didn't leave until 7! Yep, that's right SEVEN HOURS trying on wedding dresses! I didn't know there were SO many different wedding dresses! Zapata and Patterson unashamedly used their badges to keep the shop open for longer for us and we didn't even buy a dress! Now you know me, I figure out what I need, where I can get it and I'm in and out within 20 mins max so imagine how I felt about trying on dresses for SEVEN HOURS!"

"Jane…"

"No, don't 'Jane' me! That was torture! Then we went for dinner and we talked about wedding cakes and first songs and other things that I don't give a crap about!"

There was silence in the kitchen. Neither knew what to say.

"Jane…" began Kurt

"NO! I love you, I want to marry you but I didn't think that I'd have to wait nearly a year to do so. Plus I don't want to spend so much money on a dress that I will only wear for one day, or hundreds of dollars on a cake. Maybe it would be different if we didn't have the kids but we do, I would rather save most of that money for their college fund!"

"Jane, I just want to marry you. I don't care about it being a big wedding or the perfect wedding. I just want you to be Mrs Doe-Weller…"

Jane searched his eyes for the truth and she saw everything she wanted to right there in front of her.

"What are you saying?"

"I would marry you tomorrow if I could!"

"So we don't have to wait for months and months to marry?"

"No, we could have a registry wedding in several weeks; we could even try to see if we could get the same date as Sawyer's adoption…"

"Really?" asked Jane hopefully

"Yeah, why not, it could be a double celebration!"

"What about the team?"

"Look, I know they want a big wedding but it's our wedding and we can do it however we want to. Plus we don't have to tell them about it. They're already invited for Sawyer's adoption; it will just be a longer ceremony than expected! Anyway what else can Patterson do? She's already reprogrammed my cell so whenever anyone phones me then their ringtone is Sesame Street, Barney, The Teletubbies and other soundtrack form kids' T.V. shows, the scary thing is that I don't recognise some of them but sometimes I would see Sawyer and or Ella react to my cell and I know it's from a show. My cell has 'accidently' gone off when I've been in a meeting even though no one is phoning me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, on one condition though."

"What's that?" asked Jane

"I still want you to wear a white dress…" Kurt held up a hand to forestall Jane "…it doesn't have to be an expensive one but if you need any money…" Kurt changed tact when he saw the look Jane was giving him. "…forget I said that, I still want you to wear white. Please?"

"Ok, but what about Sawyer? Will he be upset about sharing his day?"

Kurt chuckled.

"Sawyer won't mind, he was disappointed that we were going to wait months and months to get married."

"Ok, so we're going to get married in a few weeks? Great, we'll have to tell Sawyer."

"What is it Jane?" Kurt asked as she had a look in her eye

"I was just wondering would it be ok if we took a family holiday instead of a honeymoon?"

"Of course, why not?"

"I just want to make sure that the kids know that nothing will change and that we still love them even though we're married, well Sawyer will call you dad and me, mom but everything else will stay the same. Where could we go?"

"How about Disney World?"

"I thought that was going to be a whole family vacation when Ella was a little older?"

"That was the plan but plans change."

"Will Allie and Connor be ok with that?"

"Leave them to me, it will be fine!"

Three weeks later…

Jane and Kurt were always smiling and the others couldn't figure out why, it was a Saturday and they all had to come in to finish some paperwork but even that didn't diminish their smiles. Sawyer was with them as they were going to the movies afterwards. Mayfair wanted to catch up with Sawyer and told him to go and sit in her office. She noticed that Sawyer was subdued compared to his Aunt and Uncle and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey Sawyer, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous about Friday about being adopted by your Uncle and Aunt?"

Sawyer's shocked look appeased her mind somewhat.

"NO! I can't wait!"

 _Sawyer remembered when his Uncle, Aunt and Edgar talked to him about adopting him; They all sat on the coffee table opposite him._

" _Sawyer, you know your Aunt and I are going to be getting married? Well we also, with Edgar want to adopt you. I already have guardianship of you but I want it to be official just as Jane and Edgar do."_

" _Sawyer, I can never replace your mom and I'm not trying to but I want you to know that it would be an honour to have you as my son." Said Jane_

" _Same here. You're my son in every way apart from biological and I never want you to doubt my love for you or that of your Aunt's or Uncle's so we all want to adopt you." Said Reade_

" _So we'll give you some time to think about it and you can ask us whatever questions you want…" said Kurt_

" _NO!" said Sawyer_

 _Then he threw himself at Edgar, then Jane and Kurt, hugging them with all his might._

" _Does this mean I need to call you 'mom and dads'?_

 _They looked at each other._

" _You can carry on calling us Aunt and Uncle if you'd feel more comfortable with that…" said Jane_

" _Are you and Uncle Kurt going to have kids of your own?"_

" _If we're lucky enough to, then yes." Said Kurt_

" _Well, they'd just get…confused if I was to call you Uncle Kurt and Aunt Jane, I think it would be better if I called you dad and mom!"_

" _Only if you're sure, we don't want to force you into anything…" said Jane_

"So why are you looking a little glum young man?"

She watched as he stubbornly kept his mouth shut, he was definitely his Uncle's nephew, she thought. Mayfair knew what would get him talking and she wanted to get to the bottom of this so she took matters into her own hands.

"C'mon, let's go?"

"Where are we going?" asked Sawyer

"We're getting out of here, don't worry I'll have you back in enough time so you don't miss the movie."

The team watched as Mayfair came out and was followed by Sawyer.

"We're going for a milkshake and no you're not invited. You all have paperwork to finish. I swear Kurt; if that hand in your pocket is going for your wallet to give me money for a milkshake for my grandson then you'll find yourself on desk duty for a month!"

The two stared at each other and everyone noticed that Kurt kept his hand in his pocket.

"Good! Get back to work!"

The team watched as Sawyer and Mayfair walked to the elevator and watched as the doors closed in front of them. They were stunned.

Sawyer had the biggest chocolate milkshake that he'd ever seen in front of him while Mayfair had a vanilla one. She watched as he played with his milkshake.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Mayfair asked

Sawyer sighed.

"It's just that I don't want to go on vacation."

"Ok, why? Do you think you're too old for Disney World? Because trust me, I think your Uncle will have more fun than you and Ella combined!"

"No, it's not because I'm too old…"

"Ok, why then?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon, you can tell me. Do you not want to go on vacation with your Aunt?"

"NO! Of course I do!"

"Sawyer, I'm trying to understand but I can't help if you don't talk to me."

Mayfair knew how to interrogate a suspect, not that Sawyer was a suspect but she knew how to wait. She only had to wait five minutes before he caved.

"I don't want to go on honeymoon…"

Mayfair heard and understood the words but she didn't understand what Sawyer just said.

"What do you mean 'honeymoon'? You know married people go on…honeymoon." Then everything fell into place. "Sawyer are you saying that your Aunt and Uncle are getting married soon?"

Sawyer nodded his head "They're getting married on the same day that their adopting me! And we're going to Disney World for our vacation but married people should go on a honeymoon not on a family vacation with two kids!"

"That's why you're a little down, because your Aunt and Uncle are not going to have a honeymoon?"

Sawyer nodded.

"Ok, now I know what the problem is I can sort it out, now drink your milkshake while I'll try to resolve your problem!"

Sawyer watched as Mayfair took out her cell and began to type and send so many messages one after the other.

Mayfair created a group with everyone but Kurt and Jane. She ordered them, yes including Allie and Connor to let her know when they were free to 'talk', specifically for Patterson, Reade and Zapata to get away from Jane and Kurt ASAP but discreetly. She only had to wait a few minutes before they all told her they were free to talk so she laid it out for them.

"Jane and Kurt getting married this Friday, same day as Sawyer's adoption. Double celebration. Sawyer is down as they will not be having a honeymoon but a family vacation instead."

Zapata : WHAT?

Mayfair: Hey, they want to get married, the question is do we turn up and pretend we knew nothing about it or do we celebrate with them? What are going to do?

Reade: I think we should do something, neither of them are flamboyant but it would be nice to celebrate their marriage. Sawyer and I could make a cake for them.

Patterson: I could take care of their honeymoon.

Allie: Connor and I will look after the kids.

Zapata: I'll help with the reception.

Mayfair: Great, so we have a plan. Try not to let them know that we know that they're getting married on Friday, Zapata and Patterson!

Zapata: Hey!

Patterson: Double Hey! Ma'am.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Now Allie, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? He didn't tell us that he was getting married!"

"You love Jane."

"Yes, I do but it's the fact that they were hiding it! They could have told us! That's the reason why Kurt gave up Harry Potter! So he could take Ella to Disney World. I'm going to read all the books to her and watch all the films with her!"

"Allie, c'mon, he could have easily just taken the kids there without telling us but he didn't. He and Jane wanted a family vacation instead of a honeymoon, that says a lot, it's not as if they've had a lot of time to themselves and even during the one time they should be they're taking the kids…"

"Hey, I'm still mad; you don't have to be all logical and such. Why didn't they tell us? We would have helped them."

"Did you notice when Jane talked about her shopping trip with Zapata and Patterson? Remember? You couldn't make it but even you shuddered and you love shopping!"

"True, but still! Ok, we're going to have both kids for a week; we just need to sort some things out."

"It won't be a problem, you'll see."

"Hey Kurt, I'm going to collect Sawyer from school on Wednesday and Thursday ok?" said Reade

"Er why?"

"Well, Sawyer wants to make a special cake for Friday but he wants it to be a surprise, so I was thinking we could bake on Wednesday and then decorate on Thursday and bring it to your place on Friday…"

"I could help you; you two could do it at our place…?"

"That's nice of you to offer but Sawyer really wants it to be a surprise ok?"

"Ok."

Mayfair and Zapata rented out their favourite Italian restaurant and planned out the reception. Patterson was busy researching the most romantic honeymoon destinations. Reade and Sawyer looked at loads of recipes and narrowed it down to three before picking the one that would be suitable for a wedding cake. Allie and Connor had the least to do as Sawyer already had stuff at their place plus they had a key and could go and collect stuff at any time.

Friday morning came; Sawyer stayed at Reade's the night before to finish decorating. Jane got ready in her old room. She found a white summer dress that was high in the front but longer at the back, it was sleeveless. She teamed it up with white sneakers. Kurt was wearing a gorgeous new charcoal three piece suit. When they each exited their rooms both were stunned by the other then they smiled, walked to each other and kissed.

The whole team met at the courthouse, Reade and Sawyer already took the cake to the restaurant earlier. Allie, Connor and Ella arrived. Everyone was just waiting for the bride and groom; they didn't have to wait long though.

They were called into a room where Sawyer's adoption was made official; he now had two dads and a mom, everyone clapped and cheered. Then the official began another speech "We are now gathered here…"

Both Jane and Kurt expected gasps of shock they heard nothing, as one they turned to see nothing but smiles on their family's faces. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to get married. Their first kiss as a married couple lasted longer than was decent; the cheers broke into their own private world which caused them to break apart.

At the end once they left the room, they were supposed to go back to their place for a small celebration for Sawyer at least that was the original plan but the team hijacked it! Mayfair guided the newlyweds to the waiting limousine, where everyone piled in and they were taken to the restaurant.

Jane and Kurt were totally surprised by what they saw. There were many agents there as well as the police officer and his wife that helped Jane when she was discovered as well as a few members of staff from Sawyer's school who liked Jane, obviously Miss Moore was not one of them not that she worked there anymore. The restaurant was decorated tastefully, not that Mayfair would have allowed anything else, there was plenty of food for the buffet and a certain cake took centre stage on the table, next to another cake. Both were stunned speechless. The guests all cheered when they saw the happy couple. Kurt recovered just before Jane did. They accepted all the congratulations they were given. Kurt gave a quick speech of thanks to everyone who attended and to his wonderful wife. They went to the table to cut the cake and saw the cake next to it which was a 'Happy Adoption Day' cake for Sawyer, who looked completely shocked. He looked to Mayfair for an answer.

"Hey, your dads are not the only ones that can bake!"

So Sawyer cut his cake first and fed a little to Kurt, Jane and Edgar and they did the same to him. He was nearly in tears as he hugged each of them. Ella not to be left out insisted that her daddy, Ann Jan and Sawya feed her cake which they did.

Then they moved onto the wedding cake, it was a two layer 'Death by Chocolate' cake, it was cut and they fed each other. They mingled with their guests.

Then it was time for their first dance. Kurt and Jane walked onto the cleared area of the floor to their song, Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

Kurt took Jane in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _ **Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

They both had wide smiles on their faces as they swayed to the music.

 _ **Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**_

They had their foreheads together as they listened to the music and the words. Everyone was watching them and knew that they were in their own little world. They deserved to be happy.

 _ **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

Kurt spun Jane out and she giggled at his actions and spun back to him.

 _ **They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

 _ **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

 _ **Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

"You're my home Jane, you and the kids, you're my home." Said Kurt

"And you're mine, you and the kids!" replied Jane

 _ **And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**_

They kissed and then rested their foreheads together again and continued to sway to their song.

 _ **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

 _ **I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

There were cheers when their dance ended. Patterson, Zapata, Allie, Ella (in Kurt's arms) and Mayfair took turns to dance with Kurt whereas Reade, Connor, Sawyer and the officer took turns with Jane.

Once the reception was winding down the team, including Allie, Connor and the kids surrounded the happy couple.

"Well no doubt you're ready for your trip to Disney World but that is not going to happen. You are in fact going to Venice for a week and later on in the year then you'll take a family vacation!" declared Mayfair

"That's very generous of you but the kids have been looking forward to Disney World…" began Kurt

"I think you'll find that this arrangement is better for all around." Chimed in Allie

"Plus, we're all spending some time with Sawyer…" said Zapata

"You mean spoiling him?" questioned Jane

"Heh, we all need some quality time with Sawyer!"

Both Jane and Kurt took Sawyer to one side.

"Hey buddy, we can still go to Disney World, it will be great!"

"Uncle Kurt, I mean dad, can I speak to you, privately?"

Jane and Kurt looked at each other and Jane walked back to the group.

"What is it buddy?"

"Well, I don't want to go on honeymoon with you…"

Kurt looked crestfallen.

"…It's just that kids aren't supposed to go on honeymoon with their parents plus if I did that then you may not bring me back a present!"

Kurt saw the cheeky look Sawyer was giving him and for the life of him he couldn't resist.

"So what do you want us to bring back for you?"

Sawyer indicated for Kurt to lean forward so he could whisper in his ear, Kurt did.

"I want another baby brother or sister or both!"

Kurt stood up straight after that and looked at his nephew no son and he still saw the cheeky smile. While still looking at Sawyer Kurt spoke.

"Jane. We're going to Venice!"

"But we can't leave the kids!" said Jane

"Mom, I'll be fine. We're going to watch a few movies, bake some cakes and cookies and have a few sleepovers and then you'll be back. You have your fun and I'll have mine!"

Hearing Sawyer call her 'mom' for the first time floored her. She couldn't remember doing it but then she was hugging Sawyer, he would say suffocating him and even though Kurt had to pry her arms from around the growing boy Sawyer still loved the feeling.

So it was agreed, the couple would go to Venice, their bags had already been packed. The team but primarily Reade, would look after Sawyer only on the proviso that Sawyer would call them if there was a problem and they would be calling every few hours to make sure he and Ella were fine.

Each of them held Sawyer for a few minutes before they left. Sawyer just patted them on the back, what else could he do?

Sawyer had a great time with the team as if he wouldn't. Kurt and Jane had a great time in Venice. It looked like Sawyer was going to get his present but not for a few months yet.

 **A/N: Please remember this is fanfiction and whereas you may not be able to get adopted and married in the same hour (or at the same place) for the purposes of my story it worked.**

 **This is the technically the last chapter. If I write another one it will be an epilogue.**

 **I only heard 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat a couple of years ago and as soon as I did, I knew it would be the perfect song for Kurt and Jane for their wedding. A few others that I thought of were:**

 **Slow Hands by Niall Horan**

 **Perfect by Ed Sheran**

 **At Last by Etta James**

 **Can't take my eyes off of you by Andy Williams**

 **And I can't remember the others**


End file.
